Demonic Transformation Series 1: Lover and Tormentor
by Acaykath
Summary: When Akatsuki attacks Naruto after he returns from his training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto accidentally releases the full might of the Kyuubi. Naruto becomes suicidal after killing Hinata as she confesses her love for him and the Kyuubi must give him reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Never Give up**

Naruto lay sprawled on the ground weeping bitterly. His hands and face were scorched. His clothes were shredded. His hair was matted with dry blood. Next to him lay charred remains. They were unrecognizable except for the one, pale, half-lidded eye that was crusted with blood and dirt. A Hyuuga eye staring lifelessly at Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, screamed out his frustration from the center of a humonguous crater that had once been Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The soil was blackened where he lay, a pit deeper than the ground nearby, more desolated, baked into a solid imprint of a giant Fox's foot.

In the distance, the forest blazed brightly. Though it was evening, the village was lit up as bright as the light of day, The great walls lay in ruins, crumbled, and crushed, as if they could not stand with nothing left to protect.

Deep laughter reverberated in his skull. It had enjoyed this. It had loved this. It wanted more bloodshed. Naruto could feel the Fox's evil chakra straining against the seal, trying to take control once again.

"Damn you stupid fox!" Naruto's voice rasped. His mouth was dry. Ash was falling from the sky, choking him. He welcomed the sensation, the burning. He wished that it would snuff out his life and that of the fox. There was no reason to live, no reason to fight. None of his precious proplr were still alive.

---

It had only been that morning when Naruto and Jiraya walked through the gates of Konoha. His friends – most of them at least – had been waiting for him. Three years was a long time to be away. Even the fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the legendary sannin, was there to greet him, but she stayed back, allowing the friends of his own generation to welcome him properly.

Sakura Haruno, his team mate was first. She greeted him with a literally bone-crushing hug. Tsunade had been training her while he had gone off on a training journey with Jiraiya, another of the sannin.

"Lucky kid," Jiraiya pulled out a notepad and began jotting down notes, glancing between Sakura's enthused greeting, and the veiled, but generous assets of his former team mate.

"I look forward to sparring with you again Naruto-san!" a boy clad in green spandex yelled enthusiastically as he gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were next. They were less vocal, but he considered them friends none the less.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka, and his partner Akamaru. Naruto gazed at the dog in astonishment. It was bigger than him now. Last time he had seen Akamaru, he had been small enough lay on top of Kiba's head comfortable.

He didn't recognize the next person to greet him, but then he couldn't see the boy's face. His collar covered him right up to the bottom of his eyes which were covered in dark sun glasses. After a brief exchange, Naruto realized that it was Shino of the Aburame clan.

Finally, to greet him was Hinata Hyuuga. Her cheeks were bright red and her index fingers tapped together nervously.

"H...hello, N...N-Naruto-kun," she stammered before turning away shyly.

"Three years and you still act kind of weird," Naruto observed. He grabbed one of her hands and shook it vigourously. Kiba caught her as she fainted. "Yep, still weird."

No one noticed the strange looking man who was half green and half white and looked like he was being eated by a venus flytrap. The man was observing vrom a shadowed area. He sank into the ground, ready to tell his master that the Kyuubi had returned.

---

Ichiraku ramen was Naruto's favourite. If he had the choice, he would eat nothing else. Ayame talked with him about his recent trip while her father Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen stand worked on cooking up Naruto's fourth bowl for the evening. Teuchi handed the bowl to Ayame.

"For our favourite customer, this one's on the house," Ayame smiled. There was a large crash and the walls of the stand exploded into tiny slivers as a scaled sword ripped through. The angle of the slash severed Teuchi's body at the chest and ripped Ayame's head from her body. She dropped the bowl of ramen, spraying him in the face with her blood. Tsuchi and Ayame were dead. The sword now began to make its way downward towards Naruto. He had no choice but to run.

"Going somewhere?" Itachi Uchiha stood in the entranceway, blocking Naruto's escape. His Akatsuki cloak blew majestically in the wind. He struck Naruto who had to Roll to avoid Samhaeda, the blade of Itachi's partner Kisame.

The world began to swim before Naruto's eyes. A genjutsu. Naruto could not fight against genjutsu to save his own life. He had always been a ninjutsu specialist, genjutsu was just too complicated for him, and required too much chakra control.

"Kai!" Naruto let loose a burst of Chakra in hopes of cancelling the genjutsu before it really was too late. He could already feel his mind shutting down from the jutsu. Samehada sliced through a support beam and the stand collapsed on Naruto.

"Careful, we need him alive." Itachi warned Kisame who had begun digging through the rubble.

Naruto was in pain. Kyuubi was healing him, but it couldn't heal the wounds where beams from the roof had pierced through his body and nailed him to the floor. He was bleeding and defenseless.

---

Naruto found himself in the dripping wet tunnel of his mindscape. It smelled rank, and the pipes covering the walls were covered in slime. He could see a red glow and feel heat from in front of him. He knew the kyuubi was there. He trudged forward. He soon came to a large chamber. A giant gate was before him, a large paper seal covering the lock. His tenant was there.

"Let me out, or we're both going to die," the kyuubi said.

"No!" Naruto refused. It was much too dangerous.

"They killed Teuchi and Ayame," the kyuubi reminded him, makeing the images of their deaths flash through his head, "and now we're trapped, and dying. If you don't let me out we're both going to die, kit."

Naruto cried out in anguish as he watched his friends being killed over, and over again.

"Don't you want revenge? I can kill them. I can save you. I can make them pay!"

---

Red chakra was leaking out of Naruto's body. The beams impaling him were burned to a crisp and his wounds closed. Then, the chakra poured out explosively in massive amounts. All nine of the kyuubi's tails appeared at once.

Itachi and Kisami did not have time to move before they were envelopped in the burning chakra. They died immediately, not even realizing that they were being killed as the chakra expanded to form the massive body of the nine tailed fox.

Naruto's tails of chakra flicked around, smashing buildings as if they were made of paper. Alarms were sounding. Cries of fear filled the streets of Konoha. Naruto laughed as he attacked the village. His mind was gone, overwhelmed by the demonic chakra and replaced with an incomparable bloodlust.

Ninjas attacked him, but they could not penetrate the chakra barrier that was now his skin. His friends were crushed mercilessly under his claws. Not ever the hokage herself was able to stop him, and she was crushed easily. His friends could only look on fearfully as he killed them one by one, that is all but once of them.

Hinata Hyuuga stood before him. Instead of looking afraid, she looked sad. He growled angrily. She should fear him, tremble before his might. He charged up a ball of burning chakra between his tails. It hovered like a second sun over Konoha. He launched it into the air.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled out, steeled by the fact that she knew that she was about to die, "I love you!" The giant red ball hit the ground. Naruto's form began to lose cohesion and he tried to protect Hinata with his burning claws, but they only seared her flesh.

"**Hi... na... ta...**" his demonic voice yelled forlornly as the entire city of Konoha was engulfed in the blast from his attack.

---

He lay in the ruins of Konoha for two days, willing himself to die, holding the charred remains of the woman who had said she loved him. No one had ever said they loved him before. Why did she have to die? Why did he give in to that stupid fox. He should have been the one to die. Now everyone he cared about was gone.

"Hinata," he cried, his throat parched from days of laying in the smoldering ruins without water. It barely came out as a whisper. He was weak now, his time would come soon. He would die soon, and then he could tell her, he could cry out as he was dragged into hell, she would know that he loved her too.

---

Naruto found himself in an unfamiliar place. A stoney tunnel. Geysers of flame erupted from cracks in the floor. He wondered if he was really in hell. Was he dead? He walked forward. There was a cavern. The floor was molten rock, with stepping stones leading to a ledge. His eyes widened. He could see Hinata there, chained to the wall by her ankle.

"Naruto-kun..." She sobbed over and over again.

"Hinata," He ran to her and gathered her in his arms. "What are you doing here. You don't deserve this. I'm the only one who should be in hell."

"It's because I loved a demon," she replied sadly, "you did this to me!" She grabbed him and her claws dug into Naruto's back.

"You're not Hinata!" Naruto realized angrily. The fox had tricked him. "How dare you use her face!"

"**I thought you wanted to see her again.**" The Hinata face split into an unnatural looking fox-like grin.

"Don't you dare use her face!" Naruto pushed the kyuubi away, slamming it against the wall.

"**Damn you!**" the fox growled, "Please don't hurt me again, Naruto-kun..." The kyuubi shied away from him in a manner that very much reminded him of Hinata.

"Stop using her face!"

"But, I love you, Naruto-kun..."

"Please stop," Naruto begged.

"Promise me that you won't kill us. Let us live and we'll give you everything you ever wanted."

"You can't give me anything I need. You can't love me. You can only destroy."

"What is love anyway. I have to keep you safe and happy, kit, isn't that love?"

Hinata's form disappeared, leaving a vaguely humanoid shape in its stead. It was a naked girl, but the proportions were wrong. Her skin was vaguely orange in color. Her eyes were red and slitted. She had claws and a fox-like tail. She had no breasts, but she had three pairs of small pink nipples running down her front. Her hair was fiery red and orange, relatively short, but spiked out in tufts that pointed in every direction.

"Please..." the Kyuubi wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I'll do anything for you. Use me any way you want, just don't let me die." She hugged him tightly.

---

Naruto opened his eyes. He was no longer laying in the ruins of throat was moist. Someone had given him water. He was laying in a wooden cart. His movements were restricted by bandages that covered most of his body. An old man was sitting at the front, holding the reigns.

"Where are we?" he asked.

The old man jerked on the reigns, bringing the cart to a halt. He moved with the slow deliberation of a man whose bones ached as he climbed into the back of the cart with Naruto.

"So, you're awake," the old man said, "how are you feeling."

"You should have let me die," Naruto said, "I want to die."

"Calm down. You shouldn't throw your life away."

"I killed them all, everyone I loved is dead because of me."

"That's impossible. It would have taken an army to do that much damage," The old man helped Naruto to sit up. "You can't blame yourself."

"You should kill me now, before I kill you like I did them."

"I don't think you are in a position to–"

The old man was cut off when Naruto grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down onto the cart. The old man looked terrified. Naruto's nails were digging into his throat. Naruto wore an expression that looked almost like anger, but the old man realized that it was pain when he noticed a pair of kunai sticking out of Naruto's shoulder.

"You saved me," the old man realized, "But your injuries..."

Naruto stood up. Except for the wounds from the kunai, his body felt fine. The Kyuubi had taken care of him while he was out, or maybe the Kyuubi kept him out so he could be taken care of. Either way, though he was hungry and thirsty, he was otherwise in pretty good condition. He plucked the kunai from his shoulder. They were the only ninja tools he had now.

Bandits emerged from the trees.

"You'd better just give up. Just empty your pockets and leave the cart and we'll let you pass." It was a young man. He had too many scars for his age. He moved almost like a ninja. He probably came from a ninja family, or flunked out of the academy.

Naruto let out a gutteral laugh, a crazy laugh. "I wish it was that easy. I wish you could kill me. You probably deserve to live more than I do after what I did to Konoha." Naruto formed the modified tiger handsign for his favourite jutsu. "But this old man doesn't deserve to die, so I guess that means I have to kill you. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Ten copies of Naruto appeared and launched their kunai at the bandits. Except for the leader, all the bandits were killed. The leader was surrounded by the clones and grabbed by the arms and legs. The original Naruto walked up to the immobilized man and slashed him across the throat.

"I've already killed an entire village. What's one more life to me." Naruto said irritably and wiped the blood off the kunai.

Naruto checked all the bandits. He took the best set of clothes that would fit him, their money, and all the ninja tools he could find. It wasn't much. He had a ratty grey shirt, a pair of beige canvas pants and some black combat boots. They only had a few hundred ryou between them for money. For ninja tools: six kunai and a handful of smoke pellets.

Naruto ripped off the bandages that covered his body and put on the clothes he had taken before climbing into the cart and sitting down. The old man looked slightly shaken by the encounter.

"When we get to wherever you're going, the only payment I want is for you to end my life." Naruto said. He removed the charred Konoha forehead protector and threw it as far as he could into the forest.

---

"**Living's not so bad is it, kit?**" Naruto just sat there limply as the kyuubi snuggled up to him. She traced the line of his chest teasingly with a clawed finger. "**Just rest and let me take care of you.**"

"You don't care about me," Naruto replied, "You are just doing this for you."

"**I'm sorry, kit, I really do care about you,**" the fox pulled Naruto's head down against her chest and stroked his head soothingly. "**The sooner you believe that, the sooner you'll be happy.**"

"Stupid fox." Naruto growled.

---

Naruto woke up when the cart came to a sudden stop. The hot and dusty air told Naruto that they were heading in the direction of Wind Country.

"Old man," Naruto said, "Where are we headed?"

"I'm making a delivery to Suna." the old man said, "But I think we'll take the night here. I'm sorry but I spent most of my travelling expenses on bandages after I found you. You were pretty beat up then, even if you look fine now. You may end up sleeping on the floor."

"The floor's more than good enough for me," Naruto sighed as he climbed out of the cart, "I slept most of the day anyway, so I'll keep watch as well."

"Thank you," the old man said, patting him on the shoulder, "you're a good kid."

"I wish that were true." Naruto created a shadow clone to watch the cart.

---

They had gotten a small room with a single bed. There was no window, and there was barely enough room for Naruto to lay on the floor beside the bed. He couldn't sleep. If he did, the fox would come to him again. He couldn't let it do that. Even if he knew that it was lying to preserve its own life, the sweet words it whispered were slowly breaking down his defenses.

His shadow clone suddenly became dispelled.

Naruto created another to watch the old man, then ran out into the streets. He didn't see anything. There was noone around, but his shadow clone had been destroyed from behind.

"**Run!**" the kyuubi's voice in his head ordered. He didn't hesitate. If he had, the senbon needle that lodged itself into his shoulder would have been in his neck.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" After forming the seal, a circle of Naruto clones faced outward, looking for signs of the attacker. Two more of his clones were picked off by senbon needles.

"**The villagers. They hide in their homes and attack. Kill them all!**" the kyuubi growled.

"No!" Naruto would not listen to this. It only proved to him how despicable the fox really was.

"**It's for your own safety!**"

"You want me to massacre another village? Wasn't one enough?"

"**You don't care for any of the villagers and they attack you from the shadows.**"

"I didn't see anyone!" Three more clones poofed out of existance. From one of their memories, Naruto saw the glint of the moon reflecting off of a needle held by a hand inside one of the buildings.

Naruto ran and leapt through the window, tackling the person hidden on the other side. It was a young boy. Naruto was surprised. He could not believe someone so young could throw with such accuracy. A senbon needle was stabbed into Naruto's stomach by the boy.

"**I told you to kill them!**" The rest of Naruto's clones were destroyed. It seemed that the whole village was in on the attack.

Naruto grabbed the needle and ripped it out of his gut and prepared to drive it into the boy's eye. The boy showed no fear. It was as if he didn't see the danger in front of him.

"**It seems you were right,**" the fox said, "**It looks like some sort of possession jutsu.**"

"Possession?"

"**It controls the boy's body, and probably those of the rest of the village.**"

"The old man!" Naruto yelled as he felt his clone get stabbed in the back. Naruto raced back towards their room, dodging a hail of senbon needles. The old man was standing, holding a kunai to his own throat.

"This would have been so much easier if you had just let us take the cart," a voice echoed in the darkness, "If you surrender, I'll spare your client's life."

Naruto stood still for a moment, thinking, and then punched the old man.

"Ow," the old man dropped the kunai and rubbed his bruised cheek. "What was that for?"

"A ninja took contol of your body. I was probably only spared because I didn't go to sleep, which is probably why he couldn't control me. Sorry about hitting you though, but it would have been worse if I hadn't," Naruto said and then made a bunch of shadow clones, "Why don't you come out from wherever you're hiding?"

"I can tell something about you. You were never meant to be a ninja. You can't do what it takes to win, like kill a little girl."

The clone standing by the door was stabbed by a young girl who leapt boldly into the room.

"But I don't need to kill her, since I know where you are," a clone helped him to create a swirling ball of chakra and he slammed it through a wall, "Rasengan!"The wall was completely destroyed, revealing a hidden passage and a now dead ninja.

"Dad!" The little girl cried out when she saw the body of the ninja who had a large swirling indent in the center of his chest. She attacked Naruto with renewed fury, but lacked the control her father had given her when he controlled her and Naruto was easily able to restrain her.

"I'm sorry."

---

The next day, noone was outside when they left. The innkeeper was not even there to collect the money for the room.

"**I told you that the whole town was in on it,**" the kyuubi gloated. Since there was no one in town, Naruto used the opportunity to search for supplies and cash. Senbon needles seemed to be almost universally owned by the people of the village. A few had kunai, but he only found one ninja wire and a few explosive notes.

"Stealing from the people of the village?" the old man asked.

"Spoils of war. They tried to kill us, and steal from us."

The old man looked disappointed in Naruto's actions, but Naruto now had a well stocked pouch of ninja tools, brand new clothes he had taken from a tailor shop, and the money from every cash register in the village. With the help of his shadow clones, it had not taken long to ransack the entire village.

---

The kyuubi nuzzled his cheek.

"**Such a good kit,**" she said. He had finally fallen asleep. "**You knew what had to be done and you did it. The look on that girl's face when she saw her father, and the way you took everything that you found, it was... delicious.**"

Naruto shuddered as the kyuubi licked his jawline delicately. Naruto elbowed her hard to make her stop.

"**Listen you stupid brat,**" the kyuubi growled as she transformed momentarily into her gigantic fox form, pinning him with her paw, "**You will not resist and you will enjoy it, or I'll bite off your stupid little head.**"

"Still only pretending?" Naruto asked, "Maybe I'll just jump head first off the next cliff we pass, and put us out of our misery."

The kyuubi shrunk back to her girl form, kneeling over him, her hand restin on his chest. Sh stretched her body out sensuously, feeling the bulge in his pants grow.

"**Are you really mad at me? Or are you just afraid that you might actually like me?**" she grinned ferally, "**Or maybe you just take after that pervert Jiraiya.**"

"He might still be alive." Naruto realized, he had not seen Jiraiya after he had transformed. Perhaps Tsunade had sent the pervy-sage on some sort of mission right after they had returned.

---

They were now in the desert. The harsh sun beat down on them, and waves of sweltering heat rose off the dunes. The cart moved slowly, constantly getting stuck in small dunes that were growing on the road.

Naruto to a drink of water. He was sweating. The old man seemed to be doing fine.

"How are you feeling?" the old man asked.

"If I can't convince you to kill me, thie sun will do it for me," Naruto replied, squinting through the brightness.

"You can't really feel that badly," the old man told him, "You're young, and you have so much to live for."

"Yes, I can't wait to make more friends, only to slaughter them."

"**That's the spirit!**"

"Stupid fox," Naruto gazed around at the surrounding desert. A small group of travellers were running in their direction, quickly catching up to them. "There are people coming."

The old man nodded, "This is a commonly travelled road. Probably just some Suna shinobi returning from a mission.

"Looks like it," Naruto could see the glint of forehead protectors. He took another drink of water.

Soon, the ninja were readily recognizable by the Suna symbol on their headband. The lead ninja, Naruto recognized immediately. It was Temari, sister to the kazekage Gaara who was a jinchuuriki like him. Gaara contained the ichibi, the one tailed raccoon.

"Naruto!" Temari looked at Naruto like she was seeing a ghost, "Konoha was... we thought everyone..."

"They are." Naruto said with finality.

"I was on a mission to deliver a missive to Tsunade, and I found the entire village... there was nothing left. What happened?"

"I did. I lost control."

"How are you now?" Temari's hand gripped her fan, waiting for his answer. She had first hand experience of how unstable a jinchuuriki could be.

"Hoping that someone will put us out of my misery."

Temari's gaze softened, "Is the bijuu causing trouble?"

"Only if you count trying to keep me alive. When ever I get close, she stops me."

"The kyuubi's a girl?"

"Well, I think so, the form she uses is definitely a girl."

"**I could have appeared as Sasuke, if that is what you would have wanted.**"

"I just want you to shut up!" Naruto's outburst surprised everyone, "Not you, the fox."

"Well, let's get moving then," Temari said, "Gaara will need to hear your part of the story."

"I thought we were moving."

"Get off your lazy ass and push!" Temari smacked Naruto on the head with her battle fan.

---

With Naruto pushing, they managed to get to Suna before nightfall. With Temari's help, there was no problem passing the gatekeepers and she marched Naruto straight to the Kazekage's office.

"We have to begin preparations."

"Akatsuki is going to make a move. My spy has always been reliable in the past."

The conversation stopped. The two men from the village council glared at the intruders, backing off when they realized who is was.

"Temari-sama!" The two council members stood at attention.

"Konoha is gone."

Gaara sighed, "You two make your preparations. Leave us." The light coating of sand on the floor was shifting irritably, "Welcome to Suna, Naruto. Are you here on a mission?"

"I told you, Konoha is gone!" Temari repeated. Gaara glared at her irritably.

"What do you mean gone."

"Big crater is all that's left," She tossed a scroll with the kazekage's seal on it onto the desk.

"You failed your mission then," the sand grabbed a piece of paper, stamped it, then moved it to another pile.

"You saw what happened?" Gaara asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"And?"

"I happened," Naruto told him, "Two members of Akasuki came after me and I lost control."

Gaara sat still for a moment, thinking. "What do you intend to do?"

"Nothing, ever again," Naruto said, "I want to just see your sand funeral... from the inside."

Gaara's face twisted into a murderous smile. The gourd on his back discintegrated into particles of sand. The sand converged on Naruto and began to cover him.

"Gaara, wait!" Temari protested.

"Sand burial," Gaara said, raising his hand towards Naruto.

"But he's..."

Naruto sighed in relief. It was almost over. Soon the fox would not be a threat to anyone.

"He's what?" Gaara asked, making a tendril of sand grab onto her leg.

"He's your friend!" Temari broke the tendril of sand with her fan.

"Not anymore," Gaara said, "The Naruto I know does not abandon his friends, he doesn't give up, and he's now a chunnin in the village hidden in the sand." Gaara's fist clenched and the sand dropped, gathering into the shape of a gourd on his back once again.

Naruto had been expecting pain, crushed bones and suffocation. Instead, the sand slipped through his fingers and left a Suna forehead protector.

"You brought him here. Find him a room, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, I'm busy," Gaara dismissed them.

---

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"**I want to make you stronger,**" the fox replied, "**Don't you want to be strong? Doesn't it feel good to feel my chakra enhancing your body?**"

"So you can destroy more of my friends?"

"**I'll only give you a little bit, not even a tails worth. Think of it like training. I'll give you a little more every day. You'll get used to my chakra, and soon it won't affect your mind at all.**"

"You mean, I wouldn't be a danger to anyone?"

"**At least not to your friends. I wouldn't want to be one of your enemies though.**"

"I..." Naruto did not know what to do. It was everything he could have wanted. It was probably also a trick to make him weaken the seal. "What would I have to do?"

The fox grinned in an unsettling way. She disappeared and embraced him from behind. She held her wrist to his lips. "**Bite me. Drink my essence. Take as much as you want,**" she whispered seductively.

"I can't." Naruto turned his head away.

"**Did you want to drink from somewhere else?**" Naruto felt her feral grin, which caused one of her fangs to rub against the side of his neck. Her claw traced the edge of the seal on his stomach, exploring upwards to his throat. For a moment, Naruto thought that she was going to slit his throat, but then, with a flick of her wrist, she made a cut on her own arm. She rubbed the cut against his face, letting a slick stream of blood run over his lips. "**Drink up.**"

Naruto tentatively reached out with his tongue, licking the blood froom his lips. It was salty and hot, burning his throat like extra-spicy ramen. It was delicious. He boldly began licking at the cut. He couldn't get enough of her taste. His tongue stroked the kyuubi's self inflicted injury until it healed to the point that blood no longer flowed from it.

"**Bite me, or I can show you where else to use that tongue,**" the offer was too good to pass up. It was a free chance to give the Kyuubi a small dose of pain. He bit down on her hard. His fangs bit much deeper than her claw had cut. She gasped, enjoying his vigour.

---

It was too noisy. It was the first thing Naruto noticed about the Sabaku household. Temari and Kankuro were having some sort of argument. When the shouting suddenly ceased, Naruto guessed that Gaara had woken up the same way. Naruto got out of bed. He was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when he had arrived. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and left to see if it was time to eat.

He followed the sounds of, now civil, conversation to the kitchen. He yawned and stretched,

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"What's up with your face?" Kankuro asked.

"Coming from the boy who wears makeup," Temari said snippily.

Gaara acted sensibly and showed Naruto his reflection in the side of a metal toaster.

Naruto gaped at what he saw. His eyes had beome red and slitted. His teeth had become more pronounced fangs. His whisker marks had become thicker and more defined. The tips of his hair had taken on a slight orange hue. Naruto reached out to touch the reflection. He now had claws.

"**Don't we look handsome,**" the kyuubi purred.

"Stupid fox," Naruto sighed. He didn't want to deal with this. "What's for breakfast?"

Gaara nodded towards a box of cereal. Naruto sat at the table and pured himself a bowl with some milk. He took one bite and spit it out.

"What's wrong with this?" Naruto asked, "It's like eating cardboard."

The sand siblings tried the cereal, but it tasted fine to them. Naruto just drank the milk from his bowl. The milk tasted fine. He tried a soggy piece of cereal again. It was edible, but it did not taste good.

"Do you have any ninja gear?" Temari asked, noting what he was still wearing.

"I lost everything," he replied, his mood becoming even more sour, "but I scavenged some stuff from some bandits. He tossed his pouch onto the table and the contents spilled out. Temari and Kankuro laughed when they saw the quality of the stuff he had.

"Money?" Temari asked, pushing a dull and rusty kunai away from her.

"That was easier to find."

"Then we are going to get you some new clothes and ninja tools first."

"I don't have nearly enough for that," Naruto protested, showing the rather large pouch of money.

"Maybe not if they're made of solid gold."

"But this would barely buy me anything in Kohona."

"Were things really that expensive?"

"I was still using the kunai that Iruka-sensei gave me when I was in the academy."

"Why–" Before Temari could ask any more questions, Gaara released a wave of killing intent.

"It's because of what we are," Gaara said angrily.

---

Temari showed Naruto to the best shops in town, making sure that he got good deals, and good clothes. He had found an orange jump suit in one of the civilian stores that looked almost like the one he used to wear. Temari had convinced the store owner that it was in his best interests not to sell it to him.

Temari eventually agreed to allow him to buy an outfit. He now wore a pair of red sandals, yellow cargo pants, a skin-tight red shirt with armored plates inside it, a yellow chunnin vest, a white cloak with red flames, and a pair of red fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles.

At ninja tool store, he got a package of explosive notes, some ninja wire, some good kunai and shuriken, and two windmill shuriken.

He had spent less than half the money he had taken from the town and decided to stop at a weapons shop. He had never been able to afford weapons before.

He tried everything he could: swords, spears, daggers. Nothing seemed to feel right to him.

"**Buy that!**" The kyuubi ordered when he saw some tekagi. Three claws, each a foot and a half long made of dark metal. The underside of the blades gleamed brightly where they were sharpened and polished to a razor edge. Naruto put it on. It was heavy.

"You've got a good eye," the shopkeeper told him, "That is a good weapon. It's even made of chakra conducting metal."

"**Get it!**" the kyuubi ordered, "**Everything else is worthless.**"

"I don't know. It's not bad, but how much does it cost."

Temari had been looking at battle fans and came over.

"He's been trying to get rid of that for ages. It's a piece of junk," Temari told him, "It's way too heavyto be practical."

Naruto looked at her incredulously. Her battle fan was much heavier than the claws he now held. "Can I try it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," the shopkeeper grstured to a padded practice dummy, "I wouldn't want you to make an uninformed purchase."

Naruto swung his entire arm, striking the practice dummy with the blades. Three small dents appeared in the wood from the impact.

"**It's made of chakra conducting metal, kit, so don't be an idiot and conduct some chakra.**"

Naruto focused his chakra and the blades glowed with a dark blue aura. Swinging the tekagi again, the blades left a much deeper impression. The indents were slightly blackened.

"With a little bit of practice, you could cut right through solid rock, or even steel, with those," the shopkeeper told him.

---

Gaara assigned Naruto to train with his own teacher, Baki. This was to determine his actual ability and to help teach him the procedures of the sand shinobi.

Baki decided that the first thing to do was test Naruto's strength. He had seen Naruto fight in the chuunin exams, but that had been years ago. He asked Naruto to show him everything he had.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto and his clones focused chakra into their new weapon and attacked Baki from multiple angles. With little effort, Baki managed to dispense with the clones and disarm the real Naruto.

"You just got that today. You should train with it before you carry it into battle," Baki said. He had expected more from the boy who had once defeated Gaara. He picked up the tekagi and put it on. "Especially when the are as cumbersome as this is," he said as he dropped the claws.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto concentrated chakra into his hand and his clone focused on spinning the chakra. "Rasengan!" Naruto thrust the Rasengan towards Baki.

Baki dodged to the side, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and slamming the jutsu into the ground. A small crater was made with spiral grooves. The Naruto who had attacked Baki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto had another clone helping him make a rasengan that was bigger than a man's head.

Baki did not want to get too near the jutsu and performed a substitution jutsu. A large stone was vaporized where the technique struck, and a large spiralling crater extended from the point of impact.

"What else have you got?" Baki asked. He was impressed with Naruto's raw power, though not his speed was fairly average, and his intelligence was sub par as far as he could tell.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto bit his thumb and spread his hand on the ground. With a large puff of smoke Gamabunta, the toad boss appeared.

"Eh? What did you summon me for, Naruto?" Gamabunta asked, "This guy causing you trouble?"

"Actually, I was aiming for Gamakichi," Naruto admitted.

"You had enough chakra in that summon to get two of me," Gamabunta grumbled, "Is there something different about you?" Naruto looked away guiltily, "Next time you summon me, there better be a real battle, or at least plenty of sake," Gamabunta said, dispelling himself.

"I only really have one trick left." Naruto told Baki.

"Let's see it then," Baki beckoned for him to bring it on.

"I'm warning you, I beat the third hokage, Jiraiya, and Ebisu sensei with this technique."

Baki was beginning to get excited. This kid must have some power to beat a kage and one of the sannin.

"Let's see it then," he said, watching closely.

"Haremu no Jutsu!"

"Not very impressive," Baki said, before knocking down Naruto and dispelling all his clones, "Unless your opponent is weak willed. I would recommend not using that jutsu around Temari." Baki sniffed back a droplet of blood that threatened to leak from his nose. "Tell me, don't you know any of the basic jutsu?"

"Of course. I graduated the academy didn't I!"

"Then show me a henge. Turn into Gaara."

"I'll do better than that." Naruto formed his seal and created three shadow clones. Each one looked like one of the sand siblings, and he transformed into Baki."

"Now, kawarimi," Baki ordered, thowing a shuriken at his mirror image. He barely noticed the switch and threw another suriken at Naruto who had switched places with the Gaara clone, and transforming so that anyone not paying close enough attentionwould not have noticed the switch.

Naruto performed another substitution, and then again. He was now the only one left and released the henge.

"Now a bunshin."

The result was sad. The colours were all wrong.

"I thought you said that you could do the e-ranked jutsu." Baki smirked at the listless miscoloured clone.

"I've never been able to do that one," Naruto sighed.

"You have chakra control problems."

"How could you tell?"

"Gaara had the same problem, but he overcame it. I suspect I'll be able to make it easier for you though. I want to test something. Create a kage bunshin for me."

Naruto did as he was asked and Baki took the clone out of sight.

"What are we doing?" the clone asked when they stopped.

"You'll see. Just make another bunshin for me."

The clone complied and a second clone appeared. Baki once again led it away.

"I want you to remember the word desert and dispel yourself." Baki told the clone. The naruto clone nodded and disappeared.

Baki shunshined back to the first clone.

"What was the point of that?"

"I'll explain later. Do you remember what I told him?"

The clone thought for a moment, "You told him to remember the word desert then had him dispel." The clones correct answer was responded to with a kunai to the center of the forehead.

Baki returned to the original Naruto and asked him what had happened to the first clone.

"You stabbed it in the head," he replied, cautiously stepping back as he answered.

"As I thought. Your clones not only have fully functional chakra networks, but also transfers their memories to you when they are destroyed."

"What's your point?"

"By having your clones train, you can learn jutsu much faster. How many clones can you make?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"Show me, make as many as you can, but leave them with enough chakra to still perform jutsu."

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Baki estimated that there were almost two thousand clones.

"How much chakra do they have?" Baki asked.

"They could probably each do the odama ransengan a few times before they got tired."

"Excellent. Hopefully you'll learn this quickly then," Baki picked up a grain of sand and placed it in the middle of his forehead. It stayed in place. "This is the chakra control exercise that I taught to Gaara. Once you're able to hold a grain of sand with just chakra, learn to hold it so it is no longer touching you. When you've mastered that, add another grain. Keep it up until your entire body is covered. Gaara is the only one who had enough chakra to maintain this, his Suna No Yoroi, the sand armor that covers his body, is the result of this training. If you can achieve that, then you will certainly have enough chakra control to do a simple bunshin. If you cant, you can train with your clones until you can perform the technique perfectly."

Once Baki was sure that Naruto understood the training, he left to report to the kazekage.

---

Getting a piece of sand to stick to his head had been easy. Iruka had used a similar exercise in the academy to help him concentrate his chakra, but holding it away from his head was completely new to Naruto. He and his clones worked on the technique for hours until one of the clones dispersed itself. It had completed the exercise, for a second. It wasn't much, but it was progress.

Soon, the clones were dispersing themselves almost constantly and half an hour after he had mastered a single grain, he began to work on two. This exercise prooved to be almost as difficult as creating a rasengan without the help of a clone. It was like he was trying to concentrate on two things at once, which he was.

It took the clones several hours to achieve the second grain. By this time, Naruto was famished and was having trouble concentrating. He dispersed all his clones at the same time. He realized too late that this was a mistake. His mind was barraged with the memories of two thousand clones, giving him a debilitating headache. He decided that he would not disperse so many at one time again. He rubbed his head to help clear the pain and was pleased to find that the two grains of sand were still hanging there without any real effort on his part to hold them.

"Training all this time and only finished two grains?" Temari goaded him. Naruto hadn't known she was there, or how long she had been watching him.

"I'm getting better." Naruto looked at the smirking four-short-ponytailed girl.

"So's Gaara. I think he's improved more than you, and he's only been doing paperwork."

Naruto let out a gurtteral growl. It was animalistic and intimidating, even to Temari. Naruto tried to calm himself, he could feel the foxes chakra leaking out more and more.

"**Just let it out,**" the voice of the fox purred inside his took a kunai and placed it at his own throat.

"Stop it, or I'll take both of us out."

"**She should have treated you with more respect. You're more powerful that her,**" the kyuubi said, attempting to use his pride to increase the bloodlust that was beginning to fill him.

"Naruto?" Temari looked on as Naruto slashed his own throat. His face paled and he fainted as blood gushed out. Temari rushed over. His wound was already beginning to close.

---

"**Are you trying to kill us?**" Kyuubi lunged at Naruto, but he kept his distance and the seal held her at bay.

"Yes," he replied simply, "And if you ever try anything, I'll do it again, and again until you stop or I succeed."

The kyuubi's demeanor instantly changed. She stopped straining on the chain and crouched down, wrapping her arms around her knees, muttering pitifully. She looked at Naruto, bloody tears flowed down her cheeks.

"**I didn't do anything. I just talked. Please don't hurt us. Don't kill us.**"

Naruto was taken aback by her mournful plea. "You're afraid. You haven't had anything worth fearing in so long that you can't take it, can you?"

"**I am not afraid!**" the kyuubi lashed out angrily.

It was almost funny to see the kyuubi acting so fearfully and trying to hide it. He felt sorry for her. He walked forward and crouched in front of her. He wiped the blood from her face with her hands. On instinct, he licked the blood from his hand. It had the same deliciously burning taste that he remembered.

"Even if you didn't make me lose control, you shouldn't encourage me to kill people who aren't trying to kill me."

"**Why not? You know what I am. I am a demon. I enjoy fighting, and killing, and bathing in the blood of my enemies,**" she shuddered pleasantly at the thought.

"Shes not our enemy."

"**Just because she isn't your enemy, does not mean that she isn't mine,**" the kyuubi pouted.

---

Naruto woke up in the hospital. Temari was standing next to the bed he lay in looking worried.

"Hey, Temari-san." Naruto alerted her to his conciousness.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have killed yourself!" Temari instantly began to berate him.

"That was the idea."

"But, why?"

"It was me or you, I made a choice," he said guiltily.

"What possible danger could I have been in..."

"My appearence isn't just for show. I have the Kyuubi's chakra permanently filling my chakra coils. I'm going to have a bit of a short temper until I get used to it."

"You know I didn't mean what I said, right?" Temari asked, "I was just..."

"I know. Sakura was the same way," Naruto said, a wave of sadness washing over him as he recalled what had happened back in Konoha, "I think I might need some help to deal with this." He said. He opened the window and jumped out into the street. He didn't want to accidentally destroy the hospital. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto bit his thumb and summoned a toad. He managed to put in little enough chakra that he summoned Gamakichi this time.

"Yo, Naruto... What happened to you?" Gamakichi asked.

"I'll explain later," Naruto said, "I have a job for you."

"Sure boss." Gamakichi replied.

"I want you to spread word amoung the toads. If Jiraiya is still alive, tell him that I am in Suna and I need his help. It's urgent."

"I'm on my way." Gamakichi returned to the summon realm.

"Why are you calling for Jiraiya," Temari asked, "What can he do for you that we cant?"

"Except for my father, he's the one who knows the most about the kyuubi's seal. I have to make sure that it's alright, and that what we're doing won't endanger your village."

"Well you must be hungry. You want to get something to eat? Thats why I came to get you when you were training."

"**Say no,**" the kyuubi urged. Naruto's stomach argued otherwise with a loud growl.

"That sounds like a yes to me," Temari said.

---

Naruto was taken to a small restaurant in the backstreets of Suna.

"It's not much, but I thought you might like this place," Temari told him.

It seemed to be just a normal home, except for the faded sign above the door that looked like a pig.

"Shiru and Omi are the only ones in Suna who sell ramen." Naruto's eyes lit up when Temari told him this.

"Ramen!" He raced through the door and was greeted by an old couple.

"Welcome to the Ichiraku Noodle House," the old woman said, "I'm Omi and this is my husband Shiru. Please enjoy."

"Ichiraku?" Naruto was shocked, "You aren't related to Teuchi and Ayame are you?"

"You know them? Teuchi-kun is our son, and Ayame-chan is out granddaughter," Shiru said, "Do you know them? How are they doing."

"I'm sorry. It was my favourite restaurant." Naruto said, "I didn't even see it coming."

"You don't mean." Omi covered her mouth and bit back tears.

"They're both dead. A man named Kisame killed them in an attempt to capture me." Red chakra began to leak from Naruto.

"And the man who killed them."

"I killed him. I... I should have just let them take me. It would have been so much better if I had just given myself up and let them kill me."

"**Calm down,**" the kyuubi told him, "**Don't do anything stupid.**" The red chakra began to receed.

"Sit down wherever you like. It's on the house today."

Temari wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and led him to a seat.

"Just tell me what you want," Shizu said.

"Four servings of miso ramen, extra toppings," Naruto said.

"You're that kid Teuchi was always talking about, his best costumer. Naruto, isn't it!" Omi said when she heard his order.

He nodded in response. A minute later, his order was ready.

"Can you tell us everything that happened, please," Omi asked.

Naruto told them his story. By the end they had run through the whole gamut of emotions. In some ways they were angry, but in others it was like Naruto was a memento of their son.

"If you need anything. Please come to us," Omi hugged Naruto in a grandmotherly fashion, "We may be old, but at the very least we can make you some nice hot ramen to fill you up and make you feel better."

"Whatever you do, please live on. Don't let out son's death be meaningless," Shiru told him.

"Thank you." Naruto felt better now than any time since the incident had occurred. It was like a great weight had been removed from him. "The ramen was delicious. I should get back to training."

---

Temari walked him back to the training ground.

"Thanks for showing me that place," Naruto said, "I feel a lot better."

"You gave us back our brother. It's the least I could do," Temari replied, "We could never repay you enough. It's like Gaara is a whole new person. You know what they said applies to us too; Don't be afraid to ask us for anything. We're here for you no matter what."

Naruto smiled and created his clones to begin training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Akatsuki Attack**

With each grain of sand, adding another got easier and easier. By the time Temari came to take him back home, Naruto had dozens of grains of sand forming a halo aroung his head. He looked almost like an angel, albeit a gloomy broody angel.

Baki had come at various points during the day to oversee his progress. He seemed to be impressed with his work. Everyone was so accepting of him here. Everyone seemed to want to help him. Best of all, when he had been training, the kyuubi had gotten bored and taken a nap. Everything seemed to be going right for him, despite having just lost everything.

Dinner that night was a tense affair. Gaara had something on his mind and refused to discuss it. His glares kept everyone quiet and the two jinchuuriki were able stew in silence.

---

"**You know, I could teach you things that noone alive even remembers. I've seen powerful jutsu that do amazing things. I could be your teacher.**"

"I'm not killing myself, isn't that enough for you?"

"**Enough?**" the fox laughed, "**Nothing will ever be enough for me. I could have everything in existance and I'd still want more.**"

"Greedy aren't we?"

"**It's the nature of all living things, you just don't see it yet,**" the kyuubi chuckled, "**You are the same way. Tell me, kit, I have given you powerand companionship, how long until you want more.**" Kyuubi took his had and placed it on her own chest, sliding it down until it reached her stomach, "**How long until you want more, and more, and more. When will it ever be enough?**"

"Not everyones like you!" Naruto retorted.

"**Thats not how it feels to me,**" the kyuubi said with a fang filled smile.

---

Naruto awoke panting for breath.

"Stupid fox!" he gasped. It s taunting had become even more sensual. He stumbled to the bathroom and took an ice cold shower to calm himself down. Even with his hands touching the cold hard tiles of the washroom, he could still remember the taught muscles, the small hard nipples, the soft warm flesh. He rubbed himself until he finally released, the tightness of lust fading from his guts.

"**I told you,**" the fox's voice whispered, "**You can't stop thinking about me.**"

Naruto stood under the cold stream of water panting, and willing the kyuubi to leave him alone. He stood like this for several minutes before he found the will to move again. His body shivered uncontrollable as he scrubbed himself down, as if he could wipe away the taint of the fox.

---

Breakfast was quiet. Gaara had gone to work before sunrise. Kankuro was in his workshop modifying his puppets. It was just Naruto and Temari. Remembering how little he had like the cereal, Temari had opted to cook some eggs for breakfast. She was no chef, but she knew enough to at least get by on missions, and that was enough for the simple breakfast.

Naruto loved it. One egg was kind of runny, but that only made it tastier. He ravenously devoured them, licking the plate clean. Temari kept glancing at him oddly. He looked back at her and waited.

"Do you always growl like that when you..." Temari blushed, "In the shower, I could hear you, my rooms right next to it."

"Sorry," Naruto sunk down in his chair in embarassment, "I didn't mean to make any noise."

Temariscrewed up her face. At first, naruto thought that she was angry, but then she started laughing, despite any attempts she made to hold it in.

"I catch you doing that, and you apologize for making too much noise?"

Naruto stared at her blankly.

"You're amazing, Naruto. I don't know how you and Gaara do it."

Realizing that he wasn't in trouble, Naruto looked aat Temari's plate, "Are you going to finish that?" he asked. Temari slid her plate across the table to him. She had given him what she had thought were the better of the eggs, but Naruto loved the taste of the clear goo that topped the undercooked food.

"Thanks for breakfast," Naruto said.

---

Temari walked Naruto to the training ground. Baki wasn't there, but another Suna ninja was. In his hands were tekagi. They were smaller and lighter, than Naruto's and shined with a silver finish.

"Baki told me to train you today." the man said. He was tall and thin with long limbs. He wore a n ANBU mask in the guise of a tiger. "Please call me Tora."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto introduced himself.

"Baki informed me that you have already been shown a special training method. He asked that you continue this while I train you in the proper use of tekagi and my taijutsu style which takes advantage of them."

"Yes, Tora-sensei." Naruto created shadow clones. He sent most of them to continue the previious day's training. He sent a few hundred to try and master the bunshin and kept about ten with him to help practice whatever he was taught. Tora seemed slightly surprised at the number of clones, but it was hard to tell through the mask.

"Your first lesson, is never let your weapon leave youyour side. Wear it at all times until it become a natural extension of your body. I found this sitting out here when I arrived."

Naruto's tekagi appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and Tora threw it at clones tried to grab it out of the air, but were dispelled as soon as they touched it. Naruto dodged the weapon and it struck right through one rock and embedded itself all the way to its wrist guard in the ground.

"Your second lesson is that your weapon is made with chakra conducting metal. Use this fact to your advantage. Fill it with your chakra for every attack. You will learn more advanced techniques for this when you are ready. Now, show me lesson one!"

Tora raced towards Naruto, claws outstretched. Naruto dove and grabbed his weapon out of the ground. Before he could get the weapon on, Tora pinned Naruto with his claws crisscrossing Naruto's neck.

"Lesson one is the most important lesson you will learn."

"I haven't lost yet!" Naruto leaned forward into the bladed, using a small patch of sand to keep the claws from slicing open his neck.

"You can't win from your position."

"I don't intend to."

"You used kawarimi with a clone," Tora said as he felt Naruto's own claws press against his neck, "But you aren't the only one who has clones." The tora in front of Naruto melted into a pile of sand and the Naruto holding the tekagi was kicked aside by the real Tora.

"You were wrong about one thing though," Naruto said, "I never used Karimi." Naruto lept to his feet and pressed his claw-like nails into Tora's neck, drawing a small trickle of blood. "Looks like I win."

"Maybe," Tora said, "Maybe not."

Naruto felt a slight pressure at his crotch and noticed the blades of Tora's Tekagi were beginning to press painfully down. Naruto jumped backwards, submitting.

"I think I'm going to like training you," Tora said, glancing out at the army of clones that were practicing, "How many more of those can you make?"

"That depends on how much chakra they'd need."

"Our training today will not take any chakra at all, so make as many as you can."

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another fifty clones appeared.

"Now you all do what I do," Tora called out, taking a stance.

The clones mimicked his stance, extending their tekagi in front of them, with their bare fist cocked over their heads. Their legs were half bent and aligned with thie gaze along the line of the metal claws. Tora walked along the line of clones, correcting small flaws in their stances.

"You're the best of them all," Tora told one of the clones. The clone immediately dispersed and the rest corrected their stances accordingly. "Perfect, now relax. And take the stance again."

After a few iterations of this, all the remaining clones had the first stance perfected.

"Now for the second stance of this form."

---

By lunch time, Naruto could feel the disadvantages of using such a heavy weapon. His arm trembled from the exertion very time he raised the heavy tekagi, but from all the practice, he and his clones could execute the first kata of the style flawlessly. The clones continued to train while he left to fill himself.

Temari met him on the way back and helped him find his way back to the Ichiraku store.

Shiru and Omi welcomed the two to their store warmly.

"Four bowls of miso ramen please!" Naruto ordered, "Extra toppings."

"So how are you doing today?" Omi asked him.

"I'm doing better," Naruto said, "Everyone in this village treats me well, noone has called me a monster or a demon, or spat on me, or tried to trip me in the streets..." Naruto went silent for a moment to calm the anger that that had been growing as he recalled all the terrible things that the villagers in Konoha had done to him. "And my training is going well." He moved his sand to demonstrate. It now covered almost half his body. "I don't have nearly the same level of control Gaara does, but my chakra control is improving. I also learned the first kata of a new fighting style that lets me use this." He raised his Tekagi for a second. "Tora-sensei told me to keep it with me at all times, but it's killing my arm."

Omi smiled and nodded as she listened to Naruto talk.

"I can probably help with that," Temari offered, "I had the same problem when I started using this fan." She turned from the counter and grabbed his arm, squeezing and kneading, and stroking the muscles until they began to relax.

"**You shouldn't become dependant on her,**" the kyuubi warned with a growl.

"So," Shizu asked, "Is she your girlfriend?" Shiru asked as he placed the ramen in front of Naruto. Temari by shis time had been massaging his chest and back. She quickly released Naruto and turned back to teh counter, blushing.

"We're just friends," Naruto replied, "She's been showing me around, and stuff." He glanced over at temari who was conciously ignoring him, paying close atention to her own meal.

"**If you picture her naked, you'll pay tonight,**" the kyuubi warned.

Jiraiya's influence in Naruto took hold and he could not help but to do the opposite of what the Kyuubi had said. He snuck furtive glances at Temari, noticing for the first time that she was an attractive woman. The meal continued in uncomfortable silence for a minute until Temari noticed Naruto looking at her with a goofy grin on his face. Her face quickly went from embarassed to angry and slammed her fan into his face.

"Oww. What as that for?" Naruto asked.

"You were thinking things you shouldn't have been thinking," Temari replied angrily, "Is that what you were thinking about this morning too?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto grumbled, and then smiled, "I figured it out, you're jealous!"

This comment was met with another stirke of her fan.

"Not you!" Naruto grabbed his bleeding nose and waited for it to heal, "The kyuubi. She doesn't like you cause she's jealous that I'm spending so much time with you."

"**Jealous? You belong to me, there's nothing to be jealous of.**"

"You were thinking of that fox!" Temari became even angrier and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and then marched out of the restaurant.

"Young love hurts, doesn't it?" Shiru laughed.

"You shouldn't tease him." Omi said, "Are you okay?" She got a warm wet towel to wipe up the blood.

Naruto nodded, "It will heal in a few minutes." He could already feel the pain of the broken bone fragments shifting back into place.

---

Tora had other duties to attend to, so Naruto trained on his own that afternoon, finally mastering the bunshin and bringing himself up to academy standards. His control of the sand had improved to the point that he held many thousands of grains and could cover any part of his body with a thin layer. He was feeling mighty proud of himself until he saw Temari cooking dinner.

Temari's glare filled him with fear and dread. He had thought that she would be over their little scuffle at lunch. He had been wrong.

"So, were you actually training when you were all alone, or having some fun with your little vixen again?" Temari asked him once Gaara and Kankuro had arrived.

Gaara raised an eyebow in surprise.

"Second day here, and you've already found a girl?" Kankuro asked, missing Temari's meaning.

Naruto sighed and banged his head against the wall.

"What do you expect from the student of the legendary pervert himself?" Temari jabbed, "Can't help but ogle everyone he sees, no matter who or what they are."

"Enough." Gaara halted the conversation, "Naruto we will talk after dinner."

Dinner proceeded tensly. Naruto found himself eating something that was rather burnt and indistinguishable. He thoughed about saying something, but cowed under Temari's unrelenting glare, "Thanks for diner, Temari. It's delicious." Naruto lied, barely controlling his urge to vomit.

Everyone else's dinner looked infinitely more edible than Naruto's. Naruto tried to imagine that he was at the Ichiraku restaurant and stuffed the entire glob into his mouth and swallowed as quickly as he could.

"Do you want seconds?" Temari asked, obviously challenging him.

"Naruto's had enough. He will not eat us out of house and home until he starts being able to pay his own way," Gaara said, coming to Naruto's rescue, "I'm done as well." He had only taken a few bites of his own food. "Naruto, You and I need to talk, privately."

Gaara took Naruto to his room. He closed and locked the door, then encased the two if them in a sound dampening layer of sand.

"Either you have done something inappropriate to my sister, or you have done something stupid. You will tell me the truth." A snaking tendril of sand began to bind Naruto."

"It's the fox," Naruto said, "She's been getting more aggressive."

"Do you think it will become a danger?"

"I don't know." Naruto admitted.

"What did the kyuubi do?"

"This morning, I woke up after the fox was teasing me. I..." Naruto blushed, "Your sister overheard some embarrassing sounds. At lunch today, she found out what I was doing was because of the fox, and she got angry."

"Was that everything?" Gaara's emotionless gaze was beginning to freak Naruto out, especially with the tendril of sand slowly coiling around him.

"She might have also suggested that I shouldn't picture Temari naked," the sand clenched around his legs painfully.

"Did you?" Gaara asked, still seemingly emotionless.

"Wouldn't you?" Naruto asked, "Well if she wasn't your sister or anything..."

The sand slowly worked its way up Naruto's body, coiling tighter and tighter until it reached Naruto's neck and squeezed until Naruto could barely breathe.

"Naruto, you are my friend, but she is my sister. If you do anything to hurt her, you really will learn what my sand can do to you."

"But it's not me, it's the kyuubi."

"Where's that will of fire that Konoha used to brag about. Stop acting like I used to, don't let your demon control you." Gaara said, a tinge of anger finally being inflected in his voice. The sand squeezed Naruto one last time, then released him."

"I didn't do anything wrong. It's not like I went peeping or anything."

"If you don't know what you did, then get down on your hands and knees and beg Temari to tell you. It is not my position to tell you these things." Gaara left.

Naruto walked over to his bed. He was exhausted and did not want to face Temari yet. He went to bed hoping that she would have calmed down by the morning.

---

"**Welcome back kit,**" the kyuubi purred, "**Did you enjoy your time with the sand bitch?**"

"She's still our friend, don't talk about her like that."

"**What a friend. She broke your nose, and served you that disgusting bile she called food, and embarassed you to set you up for that little encounter with Gaara.**"

"I shouldn't have looked at her like that."

"**You think that's why she was angry?**" the kyuubi laughed, "**She thought that this morning, the one you were thinking about in the shower was her.**"

"If that was true, then she would have gotten angry at me this morning."

"**You're so naive, kit. You really know nothing about females.**"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked angrily, only to be pounced on buy the kyuubi.

"**It means that you need someone to teach you a lesson.**"

"A les–" Naruto was cut off when the kyuubi grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down to the ground.

"**Yes, I told you that I'd punish you, didn't I?**" the kyuubi smirked evilly, "**You can't blame anyone but yourself for this.**"

The kyuubi leaned closer and bared her fangs. Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, expecting to feel them digging painfully into him. Instead he felt warm soft lips brush gently against his own. Naruto half opened his eyes and looked at the kyuubi leaning over him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"**I said I'd make you happy. You wanted me to love you,**" the kyuubi said, grinding her hips against his, "**I am just giving you what you said you needed.**" She clamped a hand over his mouth and continued rubbing against him, her juices creating a warm stain on his pants.

Naruto let out a muffled moan as his body was teased to its limit. Then the kyuubi stopped, letting his body calm before starting her motions all over again.

"**Isn't it beautiful. I can feel what you feel. The deep tightening inside that tells me when you've had enough. To think that I could have given you pleasure beyond anything you've ever felt before, but because you thought of her, you're stuck on the brink of happiness, waiting for that one little nudge to puch you over the edge.**"

Naruto tried to move his own hips, tried to escape the kyuubi's ministrations, but she was stronger than him, and he could not will her away.

---

Naruto finally woke up. His sheets were completely soaked with the sweat that dripped off of his body. His loins were so tight that it was exceedingly painful. It was dark outside and the moon shone through the slit of a window. He stumbled out of bed, each movement causing throbbing tension. He stumbled to the bathroom.

He burst through the door and leaned over the toilet. The kyuubi's chakra was filling him, not with his anger, but his untended lust. His claws gouged streaks into the tile as he grabbed his engorged penis and stroked it. It hurt to touch, and he let out whimpers of pain with every stroke. His claws ripped a tile from the wall and it smashed upon the floor. He wondered how long the Kyuubi had teased him; had tortured him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" It was Temari. Of course, her room was right next door.

"**Don't come in!**" too much demonic influence had caused his voice to change.

"Naruto, whats happening?" the door was pushed all the way open and Temari came in.

"**I told you not to come in...**" Naruto turned to look at her.

Temari's face looked shocked, but concerned.

"You're crying. That's not supposed to hurt."

Naruto's claws dug into the concrete as he saw Temari standing there weaing only her underwear and an almost tranparent sleeping gown. Naruto was sure that he was going to explode until a chunk of dried ejaculate was disloged and shot with a loud ping into the bowl of the toilet before he finally released.

He collapsed, panting as the demonic chakra faded.

"W-what... t-time... is... it?" he asked. He was too tired to even roll off a broken shard of tile that was cutting into his arm.

"Its a little after three." Temari responded. She grabbed a towel and covered naruto, noting how swollen and red his penis was before she covered him. She didn't even seem embarassed, probably because of the pitiful state he was in. "Why?"

"Over five hours," Naruto whimpered, "She wouldn't let me go, wouldn't let me move, wouldn't let me... I..." Naruto laughed weakly, "Jokes on her though, this time, she wasn't the one I was thinking about.

Naruto noted the bright red blush that crept into Temari's face.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"I was the one who burst in on you," Temari said, "I had no idea it was this bad."

"Not like the kyuubi would hurt me in a way she couldn't fix," Naruto said, "I'll probably be back to normal by morning." Naruto rolled over.

Temari looked in horror at his arm. There was a trickle of blood running down where a large chunk of tile had buried itself into his arm.

"Your arm!" Temari grabbed the offending ceramic and ripped it out. There was an initial spray of blood that created a pool around his arm, but the bleeding was quickly stopped by the kyuubi's healing.

"Thanks, that one was kind of painful," Naruto sighed tiredly.

"You should probably get yourself cleaned up and go back to bed."

"I want to, but I can't move."

"You really are an idiot," Temari said matter of factly. She began to fill the tub with water. "You know, Gaara is going to be pissed when he sees the water bill this month. Water isn't cheap in the desert."

"Sorry," Naruto said, "I didn't..."

"It's not your fault," Temari sighed and deftly removed his remaining clothes, "I can't just leave you like this."

"I meant lunch. I shouldn't have listened to the fox. You didn't deserve for me to treat you like that."

"I'm not really angry with you anymore."

"And I lied to you at dinner. It was the most horrible thing I've ever swallowed."

"I know, thats what I intended. I was more surprised that you actually finished it than... well finding lyou like this surprised me more, but that was a close second." Temari turned the water off and lifted Naruto into the tub, leaving the towel strategically placed.

Naruto fell into a dreamless sleep while Temari scrubbed the blood from his body.

---

The sun was already high in the sky when Naruto woke up. The combination of his training and the kyuubi's torture had taken a toll on his muscles. He felt weak, and his limbs trembled.

He thought Tora might be mad at him for being late, so he got dressed and grabbed his tekagi. He couldn't even lift the weapon and settled for dragging it along the ground.

Before he could leave, Naruto found a note on the table. Temari was going to tell Tora that he was sick and wouldn't show up. Her instructions told him to rest up. Naruto did as he was told. He lay on a couch and watched television in the living room, catching up on current events, dozing off every once in a while.

---

"**Did you enjoy yourself kit?**" The fox was at the end of her chain, Naruto was sitting just out of her grasp.

"Of course not. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"**I can feel everything that you feel,**" the kyuubi grinned, "**You made us that way when you permanently absorbed my chakra.**"

"Another trick," Naruto growled, "I should have never listened to you."

"**No one has been hurt,**" the kyuubi said sadly, "**Isn't that what you wanted?**"

"You don't think anyone was hurt? What about me?" Naruto asked, "What you did last night hurt me."

"**And only you. That was punishment, kit. It was supposed to hurt, but this damn seal won't let me sink my claws into you properly.**"

"Punishment?"

"**You said you wanted to be mine, and what's mine is mine. I will not let your little sand whore take you from me.**"

"This isn't what I wanted!"

"**Nothing ever is.**"

"I just wanted to be loved, to be happy, really truely happy, for once in my life."

"**You better learn to like pain, kit. Love hurts.**"

---

An explosion!

Naruto shot up from the couch. More explosions. Naruto grabbed his tekagi. His body seemed to be back at full strength. He ran outside and saw a battle occuring in the sky. Gaara was fighting someone. The pair raiced overhead, the man coming close enough that Naruto could recognize the cloak he wore.

"Akatsuki!" They were after Gaara now. Naruto leapt onto the rooftops and chased after them. The Akatsuki man was throwing explosives at Gaara. The explosives seemed to move on their own, trying to get around Gaara's defense.

Gaara was easily overpowering the Akatsuki until he started throwing explosives towards civillian buildings. Gaara was put on the defensive. As kazakage, it was his duty to protect the citizens of Suna.

Gaara got lucky and caught one of the man's arms and crushed it. The Akasuki began to launch wave after wave of small explosives at Gaara, and Gaara had to retreat behind his sand barrier. The akasuki laughed as the barrier of sand exploded.

Gaara looked pissed. His armor of sand was cracked and tumbling off of him. The Akatsuki ran. Suna's defenses began fireing volleys of Kunai at the invader. After dodging attacks for a minute, the Akatsuki stopped and launched an explosive the size of a building towards the center of the city. Gaara strained to gather enough sand to capture and contain the explosive. When it detonated, the sand was spread, hovering dangerously over the village threatening to crush it. Gaara used all of his strength to move the sand outside of the city before both he and the sand fell to the ground outside the walls, the Akatsuki following close behind.

Naruto ran to the village gates. He was met with the sight of an unfortunate chuunin being blown up by a booby trap. If he had arrived any sooner, it would have been him being blown to bits.

Baki arrived.

"Everyone stay back," he ordered as he surveyed the scene. One man went to grab the body of a dead comrade and drag it away from the wall. The body was booby trapped as well, "Don't touch anything! No one goes though this gate until the areas been searched for traps. No one runs off half cocked, not even you, Naruto."

"But Gaara was taken."

"As soon as this is cleared out, we'll send a tracking team, and we'll get him back."

---

Waiting was hell. He would have rather suffered from the Kyuubi's torment than stand around wondering what could be happening to his friend. He had walked between the gates and the Suna council chambers soo many times that he no longer had to look as his feet paced. The experts who were disarming the traps had fell for several of them while Naruto watched. Progress was slow, and the name Sasori of the Red Sands was whispered between the older generations.

Naruto almost bumped into Kankuro.

"I don't care if they haven't cleared it yet. I am going after my brother," Kankuro said.

"I'm coming too," Naruto insisted.

"I know some guys who are experts at tracking."

"What if the council tries to stop us?"

"If they say no, we'll go without their approval. Gaara will pardon us when he gets back."

Naruto nodded, "I'll tell Temari that we're going."

"Tell her to work on the council. They'll probably want to do something like fortify in case an enemy attacks while the kazekage is gone. Then, at least she'll be safe."

---

Naruto was shocked to find himself pulled into his mindscape.

"**Fool, those are Akatsuki that you are going after. They are S ranked missing nin, just like Itachi and Kisame.**"

"I've gotten stronger," Naruto said, "And I can't let them take Gaara."

"**You're insane,**" the kyuubi growled, "**You are no match for one of them as you are.**"

"What would you have me do, sit back and wait while they kill him?"

"**That would be the safest course of action, but then they would have another one of us. They would become even more dangerous and focus more on accquireing us.**"

"So what then?"

"**Take more of my chakra. One tail should give you plenty of power to destory them. Even if you're forced to release me, we'll be out in the desert and the village will be safe.**"

"And kill Gaara, and Kankuro, and the other Suna shinobi that are with us."

"**And how much more likely is that to happen if you are stuck with your current limitation? As you are now, you cannot defeat them with skill, so you must overpower them. Become an overwhelming force. You've been doing fine with half a tail, so you can handle it. You have to handle it.**"

"No!" Naruto refused, "I've done enough already."

**"Let me put this in a way you'll understand, kit, you either accept my gift and go out with a chance of winning the battle under your own strength, or you don't wake up until everything is over.**"

Naruto growled angrily and strode forward. He grabbed the kyuubi by the wrist and yanked her towards him, sinking his fangs into her hand as soon as she was close enough. He was too angry to even enjoy the taste. He bit down harder to make the blood flow faster, ignoring the faint whimpers as his teeth ground against bone.

"**Are you happy now?**" Naruto growled.

"**Ecstatic,**" the kyuubi purred as it licked its wounds, "**Use some clones to set off the traps at the gate before you run through. Even if they're chakra sensitive, your clones will set them off.**" The kyuubi smiled, bearing her fangs as his mindscape dissolved.

---

Naruto's body was burning. His claws became longer, harder and sharper. His eyes could focus more sharply, drawn to movement and chakra. His teeth became sharper, his fangs peeking out over his bottom lip. He could smell scents that he had never known existed. The burning wouldn't stop. Blobs of red chakra leaked out of him as if he could not contain it all. In the corners of his vision a bright red mass of chakra flicked back and forth.

Naruto tried to reign in the chakra, but he couldn't control it. That didn't matter now, he would deal with that later. A coppery scent caught his attention. It was blood. He could hear a young child crying. He licked his lips as he imagined devouring the child's sweet flesh. Naruto, realizing what he was thinking wrested the thoughts from his head. He could not let himself be controlled by the demon's nature. He breathed deeply, calming himself.

Remembering the fox's advice, Naruto created two clones. One he sent to tell Temari what they were doing, the other went to the village gate. While they did their jobs, Naruto sad down, cross legged, and worked on gaining contorl of his body.

---

Naruto's clone ran like a blur, following a scent that he recognized to be Temari. He was surprised that he actually knew her scent. He'd rarely been close enough to smell her with the olfactory capabilities he's had up to a few minutes ago. He followed the scent to the wall where Temari was with a patrol group. She seemed irritated. Her scent was slightly strange as well.

The patrol group looked at him. Some were merely shocked. Others were afraid. All were brandishing weapons as he approached.

"Naruto?"

He glanced at Temari, advancing slowly and purposefully. He wondered at the musky odor mixed with blood signified.

"**Back off!**" Naruto growled, directed at the other ninja. They didn't move. "**I need to talk with Temari. You will back off now or I will enjoy torturing you until you beg me to kill you,**" he tried to calm down. They were making him angry. Just their presence pissed him off.

"It's okay, do what he said," Temari did not sound too confident, holding her own weapon at the ready. The other Suna nin backed away slowly.

When Naruto was confident that they couldn't here, he whispered, "**Kankuro and I are going after them. We need you to convince the council to send backup.**" He took one more sniff, then dispelled himself.

---

At the gate, there had been barely any progress.

"**Out of the way or I'll kill you myself!**" Naruto growled as he created a legion of clones that barged into the entrance.

The ninja who were disarming the traps ran for their lives as the clones were decimated by explosions and flying left a large pile of rubble blocking the way. It was not a real hinderence, but the clone was feeling angry. They could have saved Gaara if they had done this in the first place.

"**Odama Rasengan!**" two clones shouted as they and two other clones worked together to make the massively destructive attacks and slammed them simultaneously into the entire depth of the mighty wall was gouged by the resulting attacks, clrearing out any remaining traps that may have been hidden.

The clone dispelled.

---

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he caught the scent of wood, paint and poison. He decided then that he did not like the scent.

"**You stink, Kankuro,**" he growled, standing up without looking to see the mentioned shinobi approach from behind him, "**Let's go.**" The ground crackled sharply as he moved. A thin layer of glass had formed where he had been sitting.

"Again?" Kankuro asked.

"**I need power to kill them,**" Naruto said, irritated that he had needed to wait so long.

"Don't you want to know how it went?"

"**I really don't care. Probably the same as every other time you have demanded they let you go after him.**"

Naruto raced for the gate. Kankuro and two other ninja raced after him, having difficulty keeping up.

"**Which way?**" Naruto demanded to know as soon as they stepped foot outside the walls. He flexed his clawed fingers impatiently, causing the joints to pop. The two nin looked for clues. Naruto tried using his nose, but Gaara had always smelled like sand to him. Sand was everywhere, so there was no scent he could use. His red chakra flared.

"Naruto..."

"**Unless you have something important to say, keep your mouth shut or I'll rip our your tongue,**"

Kankuro glared at him. He glared back. Naruto's clenched teeth were digging into his lip and small rivulets of blood began to bribble down his chin. He opened his mouth and licked it up, smiling at the taste. Kankuro backed up, looking freaked out at having seen Naruto acting like this.

"This way!" one of the other nin called. They had found the trail.

Naruto ran in the direction they had indicated. Three scents stood out that followed the same path. One was like clay. Another smelled of wood, paint and poison like Kankuro. The third he knew must be Gaara. It smelled like sand, and blood – strong blood. He followed the scent, his heart pounding vigorously.

He ran fast, ignoring his surroundings. He was caught up in the thrill of the hunt. The wind wistled around him, dragging his cheeks back with its force. The scent was getting stronger, and stronger until he saw two figures and a blob that hovered near them. The one on the left was strong. He had beaten Gaara. His blood would be sweet.

His prey turned, caught off guard as Naruto leapt into the air with an inhuman reached his claws toward the man's head. If only he was closer, he would be able to feel the man's skull be crushed. As if to answer his bloodlust, the red chakra lanced forward, surprising both of the Akatsuki. The head exploded as chakra claws lanced through it, sizzling wherever the chakra had touched. Naruto laughed a crazed barking laugh as the blood sprayed, pumped from a heart that did not even know it was dead yet.

The blob fell. Gaara's body spilled out from what looked almost like a beak in the mound of clay.

"Deidra..." the other man did not look too impressed, "Now we're going to be late, but we will have an extra prize." The man reached out a hand and took a ring from his former comrade's finger. "The nine tailed fox. I didn't think that Itachi would have lost to you." The man's grating voice pissed Naruto off even more.

Naruto licked a blood spatter from his cheek. Sweet and earthy. He ruched the still living man. A mechanical tail shot out from under the cloak, aimed for his head. Naruto dodged to the side. With a swipe of his tekagi, the tail shattered. His arm arched over and drove the tekagi through his opponent's grinned at the shocked look on the face. His eyes widened. It was not shock. Needles shot out of the wide open mouth. Naruto's neck and shoulder were pierced by dozens of the projectiles.

Naruto released his weapon and stumbled backwards, reaching to tear out the needles. His body was feeling unsteady. Poison.

"I know that might not stop you for long." The man revealed an arm. His hand seperated, twisting to reveal the barrel of some sort of weapon.

Kankuro's Karasu puppet interfered just in time to save him from a debilitating blow. It was all Naruto could do to remain conscious as he watched the ensuing battle. It was completely one sided. Kankuro, no longer having the element of surprise was being outmatched by the Akatsuki.

The man revealed that he was the former puppet master of Suna, Sasori of the Red Sands, and then destroyed Karasu. When Kankuro brought out Kuroari and Sanshouo, Sasori made quick work of them as well, despite some impressive tactics. It seemed that they were done for.

"Gamayudan!" Sasori became inundated with toad oil as Jiraiya used a shunshin to appear in front of him. Sasori's movements were restricted by the thick gel that now coated him. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Jiraiya expelled a great fireball from his mouth, igniting the oil.

Sasori tried to use something sealed in a scroll, but the scroll was destroyed by the flames that covered his body.

---

"**That was close,**" the kyuubi sighed, "**this poison is very persistant.**"

"**Not too much for you to handle is it?**" Naruto asked.

"**You'll be fine. I can heal your organs faster than the poison is damaging them. Eventually it will run its course. Anyone else would surely die from this.**"

"**Weren't you afraid that I was going to die?**"

"**I was enjoying myself way too much. That was done beautifully. Did you see the look on Deidra's face as we killed him?**" the kyuubi purred.

"**What about Jiraiya? He'll probably think that I've lost control. What if he already knows about Konoha?**"

"**If he was going to kill us he would have done it already.**"

"**But I did lose control... Again!**"

"**Would you have preferred to die, and let Gaara die? Let every jinchuuriki be snatched up and have their demon's extracted, killing them. What would Akatsuki do with this power? What would happen to your friends.**"

"**Next time it might be one of them.**"

"**You should have enough chakra to overpower anyone now. You just weren't ready this time. Train with your clones. Just imagine what you could do when you become stronger than me.**"

"**What about the blood, and the killing? I shouldn't enjoy that.**"

"**They did always call you a demon. About time they got it right.**"

"**You're not just giving me your chakra...**"

"**I told you that your body would need to adjust to handle it. You never asked how.**"

"**I am not going to be a demon!**" Naruto roared. He rushed towards her. Grabbing Kyuubi by the neck, he slammed her harshly against the rock wall of his mindscape.

Despite the pain the kyuubi must have felt, she smiled and chuckled softly.

"**What's so funny?**"

"**You're mine.**" The kyuubi latched onto Naruto with her claws, pulling herself towards him. Her breath rasped against the pressure of the fingers around her neck. She pushed off the wall, knocking them both over. She pinned him to the ground.

Naruto struggled, but she easily held both of his hands above his head with a single arm.

"**You love the scent of blood, don't you? The taste? The sense of a person's life, flowing over your skin?**" the kyuubi used a single claw to slice through his shirt, "**Doesn't it get your heart pumping? The joy of being in control and hilding someone else's life in your hands?**" She licked her claw, then stabbed it into Naruto's chest, dragging it down to his belly.

Naruto screamed in agony.

"**Pain is just a proof that you are alive, that you have survuved an encounter. Enjoy the pain.**"

"**Y-you said that the seal wouldn't allow you to hurt me...**"

"**That's the beauty of it, I am not hurting you. Somewhere deep inside, you want me to do this, you're begging for it.**"

"**No, I...**" Naruto shuddered as he felt the kyuubi's tongue begin to lap at the blood that was dripping from his torso.

"**Delicious. Strong and salty, yet also sweet. You can tell so much about a person by how they taste.**" She licked up more of the blood, then leaned over his face. She stuck out her tongue and a string of blood mixed with saliva dripped out, falling into his mouth.

Naruto growled and struggled, wresting an arm free. He wrestled with her, struggling against her overpowering strength. His movements were throwing her off balance. Her hands slipped in blood and she fell, laying on top of him.

She didn't even seem to be trying. She giggled as she rubbed her face in the blood from the wound on his chest. The bleeding had stopped and the wound had begun to close. Naruto grabbed her wrists and then rolled over. He was now kneelng between her legs and pinned her to the ground. He breathed heavily, panting with the heat of his bloodlust.

"**You've got me right where you want me, don't you?**" the kyuubi asked, "**Now, what are you going to do with me?**"

Naruto growled. He couldn't think. The dribble of blood from her thin wet lips looked so delicious. He had to taste it. He held her down, giving one more warning growl before he took her lips in his own, flicking his tongue over them. The taste only made him want more. He stroked his tongue across her supple fleesh.

He nipped at her when she moved under him, a warning to let him do as he pleased. Her quiet whimper stirring him to bare his fangs and slide them across her stomach until he found the perfect spot to bite down.

A web of chakra tore them apart. Naruto's mindscape returned to the dank wet prison it had once been. Five seals lay over the great seal that locked the kyuubi within him. Naruto struck at the barrier. Blazing chakra blasted him backwards. He continued to attack the barrier over and over again until he tired and his bloodlust settled.

His mind slowly returned, remembering what he had been doing. It made him sick to think about it. He could see the kyuubi now in all its deadly form.

"**Damn him!**" the kyuubi roared, "**I'll kill him!**"

"**What happened?**" Naruto backed away from the barrier.

"**Come now kit. We were just begininng to have fun.**"

"**I don't even know what I was doing!**"

"**You're demon nature, you were letting it guide you. No creature has been so... enthusiastic in hundreds of years.**"

Naruto shuddered as he imagined the kyuubi as a little old lady.

"**Did I really look that old to you?**" the kyuubi pouted, an effect lost on its gigantic fox form, "**Demon chakra has some advantages, and they outweigh the impact of breaking a few social taboos once in a while in the heat of passion. Kit, my chakra does not just heal you, it regenerates you. If it didn't, you'd have been dead of old age long ago because of the rate at which your cells are destroyed when using the chakra.**"

Naruto stared blankly at her.

"**The more you use my chakra, the less you will age,**" the kyuubi said, simplifying the concept, "**So use it a lot, a body is so much sweeter when it's young.**" The kyuubi grinned hungrily, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

Naruto shivered under the gaze of the fox and slowy backed away.

---

A fire flickered gently. At least he thought it was a fire. It was actually the glow from his chakra tail, a faint luminesence that danced, reflected in the melted sand around it. Naruto could barely move. His entire body ached. He coughed, spraying black, bloody phlegm into the darkness of the night.

"You're awake?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto groaned. It felt like his insides were melting. Why wasn't the kyuubi healing him?

"I added an extra seal to hold in the kyuubi chakra, but it doesn't seem to make a difference. We can't even touch you."

"Poison..." Naruto rasped, "Remove... seal." He coughed again. His vision was going blurry.

"Are you sure? You're in control?"

"Help me," Naruto begged.

Jiraiya considered his options for a moment, and then said, "If you try anything funny... Gogyo Kaiin!" Chakra flared on Jiraiya's fingertips and he drove them into Naruto's stomach. Naruto vomited more blood and was sent flying, passing out before he hit the ground.

---

When Naruto returned to consciousness, he coughed up a foul smelling black glob. He was still weak. The sun was beginning to rise and Jiraiya watched him warily, handsign at the ready. Naruto sat up.

"Kankuro told me what happened at Konoha. Now it looks like the Kyuubi is manifesting constantly in you," Jiraiya said, "Tell me why I shouldn't blow your guts out right now?"

Naruto glanced at a large amount of explosive notes that were stuck to his body.

"**If I were you, I would have done it yesterday,**" Naruto said sleepily, "**But since I am still alive, I assume you're not planning on revenge?**"

"That depends..."

"**The kyuubi is a girl, a very naked girl. Want to see what she looks like?**"

Jiraiya had a pencil and a pad of paper out, ready to take notes.

"**I'm injured, you really don't expect me to do it now do you?**"

Jiraiya nodded, as he began writing.

"**Pervy sage... She's over a thousand years old.**"

Jiraiya dropped his research notes, gagging at the concept.

"**My thoughts exactly.**"

"Well, erhm," the toad sage cleared his throat, "I called for a messenger toad to send a report about Akatsuki to Tsunade. Imagine my surprise when I heard that Konoha was gone and you were in Suna and wanted to talk to me. I thought that you had escaped some sort of enemy attack, What I didn't know at the time was that you were the one who attacked the village."

"**Don't remind me. I won't let it happen again. I'll kill myself before I let anything happen to my friends again.**" Naruto shouted angrily, "**But it's hard. More Akatsuki will come for me. I'll need to use the kyuubi chakra again. That's why I needed you. I need to know if this is weakening the seal. Will the kyuubi take my body and use it to kill my friends if I keep trying to control the chakra?**"

"**I'll take more than your body, kit, your I will devour your heat and soul.**" the kyuubi interjected.

"**And I can't tell when she's being serious or just getting excited.**"

"Can you show it to me?" Jiraiya asked, "I can't touch you through the burning chakra."

"**She say's that I'll be able to control that with training. Even now, I am not feeling as angry as I was when I first took the chakra,**" Naruto lifted his shirt, amazed that it was still in one piece.

Jiraiya gazed at the seal as closely as he dared. He hmmed and hawed for several minutes before leaning back and sighing.

'"I don't know," Jiraiya said, "The seal looks fine, but you should be careful."

"**How's Kankuro?**" Naruto asked, not seeing the Suna nin anywhere.

"He's gathering food. The other two died. They were hit with the same poison you were by stray projectiles."

"**And Gaara?**"

"He hasn't woken up yet. He doesn't have the same healing factor–"

"**Regeneration, not healing...**" Naruto corrected him, "**We talked about that while I was asleep.**"

"We don't know what they did to him, but I don't think he'll wake up until we get a medic to look at him."

"**Kankuro's back.**" Naruto announced as Kankuro's scent started to gain strength, along with a scent that made his stomach growl hungrily. Naruto stretched and stood up. He noticed Jiraiya visibly tense, "**Just don't piss me off and I won't hurt anyone. I am going to get some clones to begin meditating on controlling the chakra. If I don't, I'll probably burn down any house I sleep in. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

It seemed like the entire desert filled with clones. They all sat down and began to concentrate.

"**If you have any idea's, i'd love to hear them. I really don't know what I'm doing.**"

"Maybe if I had some inspiration."

Naruto sighed.

""**Haremu no Jutsu!**"

Jiraiya's eyes bugged out when he saw Naruto's transformed clones.

"**I'm quite a foxy vixen, ne Jiraiya-chan?**" One of the imitation kyuubis said seductively.

A soft thud was heard as the approaching Kankuro dropped the food he had gathered. Naruto turned to look at him, then dispelled the jutsu.

"I just had a great idea for a new series," Jiraiya said, furiously writing notes.

"**You were supposed to think of a way for me to control the chakra,**" he said growing agitated.

"I have an idea, but I'll need to do some research first."

Naruto growled and turned to kankuro who was picking up a pair of sand rabbits whose necks were broken. Before anyone could even blink, Kanuro was knocked to the floor and Naruto was tearing into the fresh meat, enjoying the sensation of the still warm blood trickling down his throat. Jiraiya and Kankuro watched in horrified fascination as Naruto's fangs ripped the rabbits apart, and when he was done, he licked the blood from his fingers and looked at Kankuro almost as if he wanted to eat him as well.

"**Thanks for the food,**" Naruto said.

"Uhh... You're welcome..." Kankuro said, edging around the blood addled Naruto to check on his brother.

"Naruto, what was that?" Jiraiya asked.

"**What was what?**"

"You didn't even wait for the food to be cooked. You drank the blood like it was water."

"**It tastes better that way,**" Naruto defended, "**Besides, the blood gets me excited. I can't help it. It has something to do with my body adjusting to the demon chakra,**" Naruto left out the part about actually being transfomed into a demon.

"So if I cut myself, you might jump me to drink my blood."

"**Don't worry, you two are safe, at least from that. You stink too much. I don't think you'd taste very good at all. And the younger the blood is the sweeter it is,**" Naruto noticed the shocked looks he was given, "**Well, that's what the kyuubi tells me anyway, not like I've tried it.**"

Naruto laughed nervously.

Jiraiya sighed and unfurled a scroll, unsealing some dry rations.

"It's not a feast, but I don't really want to be slaughtering any animals right now," Jiraiya said, offering some to Kankuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: Chakra Control**

Naruto stayed well back from Jiraiya and Kankuro as they walked. Gaara was slung carelessly over Jiraiya's shoulder. Whenever he could, Naruto created clones to train his chakra. Some of the clones meditated. Some tried moving the chakra. One tried the sand armor exercise, but the sand only melted into globuoles of liquid glass. He knew that if he touched anyone, they would be horribly burned by the chakra that coated him.

About half the way back to Suna, they encountered Temari and a team of medic-nin. Their jutsu were ineffective at curbing the expulsion of Naruto's demon chakra, but they were able to determine that Gaara's lack of consciousness was the product of a mind altering jutsu, but they needed more information which couldn't be gathered in the field. Kankuro gave them directions to the spot where they had fought with Deidra and Sasori so that they could retrieve what was left of the corpses. Temari opted to join Naruto's group instead of continuing with the medical group.

"How are is it?" Temari asked once they'd fallen far enough behind the group.

"**I can't touch anyone without causing them pain,**" Naruto replied, "**I don't even care that I'll never be able to sleep in a normal bed, or live in a normal house. Everything about it makes me angry, and when I get angry I want to kill things, and I lose myself.**" Naruto balled his hands into tight fists and bit down on his lip. "**I am afraid that I am never going to be in control, that at the first scent of blood... I want to live, to be a great ninja, even a kage one day, and have people acknowledge me. If things continue like this I am going to kill someone, maybe even you. The slightest thing can set me off. I try to relax, but sometimes just a person's scent is enough to make me want to kill them for reason's I don't even know....**"

"Would you really kill me?" Temari asked, "Last time you came close, you tried to kill yourself so that you wouldn't lose control."

"**The problem is, that then I didn't want to lose contol, now, I almost enjoy it. Not conciously, but whenever I come out of it, I feel happy, I love the taste of raw flesh and blood. I am turning into the monster everyone accused me of being when I was a kid.**"

"Well, screw it then. Just give up, and give in. If that's what you want, go on a killing spree. But if you do, just know that it will be the foxes chakra, not you that's doing it. It would be funny though, wouldn't it. You turned Gaara from being a monster into being a decent human being and strong kazekage. You went from being someone who believed that a person's greatest strength was in protecting their friends, to this. I thought that your friends meant more to you, more than a little fresh blood at least."

Naruto frowned. He felt betrayed, but didn't know why. He didn't even know whether the sense of betrayal he felt was directed at Temari or himself. Either way, it was all the fox's fault. He recalled the last encounter and found himself wondering if Temari's blood would excite him the same way.

"Naruto?" Temari was staring at him strangely. He wondered how long he had zoned out for.

"**Huh?**" He remembered the faint hint of blood that the clone had detected when it had informed her that he and Kankuro were leaving. The clone had dispelled itself before the blood could control him. Now the scent was stale. He gazed out over the horizon. He could just barely see Suna in the distance. It would take at least one more day before they arrived.

---

"**Welcome back, kit,**" the kyuubi said, stretching out on the warm stone floor, "**Did you come back to continue what you started? Or was there something else you wanted?**"

"**How do I contol myself?**" Naruto asked, "**If this continues, I will really have to kill myself to save my friends.**"

"**Are their lives really worth more than your own?**"

"**It's better than being a monster.**"

"**Then don't be a monster. Many demons live peacefully with humans.**"

"**But the blood, whenever I smell it I lose my mind.**"

"**You'll just have to get used to it and control yourself. Can you imagine what would happen if we did not reign in our bloodlust? We'd hunt the world to extinction. We'd kill everything, everywhere as soon as a single drop of blood was spilled.**"

"**So it's possible to stop it?**"

"**Of course not, it's a part of who we are, an extension of out bodies. We learn to focus it over time, use it like an arm or a leg. You just need practice.**" the kyuubi pricked herself with one of her claws, "**Oops, there's some blood now. Tell me Naruto, what are you going to do now?**"

Naruto licked his lips in spite of himself. He took a reluctant step forward, slowly savouring the smell of fresh blood, admiring the beauty of the crimson bead of liquid as it began rolling down her stomach. His thoughts began to lose coherence. A deep growl escaped him.

The kyuubi grinned evily, "**Are we going to have some fun?**" she made another small cut, "**Or are you going to resist? Either way is fine with me.**"

This was too much for Naruto. He rushed at the kyuubi. When he tried to pounce onher, she grabbed him out of the air and slammed him into the ground. She flipped over on top of him, entwineing her body with her own and pinning him helplessly to the floor.

"**You didn't think it would be that easy did you?**" the kyuubi said playfully, "**It wouldn't do for you to get another taste so soon. You're barely handling what you already have.**" the kyuubi licked his cheek and he snapped at her in response.

---

"**Damn it!**" Naruto cursed when he woke up. The sand had turned to glass overnight and a sharp shard had created a gaping wound on his forearm. The scent, even of his own blood was driving him insane.

Temari was laying closest to him, but still several steps nearer to the goup so that she would not be in danger from his burning chakra. His curse had woken her up. She was stirring slowly. He could see her chest rising and falling, slightly erratically as she began to move. He could hear her heart beating. Naruto's tongue lolled out, panting and drooling for the sweet serum of life within her veins. He wanted to slowly take her apart, opening her up with his claws so that he could feel her scream.

Naruto plugged his nose to keep the intoxicating scent from his nostrils. It helped, but he could still taste blood in the air. He stood up, taking a step towards Temari. He could see the pulsing of the flow in her neck. He ran his tongue over his fangs, imagining sinking them into that spot.

Temari opened her eyes. Naruto didn't even remember taking the last few steps to stand. A drop of his own blood landed between her eyes and splashed across her face. Naruto bolted, heading out into the desert. He couldn't let it happen. He had been so close. Even now, the the blood called to him, trying to draw him back. He picked up speed, focusing his chakra into his legs to go as fast as possible until he could no longer smell the scent of his friends. Naruto fell to his knees. No longer having a reason to resist he put his arm to his mouth and began sucking as much blood as he could from the rapidly healing wound.

When the wound was gone, his body began to notice things. Sounds of things burrowing in the sand and small paws pushing against the sides of dunes, creating mini avalanches. His stomach growled, begging to be sated with the blood of a fresh kill.

---

"**Are we satisfied now, kit? You held back your bloodlust long enough to save your ****friends.**"

"**It should never have been an issue in the first place,**" Naruto replied, sounding less outraged than he had intended to. He had thougoughly enjoyed his rampage. Many small animals had fallen prey to him after invigourating hunts.

"**You just have to teach yourself which blood will sate you. It's not the blood of your mate or your friends that should drive you, but the blood of your enemies and your prey.**"

"**Did you have friends, before you were sealed in me?**" Naruto asked.

"**Sometimes... Friendship is complicated for demons.**"

"**You killed them all, didn't you?**" Naruto sighed.

"**Not all, some of them got killed by others before I got the chance.**"

"**You told me that I can control it. The most I can do is run away. What happens if I can't run away? Should I just let my friends die so that I can have some fun?**"

"**If you really want to, you can restrain yourself for a time, but why would you want to? Why would you need anyone else, espescially when you have an immortal companion living inside of you?**"

"**So I shouldn't live near humans?**"

"**Live near whoever you want, just make sure you want them to live, or they won't until you learn to let them.**"

"**You never did it, why would I be able to?**"

"**You'll live forever kit, you'll figure it out eventually.**"

"**I don't want to live forever! I want to have my friends, I want to live a normal life!**"

"**And I want...**" the kyuubi gave him a bloodthirsty grin. Her claws tore parallel lines through his shirt, "**To live free, eat flesh, and have fun... Lot's of fun.**"

Naruto felt sharp pain a moment later. He didn't think that she had hit him, but she had blood on her claws. Naruto felt his senses focus on the blood.

The kyuubi glanced at Naruto with a wide grin. She sensually licked her fingers one by one, and then slipped them all into her mouth. She sucked on her hand, and then withdrew it, leaving a thin trail of spittle running back to her lips. She dragged her fingers down her abdomen, leaving a shining trail to her crotch where here hand rested, rocking back and forth.

Naruto caught another scent emitted from the kyuubi's body. It was sweet, and musky, and strong. It aroused him. The kyuubi's body, which before had seemed strange to him was beginning to feel irresistibly attractive.

"**Can you small that kit?**" the kyuubi chuckled, "**You like it, I can smell it on you like you can on me... I can see it too.**"

Naruto's hands snapped to his crotch to hide his obvious erection. The smell called to him.

"**It's pheremones. Mine are strong kit, so don't think you can resist. The blood only makes it stronger.**"

"**Temari... She smelled like this.**"

"**You finally noticed, did you? Yes, she idolizes you for making Gaara act almost human, teaching him to restrain the savage desires that you are now struggling with. She knows you are strong, and getting stronger, with almost limitless capacity. She was also just coming out of heat at the time. A few days earlier, and you would have scented the fillness of it, but you'll never be able to trust yourself to her. Even if you manage to curb the bloodlust and aggresiveness, she'd never be strong enough to be a suitable mate for you. Maybe, you'll be able to use her to make kits of your own one day. Maybe you'll find someone else. Who knows, but until you can restrain youself from killing them, you're stuck with me.**"

"**Yeah, stuck. Too bad for both of us.**"

"**I take what I can get. If it displeases me, I kill it and move on.**"

"**But you can't kill me. If you do, you die too. You'll never love me either, just use me to fill ****your bloodlust or whatever other urges you have.**"

"**I am a demon, I never had love to give. I do not spurn companionship or coupling, because immortality can be gained though offspring, but love was never a factor. I'll please you to keep myself alive, and you'll do the same for me.**"

"**And if I choose not to?**"

"**Who said you had a choice?**" the kyuubi said as she whipped her hand out of her crotch. A small spray of her juices splattered into his face, filling his nostrils with the scent. "**I'm telling you this because you want to mate with that sand bitch, even if you don't realize it yet. If you do, it will only end in her death, and this time you might really go though with your own.**"

---

Naruto woke up, laying in the shade of a dune. He could almost still smell the scent of the kyuubi. Had it been possible, remembering the scent would have aroused him even more. Naruto groaned and stood up, wondering how long it would be before he was able to maintain control.

Now that he thought of it, he wondered how he had managed to remain in control before he and Kankuro had left Suna. He had felt the bloodlust then, even bloodlust for the sweet blood of a child, yet he had remained calm and focused. He had been planning on killing the Akatsuki! He was already hunting prey. Maybe if he had a targetm, a focus of his dealier instincts, he would not kill something he did not want to. He needed to test his theory, but to do that, he'd need help.

After a quick run, he found Jiraiya and Temari looking for him. They had become worried when he had run off unexpectedly a few hours earlier.

"What happened?" Temari demanded.

"**I'm sorry,**" Naruto said, "**I cut myself, and the smell of blood made me lose control. I almost killed you.**"

Temari looked shocked.

"**I'm alright now, but I need help. I need to test myself, I think I found a way to control myself, the reason I didn't kill anyone before I left Suna.**"

"I think you should explain your theory first," Jiraiya said.

"**My prey was the Akatsuki, as long as they were alive, I was focused on killing them. Now that they aren't, any blood I smell seems to make me want to kill anything around me."**

**"**So you're planning on having one of us kill an animal while the other holds an animal uninjured that you plan to kill yourself," Jiraiya mused, "But what if it doesn't work?"

"**If it looks like I'm going to attack either of you, you detonate the explosive tags that i'm going to cover myself with.**"

"**It's not going to work, kit, survival instinct will overpower the bloodlust. There can't be any immediate danger,**" the kyuubi interjected in his mind.

"**No... There has to be a way.**"

Temari and Jiraiya looked slightly confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

"**The stupid fox said something that might actually be useful,**" Naruto explained, "**My plan won't work...**"

"If you tell us why it won't work, we may be able to think of a solution."

"**My will to survive is stronger than my bloodlust.**"

"Then you would be more likely to kill us to protect yourself. What if you used shadow clones?"

"**As long as they could smell the blood, they'd lose control as well, even if we can only taste it in the air with our tongue, it's enough.**"

"Then I have a solution," Jiraiya replied, "but you won't like it."

"**Tell me!**" Naruto demanded, more agressively than he meant to.

"Toad oil. It is pungeant enough that it should block out the smell and taste of blood if you coat your nose and mouth with it."

"**That doesn't sound too bad.**"

"Say that after you taste it."

---

Two clones stood a few meters away from Naruto, fighting the urge to eat sand in attempts to remove the sickening taste from their mouths. Both held small desert creatures. Naruto was having troubles of his own. Even without the scent of fresh blood, he had the urge to rip the creatures apart, just to create the scent.

"**My target is that one!**" Naruto yelled pointing at the one on the left. The one on the right used his tekagi to slice open the creature he was holding. The smell of blood filled Naruto. Moments later, the original Naruto was the only one left alive, his target having been the first creature to die.

"**Now, aren't you glad that I interfered.**"

"**Stupid fox, this is all your fault to begin with!**" Naruto replied, "**I can't go back. I can't be with people, or near them.**"

"**You'll adjust in time,**" the kuubi said, "**In the meantime, enjoy yourself. Kill something you hate.**"

"**You really want to die that bad?**" Naruto growled.

"**You don't hate me.**"

"**I'm just glad you can't put your stinking paws on me when I am–**"

---

"**Can't put my paws where, kit?**" the kyuubi laughed as she grabbed him, "**The angrier you are, the easier this gets.**"

Naruto growled angrily as he was pinned to the floor.

"**Things would be a lot easier if you didn't fight me,**" the kyuubi chuckled as he futily struggled, "**But then, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun for either of us.**"

"**I'll never stop fighting.**"

"**You like it that way to, do you?**" the kyuubi slammed her lips down on on Naruto's, causing his teeth to pierce his own mouth.

When she finally pulled back, panting from lack of breath, Naruto surged forward, headbutting her in the chin. The kyuubi's head snapped back and Naruto sunk his fangs into her neck. Before he could swallow any blood, the kyuubi brought her chin back down on his forehead. The back of his head struck the stone floor. He was stunned for a few moments and kyuubi returned the bite, digging her fangs deeply into Naruto's neck. He tried to move and she bit down harder, making it more difficult to breathe.

"**Know your place,**" the kyuubi growled playfully.

Naruto didn't know why, but he froze.

"**That explains it. No wonder you've been having trouble. You were greedy, you took more than I intended. The submission instinct should not have shown up until almost the second tail.**"

Naruto's mind was too far gone into the smells emitted from the kyuubi to even hear what she had said. The kyuubi's claws made quick work of his clothes. He just lay there submissively as the kyuubi played with him, prodding and nuzzling his body to figure out how it reacted.

When her curiosity seemed to be satisfied, she lowered her pelvis violently, taking him inside her suddenly. She only grunted when she did. Her muscles rapidly unconstricted and adjusted. She moved hard and fast, her strength shaking his entire body every time her pelvis slammed into his. In very little time, he reached his climax and she allowed him to release within her. There was no fear of accidentally bearing children in the mindscape.

Naruto soon became limp and slid out of the kyuubi. With his carnal desires sated, his mind became lucid again. He looked up at the kyuubi. She looked disappointed. He was embarassed.

"**I gave you everything. Are you happy now? Is that enough love for you?**" the kyuubi asked.

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"**Well now its my turn.**" She pulled herself forward until her dripping slit rested on his face. "**When you're done, I not only want to be clean, but satisfied as well.**"

Naruto recoiled at the scent of his own in the liquid dripping from her onto him, but he felt guilty. He felt like he had used her, it had been her own doing, but it had been his first timeand she had given it to him until he was done, but he had been unable to do the same. He stuck out his tongue and let his instincts guide him.

---

Naruto woke up at noon. The sun seemed to be shining down extra strongly as if to beat him into the ground with its heat. His mouth was dry and his tongue was swollen and sticky. Blood may have satisfied his demonic desires, but it was not water. He groaned and stood up. He tried to smell for water, but his nose was dry and the desert air seemed to be free of any moisture for him to follow to its source. He began to trudge back towards where he had left the others.

Jiraiya was waiting for him. Temari wasn't. She had gone back to suna to check on Gaara.

"I guess you failed?" Jiraiya asked, handing Naruto a flask of water.

"**I killed my target first... But not last.**"

"You won't be returning to Suna then."

Though it wasn't a question, Naruto nodded, "**Can you tell Gaara and Temari for me? And if it's not too much trouble, help me train to keep myself in check...**"

"You know, I was investigating the Akatsuki for Tsunade. She wanted to protect you."

"**I'm sorry.**"

"I can't let her death be meaningless. You have to promise me Naruto, when you have finished your training, you will rebuild the village hidden in the leaves and become the sixth hokage."

"**I'll definitely do it. I'll absorb all the kyuubi's chakra, control it, and then become hokage. I'll build the leaf back better than it ever was.**"

"If you don't, I'll kill you myself." The words were not uttered idly. They contained all the sadness that Jiraiya had been keeping bottled up for the sake of his former teammate's dream.

"**If I can't, you won't have to,**" Naruto said determinedly, "**I wish there was more I could do to repay you.**"

"Well... You could take my mind off of things with THAT jutsu..." Jiraiya grinned lecherously and then took a swig from the canteen.

"**I had sex with the kyuubi.**"

Jiraiya's eyes bugged out and he sprayed the water all over Naruto. "You..."

"**Maybe I'll tell you about it later instead, but I could use some advice.**"

"You're aware of how bad it is that you're doing that?" Jiraiya asked.

"**What do you mean, the fact that she not human, she only exists in my mind, or is completely evil and wouldn't hesitate to kill me if she got half a chance?**"

"Well since you seem to know the risks, good luck kid. You're finally becoming a man."

"**I knew I should have asked someone else,**" Naruto grumbled, "**I didn't even want to do it until she forced me to.**"

"Forced you... How did she do that?" Jiraiya asked, studiously taking notes.

"**I'll tell you when the thought of it doesn't make me want to kill something,**" Naruto replied, "**Now why don't you go tell Gaara, or if he's not up yet, Tem-err-Kankuro that I am not coming back until I won't endanger the people of Suna with my presence.**"

---

Temari came the next day.

"**Where's Jiraiya?**" Naruto asked.

"He said he wanted to do some research before he left," Temari said, "I brought you some scrolls of food and water. The meats raw, so don't take it out until you're alone."

"**Thanks Temari,**" Naruto said, "**If I come back this way before I'm done my training, I'll send Jiraiya to call you.**"

"Thanks, do you know how long it will be?" Temari asked.

"**I don't know, weeks, years, maybe not even in your lifetime. If that's the case, I'll visit. Tell the Ichiraku's that I'll miss them, and will be dreaming of their ramen every night, at least when the fox isn't using me.**"

Temari stayed with him for the day, talking with him and watching him train to control the demon chakra.

---

The next day, noone came. He ate from the supplies that Temari had brought him, wondering what hotsping Jiraiya was researching at. He had begun to make slight progress. He could now conciously flick his tail. It wasn't much, but with time, he was sure he could use it as a weapon. A few clones practiced the chakra control exercise with the sand. It was like starting all over from the beginning because he had to hold the sand far enough out that it did not touch the aura of red chakra.

---

Temari came again, but she stayed away when she had seen he was eating and waited until he returned to training to be sure it was safe. She had brought him some takeout from the Ichiraku's. He learned that Gaara was recovering and that Jiraiya was still doing research. She told him that she had been doing patrol duty the previous day, but had watched his clones train from a distance. Soon there was nothing left to do since she couldn't touch him. She left.

---

Gaara came to thank him early the next morning, waking him from an encounter with the kyuubi. He was glad to be up, she had teased him relentlessly about their last meeting.

Gaara gave Naruto some tips on controlling the sand, and an hour and a half later, Gaara left. He had several days of paperwork to catch up on. Naruto had created a small circle of sand that shaded his head by the end of the day.

---

Jiraiya finally returned.

"**You must have found a good bath house, it took you long enough to come back,**" Naruto said impatiently when Jiraiya greeted him.

"I actually spent my time in the library, researching jutsu for you. If you don't want to learn..."

"**I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe when it's coming from the legendary pervert.**"

"Ungrateful little..." Jiraiya grumbled as he fished out a scroll, spreading it out on the ground so Naruto could look at it.

"**I don't understand this at all,**" Naruto complained almost immediately.

"It's a medical kinjutsu. Most villages have it, but it's rarely used. It can alter a person's body using that person's own body and chakra as the materials and fuel."

"**How is that suppose to help me?**"

"A tail. If you create a tail thats full of tenketsu, it should be able to contain the extra chakra when you're not using it to fight."

"**And it's dangerous?**"

"If you use the wrong part of your body for materials, it is possible that you could kill yourself. Or you could drain your chakra reserves, but I don't think it will be an issue. As long as you don't sustain serious damage to your heart or brain, the kyuubi should be able to heal any mistakes that you make."

"**How long before I am able to do it?**"

"Probably not for years. Usually it's only done by the very best medic-nin, but they wouldn't be able to touch you to perform it. It takes extraordinary chakra control and knowledge of the human body."

"**Then let's start training.**"

"Not yet. There are some other skills you need to master first. I had the ANBU in the tiger mask give me some scrolls of the forms that he was planing on teaching you. If you're going to insist on carrying that claw with you, you'd better learn how to use it effectivly. Secondly, I want you to master performing the rasengan with one hand. Finally, I want you to complete that sand exercise you've been doing."

"**I've also been training to control the demon chakra, I can move it like an extension of my own body sometimes.**"

"Hows that working out for you?"

"**I can kind of flick my tail sometimes,**" Naruto said sourly. Despite the number of clones he'd dedicated to it, he had barely made any progress.

"Well starting now, after every meal, I want you to spend half your chakra to create clones and split them evenly among those four tasks. By the next meal, your chakra should be almost replenished and ready for you to do it again. You'll get lots of training done while we travel."

"**Where are we going?**"

"The Akatsuki are still a threat, especially to Suna now that it has both you and Gaara. You are going to be performing missions, usually killing bandits that attack travellers and other missions that you can accomplish with your current difficulties. While you're killing everything in sight, I am going to be looking for information on Akatsuki and trying to find ways for you to control your powers."

"**So Gaara's still giving me missions? Tsunade would have just let me train.**"

"If you can train and do missions at the same time, then you're gaining experience. Battle experience is important to any ninja. A ninja can be fearsome in battle with only academy level techniques if he has the experience to use them wisely. Well what are you waiting for? Make your clones and start training. We're leaving as soon as you have gathered up your things."

"**Where are we going?**" Naruto created his clones and they began their practice.

"There have been some incidents of attacks at the border of Fire and Water country. A caravan that travels the route was attacked last time they passed by and had their cargo stolen. You're to find and kill the bandits. You will recieve a hefty bonus if you can retrieve the cargo."

"**Why did thy come to Suna, it's on the opposite side of the country isn't it? Why didn't they go to Kiri?**"

"Other than the fact that Kiri is well known for the violence that occurs there? It's not known as the village of the bloody mist for nothing."

"**There are still closer villages.**"

"They went to the closest village, but it wasn't there anymore," Jiraiya said irritably, "and their destination was Suna."

---

Jiraiya and Naruto travelled for three days. Jiraiya insisted that Naruto take the lead. When they ate, Naruto would leave until he was far enough that he could no longer smell Jiraiya's scent and would return when he finished eating, or had regained his senses after succumbing to his bloodlust. If Akatsuki were tracking them, they would have little trouble following the trail of destruction left by Naruto's rampages, and his training.

Now, they were at the halfway point. Jiraiya insisted on stopping. He had not gotten a chance to return to Konoha and needed some time to mourn. Naruto returned to where he'd lay down to die. Hinata's corpse was still there. Even with most of the body charred beyond recognition, it had begun to decay and stink. No animals had come to pick at the body though. No animals seemed to enter anywhere in the area.

Naruto walked to the center of the crater and began to dig a grave. He used his bare claws and dug the grave himsef without the help of any clones. It took him most of the day befor it was deep enough. He dug up a sapling from the forest and dragged it back to the grave. As he buried the body, he planted the sapling over Hinata's head and half buried a large stone at the trees roots. He had excavated the stone when he'd been digging the grave. It was covered in dirt and clay. Naruto scraped the dirt off, rubbing his hands raw and blunting all of his claws. When it was clean, he began to carve words into it with a kunai.

"Hinata Hyuuga. She loved a demon and died by his hand. Her death, a stain that he will never be able to wash away. Her sacrifice, a bond which he can never forget. And her love, his most treasured memory."

The words were a scrawl and by the time it was finished, several of Naruto's kunai were ruined. He had worked through the night and dawn was approaching. Jiraiya had finished whatever he had been doing and came to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto cried for her once again.; He had done the best he could at making her grave worthy of her, but somehow, it just didn't feel like much of a dent in the debt he owed her.

"You did good. I am sure she's happy that you did this for her," Jiraiya told him. Somehow, it only made him feel worse.

After some time had passed, Jiraiya left him alone again. Naruto spent the day gathering stones to line her grave and gathered flowers to plant on top.

By mid afternoon, the grave was as good as he could make it. He lay next to it and told her about what had happened since he had been taken away from Konoha. When he finished his story, he fell asleep.

---

Naruto had a good nights sleep. The kyuubi had not bothered him at all that night. He didn'nt know how he would have reacted if she had. He felt now like he was somewhat more full. The pain of loss had dulled somewhat thanks to what he had done. He had not eaten or dunk anything the day before, so he was ravenous.

He went to the remains of the forest that used to surround Konoha. While no wildlife seemed to actually enter the ruins of Konoha, the woods were teeming with it. Naruto smelled a deer. He followed the smell. He didn't usually hunt such large game, but he could always save the remanents inside a scroll. He had already finished most of the food Temari had given him.

When he got close, he lost the smell in a strange smokey scent. Jiraiya shunshined next to him. The old man usually left him alone when he was hunting, which meant something was going on.

"There are signs of ninja camping out near here," Jiraiya told Naruto, "We should move on now."

"**I lost the prey anyway. Its smell is gone,**" Naruto agreed after a brief pause to still the anger at not having a fresh kill. He was getting dangerously close to losing control. By Jiraiya's tenseness, Naruto assumed that Jiraiya knew it as well.

The air whistled and Jiraiya deflected a kunai that had been aimed at Naruto.

"What are you doing? I almost had the demon!" a voice shouted. A leaf chunnin emerged from the forest. "We never should have allowed him to live."

More chunnin began emerging from the forest. Each one had a face filled with hatred.

Deep growling emitted unbidden from Naruto's throat. His muscles tensed in anticipation of battle and it took every ounce of will not to kill them all whetr they stood.

"**Back off!**" Naruto roared. Several of them loosed shuriken at him. Jiraiya, unable to dodge them all began to run.

"Where are you going, demon-lover? Afraid?"

"You'd be an idiot not to be. If you want to live, run!" Jiraiya yelled, not even turning around as he fled the scene.

Blood leaked from Naruto's wounds. It filled his nostrils and he lost the final thread of control he had retained. Red chakra flared menacingly and he launched himself at the nearest person. His Tekagi pierced the man's chest. Naruto ripped the tekagi out and was sprayed with blood. He licked the blood dripping from his blades, feeling a strong rush of excitement.

He laughed demonically and turned to the next prey. The ninja was trembling in fear, but he managed to begin forming handsigns before Naruto's claws tore out his throat. Some kunai deflected off of the iron plating in his shirt.

Naruto turned towards his attacker and let the blood drip from his claws onto his tongue.

"Kill the demon! Revenge for Konoha!" one of the ninja yelled. The remaining nija recovered from their trembling and attacked at once. In a flurry of claws and steel and red chakra, they were almost all destroyed, except for the one who had revealed himself first. He was rapidly performing handsigns.

Snake. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto was engulfed in a ball of flames.

The fire didn't hurt Naruto, in fact, it felt downright cold compared to his own burning red chakra. He walked calmy out of the conflagration and grabbed the chunnin by the face. The ball of fire disappeared and the man's mouth instead expelled loud screams of pain as his face burned and his eyes heated up until the liquid inside burst out. The screams filled Naruto with a sense of pride and accomplishment. The screams only got louder as Naruto sunk his teeth into the chunnin's flesh.

---

Naruto did not wait for the kyuubi to act. His body was on fire. He slammed her to the ground and forcibly entered her. His claws dug into her until his fingers were buried in the flesh of her arms, holding her in place as he thrust into her.

The kyuubi moaned in pleasure and whimpered in pain with every thrust. Both filled naruto with more fervour and he thust harger, his fingers digging deep, bloody troughs into her as she was pused against their grip.

Naruto could feel her excitement. She was just as wanting as he was. The bloody encounter had filled both of them with energy that seemed as if it could not be explessed in any other way. Her already tight hole clamed down on his throbbing penis as he brought her to an orgasm. He had always finished first before. The new tightness pulled forth his own orgasm and he collapsed on top of her, panting from the exertion.

The kyuubi sighed contentedly, "**You need to do that more.**"

"**Don't you start thinking that I like you or anything. I had a need, you filled it, thats all,**" Naruto replied, "**It's never going to happen like that again.**"

"**It will happen again, and again. You're just being defiant when you say it won't happen again. You love it when it happens. You love feeling yourself release your seed into my belly. You love hurting me when you do it, and you love when I hurt you. You resist just so I have to hurt you. I'd wager that the part of you that's human has even begun to love me.**"

The Kyuubi grinned when she saw Naruto blush. She flipped him onto his back and mounted his once again erect cock.

"**Now let me show you how this is done, because soon, you're going to be willing to do anything I say and this is the first thing I want you to get right.**"

---

Naruto woke when he was thrown into a cold river. The smell of blood was strong, but quickly fading as it flowed away in the current. Naruto felt surpisingly content. His belly was full, and his demonic desires sated more than they had ever been before. The cold wet wakeup call didn't even bother him.

Naruto grinnned stupidly at Jiraiya. The effect looked quite scary with the bared fangs and blood flowing from his lips.

"**Ready to go?**" Naruto asked, pulling himself up to the surface of the water which had begun to steam.

"Do you know what you did to those leaf nin?" Jiraiya asked.

"**They attacked us, and I killed 'em,**" Naruto could not bring himself to feel remorse for them.

"Killed them, tore them apart, and ate them," Jiraiya said, "Even in the villae hidden in the mist, that kind of... killing... would be considered evil and barbaric."

"**They attacked me, so it's their own fault. Why does it matter how I killed them?**" Naruto's good mood was fading fast.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"**Yes, I enjoyed it. I loved every second of it. Even when you threw me into the water, I hadn't felt so good since...**"

"Let's go. You've done everything you possible could have here."

---

Jiraiya grew more and more distant from Naruto as they travelled. As the rift between Naruto and Jiraiya grew, Naruto grew closer to the Kyuubi.

"**I don't suppose you know a quicker way to contain the chakra, do you?**"

"**It was my chakra, and I liked in the forest. Do you think I could have done it if I didn't?**"  
"**Jiraiya's never going to trust me if I destroy everything I touch.**"

"**Are you sure? You didn't want to learn from me before. What if I trick you?**"

"**You know what I'll do if you try,**" Naruto replied, "**I can't continue like this. If my clothes and ninja tools weren't fire resistant, I'd have nothing.**"

"**You can still touch me,**" the kyuubi said, stroking his chest, "**How much do I have to give you before you give me something back.**"

"**What do you want?**" Naruto asked.

"**Just kill someone else, like you did with those men who attacked you. I don't care who they are, or what other reasons you have for killing them, but do it like that every time.**"

"**I don't even really remember what I did.**"

"**You had fun. You enjoyed it. That's all it takes, the rest will come naturally. Show them what's inside you, and make the world fear me again. It will make things easier for you too. Your enemies will tremble in fear at your name... That is, if anyone manages to escape our claws.**"

"**I don't think the next one will be a problem. I can't control myself anyway.**"

"**You don't see it kit, but you're getting stronger.**"

"**Not enough,**" Naruto replied, "**It still only takes a little bit of blood for me to lose my mind.**"

"**And it used to take only a single drop.**"

"**So what do I have to do?**" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing. I've already done it.**"

---

The air was cold and damp. He hadn't noticed before. He had smelled the sea for miles before he had slept, but he hadn't been able to feel it like this. He shivered. He felt something bushy wrap around him. He hadn't meant to move it, but it had happened. He hadn't even known that the furry new appendage existed. It extended from the base of his spine. The tail itself was long and thin, but it was covered in bushy golden fur with reddish tips. It was so long that he could wrap it around himself twice if he wound it tightly.

He could still feel the demon chakra running through him, but it was no longer dense enough to be visible to a normal person's eyes. He formed his training regiment of clones and soon learned to maniputlate the tail naturally. He could even channel chakra through it and it was much easier to accomplish this through his tail than through his hands. It was not flexible enough to grab anything that he would be able to carry, but it was strong and he could whip it around, smashing things.

It wasn't long before one of the clones thought to try createing a rasengan on the end of his tail. It took a few tries to get it right, but the ease of the pure chakra manipulation that the tail provided helped him to achieve it a few minutes after he had begun. The tail became an even deadlier weapon. Without the rasengan on the end, the tail could create dents in trees, with the rasengan, the tail obliterated them.

"What are you doing!" A tired looking Jiraiya walked into the newly formed clearing where Naruto had been training. The first rays of sunlight were now appearing over the trees.

"Training!" Naruto spun in a circle and his tail shredded though a bunch of clones, including the one that had held the rasengan, which attached itself to the end of Naruto's tail.

Jiraiya's face showed a look of remaniscent feat when he saw the attack.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto heard Jiraiya mutter under his breath. The rest of the clones dispersed.

"I should have asked her from the start," Naruto said, "She made me like this."

"You're feeling okay?" Jiraiya asked, "Nothing strange is happening?"

"Well, all this training is making me hungry."

---

It was only an hour walk before they reached a small fishing village. Naruto was left alone while Jiraiya went to find a boat to charter. He stayed near the outskirts of town, trying to avoid contact with any large goups of people. Occasionally, people would notice him near the woodline and would turn to point and stare. When he noticed he was being watched, he backed into the woods until he was out of sight. People would come looking for him, often carrying sharp farm implements, but by the time they arrive he had usually moved on.

At one point, he smelled sweet innocent blood and heard crying. His instincts drew him towards the sound. A young boy had fallen and scraped his knee. His mother was bent over comforting him. A basket of herbs was strapped to the woman's back. Naruto stood at a distance. His body urged him on, but his mind held him back, barely. He flexed his fingers, causing the joints to pop refreshingly. As he looked upon the pair, dark thoughts raced through his mind.

'No one would notice if they disappeared.'

Naruto took a shuffling step forward.

'They shouldn't be out here alone.'

A burning sensation began creeping over his body.

'People will probably think that it is bandits.'

Smoke began to rise from the dry leaves under his feet.

'**Their blood will be delicious.**'

Naruto emerged onto the path, bearing a feral grin at the prey before him. Red chakra covered his body. His tail flicked back and forth excitedly. Where once had been fur, there was now only a mass of red chakra.

The woman screamed. Naruto felt proud of himself, but then noticed that she hadn't even noticed him. There really were bandits attacking and she had just used her own body to shield her son. Three men surrounded the woman and child. One reached out and pulled out a kunai that had lodged into the woman's back.

"Come now, miss, we aren't here to hurt ya," a tall skinny one said. He was dress in blue camo print khaki pants and a pale blue muscle shirt that hung loosely from his body. On his head was a slashed Kirigakure.

The second one was more stocky, muscular and bald with an ugly scar cutting across his cheek and wore standard black ninja apparel, though he did not move smoothly in it. The last guy was shorter and less defined. Probably a teenager who had just joined he band and was not used to this kind of thing. He seemed to be hoding back nervously.

"Hell, we'll just take the kid, and if you act real nice, maybe you'll have a replacement nine months from now," the stocky man said, pulling the woman away from the boy with a ruff jerk.

"Now, kill the kid, and prove you've got what it takes," the missing nin ordered.

"**Back off, that prey is mine!**" Naruto yelled, his words backed by a deep roaring growl.

The bandits turned and fear plastered their faces.

"Don't be afraid," the nin said shakily, "It's just a weak genjutsu to make him look more intimidating." He steeled himself, facing Naruto confidently. The others followed his lead.

Naruto chuckled and advanced slowly, his grin widening and becomeing more crazed and feral with every step.

The Kiri nin returned his gaze, gaining confidence as he began to perform handsigns. Naruto was amost upon him when he finished.

"Suiton: Hahonryo!" A mass of water began swirling in his hand, then exploded towards Naruto in a whirling torrent.

Naruto raised his arms in front of himself to block the attack. The skin was blasted from his arms as he was pushed back and then sent flying. He bounced twice off of the ground before coming to a halt. The increase in blood excited him. He rolled onto his front and pulled himself into a crouch. The exertion of his arms made blood spray from broken vessels in his arms. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Naruto dashed rapidly at the nin and formed the crossed tiger seal. A clone appeared in front of him. The clone ducked and Naruto used its body to leap into the air before it was destroyed. As Naruto came down, the enemy ninja smirked triumphants as he saw that Naruto was going to completely miss him and land with his back defenselessly towards him. He prepared another attack in the half second it took for Naruto to fall, not even seeing the rasengan that was slammed onto his skull by the burning tail.

The ninja's head exploded, sending brain matter spraying everywhere. The woman screamed more as Naruto turned to catch a chunk in his mouth. He chewed slowly and deliberately before spitting the remanents into the stocky bandit's face. The bandit puked in horror and whiped the blue-grey mush from his eyes.

The new joiner ran. He didn't make it to the trees before Naturo's tail whipped into his neck, snapping it like a twig. Naruto caught him before he could fall. The recruit was still alive, but paralyzed. Naruto held him by the neck. The contacting flesh burned and the recruit screamed. Naruto ripped off the shirt and sank his fangs into the deep pectoral muscle, ripping off a large chunk. Blood dripped down Naruto;s chin as he chewed and swallowed, then, using his tekagi, began severing limbs, doing his best to keep the body alive and screaming. The final bandit released the woman and ran. The woman grabbed her son and raced towards the village.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, then raced after the bandit. Letting prey escape was one thing, but the man had tried to steal his prey. Naruto refused to allow it.

The bandit's speed was no match for his. He raced through the wood and emerged ahead of the bandit. The bandit skidded to a halt, and turned, racing back the way he had come.

Naruto raced through the woods again, bursting out, just ahead of the bandit. The banit scream in pain and feas as he slammed into Naruto and then fell to the ground. He got to his knees and tried in vain to crawl away, but Naruto took a pair of kunai and pinned the bandit's feet to the ground.

"Please stop..." the bandit begged. I won't do it again.

"**They were my prey. I wanted to kill them,**" Naruto growled, "**You tried to take them from me, now you'll have to take their place.**"

The man struggled against the kunai embedded in his feet, attempting to escape. Naruto used his bare claws to slice through the man's achilles tendons. The man's hands clawed desperatedly at the dirt. Naruto walked calmy around and crouched in front of the bandit. He grabbed one of the man's hans and began methodically breaking every bone in it, waiting until the man stopped screaming every time to make sure he didn't pass out and miss the fun. Whe the firs hand was done, he did the other. Naruto then dislocated the man's elbows and shoulders. He lifted the man's torso up and bent it back until the hips poped out of their sockets and the man flopped backwards onto his own legs. Then, bending the other dislocated joints backwards, he tied the man's arms under the legs using the broken fingers. Naruto cut open the man's shirt and then placed his hand on the stomach, waiting until his hand had created an oozing black imprint, then using a claw wrote across the man's chest.

"**Beware the Kyuubi and her Jinchuuriki**"

When he was done with this, he left the man alive, in horrible agony for someone else to find and returned to where he had killed the other two. He dismembered the ninja, and ate and drank of the recruit until he was full; the young one smelled like the tastiest one after all. By the time he was finished, he had calmed down and the demonic chakra had disappeared back into his tail.

Naruto headed deep into the woods and lay down for a nap, and visit with the Kyuubi.

---

"How was that?" Naruto asked, "Was it good?" He could already smell the musk of the Kyuubi's arousal. His own arousal was even more obvious. He had thoroughly enjoyed what he had done, especially torturing the bald one.

"**Well, you could have used some clones to hold the woman and child so you could have killed them too.**"

"I won't kill innocent people if I can help it. I am just glad those bandits were there. If they had not shown up, the kid and his mother would be dead."

"**They're probably afraid of you now. You did yell out that they were your prey.**"

"I didn't wan't them to be. If the kid wasn't hurt."

"**Even if you did want to kill them, you didn't thats all that matters. If that old pervert doesn't like it, then you can kill him too.**"

"I am not much better." The turns in their conversation had dampened his spirit a bit.

"**I'm a demon. Who am I to say what sins you should not be allowed to commit, especially when I enjoy them so much.**" The kyuubi grabbed Naruto and forced him to the ground. She tore open his pants and swallowed his cock before his souring mood could make it fall flaccid.

"I shouldn't have enjoyed it so much. I did the most painful things I could think of to him that wouldn't kill him, just so he'd spread rumours of how scary I am. How am I any different from someone like Orochimaru, or Akatsuki. Regardless of who they are, I hurt and kill people for my own gain."

"**You killed some Akatsuki, some bandits, and people who attacked you first. You're practically a saint.**"

"And all of Konoha... No wonder Jiraiya can't trust me. I could have run and escaped, but I killed them. What if Jiraiya knew them? Maybe they were his friends."

"**Maybe he just doesn't like seeing his pupil grow into such a fine young demon." **She bit down on him and he yelped in surprise and pain. His demonic chakra burst out and he grabbed the kyuubi by the ears and twisted. Her teeth released him and he pulled her head all the way down, enjoying the feeling of he tongue spasming under his shaft as she gagged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: The Killing Mist**

* * *

Naruto found Jiraiya preparing dinner.

"I'd offer you some, but I heard you already ate," Jiraiya said, "Word about the village is that a demon attacked a woman and child. A young man from the village was killed, his body was missing chunks of flesh and was covered in bite marks. The man and his two friends tried to protect the woman and child who ran away while the men were killed."

"Is that how they're telling it now?" Naruto replied disgustedly.

"You're telling me that you didn't go crazy, killing two men and torturing another."

"No, I did go crazy. I killed two of the three bandits who were attacking a woman and child."

"And tortured the third for fun. 'Beware the Kyuubi and her Jinchuuriki'?"

"She wants to be feared again. We are demons after all."

"We?"

Naruto couched nervously, "Well, I will be, when I've absorbed all the chakra. Humans can't handle this amount of chakra."

"How long have you known this for?"

"It's why I sent the message with the toads, why I wanted you to check the seal back then."

"So you are slowly transforming into the Kyuubi Didn't you think that this might be a trick, a way for the Kyuubi to escape?"

"I told you, that is why I had you check the seal. As long as the seal holds, the Kyuubi is stuck inside me.

"And as you turn into a demon, you've gained a taste for blood and human flesh that you can't resist. You love killing and causing pain, and you're growing more powerful."

Naruto nodded.

"How is that any different from releasing the Kyuubi?"

"Because, if I train myself, I'll learn to control it. The only people who should fear me, are the people who are my enemies."

"The line between friends and enemies sometimes shifts unexpectedly. I hope you become strong enough to control your actions, even in the face of your enemies."

"The Kyuubi won't let my friends get hurt, she knows that I'd rather die than let that happen, and dying is one of the few things she refuses to do."

"We're going to have to pass through town to get to the docks. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Can't you pick me up further along the shore?"

"Not if we're going to test my theory," Jiraiya said.

"What theory is that?"

"If you can't smell or taste blood, you can control yourself."

"So?"

"If we filter the air through something, then maybe we can eliminate any traces of blood, which means that you;ll be in total control of yourself."

"I guess that might work. It worked with the clones when I was testing myself before."

"Using toad oil is not a permanent solution though, but you say the nin from Kiri at the chuunin exams, didn't you?"

"What about them?"

"They had masks that allowed them to breathe underwater. They must also filter the air. If we got one, you could wear it and filter out any scent and taste of blood."

"I could return to Suna. I wouldn't have to be afraid of hurting my friends anymore!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"The ship will leave in the morning. You have to know that you can't just walk into Kiri and buy one of those masks. The technology is unique to Kiri and Neither Suna nor Konoha are on good terms with them. We'll have to find some Kiri ninja and kill them... Or let them find us. You should probably hide your forehead protector as well. You don't want to cause any trouble for Gaara."

* * *

Naruto had a piece of cloth soaked with toad oil tied over his nose and mouth. He did his best to breathe only when he absolutely needed to to avoid inhaling the scent. He was afraid that the scent was so strong that he'd neither smell nor taste anything for days without it being tainted with the odor. Despite his discomfort, he bore the smell. Though he could smell people and blood faintly through the toad oil, they smelled almost like they were rotting and the thought of drinking their blood made his stomach turn.

The villagers who saw him coming backed out of his way, ushering children indoors. He saw the woman and boy from the day before. The woman saw him as well and screamed. A man, presumably her husband, came out of a nearby shack. Naruto continued walking.

The man yelled at Naruto, but Naruto ignored him. He had gotten plenty of similar treatment. A rock struck him in the back of the head. He turned and raced across the street, snatching the boy from his mother. He growled, his tail beginning to emit tongues of red chakra.

"**If you don't want to die, you'll not try that again!**" he snarled. The child began to cry.

"Naruto stop!" Jiraiya called to him.

The boy's father grabbed a stray piece of lumber and smashed it across Naruto's back. The wood shattered and sizzled. Naruto threw the boy at the mother before leaping with claws outstretched towards the father. He could smell his own blood. The heat of his chakra was making the toad oil evaporate.

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's wrist and chopped him in the back of the neck. Naruto's claws only made a glancing blow before the shock of Jiraiya's attack knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"**The old pervert got you good,**" the Kyuubi laughed at Naruto who rubbed his head.

"I shouldn't have attacked the kid anyway. I've lived through worse."

"**The stone never should have hit you in the first place. He's not even a ninja and he got you good.**"

"Not like you noticed it coming either."

"**Maybe with a few more tails of chakra, you would have sensed it coming.**"

"Maybe with a few less, I wouldn't have needed to."

"**With a few less, that kid would have been able yo beat you up. His dad wouldn't have needed to try.**"

"If he hadn't interfered, I would have been fine. The kid was already too scared to move. I was still in control until that man attacked me."

"**If you were in control, you would not have attacked the kid in the first place, kit. You're making progress, but you're a hundred years too early to consider yourself in control.**"

"Like you were in control when you attacked Konoha the day I was born?"

"**That was a delicious bit of fun wasn't it. Too bad your father was there. Not many experts in fuuin-jutsu, and fewer still who would attempt the reaper death seal, and even that wasn't strong enough to actually kill me.**"

"Maybe not, but I can think of half a dozen ways that you could die now."

"**I thought we were past the treats stage, kit, or did you need something more to entice you.**"

"Not now, I have a headache," Naruto grumbled, once again rubbing his head.

The Kyuubi laughed.

* * *

The small boat rocked on the waves. The sea breeze raised the water over the hull, splashing across Naruto, waking him up. A fisherman was eying him warily, a harpoon within arms reach. Jiraiya stood by, waiting for him to wait up.

"Just couldn't keep walking could you?"

"I'm not as tolerant as I used to be when people attack me for no reason."

"He was afraid of you, and with good reason. You almost killed him. I don't know when his father's wounds will close either. They're infected with the demonic chakra."

"He should have been grateful, I let him live and saved his life."

"Because you found someone else to kill instead. None of you're reasons for saving him were anything other than your own lust for blood and violence. Stop making excuses and control yourself. If anyone else had been the one to knock you out, they would have killed you on the spot, and if you keep getting stronger, not even I will be able to stop you from hurting innocent people."

"I am not going to hurt any innocent people, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to stop myself, and I never go back on my word."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The small boat anchored off the coast of an island, the closest dry area of the land of water.

"This is where you get off."

"I expected it to be bigger," Naruto said as he gazed at the small island. He could see a small village, but the rest of the island was mountains and forest. It would take less than a day to explore the entire thing on foot.

"That's just an entry port. The waters around these islands can be deadly, so they have a system of ferry boats with experienced crew that know the currents of their routes. This makes them strongly resistant to attack, but their population is so diverse and segregated that civil wars are common place," Jiraiya explained, "There is not likely to be, even among the civilians, people who are not proficient in a weapon. With any luck, we won't have to go far though. The ferries are guarded by mist shinobi loyal to the Mizukage. We don't want them to take any more notice of us than they have to, and I am hoping the bandits feel the same way."

"You think the bandits might be working for the village hidden in the mist?"

"Suna is one of the strongest ninja villages because they have such high standards and live in such a harsh environment. Disrupting trade with them will weaken them financially, and if food becomes scarce, even the ninja will try to find new homes for their families."

"But they could just be bandits."

"If they are they'll stay near the outlying islands to avoid close scrutiny."

"How will we find out which?" Naruto asked.

"See there, it looks like theres a break in the vegetation near the base of the mountain. Go there and set up camp, while I gather some information. If you see anyone, stay well back. We don't want any accidents."

Naruto and Jiraiya leapt out of the boat and began running on the surface of the water towards the island. Jiraiya veered off to one side, heading for the village.

* * *

As Naruto approached the location that Jiraiya had pointed out to him, he heard the sounds of someone else approaching from the direction of the village and could smell men and alcohol reeking in the direction that both of them were headed. He picked up his pace and found a convenient place to spy at the edge of the clearing. There were some tents set up in the clearing and ten men wearing blue camouflage outfits were lazing around, laughing at lewd jokes and drinking from jugs of expensive looking sake.

"You think the old whore is up for another tumble?" one of the men asked, red faced from the drink.

"You're so drunk, that you wouldn't be," another of the men said slapping the first man on the back, making him choke on the sake.

"Besides, I think she had all she could take when I finished with her, no fight left at all," a masked man said. He wasn't drinking, instead he was sharpening and polishing a katana.

The man who Naruto had heard approaching entered the clearing. He limped slightly. He was older than the other men as was seen by his gray hair. He was wearing a filter and mask, and at Naruto's angle, he could not see anything of the man's face, but he felt familiar.

"Did you get a good price?"

"I'd have gotten better if you lazy bums hadn't hoarded the food and drink," the old man hollered back and snatched the questioner's drink, chugging it down "I've got good news though, Konoha's gone, and so are all their ninja. We can move closer to the trading routes since we don't have to worry about their patrols anymore."

"There a war we haven't been told about?"

"War, no, it was all done by a single kid. I would have recruited him if he wasn't so damn dangerous. But he was a good kid; just had to protect the old merchant traveling alone."

"Like you would have had trouble with bandits," a man laughed.

Naruto felt his chakra flare angrily as he realized who the old man was.

"Trouble? Not with him. I must be losing my edge. The kid save me twice, then as soon as we got to Suna, he was whisked away to visit his friend the Kazekage"

"Too dangerous? Sounds like someone scooped him up before you could."

"Did you want a share of the profits or not? With our raids, the people of Suna are getting desperate, the prices are beginning to rise since trade is so unpredictable nowadays."

"Did you hear when the next caravan's coming?"

"They should be heading here from Tea country. They headed out as soon as they realized we got the last one."

"They keep this up, we'll be able to retire by the end of the year."

"**No you won't,**" Naruto growled, emerging from the trees, "**I'm retiring you now!**"

"Naruto, you wouldn't kill an old man would you?"

"**Of course not, just killing you is no fun...**" Naruto chuckled demoniacally.

"Kill the... whatever he is!" One of the men threw a bottle at Naruto who caught it. He took a swig, then spit it on the ground.

"**Nasty stuff, I'd much prefer your blood.**"

"Y-you've changed... Did you want a s-share. You could be very well rewarded if you joined –"

Naruto head a movement behind him. Had it not been for his enhanced senses, he would have not noticed the man who had tried to sneak up on him while he was focused on the old man. The smell of oil. It was the man who had been polishing his sword rather than drinking. Naruto caught the sword of the man with his tekagi, then let his chakra flare. His tail of chakra wrapped around the attacker's arm. The immaculately polished katana was dropped as as the man's flesh began to burn.

Remembering his secondary mission, Naruto grabbed the breathing apparatus from the old man.

"**Smell this. The sweet ecstasy of burning flesh. Doesn't it make you feel so alive?**" The old man looked like he was going to throw up and then fainted. Naruto frowned. There was no fun in playing with the man now. He turned to the man who was wrapped in his tail. The flesh from the tips of his fingers to his neck was blackened and blistered from the heat. His face was pale and his eyes glazed over in shock. Naruto laughed crazily as he had an idea, and then began to capture the rest of the men alive, penning them in with shadow clones.

He found the woman that the men had been talking about. She was laying in the tent. Her face and body, while they may have once been beautiful, were now bruised and swollen. Cuts were apparent on the woman's neck and arms where the bandits had restrained her before infecting her with their foul seed. Her eyes gazed at him dully. Her spirit was broken, and her body was soiled. He left her there.

Naruto returned to his shadow clones. Some had gotten water and used it to wake the old man.

"I should have known. Look at you... demon. You stripped the dead like it was nothing, I should have known then how rotten you are. Did you have fun with the whore? Her father was the head merchant of the caravan, she screamed for him for hours until we showed her his head."

"**Disgusting!**" Naruto spat, "**She was dirty and foul. I like fresh meat... Don't you?**"

Naruto walked over to the man with the smoldering arm. He was the tastiest smelling one of the lot, almost completely unsoiled. The man was unconscious, and probably dying. Naruto dropped his weapon and then dragged the man in front in his former boss.

"**Now this, this just looks so delicious that I could eat him right up.**"

Kneeling behind the man, Naruto carefully removed the shirt and armor. The man flinched whenever Naruto's claw came too close to his flesh and burned him.

"You're like that are you?"

Naruto ignored the old man and placed his lips over the cords of muscle in the man's neck. The old man frowned distastefully at Naruto's actions. Naruto grinned, revealing his teeth as they sunk into the meat, spraying a fountain of blood all over the old man.

The great amount of blood stripped Naruto of all conscience.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes when Jiraiya pressed the filter device against his face, watching him warily. Everything smelled like ash and steel. Naruto's breathing rasped with an echoing shudder as it passed through the grating. It took a lot more effort to breathe.

"The mission is done," Jiraiya said, "Let's go."

Naruto glanced at the encampment. The bodies were lined up in a row. Spelled across them in ripped out chunks of flesh were the words, "Nine Tails Of Death". The flesh removed to write this message had been stuffed into the throat of the one it had been carved out of. The sight of it made him sick. He couldn't believe that he was the one who had caused such a massacre. Deep inside though, his guts cried out for more violence and death, the urge churning uncomfortably. Without the scent of blood, however, the feeling was foreign to Naruto.

"We should take the stuff they stole back with us..." Naruto said shakily.

"No. It's all infected with the demonic chakra. If a civilian were to purchase any of it, they would probably die."

They walked away from the camp in silence. Naruto keeping quiet in shame, Jiraiya in anger. Naruto slammed his fist into a tree as he passed to relieve some of his tension. The bark shattered and a crack ran half way up the trunk of the tree.

"Upset?" Jiraiya asked. He formed some hand seals and a giant explosion engulfed where the bandit camp used to have been.

"What about the woman who was there?" Naruto asked, eyes bugging out in shock at Jiraiya's actions.

"She was already dead. They gave her an overdose of some sort of drug. I think it was just meant to keep her cooperative.".

"I shouldn't have done what I did. I don't even know why I did it. I could have captured all of them alive."

"The scent makes such a large difference?" Jiraiya asked.

"I feel almost like I was before, except... angrier. I have this feeling that I'd enjoy killing things, But it's fainter, and I can control it."

:We'll see," Jiraiya replied. He glanced speculatively at Naruto.

"Do you think they'll forgive me?"

"Dead people don't forgive."

"Not the bandits, the woman and child from the port, the survivors of Konoha, everyone else."

"Probably not, but if you're serious, it doesn't hurt to apologize.... much..."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya went to the village to look for passage back to the mainland. The villagers gave them a wide berth and stared at Naruto fearfully scurrying away from wherever he approached. Feeling hungry, Naruto approached a food stand, but the proprietor closed down as Naruto approached.

"You know, we don't take too kindly to your type here." A ninja wearing the garb of a Mist ANBU shunshinned in front of Jiraiya and Naruto.

"I guess it is a good thing that we're just looking for passage to the mainland then," Jiraiya responded cordially, "We're not looking for any trouble."

"Then go, but the boy is not going anywhere. For his crime, the punishment is death."

"What crime?" Naruto asked, taking a small step back and clutching his tekagi tightly. He wondered if someone had escaped and talked of what had happened to the bandits.

"Don't even try denying anything. It's obvious that you have dirty blood."

"What's that mean?" Naruto demanded.

"He thinks you have a kekkei genkai," Jiraiya grimaced, "That would have made this a whole lot easier than your real problem."

"I am afraid that you will have to die now." Another ANBU appeared and a third was on top of a roof.

"But I don't even have a blood limit!" Naruto raised his tekagi and blocked a downward strike from a sword.

Jiraiya leaped into action, but the second ANBU interfered. The third threw a kunai and it struck Naruto in the calf. Naruto stumbled. Jiraiya struck his own opponent with a rasengan, sending him flying into the one who was attacking Naruto, barely saving Naruto from the next sword slice.

"As if I'd need a kekkei genkai to defeat worthless trash like you." Naruto threw some shuriken at the ninja who had hit him with the kunai, wincing as he shifted the weight on his injured leg. The ANBU blocked easily.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, forming his crossed tiger seal. Several Naruto clones appeared and all of the Naruto's raced off in different directions, bouncing off of buildings and making their way towards their target and trying to surround him.

As the clones flew towards the Mist shinobi, he easily dispatched them with a short black sword that could have almost been considered a dagger by its size.

"Quadruple Rasengan!" Naruto had one on each tail and in each hand. He spun, slamming all four attacks into his enemy one after the other. The ANBU exploded in a shower of water.

"Suiton: Suigadan!" The ANBU used the water from the destroyed clone for a water fang bullet technique. Spikes of water formed around Naruto. Naruto threw some shuriken towards where he had heard the attack called moments before the water pierced his body. It was only another clone. "Damn! Where did he go!" The ANBU whirled around. With a puff of smoke the shuriken which had landed near him transformed into Naruto and three clones.

"U-" The four Naruto's kicked the ANBU into the air. "Zu-Ma-Ki-" each syllable coincided with a kick or punch that tossed the ANBU higher. "Tailed Barrage!" Naruto's chakra flared and all four of the Naruto's slammed burning chakra tails into the ninja, sending him hurtling down through the roof of the building. He landed badly on his leg which, while almost healed, was still painful. He fell off the roof and down to the street below where Jiraiya was watching his fight, the other two shinobi already disposed of.

"Good work, Naruto,:" Jiraiya caught Naruto before he hit the ground, careful to avoid the still burning tails. "Naruto?"

'Damn leg. Why didn't the Kyuubi..' Naruto finally noticed that he was not feeling quite right. Things were getting blurry and his head was throbbing.

* * *

"**Dammit kit! Can't you even go on one mission without getting poisoned?**" The Kyuubi was cursing.

"That bad?"

"**It's only dismantling your brain, good thing you don't use it!**"

"Hey, It's not like I tried to get poisoned."

"**Got poisoned, and didn't even enjoy the fight. You could have taken them easily.**"

"And would have probably killed half the village in the process," Naruto retorted.

The Kyuubi glared at him angrily. Her eyes flared brightly. "**Just take off the damn mask. You aren't going to learn anything like that. I thought you wanted to learn to control yourself.**"

"And now I'm in control."

"**Until someone gets in one good punch.**"

Even though only in his mind scape, Naruto's sense of smell and taste returned powerfully as his filter mask went tumbling into the lava. Kyuubi's scent engulfed him. Her powerful pheromones had him straining against his pants in seconds.

"**Now you want to control yourself, this is how we do it.**" Kyuubi said, "**Otherwise you'll be sorry, and I am not taking the blame for it.**"

"**What are you talking about, bitch.**" Naruto tackled the Kyuubi as his demonic features manifested.

"**If you distract me too much, I won't be able to stop the poison.**" Kyuubi warned.

Naruto growled and pushed her to the floor, trying to take a dominant position. Kyuubi refused to allow it and thrust her palm against his chest, sending him flying off of her and into a wall.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, it was dark. It comforted him to smell only the metal and charcoal of the filter. The Kyuubi had been merciless. Whenever he had finally managed to resist her scent, she had made it more powerful and then thrown him against the rocky walls in his mind scape.

His eyes began to adjust and he realized that eh was in a cave. Jiraiya was sitting nearby watching him carefully. He could see the old man clearly, but from Jiraiya's lack of reaction, Naruto suspected that his teacher could barely see in the dim light of the cave they were in.

"Oi, Pervy-Sage," Naruto said, "Where are we?"

"Not far from where you lost consciousness," Jiraiya replied, "I need you awake so you can henge. I barely avoided the second ANBU squad. I was almost caught when the man you were fighting took me by surprise."

"He didn't get you did he?"

"Who do you think I am? You don't get the title of Sannin for being a weakling." Jiraiya boasted.

Naruto grinned happily. Things seemed almost normal now between them. It felt like a huge and oppressive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

"How is this?" Naruto asked sexily. He had henged into the form of his sexy jutsu, though with more clothes.

"Pretty good..." Jiraiya replied before performing his own henge, "but this is one thousand times better!" He looked exactly the same except for his hair which had become black instead of white.

"Like that is going to fool anyone!" Naruto protested, "You just dyed your hair."

"Really?" Jiraiya asked, "Maybe you need to take a closer look."

"Yep... I see it now. If you ignore the hair, YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!"

"We'll see then, but you're only a beginner at this."

As soon as they entered the village, all eyes were on them.

"It's him again." Naruto head a woman whisper to her husband. The two of them began walking as far from Naruto and Jiraiya's path as possible.

"I told you they'd see through you," Naruto gloated.

"Keep up your guard," Jiraiya replied, "This is no morning fog."

White mists had begun to roll in from the direction of the water.

"The hidden mist jutsu." Naruto recognized it from his first c-rank mission. Zabuza Momochi, one of the famed seven swordsmen of the mist, had used the same technique. It soon became almost impossible to see anything.

"Whatever you do, don't take off your mask. We don't want any civilians to get involved in this."

Naruto formed a group of clones and sent them out in all directions. Almost immediately they were all destroyed.

"We're surrounded." Naruto said.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Jiraiya formed a tiger-ox seal and then slammed his hands into the ground. Walls of earth rose up around them until they were completely surrounded. "Naruto use your odama rasengan straight down."

Naruto formed a clone and the two of them formed a rasengan that was almost the size of Naruto himself.

"Now throw it into the ground and jump!" Jiraiya was already running up the vertical face of the earth walls he had created.

Naruto leapt after Jiraiya and raced up the wall directly behind.

"Get ready to run." Boar. Tiger. "Doton: Yomi Numa!"

The earth walls crumbled into mud as Jiraiya and Naruto leapt off of them and into the air above the mist. From there, they could see that many ninja waited outside the mist to kill them if they tried to escape. They were spotted. Some of the enemy nin threw shuriken and kunai at them, but most fell short and the others were easily blocked. It looked like they would be in trouble when they fell, that is if Naruto's rasengan had not exploded. The mist was instantly dispersed by the force of the explosion and a great tidal wave of mud raced in every direction.

Naruto and Jiraiya dove down into the tidal wave of mud and rode it past the enemy ninja. When they got out, they were both covered in mud and indistinguishable from the other people who had survived the attack.

"Not involve civilians?" Naruto asked, "How many civilians do you think we killed with that attack?"

"Not many. The mud flowed around the buildings. Hopefully everyone was inside." Jiraiya glanced around at the town and the various other mud colored people. "Lets go before they figure out that were not one of them."

"Where are you two going?" a mist nin shouted to them as they moved towards the harbor.

"They were probably heading this way. We're going to check it out." Jiraiya replied, "They were looking for a boat weren't they?"

"Good idea, but you should report to the commander first."

"No time. They're getting away as we-"

"I'll come with you then... and kill your friend with the tails."

"Argh, my henge." Naruto had lost his transformation in the explosion and ensuing chaos.

The Mist ANBU dashed forward, swinging his sword in an arc to cut Naruto in half. Jiraiya tripped Naruto and Naruto fell backwards, the sword barely missing him.

"Katon: Endan!" Jiraiya shot a stream of burning oil from his mouth, but the enemy deflected it with his sword, melting the blade in the process.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The clone raced forward as if to attack directly. "Clone bomb!" Naruto activated a paper bomb that he had affixed to the clone. The attack missed, but forced the ninja to give them enough room to run.

Other Mist nin had caught up now and two stood in front of them.

"Just die with dignity and let your accursed kind be extinguished."

"I told you, I don't have a bloodline... I am a jinchuuriki!" Naruto released his full two tails of chakra, enveloping himself in the fox mantle it created.

"**Kit, show them your power. Don't hold back. Remember your promise, you don't go back on your word.**"

"**Because it's my nindo. I will do what I promised,**" Naruto whispered under his breath, "**Jiraiya stand back.**"

The enemy looked uncertain of whether they wanted to approach him. He crouched down and then glared at the Mist ANBU, his tails flicking back and forth. He dashed forwards, faster than either of the shinobi expected. One tried to block, but the Kyuubi chakra would not be stopped by mere steel. He was swatted aside, a strip burning across his chest where the chakra had struck him. The other shinobi had dodged upwards. Naruto leapt after him only to be slammed down to the ground with a water bullet.

Naruto created a few shadow clones. The man was caught as he descended, unable to fend off multiple assailants of Naruto's power. Naruto slashed with his tekagi three times. Down the left side, across the top, and down the right with a little hook on the end. The kanji symbol for nine. The clones dispersed

"Was that necessary?" Jiraiya asked. He had not wasted time or effort dispatching the man who Naruto had knocked into the wall.

"**I promised to enjoy my battles, and to make Kyuubi feared.**"

"Did you enjoy that?"

"**Not really. It's not the same when I can't smell the blood.**" Naruto admitted.

"Don't even think of taking that filter off."

"**I promise I won't take it off if there are civilians or any allies weaker that you nearby.**" Naruto replied, "**At least not until I can fully control myself without it.**" He let the demon chakra recede and walked over to the man Jiraiya had finished. He carved the same mark into that man.

The other mist shinobi were staying back.

"We just was to leave," Jiraiya called out, "If you leave us alone, you will live, if you attack us, I guarantee that you will wish that you got it easy like these guys."

They managed to walk all the way to the docks without anyone else trying to stop them.

"If there is going to be a trap, this is where they'll do it," Jiraiya warned. The mist shinobi were moving closer as they shadowed Naruto and Jiraiya. "The water will give them an advantage."

"We should have just run across the water. We could have avoided this whole mess."

"You might be able to make it, Naruto, but my chakra reserves would probably run out hours before we reached the other shore."

"Then just ride a toad."

"Don't you remember what Gamabunta told you when you summoned him into salt water, I don't know how you got away with it that time." Jiraiya scanned the area. "There are no civilians They must have been evacuated to another section of the village."

"So does that mean it is a trap?"

"It means, that when they come, we don't have to hold back like we did before." Jiraiya grinned and patted his bicep as if to demonstrate his strength.

"If it gets bad..."

"It won't so don't even think about taking that mask off."

"Actually I was going to ask if I could blame you if I have to summon Gamabunta into the water."

"Don't even try it. Just make us run over there."

Naruto created some clones and henged one into Jiraiya. The two clones walked out into the open, scanning back and forth for any signs of danger. When they came near to the water, the trap was sprung. Six Mist ANBU rose up out of the water, just finishing hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryudan!" The six called out in unison. Six massive dragons rose up out of the water and crashed into the clones who had no chance of escaping. The attack left a large crater in the tread hardened dirt. The six shinobi approached the crater cautiously to make sure that Naruto and Jiraiya were dead. Only too late did they realize that it was a trap.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Six more clones burst out of the ground, burying the ANBU. A hail of kunai stopped them from killing the captured shinobi.

"Behind you!" Jiraiya warned. Naruto had been too engrossed in his clones to notice the enemies who were sneaking up on them. Without turning to look, Naruto formed a rasengan on one of his tails and thrust it out, just catching the enemy before he had been impaled. The enemy was knocked back, but Naruto hadn't had enough time to form the rasengan properly and it had done minimal damage.

Jiraiya was defending against another two opponents. Others were helping the shinobi that had been caught in the headhunter jutsu. Naruto had to focus on the man attacking him. He swung out with his tekagi, but it was blocked and the man thrust a katana through Naruto's chest.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya summoned a building sized toad that Naruto had never seen before. It was wielding a spike covered sasumata.

"Sorry, how clumsy of me," the toad said as his weapon dropped on one of the shinobi that Jiraiya was fighting. "What did you summon me for Jiraiya?"

"Good work, Gamaken, see if you can take care of a few more of these Mist shinobi. They are being a little troublesome."

"I'm not sure that I'll be much help, but I'll do my best," Gamaken replied.

"Don't think I'm beaten so easily." Naruto said, thrusting his tekagi into the side of the ninja who had stabbed him. The ninja was shocked. He had thought hat he had finished Naruto. Naruto grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it painfully from his chest. He released his demonic chakra to speed the healing. He collapsed to one knee and waited for his injury to recover.

Gamaken, despite his lack of confidence, was doing quite well against the Mist shinobi. He spun his dual pronged weapon around expertly, deflecting attacks and crushing enemies. Between him and Jiraiya, the mist ninja were soon forced to retreat. When they were gone, Gamaken returned to Myobokuzan.

"You alright?" Jiraiya asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and stood up. There was nothing but a bright red scar where the sword had pierced him, and that was slowly fading as well.

"I'll be fine, but I'd prefer not to do that again," Naruto said, touching the sore spot.

"Then it is time that we borrowed a boat and left before they get any more ideas about attacking us. If we hadn't disrupted their trap, we probably could not have won that."

"I guess I'll just have to train harder." Naruto said. He carved a nine into the one he had killed.

They went quickly to the docks and took an undamaged fishing boat that was left there. Jiraiya left a quick note that it could be retrieved on the other side, then they set off. Naruto took the oars and then made shadow clones and rowed the boat as fast as he was able, even using a pair of clones to run behind the boat and push it.

* * *

They made it across before nightfall and Jiraiya asked one of the villagers to take care of the boat until it was claimed by its rightful owner.

The people of the village obviously remembered them. They stayed away from Naruto like he had a contagious disease, muttering apologies if they came close to him. He guessed that they had seen what he had done to the bandit, instead of it just being gossip.

When they passed by the house where the woman and boy lived, Naruto veered away from Jiraiya and knocked on the door. The door opened a crack and the father's eye peeked out.

"What do you want?" The man asked angrily. Naruto could see the flash of steel through the crack.

"I am sorry, I couldn't control myself a few days ago," Naruto said. The man obviously did not accept his apology. "Jiraiya told me that your wounds will probably take some time to heal. I don't have any particular skills, but if there's anything that you want done, please tell me and I'll take care of it."

"I won't fall for your tricks demon." The door swung open and the man was standing there holding a fish knife.

"If that will make you feel better," Naruto said as he created a mass of clones, "You can stab as many of me as you want until you are bored.

The real Naruto went over to Jiraiya who had stopped and was standing ready in case Naruto lost control.

"Do you think that is going to accomplish anything?" Jiraiya asked, "He'll probably never trust you."

"But maybe he'll stop hating me. Only my enemies should fear me. I don't want to be a monster."

"They will see you as a monster either way."

"But at least this way, I know that I am not.," Naruto replied, "Maybe that man will figure out something useful to do with those clones. One of them has a quarter tail worth of chakra. That's enough to create a small army of workers."

"What about your training? You haven't made any clones to train today."

"You know how dangerous I can be. I don't know the limits of control that this filter gives me. If I had an accident..."

"Yes it is better to leave it until we are away from other people," Jiraiya agreed.

* * *

That evening the Kyuubi was waiting for him. She stood, arms crossed, waiting for him to approach. Naruto knew that if he went he would be forced to do something that he'd probably not like, or have his mask removed and become entranced by her scent.

"**You have to come to me eventually. You want to learn from me, don't you? You want to ****be powerful so that you don't have to rely on your instincts that urge you to kill your friends.**"

"All you've done is increase my chakra to impossible levels. I can't really control it. I have no way to use it."

"**You haven't asked,**" the Kyuubi said, "**You know that everything I do is to keep you safe.**"

"What about the promise that you forced me to make. I never would have agreed if you hadn't controlled me–"

"**I didn't do anything. It is just what I am, and you like it. If you didn't you would have fought me off, the seal would have constrained me. You did nothing that at some level you really wanted to do. Stop blaming me and accept that you aren't a perfect little angel, never have been.**"

"Then teach me something. A jutsu that I can use with my hands and tails, someing I can use in an instant when I am being attacked."

"**Your tails are as powerful as any jutsu. Your claws can pierce steel. The problem is that you don't use them right.**"

"You know a better way?"

"**No, you know a better way. You keep training in it, and training in it but you never apply it. Use your claws like the tekagi, channel chakra through them. You remember how the Inuzuka used to deflect steel with his claws. Your claws are stronger. Your muscles are stronger and faster. You just have to use them.**"

"I wanted a jutsu. I need to train more before I am good enough to use that style in battle."

"**Excuses. You just like to be flashy. You're not going to learn anything new until you learn some nature manipulation. If you can't elementally compose your chakra, you will not be able to do man of the more complex jutsu.**"

"Okay."

"**And you have no idea what I just said.**"

"Nope."

"**And that is why you're a terrible student. You don't understand anything.**"

* * *

"Damn fox!" Naruto cursed when he woke up. He headed over to where Jiraiya was camped, making sure that his mask was tightly fitted to his face. Jiraiya was already awake and making breakfast when Naruto sat down.

"Not hunting this morning?"

The thought of hunting was appealing, but he didn't want to risk anything by taking off his mask and looking for blood. "It's safer this way."

"You'll have to take that off to eat anyway," Jiraiya replied. He removed the porridge-like instant rations from the fire and began eating. "Besides, it's got to be better than this. It tastes like sand."

"It did come from Suna, you know, maybe it is sand."

"No, the sand in Suna definitely tastes better."

"I'm surprised you haven't done anything perverted for this entire trip. You are the type to run off and try to seduce a woman for food."

"Maybe when you can control yourself a little better I'll take you again, but for now, I prefer my women alive."

"Prefer? Errgh! I knew you were a little bit of a pervert, but..."

"First I am not a little pervert, I am a big pervert, a super pervert. Second, I may be old but it is still a hundred years too early for me to get that desperate."

"Whatever. I'm going to get some real food," Naruto said as he got up and left Jiraiya to the bland and lumpy meal.

* * *

Naruto put the filter mask back on. He could still smell the blood on his teeth and lips. He licked it off, enjoying the taste, then tossed the filter aside. The Kyuubi was right. It was only a temporary measure. He needed to eat. Anything could happen in a fight. Even with the mask, he could still be a danger.

Naruto ferociously rubbed the blood on the back of his hand. His teeth ground into his lips, only making it worse. It was making him angry. He wanted to kill something, but he knew that it would only make the lust for blood grow.

Naruto howled out his rage and slammed a chakra filled claw into a tree. His fingers pierced the tree right to the palm of his hand. He ripped his hand out and the tree toppled towards him. He struck rapidly, piercing, rending, tearing, and slashing with his claws until only splinters and shards fell onto him.

The smell of blood had faded now. He placed his mask back on and headed to Jiraiya.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, you've been moping all day," Jiraiya said when they stopped to make camp for the night.

"I can't make it work," Naruto said, "Even if I live, sleep and breathe this filter thing, when I eat it comes back. I become a demon again."

"What happened to the gutsy ninja who never gave up?"

"He died with Konoha!" Naruto growled, digging his claws angrily into the dirt, "Kyuubi isn't any help either, she just says that I have to get used to it, that after a few hundred years, I'll be able to resist it when I want to and that I should focus on getting stronger."

"Naruto, you learned the rasengan in a week, a jutsu that takes months for even genius' like me or your father to learn. If you focus, You will learn to control it in weeks not hundreds of years."

"This isn't the same. I just had to learn how to do the rasengan. For this, I have to fight myself every second that I am angry or smell blood or... I don't know what else will cause it. I'll lose my mind and I'll kill everyone. What's the point of being almost immortal if you will kill everyone you care about."

"I am alive, so are Gaara and his siblings. Naruto, there will always be people who care about you. You are not a monster."

"I can think of a hundred different ways to kill you, and I'm not sure how long I can hold myself back before I try one of them," Naruto said seriously, making Jiraiya shudder from the killing intent radiating from him.

"But you haven't, and you won't. Even when you lose control, I still believe in you."

"I am not the same person you could believe in."

Jiraiya watched as Naruto stalked off into the forest.

* * *

Naruto came to Jiraiya after eating the next day.

"I've been thinking," Jiraiya said, "And I think I know a way to help you. It should speed up your training a thousand times, but it will be dangerous."

"Whatever it is, I will do it!" Naruto said resolutely.

"Then take this and make as many shadow clones as you can." Jiraiya pulled out a vial of fresh blood, "Have the clones bite down and break these while wearing the filters. They should only be able to smell my blood and your blood. Then, they only need to calm down. It's the same as your training. The more clones you make, the faster it will work. But the more you make, the more likely it is that someone is going to get killed."

Naruto grabbed the vial and made sixteen clones. The clones all ran off in different directions.

"I gave them almost all of my chakra," Naruto said, "They'll find a deserted place and then do the same thing."

"How many will there be?"

"I don't know. I used all my demon chakra and normal chakra," Naruto punctuated his point by waving his two tails. The fur was no longer bright and bushy but dull and listless, losing most of their volume.

"That much chakra... It could take weeks to exhaust at that rate," Jiraiya pointed out.

"This will be easier when we get to the desert. There are too many villages in the Land of Fire."

"How long will the training clones last?" Jiraiya asked, obviously worried that thousands of berserk Naruto's might overrun the country.

"They are only going to be left with enough chakra to sustain themselves for about ten minutes."

"What about you, you don't look like you have even enough strength to travel."

"I'm fine. The clones will be dispersing, so even if I am tired, I'll slowly be getting energy back from them."

"You've really thought about this a lot, haven't you. You don't usually think these things through."

"I have been thinking about this ever since I started training like this. I could learn from every ninja in a village at the same time if I had enough chakra. I could become the strongest shinobi in the world. I could learn medical jutsu, and even genjutsu I wouldn't have to worry about my friends getting hurt because I could protect them all at the same time."

"But only if you can control yourself, right?"

"I'm going to do this every day and every night. I'll train with blood a hundred years every day until I don't even notice it anymore,"

* * *

By the time they set up camp for the night, Naruto had fully recovered his chakra and they had arrived at the edge of the desert. Despite his exhaustion, they had made good time. Naruto had not had any success in his training, but he was determined to continue. He used up all is chakra in making a group of clones, then collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

"**About time you got serious about your training,**" the Kyuubi said, "**You improved more than I expected..**"

"What improvement. My clones all failed, they couldn't even resist for a second."

"**It took me a hundred years to do that much,**" Kyuubi laughed, "**But you're almost half way there in just a day.**"

"It's not enough."

"**I'll let you in on a secret of life: It is never enough. You will always want more, and because of that you will get stronger.**" The Kyuubi beckoned him towards her.

Naruto reluctantly stepped forward, wondering what she had in store for him.

"**I've been so busy training you, that I haven't taken care of you properly in days.**" She removed his filter, cutting the strap that held it to his face with her claws.

Her scent filled his nostrils and he felt desire flood him. She wasn't throwing him into the wall, and that was as good as an invitation to him now. He felt his demonic desire fill him as he scented her musk. He stuck a hand between her legs, grabbing her, and claiming her as his own. The hair was already damp with her juices.

"**Why do I feel like I am not the one who needs to be taken care of?**" Naruto asked, licking the wetness from his fingers as the Kyuubi rapidly disrobed him.

"**Who's the one who has trouble controlling their desires?**"

The Kyuubi grasped his testicles hard, asserting her dominance and punishing Naruto for the insult. He was forced to hold onto her to keep his knees from buckling from the pain.

"**Is this why you liked Sakura so much?**" The Kyuubi released Naruto, then grabbed his hard on and plunged it into herself, "**You're such a twisted boy.**"

* * *

By the time Naruto and Jiraiya had reached Suna, Naruto's training had come along to the point that he could resist for almost a full second before he began to succumb to the blood. Some of the clones had come across bandits and other less than savory characters and had used the opportunity for extra special training and to appease the Kyuubi's desires.

Gaara had of course insisted that they report on the results of their mission.

"Why is it that I am hearing reports that the Kyuubi is loose? Your mission was a c-rank to kill a small group of bandits." Gaara grabbed the side of his head as if he was experiencing a terrible headache, "What were you thinking? There had better be an explanation for what I've been hearing."

Between Jiraiya and Naruto, Gaara managed to get enough information to understand the situation.

"You are my friend," Gaara said as his sand wrapped around Jiraiya and Naruto's necks, "And that is the only reason you are still alive. You're too troublesome to be out in the open now. I am reassigning you to ANBU under Tora. I want a full report from both of you on my desk first thin in the morning or I'll bury you." His sand clenched painfully and then dropped to the floor, "Now get out."

Naruto and Jiraiya turned to leave. Gaara stopped them just before they passed through the door.

"Baki say that your training continues at sunrise, so you had better get to sleep early."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto said respectfully. This seemed to Irritate Gaara more than anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes not appropriate for anyone. Should you have a weak stomach, or an avervion to death by flaming torture and sex, then you are probably reading the wrong story. Rated M for a reason.

**

* * *

Chapter 05: Third**

"_I've watched through his eyes,  
I've listened though his ears,  
and I tell you he's the one.  
Or at least as close as we're going to get."_

_-Colonel Graff (Ender's Game, Chapter 1)_

Naruto left Suna to hunt before dawn. As much as it sickened him to think upon what he was eating after the fact, or the tortures he executed upon the innocent creatures, while he was doing it, he truly enjoyed it.

When he had finished eating, he way in the sand and waited for the blood to become stale and then put his filter on. He looked down at his hands. The ends of his fingers and claws were still caked with blood. He half considered licking it off, but the blood was too stale to excite him.

From a scroll, Naruto took out the vial of blood. Thanks to the sealing it was still almost fresh. He made a clone with both of his tails worth of chakra, resealed the vial, then returned to the city. He had gone light on the clone's chakra today in anticipation of the training with Baki who was most likely already waiting for him at the training ground.

---

"Baki-sensei!" Naruto called out as he ran to the training field. His grin an imitation of the one he had when he was a member of Konoha's team seven. His fake levity faltered only for a moment while he approached.

"You're late, the sun has been visible over the horizon for at least five minutes."

"It won't happen again!" Naruto replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Alright. Now, you've been here long enough to see what our capabilities are. Your strength is obviously ninjutsu, but there are many directions you can take, assuming you've now mastered the basics."

Naruto demonstrated his control with his imitation of Gaara's sand armor. It didn't quite cover half his body, but Baki looked pleased with the results. Afterwards, he demonstrated the standard bunshin jutsu.

"What do you want to learn."

"Elemental recomposition," Naruto replied, "I'll need that before I can learn many high level techniques."

"And your weapon is made of chakra conducting metal. If you learn this, then you could add elemental chakra to your tekagi and make them even more powerful."

"I thought that it just depended on how much chakra I put into it."

"Naruto, cut through that cliff with your tekagi." Baki pointed at a smooth hard face of rock.

Naruto put as much chakra as he could into the weapon and slashed at the rock with all of his might. Deep grooves were left in the surface of the rock.

"How was that."

"That was pretty good. That is some of the hardest stone in the area. It does not break easily," Baki said, "But watch what happens when I do it."

Baki motioned for the weapon and Naruto handed it to him. Baki filled the blades of the weapon with chakra, then slowly, with little effort, pushed them into the rock to his knuckles, then let go. The weight of the weapon pushed it down until it hit the sand.

"My elemental affinity is wind. Wind chakra is used to attack. It is like a blade that cuts when it is focused. I have also learned how to manipulate earth to a lesser extent, but that would have been a less impressive demonstration since earth is for strengthening and defending in nature." Baki picked up the tekagi and handed it back to Naruto. "There five main elements that we usually consider, water, fire, wind, lightning, and earth. Each one has a strength and weakness. For example, my wind chakra is strong against lightning chakra, but weak against fire chakra. If your chakra type is weak against your opponents, you will lose unless you only use your normal chakra or your jutsu is many times stronger than the jutsu you are facing."

"Uh huh..." Naruto nodded, just barely following.

"In any case, we will have to find out what type of chakra affinity you have. Follow me."

Baki led the way to a store full of training equipment.

"One package of chakra sensing paper," he ordered. The shopkeeper brought out a small envelope with several small squares of paper inside it. Baki paid for the chakra paper than gave a piece to Naruto. "Fill this with your chakra."

Naruto focused his chakra into the paper. The paper disintegrated.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. If your nature is fire, it should burn. For water it will get wet. For lightning, it will crumple. For wind, it will be cut. For earth, it will turn to dust. Try again, but only use the tiniest bit of chakra." Baki gave Naruto another piece of the paper.

Naruto carefully began channeling his chakra into the paper in small amounts. The paper began to char at the edges, but also was split in half. The two halves of the paper fell to the floor and burned to ash.

"Two chakra affinities. That is rare. I'd guess that your affinity is actually wind, but the Kyuubi chakra is fire natured."

---

"Since I have no skill in fire manipulation, I will teach you wind manipulation. You might ask Tora later about fire manipulation. I think that he knows some fire jutsu."

"So, how do I do it?" Naruto asked.

"The wind element is particularly difficult to master. It takes most people years of training." Baki said, "Mostly because it is difficult to see your progress if you don't have some sort of doujutsu." Baki thought for a moment. "I remember how my sensei taught me." He placed his hands on the sand. "Just try to do it like this. When you succeed, you'll cut a patch through the sand like this." A small puff of sand moved between Baki's hands. "When you master it, it will look something like this!"

Naruto was amazed at the power of what he saw next. Sand sprayed to the sides as if an invisible knife was slicing through the training ground.

"If I had known how to do this, that d-rank field plowing would have been a breeze." Naruto knelt down and tried it himself. The sand was pushed away by the force of his chakra.

"It not how much chakra you put into it. You have to change the way the chakra acts. Even the tiniest around of wind chakra can cause serious damage. You have to make the chakra cut instead of just blasting it out. If you use your clones, it shouldn't take more that a few months."

Naruto growled impatiently and created two hundred clones.

"Is something wrong? You're capable of making a hundred times this many clones."

"I already used my chakra for a different type of training, that kind that keeps me from killing and... it will keep the people of Suna safe."

"So you wont have the chakra to properly train then."

"I have as much chakra as I would if I was not a Jinchuuriki," Naruto replied, "That should be enough for just training."

"Gaara has an army of ninja at his command to defend him. You will be out in the world alone. You will be a target. Akatsuki will hunt you down. Do you really want to waste your chakra on training that wont help you defend yourself."

"And if I began to eat the children of Suna, and you couldn't stop me. I would enjoy the taste of their blood and each drop would only make the thirst grow. Even now, I want to rip open your stomach and rip out your intestines, strangling you with your own innards until you begged for death. Then I'd let you feel the joy of being eaten alive, slowly devouring your flesh, letting you live long enough to see everything you cared about killed in front of you." Naruto had begun emitting a powerful killing intent with his burning, demonic chakra. Baki was forced to take a few hesitant steps backwards. Naruto calmed down and breathed deeply into his filter. "Is my training worth it if that doesn't happen?"

A clone had just merged with him, exciting him when Baki had irritated him. He had received fresh memories of dealing with a group of bandits, only to have one of them sacrifice himself to explode on Naruto's clone.

"I-" Baki's face hardened as he took in Naruto's bloodthirsty expression.

"Sorry. One of my clones had an exciting encounter. I lost my senses for a moment." Naruto calmed himself, "Please continue training me."

---

That afternoon, Naruto was met by Tora.

"Come with me." Tora led him towards the shopping district as he talked, "As an ANBU, your identity is a secret. You do what you are told, no more, no less. You follow the rules, no matter how much you dislike it, because the missions we take are for the very safety of Suna and the people living here. You'll be told to kill men, women, and children. Some will be ninjas, but many will also be civilians."

"Sounds like fun," Naruto replied dryly, licking his lips, behind the filter. He had not had a chance to eat and the thought of fresh meat was making him hungry.

"Our first stop is here."

They had stopped in front of what appeared t o be a costume shop. The Window displayed various masks, all made of the same white metal and painted with simple patterns to resemble animals.

"Those are ANBU masks," Naruto said.

"There is always a supply of generic masks available at the ANBU headquarters, but none of them are made to fit if you are wearing that on your face. You will need a custom job. Do you know what you want you mask to look like?"

"A fox. Deadly. Angry. Causing fear. Hungry."

"I can do it for you," a rasping voice said from inside, his voice slithering out from the dark curtains that masked the entrance.

"Go in." Tora pushed Naruto towards the curtain. "I'll wait out here. That guy creeps me out."

"The tiger hides in the grass," the man behind the curtain hissed disapprovingly, "I should have made you a kitten instead."

"Even a kitten's claws can blind you." Tora replied, not moving towards the door.

Naruto stepped through. It was dark inside. The walls were hung with thick undulating sheets of purple velvet which were covered in an eclectic array of masks. Naruto did not see the owner of the shop anywhere. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a mask move. When he turned to look, it hung unmoving.

A hand caressed his cheek from behind, unkempt nais, blackened with dirt, scratched against his face.

"So unique. Such a shame to cover it up."

Naruto spun around. There was no one there, but there was a blank spot on the wall. He blinked and the spot was filled.

"Tsk, tsk. No peeking until I'm done. A beak painted like blood extended over his shoulder. Naruto was getting antsy and flexed his claws. He turned his head. There was no beak. It was a snake now. He blinked. Now an ox. "Almost finished." The man was a dark purple blur as he seemed to disappear, and a mask burst forth from the wall. A hand extended to touch his face as the masked figure passed.

Naruto grabbed his filter and lifted it for a moment so he could get a scent. There was lots of blood, but it was all stale. The owners odor was masked by a chalky scent that irritated Naruto's nose. Then his filter was taken from him.

"Hey I need that-" Naruto barely had time to protest before a hand was clamped over his nose and mouth and he became unconscious.

---

"**He is good,**" the Kyuubi purred, "**That was done well, you didn't even see it coming.**"

"He stole my filter."

"**No he didn't. You're already wearing it again,**" the Kyuubi replied gleefully, "**Now wake UP!**"

---

Naruto couldn't see. It was too dark, no too bright. After some confusion, Naruto realized that he was wearing a mask and that the light was coming from the eye slits which slanted down towards his nose. Naruto touched the smooth surface. The brow was creased and cheeks pulled back. The snout extended several inches. As he explored it, the mouth dropped open and he was assaulted by the scents of the village. He grabbed the bottom half of the muzzle, which now hung just below the chin and pushed it up against his face. It locked into place.

"I told you, creepy, but he does good work. He used to make puppets as well. No one even remembers what his real face looks like." Tora took a small mirror from his pocket and tossed it to Naruto.

Using the mirror, Naruto examined the mask. Like all ANBU makes, it was mostly white. There were whisker marks drawn on the snout and dark patches shadowing the eyes. Kyuu was written in blood red brush strokes on his forehead. Two protrusions resembling fox ears protruded from behind his eyes. When he dropped the mouth, this is where the hinge was, creating a wide and crazed bloodthirsty grin that was sure to unnerve people. His filter was not actually present in the mask, but parts of it had been repurposed and resided in the mouth. With the mask like this, he could eat and have the filter close enough that he could use it to stop him from losing control.

"Yes, he does do good work," Naruto said, standing up and closing the mouth, "**This mask...**" Naruto's voice surprised himself. It was as if he was using his demonic chakra. "**It's perfect.**" He laughed. The sound seemed to put Tora on edge.

"He must have really liked you to do such work on your mask."

"**He did say that my face was unique and it was a shame to cover it.**" He ran his hand over the creases between the eyes. They were truly ferocious.

"Well, let's get to ANBU headquarters to get tested and so you can read all the rules, tactics, and strategy scrolls required of an ANBU. It shouldn't take you long if you use the clones for the reading."

"**One more thing... Do you know fire manipulation?**"

"My fighting style isn't enough, you want my jutsu as well?"

"**Will you teach me?**"

"When you're ready, I'll think about it."

"**When will I be ready?**"

"Fire jutsu are dangerous, especially with your level of chakra."

"**How about just teaching me the chakra manipulation? It will take a long time won't it? I'll be ready by then.**"

"Fire manipulation is the easiest form of elemental manipulation to learn. My guess is that you would master it in a day or two, not like the wind manipulation you're learning with Baki-sama, that will take you weeks, even with the full force of your clones training."

"**So you won't teach me?**"

"Figure it out yourself. It's as easy as breathing."

---

"You leave before I wake up. You train all day. You come back after I've gone to bed. This isn't healthy Naruto. You've got to slow down a bit and give yourself time to recover."

It was late. Naruto was physically and mentally exhausted. He didn't need to come home to this. He growled angrily, the mask making it sound like an animal posessed.

Temari didn't flinch.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. You at least consider me a friend. You protect your friends."

"**Whatever,**" Naruto sighed tiredly.

"And next time you wand wind training, maybe you should come to me. Baki's mainly a doton expert. I'm the fuuton expert in this village. If yo want real training, you had better show up for breakfast."

---

"**How many times have I told you to stay away from the sand bitch. You'll only get into trouble,**" the Kyuubi seemed angrier than usual.

"**I will learn faster if she teaches me too. Why shouldn't I accept her offer?**"

"**Idiot child,**" the Kyuubi backhanded him into the wall, "**I can be anything you want, but you keep following her around. You're not ready for that yet. She wasn't even afraid of you. So you have any idea what will happen when you get angry. She's not going to lay down and let you calm yourself, she'll keep pushing and pushing until she dies. Where will that leave us? You'll be drowning in pity, and I'll have to stop you from killing yourself again.**"

"**I wouldn't let that happen,**"

"**You wouldn't have a choice.**"

The two circled each other warily. Naruto dropped the bottom of his mask so that he could breathe better and smell the air.

"I can control myself now," Naruto said, "Nothing will happen."

"**Control? Maybe for half a minute.**" Kyuubi began releasing her arousal scent. "**How long cn you really resist?**"

"I have clones training as we speak," Naruto reached to put the bottom of his mask back into place.

"**Then tell me, why do you need this?**"

"**Bitch!**" Naruto growled angrily as he tried to force the mask up. The mask went flying. Naruto could feel his arousal growing to unmanageable proportions. He began to breathe heavily. Her flawless skin, her piercing eyes, her soft fur, her dampening bush; all drew his eyes, his nose, his hands and his tongue.

Kyuubi laughed triumphantly as Naruto once again began exploring her body to satisfy their lust.

"**Control is something you won't have for a long time.**" Kyuubi asserted her control and forced him down to the ground.

---

When Naruto was waking up, he felt feminine hands on his shoulders.

'Damn Kyuubi, is insatiable,' he thought. He reached upwards to where he knew she was.

"Eep!"

Naruto heard a stifled squeal. His hands had hit something he wasn't expecting. Large, round and soft. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see what was happening. He squeezed gently, eliciting a whimper. The hands on his shoulders gripped him

"Naruto-kun," the voice moaned.

It had sounded familiar. This definitely was not Kyuubi. He mover his hands upwards, wondering why he couldn't see until he felt the face and the hair pulled back into four pony tails.

"**Temari, is that you?**" His answer was a sharp smack. His mask shifted and the eye slits flooded his eyes with the morning light, "**Baki is going to kill me, we're supposed to start training at dawn.**"

"If you want to eat, then get your lazy ass to the kitchen."

Naruto got up and adjusted his mask so that he could see properly. He had been too tired to change the night before, so he just followed Temari to the kitchen as he was.

"**You're mad at me aren't you?**" he asked.

"You wake up and fondle my chest without even knowing it was me. What do you expect me to think about that?"

"**I wasn't properly awake and my mask was not on right so I couldn't see.**"

"That explains the grabbing, not the fondling." Temari grabbed a spatula and threw it. It embedded itself in the wall next to Naruto's head. "Now eat your breakfast so I can get to training you, and don't forget to send a clone to Baki."

Naruto created three clones, which ran off. By the time he finished his breakfast, one had already been destroyed rather painfully as a lesson about being late.

---

"Remember, wind is like a blade, you have to grind it together to make it thin and sharp. The sharper it is, the stronger it is." Temari said as she opened her fan to the first position, "Focus your chakra into your tekagi and sharpen it, then try to cut this." Temari swung her fan towards the sand, sending a small sandstorm towards Naruto.

Naruto covered his eyes to protect them from the sand, but it didn't stop. He slashed at it angrily. The sand was stinging his exposed skin. He needed to focus on the wind chakra. He made a clone and it was immediately destroyed by the sand, but its purpose was filled. The clones with Baki had begun to incorporate what Temari had said into their training.

Naruto focused on his tekagi, filling it with his chakra, trying to get the chakra to grind together. For a moment, he thought he had it. He swung the tekagi into the storm, releasing the chakra. There was only a momentary reprieve.

"I told you that my training would work fast!" Temari's voice was warpd and twisted by the wind, "Now let's pick up the pace!" The storm grew stronger.

Naruto used the sand armor to cover his hands which were already dripping with blood, as well as the rest of his exposed skin. It still stung, even through his clothes. He focused as much chakra as he could afford into his tekagi and slashed.

"It's not about power, it's about sharpness. If your blade is sharp enough, there is no effort, even in cutting through the strongest steel."

A clone made progress. Baki had praised him for doing well. Naruto used what he had learnt and made his chakra rotate in opposite directions, spiraling against itself to become sharper and sharper. He cut into the storm and rushed into the wake of his slash towards Temari. He made it half of the way to her before his cut destabilized and the wind sent him flying back.

Temari laughed and turned up the power again but opening her fan all the way.

The wind pushed Naruto back. His clothes were being torn by the flying silica. He had to keep slashing at it continuously just to keep it from tearing him apart.

---

When Naruto arrived at the ANBU headquarters that afternoon, he was covered in blood and his clothes were torn apart. He looked to be in rather desperate condition.

"Need some help, Kitsune?" an ANBU in a dog mask asked.

"**Know how to apologize to a kunoichi for accidentally fondling her chest?**" Naruto asked. The entire room went silent. "**Or at leas a water jutsu to get rid of the blood.**"

Naruto was suddenly grabbed and whisked away to a dark room. It was Tora who had taken him there. Three men wearing blank masks sat behind elevated desks.

"Kitsune, your abilities were tested, and while rough, meet the minimum standards for some areas of ANBU duty. You and your mentor will be assigned to High profile assassination and hunter nin duties until your next evaluation. Your first assignment is to hunt down a chunnin who is suspected to be defecting to kumogakure. She is the member of the Makuradojya clan Their clan is small, but they have a blood limit that cannot be allowed to fall into enemy hands."

"**Makuradojya... They're the poison ones right?**" Naruto tried to remember what the scrolls

"That is essentially correct. The Makuradojya clan are able to manipulate their chakra so that it feeds on the chakra systems of their enemies. Your unique chakra should give you an advantage against her. I would warn you to avoid using genjutsu, but your tests proved that your talent in that area was so minimal that you are unlikely to ever use it in battle."

"How are we to identify the target?" Tora asked.

"Your target is a female, aged fourteen. She is five foot three and one quarter inches tall. Hair was shoulder length, black, purple streak on the right side. Veins should appear faintly purple through the skin, as is the identifying trait of all members of the clan with their blood limit active. She uses a longer ranged taijutsu style to attack her opponents extremities with her chakra until they are too weak to continue battling and simple puppetry for longer ranged attacks and traps. Be especially mindful of chakra nets. Any other questions?"

"**Are we supposed to retrieve her?**" Naruto asked. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of

killing a girl younger than himself.

"If it is possible to take her alive, interrogate her, then destroy her body so that it will not fall into the hands of Kumo."

"Remember, she's an enemy," Tora whispered, "Enemies must be destroyed."

"**Do you have anything with her scent on it...**" Naruto sighed. The initial shock of being asked to hunt the girl was wearing off, and now he had begun wondering how she would taste. "**Tora, No matter what else is happening... If I open my mask during battle, run. Don't look back, and don't bother hiding. Just keep going. When it's safe again, I'll find you.**"

"Naruto, go change. I'll meet you at the north gate with something that belongs to her in one hour."

---

The north gate was more of a tunnel than an actual gate. It was barely large enough for a single person to walk comfortable through and was specially built to be easily collapsible in the case of an attack. Naruto walked confidently through, being of smaller stature and having more refined senses than Tora who seemed a little nervous.

"The logs showed that she exited from this gate without proper authorization yesterday after buying something from a foreign trader." Tora explained once they had exited into the harsh light of the sun.

"**Give me something with her scent,**" Naruto requested. He was handed a small, scruffy doll.

"This is from her room. I was told that she slept with it every day since she was a young child. It should not easily lose her scent."

Naruto dropped the jaw of the mouth, letting it loll open as he sniffed the doll, then handed it back to Tora. He then sniffed the air, searching for a similar scent. He found it. He found many, actually. He could not distinguish between them. His nose wasn't strong enough yet. He unleashed the power of his tails, startling Tora who had never seen him use his full power before. His chakra heightened senses were able to pick out the freshest scent.

"**I've got it. Try to keep up**." He was off in a blur of red. Tora struggled to keep up.

"Your voice, it's even more demonic than before. I thought it was just the mask."

"**Or when I use my chakra. All of my abilities stronger like this,**" Naruto cut down his speed since Tora was having so much trouble and allowed his tails to reform. "This better?"

"Thanks," Tora replied, trying to get his breathing under control."

"We should catch up with them tonight. They can't be traveling that fast."

"They?"

"I smell many people and food, and horses. She probably met up with the trader you were talking about, or at least a group of ninja pretending to be traders."

---

That evening, the two ANBU saw the light of camp fires ahead. They approached as stealthily as possible, keeping an eye out for traps.

Naruto could smell a person and tobacco smoke. He pulled Tora down and pointed to an area shadowed by the tall grass that had begun springing up in the area. A few moments there was a flare of orange that quickly faded. There was a sentry there, enjoying a smoke.

Tora motioned for him to stay alert before disappearing into the sand. A minute later, the sentry's throat was slashed. Naruto quickly jammed the bottom half of his mask into place, the scent of blood tingling in his nose.

Naruto crawled forward. From the sentry's position, they could see the camp, and the girl. Naruto's eyes widened. The pale skin, the hair, the slightly round face, the shy posture... "**Hinata...**"

Naruto didn't think he'd been too loud, but eyes turned towards him. He couldn't let Tora kill her. He leapt from the bushes and dashed through the camp, grabbing the startled girl in the process.

"Let me go!" The girl was hitting him. Even the glancing blows reminded him of her. He felt pain when she struck, but not from her attacks.

"**Hold on!**" Naruto shifted his grip and release her just long enough to form a hand sign. Dozens of clones raced off in all directions.

The girl took the opportunity to grab a kunai from his pouch and drive it into his gut. Naruto grunted in pain and then stumbled for a second, then he ignored the pain and continued running.

"**Please don't do that. It is painful. Even if you escape, your comrades from the camp will soon be dead.**"

An explosion sounded. Naruto recognized it as the sound of an oodama rasengan striking a solid object. A moment later, the memories of the clone filled his head. Three of the enemies were now dead. Shrapnel from the explosion had dispelled the clone.

"**That was three of them,**" he said.

"Thats impossible. They are all high ranked jounin from cloud."

"**How would they fare against the kazekage?**" Naruto asked, knowing that all the members of the sand village feared Gaara.

"They're powerful, they'd eventually win."

"**I've fought Gaara. I know how strong he is. Out here, there is no one he would have to protect, and those men are weaklings in comparison. They'd stand no chance.**"

"Too bad for you then, since he's not here."

"**Why do you say that, I am the only one who's ever defeated Gaara at full power. I defeated the ichibi within him. If I can beat him, what could I do to them.**"

"That's impossible."

"**Then how am I still moving after you exhausted all your chakra attacking my chakra. You didn't even make a dent in my chakra reserves, and I am not even using once third of my power.**"

"You're lying. No one could have that much power." Her eyes were wide with fear.

Naruto found a cave and stopped, heading all the way to the back where she couldn't see. He lay her gently down on the sand.

"**Do not try to run. As long as you are with me you will live. If my partner find you, you will be killed and your body destroyed for betraying your village.**"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"**Because,**" Naruto dropped the jaw of his mask, "You remind me of someone. She was the first person who ever told me that she loved me."

"What happened to her?"

"It was too late. I couldn't stop myself from **killing her**."

"I'm sorry... What was her name?"

"Hyuuga...Hinata... She looked so much like you."

"If you want... You can call me Hinata.... If it will make you feel better."

"Aren't you upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Your companions from the camp. Only three of them escaped."

"Thank you..." she said, "I didn't go with them by choice. I was talking to a merchant, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up with them. There were too many of them to fight."

"Really?"

The girl began to crawl towards his voice, "You saved me, even though you're a hunter-nin sent to kill me, you saved me."

"I couldn't let you be killed like that. It would feel like I was killing her all over again."

"I can't ever thank you enough, Kitsune-kun," she whispered shyly.

"Call me Naruto."

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto's heart jumped. The girl even sounded like her now.

"Hinata..."

"Let me help you to have some good memories with her, please. It's the only thing I can do for you." She found him in the dark. She ran her hands up his body until she reached his head, then pulled him down into a kiss. "Please use me any way you want, Naruto-kun, it's okay if it's you."

"Hinata-chan." Naruto removed his mask and let it drop to the floor. Then he kissed her. Her tongue darted into his mouth and ran over his fangs. She gasped in surprise at the feel of them. He caught her tongue in his lips and sucked on it before invading her mouth.

The Makuradojya girl unzipped his vest and then reached under his shirt, pulling it up with the crooks of her elbows as she fondled his abs and chest. He raised his arms allowing the cloting to be removed. Naruto grasped her shirt and lifted it, stopping before it was completely off, trapping her arms and head. Naruto began at her jawline and kissed his way down to the valley of her collarbone.

The girl whimpered as her body responded, releasing scents that filled Naruto with desire. She struggled out of her shirt and Naruto slipped her bra up as well, not bothering to try and understand the clasp. Her skirt soon followed, landing somewhere in the cave. She was trembling now.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I've never done this before," the girl said.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't stop... I want you to be the one to do this for me. I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He brushed away her hands and pulled her panties down to her ankles. He drove is tongue into her mound, lapping at her stiffened nub. She cried out and grabbed his ears. He moved op her body and took her breast in his mouth. His hands worked to dig the erection from his pants. He plunged it into her. She cried out in pain as her barrier was torn. The scent of blood and feminine juices spurred him onwards. He thrust in and out of her rapidly, the tightness of her pussy enticing him and making him harder. Her cries of pain were soon replaced with moans of pleasure as she called out his name.

"Naruto-kun..." Her inner walls clamped down on Naruto, spasming in ecstasy Naruto continued trusting, keeping her orgasm going for almost half a minute before he achieved his own.

"I love you too Hinata-chan."

---

The clunk of metal hitting sand woke Naruto. The girl was wearing his ninja tool pouch. She had tried to grab his tekagi, but had been too weak to lift it. She was dressed and held a kunai in her hand. She knelt over him and plunged the tool into his throat. He coughed out blood and sat up, ripping kunai from his neck and tossing it aside. He covered his throat with his hand.

"W..h..y..." he gurgled, "yo....ou s.. s... a...d." he coughed up a large quantity of blood.

"Are you really that naive? I did it all to make you let down your guard. The Raikage is going to crush Suna soon. I'm going to join the winning side before it is too late."

"Yo..u sa.. said... you... lov..ed me."

"You know, I'm glad that I had to use those skills with you first. They teach seduction in Kunoichi classes, but you never really think that it will save your life."

"You used her memory. You soiled her name. You could have just asked and I would have let you go, but you had to pretend to love me." The blood scent was filling him. His tails were transforming into chakra against his will. It was too late to stop now anyway... He wouldn't stop now. "**I can't forgive you for what you've done with her.**" He stood up and licked the blood on his hand.

"This is impossible, you should be dead." She froze in fear as she saw that the wound was gone, "You didn't use medical jutsu..."

"**You cannot kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" Naruto roared as he sped towards her and grabbed her by the neck. Her flesh began to burn where his hand touched her. "**You mutilated her memory, now you will feel her pain.**"

Naruto tore through her clothes with his claws, leaving long gashed down her body. She couldn't even scream. Naruto grabbed a large round breast in his hand. "**I bet you were proud of these, weren't you?**"

Naruto stared into her tear filled eyes.

"**Answer ME!**" He shook her roughly.

She nodded.

"**I thought so.**" He squeezed slowly, his nails digging into her flesh. His grip grew tighter and tighter until the flesh burst, spraying blood and fatty tissues across the cave. She shuddered in pain and he repeated the process on the other side of her chest. "**Isn't that better? That is what an old whore like you deserves isn't it! Flat saggy breasts, stretched by every man to squeeze them in their ****perverted hands.**"

Her mouth opened and closed uselessly. No sound was escaping. He released her neck and she fell to the ground sobbing.

"**Didn't you have something to say?**"

She tried to beg for mercy, but her vocal chords had been crushed.

"**Nothing to say? Need I loosen your tongue with a little friendly persuasion? You enjloyed when I ate you earlier. Shall I do it again?**" Naruto smacked her in the face and she rolled several times before coming to rest laying face up on the floor of the cave. "**Time to eat!**"

Naruto stretched her hips painfully wide and licked her soiled cunt until her clit rose despite her pain and fear.

"**Does that feel good? Cause I'm sure that it will taste great, so full of your delicious young blood.**" He bit down, removing the tip of her womanhood and allowing the gush of blood to spray into his mouth. He gripped what remained in his teeth and pulled, tearing the hidden length of her organ from her body.

The girl shuddered, but was no longer struggling. Naruto wondered whether she had given up on life or whether it hurt more to struggle than to let him torture her.

"**You aren't crying out your love for me yet. Weren't you satisfied with that? No a slut like you needs something to fill her up inside.**" He rammed his penis into her ass, allowing his chakra to gather around it, blistering it badly as he pumped in and out of her. When he came, he ripped out of her bloody hole. The end of her intestines were turned inside out and yanked, blackened by the heat of the chakra, out of her ass.

Naruto looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were unfocused, but she was still conscious and alive, if only barely.

"**I guess you are used to bigger and better things inside you, slut. Don't worry, I won't allow you to be disappointed.**" He guided his tails together so they acted like a single foot-wide phallus of chakra and drove it into her, right up into her uterus.

Her heart stopped beating.

Naruto forced his tails in right to the base of his spine. Her stomach had turned bright red and had balloooned out so that it looked like she was nine months pregnant.

"**You fucked the wrong fox.**" He scratched 'kyuu' into her belly, then calmly began to dress.

---

Naruto returned to where the Kumo ninja had made camp. He was greeted with a pile of corpses that had all been mutilated in different ways and had the 'kyuu' carved into their bodies. He tossed the traitor's body into the middle of the camp.

"**Mission completed.**"

"The orders were to destroy her body." Tora was standing a safe distance away. Naruto sliced the skin of her side open, revealing that the inside of her torso was burned black.

"**I'd say that her body is destroyed quite effectively.**"

"Let's report back then."

"**I don't think that anyone will betray Suna after they hear about this.**"

"It's not going to be Suna that they're afraid of."

"**As long as I'm welcome, Suna is my home. Any enemy of Suna is an enemy of mine.**"

Tora looked at the body.

"Did you have to be so..."

"**It makes her happy, and when I have the smell of fresh blood, it makes me happy too.**"

"And now?"

"**I'm ready to go back to Suna.**"

---

Once again, Naruto stood before the three blank faced ANBU. They listened to both of their recollection of events.

"So you attempted to save the girl," one of them questioned Naruto.

"I can't just kill someone without knowing why."

"You knew that she was a traitor."

"She told me first that she had been kidnapped."

"You believed her?"

"I wanted to believe her. She looked like a girl I knew once. It won't happen again."

"Did she tell you why she defected?"

"She said that Suna would soon fight with Kumo and that Suna would be crushed. She just wanted to be on the winning side."

"File your written reports. Make sure that you include as much of what the girl said to you as possible. Do not miss any detail, no matter how insignificant."

---

When his reports were finished, Naruto sent a clone to meet with Baki, and another to train in the desert. He returned to the Sabaku household just in time for breakfast.

"Your first ANBU mission was successful?" Gaara asked.

"Anyone considering betraying the village will think twice now." Naruto said, doing his best to not grimace as he choked down the disgustingly cooked food. He worked especially hard at it considering that Temari was watching him eat and he did not want to give her any reason to make any training she gave him extra dangerous.

"The same way they'll think twice about being bandits within a hundred miles of Suna?" Gaara asked.

"No, my clones went easy on the bandits." Naruto licked his lips. Even the ever emotionless Gaara looked disturbed.

"Be careful Naruto. Or you will begin to act like I used to."

---

"**You're almost ready for the next step.**" Kyuubi hissed gleefully as she toyed with Naruto, "**You made me so proud the way you played with that little slut.**" she was letting him take control this night as a reward and he was gladly working out the rest of the frustration from the betrayal. Kyuubi's compliments only pissed him off more, and this made the Kyuubi enjoy his rougher and rougher attentions more and more.

---

Naruto did not receive any more missions for over a week. He used the time to further his training. He had pretty much mastered even the highest forms of Tora's fighting style. His wind manipulation was coming along to the point that he could transform his chakra at will, though he was not happy with the sharpness and precision yet. The combination of the wind chakra and his tekagi or claws made his attacks almost unstoppable. He could maintain his concious mind for half an hour while under the direct influence of blood and could even resist the Kyuubi's temptations if he really tried.

As he was walking through town, he noticed a familiar figure lurking outside the hotsprings.

"Don't move!" Naruto ordered, using shunshin to get behind Jiraiya and place a kunai at his throat, "We don't appreciate peeping toms in our village."

"Don't you know who I am," Jiraiya asked.

"A little pervert who's going to spend a few nights in Block C." Naruto answered, using his control of the sand to fill up the holes that Jiraiya was peeking with.

"I am not a little pervert," Jiraiya said, "I am a SUPER per..." He turned and caught sight of the mask. "Naruto, is that you?"

"I guess I should have henged first," Naruto said, "But I thought the mask was enough to fool an old man like you."

"You're doing better? You're nose isn't covered."

"I've been training. I don't lose total control for half an hour. Pleanty of time to do **this** when I need to," Naruto said, demonstrating the jaw of the mask, "But there are too many things to smell to leave it on all the time."

"I suppose you want me to give you more training now."

"I have Baki, and Temari and Tora training me.I've learned a lot."

"I'm a Sannin, no matter how much you've learned, there's always something new I can teach you."

"I've wanted to learn fire manipulation, but Tora keeps telling me that he'll teach me when he thinks I'm ready."

"Fire manipulation? He might as well not teach you hand signs. Fire manipulation is the easiest element to learn if you have the knack for it."

"Wind has taken me two weeks to learn, and I'm still not all that good at it."

"Try this, focus your chakra into your stomach, make it as tight as possible and then shoot it out of your mouth and let it explode outwards – and aim up."

Naruto took a deep breath and focused his chakra into a tiny point, putting as much pressure into it as he could. He released it, blowing it out of his mouth. A torrent of flames burst into the air. Jiraiya had to cover his face to protect it from the heat.

"Congratulations, you can now do fire manipulation."

"That was so easy, I thought it would be as difficult as the wind manipulation."

"Easy to learn, yes, but it also means that the applications are more limited. Fire is fire. You burn things with it. Anything beyond that is manipulating the properties of fire, for example, sealing someone in a confined space and using the smoke or oxygen consumption to asphyxiate them."

Naruto stared at Jiraiya blankly.

"Suffocate them," Jiraiya explained, "Wind manipulation requires much finer control. Wind can be slow or fast, powerful or gentle, sharp or soft. You can manipulate the strength of each of these attributes and then on top of that you could mold the chakra, but this also means that you are more at risk from similar attacks. With fire, if your chakra is hotter, fire attacks will be repelled. With wind, you have to analyze your opponents attacks and counter them with the correct application of your element. Since you are both fire and wind natured, you have an advantage. Wind feeds fire, so you can counter wind jutsu with your fire jutsu."

"Thats too complicated, why don't I just hit them with both from all sides."

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"But not here. Your fire was bad enough. I swear that you singed every rooftop for a block. Lets head to the walls and aim it out over the desert."

Naruto followed Jiraiya to the wall. Jiraiya whispered something to the sentries and they all backed off, giving Naruto plenty of room. He walked to the edge and the guard captain yelled for anyone below to move to the side. Naruto took a deep breath and blew a cone of fire out over the desert. Before he finished, he formed a mass of wind chakra and launched it along the same path. The flames exploded outwards. The flames burned white and blue with the heat, filling Naruto's whole field of vision. Naruto ran out of breath for the fire and had to blink away the brightness to see the fire dissipate almost one hundred meters away.

Some of the younger shinobi offered cheers. The guard captain shook his head and looked at the trench melted into the side of the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Jiraiya said, slapping Naruto on the back then using a doton jutsu to rebuild the damaged section.

"Is everything alright?" Several ANBU appeared, brandishing weapons.

"Just a little fox fire." Naruto grinned at the ANBU team's capitain.

The ANBU looked across the desert, noting the glint of glass along the path that Naruto's attack had gone.

"Impressive. Next time, make sure that you do it out of sight of Suna. We have enough reports to file with your clones running all over the desert killing anything that moves. Or at least in the designated training areas."

"Yes sir!"

"What kind of idiot teaches a kid two elements that can be used together..." the ANBU sighed before he and his team used the shunshin to disappear.

"One more time! Kitsune-Bi: Furea!"

---

Naruto returned to his room exhausted. He had practiced his foxfire flare with many of his clones. He had learned the technique worked better if he formed the wind chakra first and held it in front of his mouth while he blew the fire. It did that have as much range that way, but he could use his hands to protect his eyes while his opponents would be blinded. Using this method he could also control the amount of wind chakra he was pouring into the technique and found that he could make a wide fan of flames or a thin jet stream that could easily melt a whole through stone. Unfortunately the massive amount of power also drained his chakra reserves much faster than his other techniques did since it was like using two techniques at once.

---

"**Excellent work today, kit,**" the Kyuubi said, laying lazily on the floor, "**You didn't use that mask once, except to demonstrate to Jiraiya. You even created a wonderful new technique and style.**"

"What of it?"

"**Bite me. You're ready for your third tail.**"

"Don't you think I have enough chakra?"

"**You got tired today didn't you? What if Akatsuki recruits more members and comes after you in force. You had to release me to defeat Kisame and Itachi. You caught Deidra by surprise, but Sasori would have gotten you if not for Jiraiya.**"

"I have two tails already."

"**Only seven more to go. Imagine how much more training you could do with a thousand new clones. Since you know wind and fire manipulation, I can even teach you some of the techniques that I know. All you have to do is bite me.**" The Kyuubi was using her pheromones to their full effect, but Naruto was still resisting.

"But this will make it harder to control myself. I'm not ready for that yet."

"**Thats why you train to control it. How many years of training have your clones done? How many more will your clones be able to do if you can make a few thousand more?**"

"I'd be able to learn every single jutsu there is.... but I don't care about that. I am not Orochimaru."

"**Have you forgotten that Orochimaru still has Sasuke? Don't you want to save him. You can't win as you are now.**"

Naruto was stunned. He had completely forgotten about Sasuke. His only friend left from Konoha other than Jiraiya.

"I'll do it for Sasuke," Naruto said, letting his instincts take over and digging his fangs into the Kyuubi's flank.

"**No, you do this for me,**" Kyuubi grabbed him by the hair and threw him back before he could drink too much.

Naruto quivered as he felt his body changing. He sprouted a third tail. His pupils became more slitted and his irises redder. His skin took on a slightly orange hue. His claws hardened and sharpened. His fangs grew and his lower canines became sharper and longer. His hair became redder at the roots and he grew a light trickle of pale hair from his chest to his crotch. His senses felt more refined. He could see the faint outline of chakra around the kyuubi's body. He could hear the thump of her heartbeat. He could smell...

---

Naruto woke up. He could hear whimpers and moans. He could smell the sweet musk of arousal. He opened his door and crept out. The floor seemed almost soft under his feet, allowing him to move silently, following the alluring sounds and scent to Temari's room.

He paused at the door to listen and take in the scent, the taste of it on his tongue.

"Mmmhm...." the quiet moaning continued between shallow stifled breaths.

He could hear the rapid beating of the heart in the room. He could smell the perspiration, the blood engorging her breasts and clit. The scents permeated the air, even though there was no bleeding.

"Uhnhn... Na... Naruto..."

This was more than he could handle. He turned the knob of her room gently. It was locked. He growled deeply in his throat and pushed. The lock snapped. Temari gasped from the inside. It was dark. She couldn't see him, but he could see her clearly. One hand whipped down between her legs to cover her shame, the other reached for a kunai.

Naruto leapt across the room and grabbed her wrist. He growled softly and brought her wet fingers to his mouth and sucked the juices from them.

"Naruto?" Her fingers had touched his fangs, "What are you doing?"

He growled warningly and placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He took her other hand and forced it away from her crotch. He licked them clean. He grabbed her legs and forced them apart, driving his long flat tongue into her moist hole. Temari whimpered and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his nose to nuzzle the patch of gold above her mound. She let out a cry of pleasure and sprayed his face with her liquids.

Naruto took her hands from his head and forced her down flat on the bed. He had waited long enough. He dropped his boxers, letting his dick hover over her, his glans rubbing softly against her clit. With a sudden thrust, he was inside her.

Temari cried out. Naruto took her lips with his own to dampen the sound of her scream. He thrust powerfully, over and over again. Each thrust was accentuated by a flare of bright rebright red chakra from his tails. Temari tried to scream and escape. The tightness of her resistance made Naruto harden until it was painful. Her attempts to scream were distracting. He released her lips and drove his fangs into her neck, drinking her sweet delicious blood. Her body spasmed and her throat as torn out, leaving a gaping hole in her neck as Naruto came into her.

---

Sand rubbed against his body. Naruto squirmed.

"**Wake up!**" The kyuubi's voice screamed in his head, "**Wake the hell up!**"

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see an enraged Gaara.

"What's going on?" Naruto could feel the desert coffin tightening, ready to crush the life out of him.

"I warned you of what would happen if you ever hurt my sister." Gaara's sand was slowly covering his body, "**Look what you did to her!**" Gaara yelled.

The sand coffin turned. He could now see Temari. Her body was covered in burns. Her crotch was blackened. Her shoulders had black imprints of his hands burned into them. Her lips were charred. Her throat was torn open like she had been mauled by an animal. The sheets of her bed were soaked with blood.

"I-I didn't, I couldn't have done that."

"Thise are your hands, your teeth, your **face covered in Temari's blood as you laid naked in her bed!**" Gaara's sand pulsed, growing into a large claw over his left arm and growing up to cover his eye with a golden bloodshot eye of sand. His face held a crazed expression, one Naruto had thought he'd seen the last of long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06: Wanderer**

* * *

Naruto screamed his rage. "**Damn you, fucking fox.**" His chakra exploded outwards. The force of the raw chakra pushed against Gaara's sand, preventing it from crushing Naruto.

"**Don't blame me. I warned you to stay away from her!**" Kyuubi replied angrily, "**I tried to warn you last night but you didn't want to hear me. You wouldn't let me talk to you. No, you were too busy, too distracted.**"

"**That has never stopped you before!**"

"**You were weak before! I made you strong and you shut me out so you could fill the sand bitch with your-**"

"**Don't make any damn excuses. You should have never let me have the third tail.**"

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE CLOSED YOUR DAMN MASK THE INSTANT YOU FELT YOURSELF LOSING CONTROL!**" Kyuubi roared angrily, "**Do you really think that I'm the only one capable of doing something like this. Remember what you did to Makuradojya girl. You were fully aware when you did that. You loved it. You wanted to do this too. I'm the only one strong enough to take you now. You made me your mate, and drank of my power.**"

"**I don't want to be your fucking mate. I never wanted your fucking power."**

**"You think I wanted this? To be stuck inside a pubescent boy who's barely strong enough to wipe his own ass, let alone protect us from our enemies. Were not mates because we want it, it's because neither of us have any other choice!**"

"**If you're so strong, then how come you can't get the hell out of me?**" Naruto replied spitefully.

"**Because we'd both die! It's not a death seal just because it's created with the help of a shinigami.**" Kyuubi's voice echoed painfully in Naruto's head.

"**Stop it...**" Gaara interrupted, "**Mother is angry...**" He grinned widely, drooling from the still human side of his mouth, "**She is hungry. She'll feast on your blood!**" Gaara laughed and wrapped his monster hand around Naruto.

"**Both of you shut up!**" Naruto turned to face Gaara, "**You should have killed me before. I told you to kill us! What's the matter with you? Why aren't you killing US!**" With an enormous effort of rage, Naruto spread out his body, destroying the monstrous hand of sand.

Gaara's face stretched into a wide and frightening smile.

"**I'm not going to kill you... I don't kill my friends.... I am not a monster...**" Gaara giggled, "**I AM NOT A MONSTER! No, no I'm not. Mother isn't happy though. You hurt mother, took her daughter away. Mother is... Mother is angry... Mother hates you... Mother... Yes... Kill? He needs to be punished.**" The sand crept over Gaara's legs and torso. He swung an arm, slamming Naruto through the wall.

"**Kill him now, before he loses himself completely to Shukaku!**" Kyuubi ordered.

"**Why would I do that? He can't kill me yet,**" Naruto replied stubbornly.

"**You don't want to die!**"

"**No, you don't want to die! Look at all the wonderful destruction I created for you, how many people I killed in your name. How many people did I torture and kill? Can you really say that I'm not more of a monster than that?**"

Gaara burst through the wall. The raccoon of the sand now obscured Gaara completely.

"**I will have my revenge, yes mother, you will punish him... kill him.**" Gaara screamed out, leaping towards Naruto.

Naruto covered his eyes and swiped with his claws, releasing a burst of wind chakra from them. It was not as powerful as if he used his tekagi which were still in his room, but it was enough to sever the outstretched limb and leave claw marks across Gaara's belly.

Gaara roared in frustration as he hit the ground. The whole village shook. Sand rushed from around buildings cascading over Naruto's naked body as it was drawn into Gaara's form. Gaara thrashed wildly as he grew, his tail leveling his own house and crushing Kankuro who was still inside.

"**Finally, free again.**" The now building sized Ichibi said, "**Free to kill you!**" He slammed a paw down towards Naruto. Naruto did not even try to dodge. For some reason the ground was still shaking, he could feel it while he was caught from the waist down under the massive paw. Screams filled the streets of Suna as the early risers saw the demon standing in the middle of their village.

"**Will you really let it end like this?**" the Kyuubi growled, "**Would you let an entire village be massacred just to end our lives? Don't you want to save Sasuke? Even if you can't live around the people you care about, will you let them die?**"

The Kyuubi had hit a nerve. Naruto couldn't allow it. Enough people had suffered in his name. He couldn't allow himself to die. It would be a betrayal of those who had already died so that he could live. It was a betrayal to his friends, his family, and his genin team. He couldn't bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but at least he could save the bastard from Orochimaru. If he was going to die, that was the battle he wanted to die in, that would make his death meaningful.

Naruto let loose a stream of expletives and then took a deep breath, "**Kitsune-Bi: Furea!**" Blue-white flames shot forth, melting the front half of the Ichibi's leg all the way up to the shoulder. The Ichibi's leg crumbled and it fell onto some nearby structures. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's joy at watching the destruction.

Shukaku roared and thrashed, causing more damage to surrounding buildings and the people who were still inside them. It rolled to its feet, reforming its missing limb.

"**Futon: Renkudan!**" Naruto was blasted by a gigantic mass of air and chakra, sending him flying through walls.

* * *

Naruto did not know how long the blow had knocked him out for, but there were explosions all over the city. A large red mass slammed into the ground in front of him. It took him a moment to recognize it.

"Gamabunta?" Naruto muttered foggily. The toad boss just poofed back to the summon realm, too damaged to continue fighting.

"It's no time to be sleeping!" Jiraiya grabbed his arm, dragging him through the streets.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked, His question was answered when the building in front of them exploded in a powerful blast of lightning.

"The Raikage tunneled under the wall using some sort of drill. Theres a large sinkhole in the northeast of the city. Gaara must have come across a tough opponent. He was forced to release Shukaku, and now he's destroying the village as well."

"He didn't–"

A team of Kumo nin appeared in front of them and attacked. Naruto did not waste any time with them. He attacked with five simultaneous rasengans, killing two. Their bodies sprayed blood and guts all over him. He calmly closed his mask and then stared at the third nin. Naruto's tails slowly began flickering with flame-like chakra. The kumo nin seemed to be frozen in fear.

"**Die.**" Naruto plunged his hand into the ninja's chest. The ninja tried to block, but the wind chakra coating Naruto's claws caused them to slice the ninja's arms off and pass easily through the man's sternum.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"**I'm in control,**" Naruto replied firmly, "**But I'm seriously pissed.**" The combination of his demonic voice and the effect of the mask even made Jiraiya shiver slightly in fear.

Large arcs of lightning were striking back around the massive form of Shukaku. The Ichibi swung his limbs attacking an opponent and demolishing more of the city.

Wind whistled around a projectile. Naruto reached out and a sword pierced his hand from tip to guard. It tried to pull back, but Naruto closed his hand around the guard, holding it tight.

"Naruto, let go before-" Jiraiya tried to warn Naruto, but it was too late. The wire connecting the sword to the one who had thrown it channeled a powerful surge of electricity into him.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto formed a rasengan in the impaled hand. The base of the blade shattered. The blade tumbled to the ground, out the back of Naruto's hand, "**Jiraiya, run. I'll meet you outside the gates when I'm done.**"

"You-"

"**Half the village is already destroyed. We're facing an army. I'm going to open my mask and let myself go. If I don't, everyone will die. I need to fight my best. Even if no one else is left alive, Jiraiya, You have to survive. You're not a sand nin, you have no obligation to stay.**" Naruto did not give Jiraiya time to argue. He dropped the bottom of his mask and ran towards where Gaara's demon was fighting.

Before he could reach the demon, he ran into a team of BOLT ninjas, Cloud's elite ANBU operatives. Naruto snarled. He was wearing nothing but blood and his mask. He was sure that his appearance would be frightening, especially with three red demon chakra tails waving behind him. The BOLT group did not flinch. Four of them threw kunai at Naruto. The last one began making hand signs. Naruto ignored the kunai, rushing straight at the man who was trying to do a jutsu. He caught the man's hands and he began screaming in agony as Naruto's chakra burned his flesh.

"**You should know better than to mess with me, especially after what I did to the traitor and her escort.**"

The BOLT remained silent, except for the one he held in his hands. The four others drew swords and attacked from all sides. When Naruto's focus was diverted, the one he had grabbed kicked him in the ribs. The other four stuck their swords through various points in Naruto's torso.

"**That stings a bit,**" Naruto gasped. Both of his lungs had been punctured. Naruto slammed the enemy ninja aside with his tail and calmly began to remove the swords. "**I'm sorry this isn't much of a battle for you. Let me even up the odds a bit.**" He dropped the last bloody sword onto the ground and created four clones. "**I'll be generous. I'll kill you painlessly if you surrender now.**"

The bolt members seemed slightly shaken by Naruto's survival, but were not beaten yet.

"**I was hoping you'd choose the slow painful way.**" Naruto bit into the shoulder of his captive, "**I do need variety in my diet.**" He swallowed the hunk of meat he had torn off.

Naruto's clones engaged in battle, creating more clones occasionally, just wearing the enemy down while Naruto calmly ate his breakfast. After a few mouthfuls, he tired of his meal and killed the man. He carved his symbol into the man's mask, then discarded him, looking for something sweeter for dessert. He grabbed the one whose blood was the sweetest smelling.

"**A girl.**" Naruto used his claws to reveal the modest bust that had been hidden under a tight wrap. He bit into the exposed flesh. The silence of the BOLT members ended as she screamed.

"Captain!"

"Let her go!"

"**And what will you do if I refuse? You've already destroyed my village.**" It seemed like the entire village was in ruins because of the battles being raged. "**You don't have any leverage, and since the people I care about are probably dead, I don't have to hold back at all.**" Naruto placed his mouth over the wound in the woman's chest and sloppily drank the blood that had pooled there and then ripped out another hunk of flesh. "**Tell me... Captain... Do you have any children? Is their blood as sweet as yours?**"

Naruto, having satisfied his hunger, carved his symbol in the woman's throat and left her to bleed to death. His clones had already finished off the rest of the team appropriately. It seemed almost too easy.

Naruto sent a powerful surge of chakra through his body. The image before him changed. Four swords still penetrated his body. One BOLT was futilely trying to heal the burns on the hands of the first man he had grabbed. He must have had time to finish a genjutsu just as Naruto had been caught. Naruto was lying on the ground, ignored. They thought he was dead, but then most people would be.

Naruto used a kawarimi with a piece of rubble, henging it to look like his prone form. He sent out a group of clones to surround the area. He let the henge on the rubble drop and sent one clone to appear before the bolt members.

"**Did you forget about me?**" the clone asked mockingly, "**I wanted to thank you for giving me such a nice dream.**"

"How did you survive?" the captain asked.

"**I'll tell you how I survived, if you can tell me how you will survive this.**" The clone tilted his head upwards, "**Kitsune-Bi: Furea!**" All the clones used the attack at the same time. There were no screams of pain as the enemies were all vaporized. Naruto felt disappointed. There was no pain, or fear, or blood for him to enjoy. Worst of all, he was still hungry. His clones dispersed throughout the village, looking for enemies to eviscerate, while the original headed towards the battle with Shukaku.

There were no buildings left standing near Shukaku. He would spin around, crushing anything nearby with his tail while firing air bullets in all directions. He looked over the devastated area. Several Kumo nin were hiding out in the rubble, firing long range jutsu at Shukaku. They were doing little or no damage, but causing enough of a distraction that other ninja could get close, including a Squad of BOLT who were protecting an older ninja that Naruto recognized from reports he'd seen in the Hokage's office, the Raikage.

A clone came up to Naruto and handed him his Tekage. Several of the clones had worked together to dig it out of the rubble. Naruto put it on and then surprised a young ninja who had been firing a c-rank lightning jutsu at Shukaku. He drove his tekagi into the Ninja's gut. She screamed. She was probably only a gennin. Naruto placed a finger over her lips and shushed her, releasing his hold on his weapon, leaving it resting inside her. She tried to pull it out, but it was too heavy for her to lift.

"Help me..." She pleaded.

"**That is very unprofessional of you,**" Naruto said, "**Aren't you supposed to say something like 'I'll never give you what you want!'**" He calmed himself, reverting his tails to their solid state.

"I didn't want to do this, I swear. I've never been out of the village before," the girl cried.

"**That's too bad.**" Naruto began cutting off the girl's clothes, "**For you, I'll leave your face alone, so your family will recognize you.**"

The girl shivered. She was growing pale Naruto lay her now naked body down in the sand and pulled the tekagi out. He licked the wound, lapping up the blood. The action seemed to calm the girl down. She grabbed his wrist as if desperately clinging to him would save her life.

"**I'm sorry. You seem to have gotten the wrong impression. I'm not doing this to heal you or clean your wound. I've just never eaten anyone as young or sweet as you before and I want to savor the experience.**"

The scream she let out then was terribly satisfying and Naruto bit into the tender flesh. He couldn't believe how good it was. The meat was so soft compared to the older ninja he was used to eating. There was even still a bit of fat left since the girl hadn't completely trained her body. Her cries and whimpers just made her taste that much better.

"P-p-please k-k-kill m-me," the girl begged.

"**As you wish.**" Naruto replied, he reached a hand into the hole he had made in her stomach, pushing it between her organs until he reached her heart. Her body spasmed for a moment, then fell still. Naruto wrapped his fingers around her heart and pulled it out. He squeezed it to let the blood spray over his chest, then swallowed it whole.

Naruto took his tekagi and walked out into the open. He was surprised that no one had attacked him. The girl's screams had been loud, but screams of pain were coming from all over the area where ninja lay dead or wounded and waiting to die. Naruto looked at Shukaku. That was the biggest threat at the moment. He had learned from his past mistakes and had hidden Gaara's body within himself.

"Who's that?"

The ninja attacking the Ichibi noticed Naruto. Naruto grinned behind his mask and transformed his tails into their chakra state.

"What is it!"

"It's another monster."

Naruto looked to the one who had called him a monster just as he was crushed by one of Shukaku's paws.

"Watch yourselves, don't lose focus!"

Naruto launched a wave of wind chakra at the man. He dodged out of the way.

"Ignore that one, focus on the one tail! If we beat the Kazekage, Suna will fall!" the Raikage yelled and turned his attention to Naruto, "Three tails, is that all you can handle, Naruto?"

"**You know me?**"

"I make it my business to know of any threat to my village."

"**The biggest threat to your village right now is you. You attacked my home and my friends. That requires retribution.**"

"Kumo is not as weak as Suna."

"**That's quite odd, I didn't see any Suna-nin begging for their lives. You should have heard the screams of that girl over there. 'Please kill me' she cried. It was beautiful.**"

"What did you do to her?"

"**Did I just make you angry? Now that I think about it, she looked kind of like you. Did you know her?**"

"She was from the Yotsubi clan... My clan!"

"**You should protect your family better. Bringing a gennin on an invasion... You should have known that was a bad idea. Well... The whole thing was a bad idea actually. Haven't you heard the rumors? You don't want to cross the Kyuubi or her jinchuuriki!**"

Naruto raced towards the Raikage, attacking head on. He was surprised when the Raikage dodged his attack and grabbed him by the ck. The Raikage squeezed and twisted sharply, making Naruto's spine snap in two before throwing him across the field of rubble.

"**That hurt.**" Naruto bones and nerves began knitting back together as the Raikage started to make hand signs.

"Be glad that it didn't kill you. Now you have a chance to witness something rare. It's kinjutsu of my village, and very few have the chakra to do it."

Naruto sat up and smacked the side of his neck with the heel of his palm to force his spine back into position. "**You're not doing anything.**"

"You're too late to stop me... Now!" All the Kumo ninja raced away from Shukaku.

"**No!**"

"Raiton: Kirin!" The clouds rumbled with thunder.

"**Gaara!**" Naruto ran towards Shukaku. The monster looked at him only to be split from head to toe by a bolt of lightning shaped like a creature. There was a large explosion and Naruto was engulfed in the blast.

* * *

"**Well you were pretty useless,**" the Kyuubi said.

"My clones took out dozens of ninja before I was defeated."

"**And now look at you. You were blown up by running into an attack. It will take hours for me to completely heal you. By the time you wake up, the village will be gone.**"

"Will Gaara be alright?" Naruto asked.

"**I give you your regeneration. Shukaku gives Gaara sand control. It was a direct hit. There's no chance that Gaara survived. Even if he lived through the initial blast, the damage would have been too severe. The Raikage also would never leave without being sure of his death.**"

"I have so much chakra. He shouldn't have beaten me so easily."

"**He's a kage. You don't become a kage by being weak. The attack he used was probably equivalent to an entire tail worth of chakra, if not more. It's amazing that a normal human could pull it off. I'm betting he wasn't made Raikage for his chakra reserves. Did you see his sword? He never drew it. His speed and fighting experience were on a level far above yours. As you are now, you could only beat him if you took him by surprise.**"

"I will beat him. I will do to his village whatever he has done to Suna. That's a promise. Teach me something to help me beat him."

:**"Fine, memorize these hand seals and practice them.**" the Kyuubi began performing one handed seals with both hands.

"Wait, I haven't leaned one handed seals." Naruto frantically tried to copy the seals.

After some time, Naruto noticed that he could smell the Kyuubi, but just barely, despite having his mask still on. Her form also seemed more appealing to him. Though the fox-like aspects still seemed weird, he found them attractive as well. He shuddered as he realized that the tail transformations were not just affecting his body and ability to store demonic chakra – his mind was transforming as well.

* * *

When Naruto was healed, he woke up buried under a pile of rubble. His mind was stuffed with the information on the new jutsu that Kyuubi had taught him. It was not possible to perform the jutsu in his mind scape, so the entire ordeal had been difficult for Naruto who preferred more practical training.

Naruto tried to push his way out of the rubble. Some of it shifted, then the pile collapsed and he could not move at all. He formed a rasengan in each of his hands, using them to drill through the rubble. He could only get through a few millimeters before his arms could not move further.

"This is going to hurt..." Naruto sighed and let the two balls of chakra release their energy in explosions that blew the rubble off of him. Great troughs of flesh were ripped from his arms by the swirling energy vortexes.

Naruto struggled to his feet. His arms hung loosely at his sides. He could feel the flesh slowly knitting itself together thanks to the Kyuubi, but for now, his arms were useless. A step moved rubble behind him. It was downwind, so Naruto could not tell who it was from the scent. Was it a Kumo nin? The city seemed empty now. Naruto spun, aiming a roundhouse kick at the sound. It was blocked.

"Naruto, calm down."

"Jiraiya..." Naruto said with surprise and relief, slamming the bottom of his mask into place before he lost control, "**You're okay.**"

"I've been looking for you for hours. How are your arms?"

"**I was buried under the rubble,**" Naruto explained, wincing in pain as he tried to move the mentioned limbs, "**I had to use the rasengan to get out. It's pretty bad, but it will heal in a few hours. Did anyone else survive?**"

"No. I barely escaped myself. There were just too many of them. Even though we knew something was coming, we weren't prepared for this. They surprised the entire village." Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"**How could this have happened!**" Naruto's chakra flared angrily and he released a wave of killing intent.

"We thought it was an earthquake at first, then sinkholes appeared in the residential areas. Many shinobi died in their beds, still asleep. They also got the ANBU headquarters. When they surfaced and went after Gaara, there was almost no one left to defend the village." Jiraiya slumped his shoulders and shook his head.

"**How could they do something like this?**"

"They've probably been planning this for years. Once Konoha was out of the way, Suna had no more allies among the major villages. It was the perfect time to strike."

"**So it's all my fault then. Everyone is dead because of what I did.**"

"No, Naruto, it's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it is Kumo."

"**Take me there,**" Naruto said resolutely.

"What are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Who do I have left now, Jiraiya? Just you. They even killed Teuchi's parents. They weren't even ninja. I'll never get a chance to eat Ichiraku ramen again. I'll never see Gaara, or any of my friends from this village. Even if it makes me a monster, I am going to at least kill as many other monsters as I can. I am going to destroy Kumo. I wont leave a single building standing. When that's done, I will find and kill Orochimaru.**"

"Naruto, that's suicide. You can't take on an entire village, let alone two."

"**I can...**" Naruto said, "**I am sure of it.**"

"In the meantime, put these on." Jiraiya handed him a set of black shinobi gear that was in fairly good condition considering the state of the village. "I found them." Naruto could just faintly smell the stale sweat and blood of other ninja on the clothes.

* * *

His arms healed fairly quickly. When he had full control of his limbs, he began performing the hand signs that Kyuubi had taught him.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"**I'm finding out what this jutsu does.**" His hand signs continued at a rapid pace, finally coming to a halt on dual one-handed dragons. He blew out some of his combined wind and fire chakra It flew forward, taking the shape of an animal that looked almost like the head of a fox with a long tail of fire. A hundred meters away it stopped with a jolt and curved upwards.

"What is that? How did you learn that jutsu?" Jiraiya asked, "I've never seen anything like that. I didn't even know you knew one handed signs."

"**I didn't know. Kyuubi taught me the hand signs for this jutsu while I was recovering from the Raikage's attack.**"

Naruto realized that the fire was connected to his hands by chakra strings and that he could guide it. He began to try and move it in the directions he wanted it to go. It crashed into the ground, burning a trench and melting some of the remains of the village. He directed it up again.

The jutsu seemed to continue draining a large amount of Naruto's chakra. He released the jutsu and it continued in the direction it was heading, slowly descending until it hit the ground and exploded in a massive blast comparable to his oodama rasengan, but made of radiant blue flames that incinerated everything in the blast radius including the stones in the ground.

"**I'll call it my Kitsune-Bi: Yoko Goei.**" Naruto announced, dropping to the ground, exhausted by the drain on his chakra.

"Fox spirit guardian, it seems more like an attack than a defense. If you had a few dozen clones you could probably destroy an entire village in a matter of minutes."

"**But I can't do that. Just that one took at least two tails of my chakra, maybe a little more.**"

"You're probably using more chakra than necessary. You've never really had to restrain yourself before."

"**But I've learned to control my chakra. I can even do a bunshin now.**"

"Then show me." Jiraiya said.

Naruto performed a bunshin.

"You just used ten times more chakra than I do to create a simple bunshin. You do even more for your shadow clones. The problem is that you've only ever learned low level jutsu, and the rasengan. Because of the nature of the rasengan's pure form manipulation, the more chakra you pack into the jutsu, the more powerful it is. Other jutsu require you to control your chakra more. Pouring your chakra into a jutsu may make it stronger, but only by the amount the weakest aspect of the jutsu improves. In a jutsu as complicated as the one you just did, you could be wasting chakra in hundreds of aspects and only get minimal gains."

"**So my chakra control isn't good enough.**"

"No, for your reserves, you have excellent control, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't improve it. Now you must learn to use that control to maximize your potential while minimizing the waste."

"**So how am I supposed to do that?**"

"Make a rasengan and try to get the chakra as thin as wires, or thinner if you can. If you can mold the same form with equal power and less chakra, then that is a sign that your control has improved." Jiraiya formed a rasengan, "See this, I'm using the same amount of energy as I would for a normal bunshin. I could do this hundreds of times without breaking a sweat."

"**Why the rasengan. It still uses a lot of chakra. Why don't I just try doing the sand exercise with less chakra?**"

"You can do that as well, but I want you to master the incomplete rasengan so that you can take it to the next step."

"**There's another level to the rasengan?**"

"Yes, but even the incomplete version is so difficult that few have been able to learn it. Not even the Fourth was able to complete it before he died."

"**So, I'll be learning something that was too difficult for the greatest ninja in the history of Konoha to learn?**"

"No, you will be creating it."

"**What do you mean?**"

"Your rasengan is already the ultimate in pure form manipulation techniques. You could say that the chidori is the ultimate in pure elemental manipulation. Imagine combining the two. The power would grow exponentially. If you could add you fire or wind chakra to the rasengan... maybe even both... You would have what is probably the strongest technique in the world. Because of your clones, you are the only one who would have time to perfect a technique like this."

"**I'll try. But I'm not going to stop my other exercises. I have a full tail of extra chakra to use. The clones I create with them will train to use the rasengan.**"

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya traveled in a generally northeast direction. They wandered from town to town, Naruto's sights set on avenging Suna. He trained his clones constantly, leaving himself with a mere half tail of chakra in case there was an emergency. After a week, they stopped, at Jiraiya's request, at a hot spring to spend the night.

"**I'll train then, enjoy your peeping,**" Naruto told Jiraiya, heading off away from the hot spring. Jiraiya grinned and raced off to register a room.

Naruto sat against a tree and focused on making a rasengan. The chakra swirled, converging on a single point. The strands were thin, but not as thin as Naruto would have liked. They were more like yarn than wires. He reduced the chakra output a bit, but the ball began to lose stability. He tried to hold it together, but in the end, it exploded in his face.

His clones were having similar problems. He hadn't made much progress at all. It seemed he was using as little chakra as possible without destabilizing the jutsu. He tried again. He formed a rasengan. A clone dispelled at that moment. It had made a breakthrough. Instead of using less chakra to make the bands of chakra smaller, why not use the same amount of power but split it into more strands of chakra. Naruto focused on his new idea.

The first few attempts unraveled, lashing his hand with the energy, The clones were having similar luck, dispelling from the force and sending Naruto the memories of failure. The next advancement was really a fluke. One clone thought that if they couldn't split the chakra normally, they could use one chakra band to cut another. The chakra went wild. The split chakra was expelled violently to the edge of the sphere before being drawn back in to repeat the process. The result was a ring of chakra that extended for about half of a foot beyond a stretched and deformed rasengan.

Naruto and his clones immediately began experimenting with the new form of the rasengan. He discovered that the enter of the rasengan still acted like a normal rasengan, but the explosive potential was diminished because the initial area was much larger, but if he struck something with the side of the rasengan, it sliced through as effectively as wind chakra. Even kunai were easily cut through with his new jutsu. If he used more chakra, the radius of the attack would expand.

"**The Fuusha Rasengan!**" Naruto named the new move, "I've got to show this to Jiraiya."

Naruto headed back towards the hot springs. They were putting out a lot of steam. He could see it towering over the bath area like a cloud.

"**Did the old pervert head into the bath or did he get a room?**" Naruto asked the receptionist as he entered the main lobby.

The receptionist just sat there smiling. She wasn't moving. Naruto immediately went on guard, sending out shadow clones to scout the building and the baths. He walked up to the woman, bumping against her desk lightly. Her body slumped and her head slipped off of her body. It had been cut so cleanly that he hadn't even noticed.

One of Naruto's shadow clones dispelled. It hadn't been able to see in the mist as it approached the hot springs. "Hidden mist jutsu..." Naruto guessed. He wondered if they had come specifically for him and Jiraiya, or whether it was just some bandits with water techniques – No, if they were bandits, Jiraiya would have taken them out by now. They were Kiri shinobi, and strong ones.

Naruto sniffed hard. Whoever it was was good. He still had his mask on, but there wasn't even the slightest hint of blood. Perhaps it was a special property of the blade the enemy was using. He headed down the hall towards the Men's side. He sent a relatively gentle blast of wind chakra to clear the mist in the hall. A kunai emerged from the receding mist and was thrown off course, barely missing him while a Kiri nin in black ANBU garb was pushed backwards by the winds. Naruto raced forwards, creating several clones. He cursed himself for using so much chakra for training.

The Kiri nin countered Naruto's three pronged taijutsu assault with ease. The two clones were dispelled immediately and Naruto was sent hurtling down the hallway by a ferocious kick to the gut. Some of his stronger training clones dispelled themselves, restoring a good amount of Naruto's chakra.

"**You're pretty good,**" Naruto said, stalling while the information overload headache from the dispelled clones dissipated.

"I expected more from the monster who killed the Mizukage's cousin."

"**I didn't do anything to the Mizukage's family!**" Naruto replied, angry at being wrongly accused and attacked, "**The only people I killed in the land of water were bandits.**".

"Just because he was leading a renegade raiding party does not mean that the Mizukage did not care about him."

"**The old man...**"

"Your chakra was all over the area. It's rather unique, and you don't make it difficult to track you." The man was discreetly forming a series of seals as he talked. Naruto had see the sequence before several times. It was the water dragon jutsu.

Before the man could finish his hand signs, Naruto launched a quick attack. "**Kitsune-Bi: ****Furiya!**" Naruto's attack filled the hall with blue flames, melting everything it touched into white hot ash.

The Kiri shinobi had his ams crossed in front of his face. His clothes were mostly burned off and his flash was seared. He was alive though. The nin stood up. It looked like it was painful to move.

"**You survived.**"

"Water beats fire..." The man stumbled. His skin crackled as he moved, at least the charred remains of it did, "But it wasn't enough."

"**No, I held back. I don't know where my partner is, and I didn't want to fry him as well.**"

"That's impossible. You couldn't have broken my water shield if you were holding back, especially not with fire."

"**You want to know something even more infuriating?**" Naruto laughed, his blood lust rising despite the mask, "**I just used most of my chakra while training. I am not even at a fifth of my power. To top it all off, That was just a distraction.**" Tekagi burst through the walls on either side of the Kiri nin, cutting through his arms and into his gut. His eyes widened in surprise and pain.

"This is impossible... No person could have so much power." He coughed up a load of blood.

"**Impossible? For a ninja like you, yes. But I am a jinchuuriki. Inside me is the most powerful creature the ninja world has ever heard of.**" He flared his chakra, transforming his tails and making his eye glow bright red behind the mask. "**Unlike my tenant, though, I have mercy. If you tell me about your comrades, I will give you a quick death.**"

"I'm already dead..." the man said, "You can do no worse to me."

Naruto shrugged, "**Your choice.**" He walked by the man, leaving the clones to torture him to death after he paused briefly to carve a nine into the man's forehead.

Around the corner he found another shinobi lying dead on the ground. He had a kunai in his leg and the swirling pattern of a rasengan embedded in his chest. A strange screeching was coming from the bath area, then a grunt of pain from Jiraiya.

Naruto busted through the wall. A Kiri ninja was standing over Jiraiya with his fist raised. He shifted to glance at Naruto and the sun glinted off imperceptibly thin metal. Jiraiya's had fallen to the ground and his left arm hung down limply. He was grasping his shoulder with his right hand.

"Be careful, Naruto! He's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"**Good, someone worthy of killing then.**" Naruto replied, flexing his fingers in anticipation. This was going to be a good fight, "**If that flimsy sword of his doesn't break first.**"

"Kid, my sword may be thin, but it's definitely not flimsy." The Kiri nin stabbed elegantly next to Jiraiya's head and a large rock broke in two cleanly cut pieces. "Shigoshi is invincible. It's your death, like a whisper that takes you away. It can't be seen but it will surely take your life before you feel a thing."

"**Too bad for you. I am not so easy to kill.**"

"When your head is sitting by your feet, you'll see." He leapt towards Naruto, swinging his arm around wildly. Amazingly it stayed at an angle such that Naruto rarely got a glimpse of it.

Naruto took out a kunai and prepared to parry the blow that would come to him.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya warned, but it was too late. Naruto noticed the end of a kunai sitting at Jiraiya's feet, the rest of the weapon was in his hand. Naruto managed to tilt his Kunai at an angle that slightly deflected the attack, sending it slicing through his thigh. When Naruto moved, half of his kunai slid off and fell to the floor.

"**That hurt.**" Naruto moved and a geyser of blood sprayed from his leg. Luckily the cut had been so clean that the wound was already half healed.

Naruto leapt away from the swordsman but was outpaced but a shunshin, setting the Kiri ninja up to make a fatal blow. Naruto created a shadow clone, using it to kick him onto a new trajectory before it barreled right into the attack. He was already breathing heavily from exertion. He needed to end the battle fast.

The enemy came for Naruto, blade pointed right at him. Naruto leapt back, landing on the hard cobblestones that surrounded the natural hot spring. His footing shifted and he fell as the rocks fell apart under his feet. Naruto remembered the initial charge the man had made. Swinging the sword had not been for show, it had sliced through the ground, creating a trap right in front of his eyes and he hadn't noticed.

Naruto pushed off of the ground with his feet flipping backwards into the steaming water. The enemy sword cut through his back as he rolled, slicing through two and a half ribs. Naruto took a breath and then sunk into the milky water. He waited for a moment, then launched a blast of his fox fire combination straight up. The water above him evaporated, but the Kiri nin was not there. He was still standing on the side, waiting.

"**I thought Kiri shinobi liked the water,**" Naruto said as he stood up.

"I don't know what's in that water. I wouldn't want Shigoshi to rust."

"**Tell you what. I'm running kind of low on chakra, so I don't want to waste anymore. How about one final strike, my tekagi against your Shigoshi.**"

"That's a fools bet kid, for you," the man raised his sword into a ready stance. Naruto leapt onto the opposite side of the basin.

"**Time to see if your sword is as sharp as your tongue.**"

Naruto and his opponent both leapt towards each other, swinging their weapons. At the last moment, Naruto focused wind chakra into the blades, making it as sharp as possible. The two weapons clashed together and a moment later both fighters collapsed on opposite sides of the hot spring. The mist nin's body spit into several pieces as it rolled. Naruto got up, pulling the end of Shigoshi from his chest. It had pierced right through him.

Naruto grabbed the severed torso of his opponent and leapt over the fence and out of the hot spring area. Even with his mask on, he could feel his body demanding more blood. He ran until he reached the area where he had been training. He ripped his mask off violently and sank his teeth into the still warm flesh.

* * *

"**You're getting better at this,**" Kyuubi purred, "**Killed only enemies this time.**"

"I won't hurt my friends," Naruto insisted/

"**Unless they're bleeding, or they make you angry... or horny,**" the Kyuubi laughed. "**But I am surprised. You won that fight. How did you ever think of using wind chakra. I expect much less than you.**" The Kyuubi ran a claw along his jawline, drawing a bead of blood and sticking it into her mouth.

Naruto shivered, trying to remain stoic and not reveal how much Kyuubi's actions had affected him. "I know my weapon would lose on its own. His weapon was sharp enough to cut through solid stone like butter. His weapon was of much higher quality than mine as well. Unless he made a mistake and blocked with the side of the blade, his sword would have cut right through my tekagi and me."

"**So you knew you would lose in a head on fight.**"

"But, I knew that I could cut through rock like he did if I coated my tekagi with wind chakra. I remembered the training I had been doing with my new fuusha rasengan, and I did the same thing with the chakra on the blades. I ground it at the edge of the blade, then split it at the end, bringing it bck along to grind the wind chakra into an even finer edge before sending it out behind the claws to push my arm faster. My faster swing and sharper blade gave me the power to cut his blade, but it wasn't quite good enough. Naruto showed Kyuubi the tekagi he wore. They were sliced almost half way through. "I lost control half-way through the cut, My chakra twisted my claws and the end of his blade snapped off."

"**Knew you weren't smart enough to beat that guy in our condition.**"

"So I was lucky... I still beat him," Naruto said defensively.

"**And I suppose you didn't drag the guy away so that Jiraiya would be safe.**"

"Umm... I was training all day and had gotten pretty hungry. I knew Jiraiya wasn't going to attack me, especially in his condition."

"**So, you're saying you haven't learned anything at all?**"

"I have my new jutsu..."

"**Like that will ever be useful in battle. You could just fill your claws with wind chakra. It would cut through just as well. Even with all your clones, you failed to improve your control at all.**"

"My control is as good as it's going to get. I tried my best."

"**Sasuke's worst was better than your best! Instead of trying to release less, you should have molded it faster, stretching it into thinner strands since you have obviously reached your physical minimum limit of release.**"

"I would have figured that out eventually."

Kyuubi punched Naruto into a wall. "**Idiot. You would have gone about creating new variations of the rasengan without perfecting the original first. After today, you should realize how precious your chakra is. You were almost killed because you didn't hold back and couldn't control your abilities.**"

"You're just pissed because you would have died with me. But I didn't die."

"**No, you got lucky. Again and again you get lucky. If it wasn't for my chakra healing you, you'd have died a thousand times by now.**"

"And sometimes, I wish I had. You act all high and mighty, but what have you ever done?"

"**I corrupted you.**"

"You think that makes me like it? I kill people, rape them, eat them. I crush peoples minds and bodies, torturing them for your pleasure. I have no control, destroying everything I love or hate indiscriminately."

"**And you love every second of it. You revel in the darkness. Even not, you want to fight me, to battle me for dominance, then stick yourself into me. You want to drink more of my blood as you screw me with every ounce of your strength. You hate it. You feel guilty about it. Even then, you pant after it like a dog under the hot son, begging to please its master.**" Kyuubi grabbed Naruto by the neck and slammed him face first onto the ground. "**Go ahead and beg. You give me grief and complain about every little thing, then you come back begging for more, complaining even when I give you what you want.**"

"I won't beg." Naruto grabbed her by the ankles, then slammed his head into her pelvis, knocking her down. She grabbed his ears, pulling him down with her.

"**Won't beg?**" she laughed and ground his nose against the musky hair of her crotch, "**Well you seem to be doing a decent job of it anyway.**"

Naruto surged forward, trying to pin her, but she twisted, sending him rolling to the side. She mounted his back, grinding his cheek against the hard stone of the landscape. Naruto growled deep in his throat, then yelped in pain as sharp claws dug into his side.

"**The only way you're going to beat me is if I let you win.**"

Naruto had stopped fighting her. This was how it always ended. She had proven her physical superiority. She had completely dominated him, and now, he would be forced to do things the way she wanted them done. She sometimes let him win, but not today.

Kyuubi's fingers yanked hard, forcing him to roll over. As he did, the fingers popped out of his side with a squelching sound of bloody suction. He winced at the sound. It was not the clean removal that a blade would have. He hated it. He felt so powerless, but something inside him made him submit. It made him want to listen to her. It was like some sort of instinct that , while not uncontrollable, was too troublesome to resist.

Naruto grasped the taught, wiry muscles of her legs, letting his hands slide up to her slender, boyish hips. Kyuubi smirked, purring softly. Naruto knew he was doing something right. The better he did, the better he'd receive. Sometimes he like it that way, other times he would fight to the end until she took his body by force. Either way, it didn't make a difference. Once the scent took him, it was too late to turn back, except for her.

Naruto kneaded her tight, round buttocks, admiring the way her body arched whenever one of his claws scraped against her anus. He thought of Sakura for a moment, looking at the kyuubi's flat chest. Other girls had made fun of Sakura when she had been younger. The thought passed in a moment and he reached to grab a pair of bright, rosy nipples Kyuubi caught his hands and leaned forward, her hips rubbing against his own in an almost teasing fashion. She leaned forward, running her rough tongue along his neck, biting and drawing blood. The sensation excited him.

Naruto bucked his hips and tried to get into a position to enter her. Her thighs clamped around his waist, refusing him. Kyuubi smiled sadistically as he struggled. Naruto let out a begging whine as he jerked his hips again.

"**What is this? Whining like lost kit. All you have to do is ask.... Beg me for what you want.**" She shifted her hips back a tiny bit so that her buttocks just barely rubbed against the bulge of his penis.

"**Please, let me mate with you,**" Naruto said, his demonic lust held back only by the Kyuubi's strength.

"**Why should I do that. You are so disobedient, and belligerent. If you're that desperate, put your claws to good use and jerk off to some of the sannin's books. I am sure he would appreciate it.**"

"**I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want.**"

"**Promise?**"

"**I promise...**"

"**Good boy.**" Kyuubi released Naruto's hands.

Naruto pushed her to the ground, sitting up into a kneeling position between her legs. He cut through the seam of his pants with a claw and his hardened member popped out. Moments later, it was embedded between the buttocks that had teased him.

* * *

Naruto woke up alone in the field he had decimated with his training. It had been stupid to fall asleep. Jiraiya was critically injured, and there was no guarantee that there were not more enemy shinobi lurking around. He got up and ran towards the hot spring as fast as he could.

The building was in shambles, but he saw no signs of combat beyond those which had been there before. Jiraiya was no longer by the hot springs. Naruto searched and found him lying in one of the few undamaged rooms. His shoulder and chest were wrapped and clumsily tied in bed sheet that was stained dark red. Jiraiya's own pallor was pale, looking almost gray. Naruto would have panicked, but Jiraiya's labored breaths were easily audible. Naruto checked for a pulse. It was weak and slow. Jiraiya had lost a lot of blood since Naruto had last seen him.

"**I need some blood pills.**" Naruto did not have a first aid kit with him. It was usually redundant because of the demonic chakra. Jiraiya's own equipment was missing, as well as several other things: money, manuscripts, and all his sealing scrolls.

"**If we leave him like this, he'll die in a few hours.**"

"**Heal him like you do me.**" Naruto demanded.

"**You know I can't do that. Not only can I not affect anything outside of you, but you know that my chakra is poisonous to anyone but you or me.**"

"**The last town we passed was two days back. I can't...**"

"**You have two choices kit: leave him to die and hope that you find someone who can heal him, or you can try to learn how to make medical chakra well enough to keep him going until he can help himself.**"

"**Teach me,**" Naruto said steadfastly, "**I will save him.**"

"**As you wish, but first send some clones to look for the bandits. We may need some supplies.**"

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto created the clones as ordered, sending several dozen to search for whoever had stolen their supplies.

"**Good. Now, concentrate some chakra into your hands.**"

* * *

Naruto had used some fire chakra to sear the wound closed and reduce blood loss while he trained. Even then, Jiraiya was steadily getting worse. His clones had yet to report anything, and medical chakra seemed to take more control than he seemed to possess. Even at his lowest output, his chakra was at a level that using it would disrupt Jiraiya's chakra flow and kill him.

"**If you can make less, then spread it out more,**" Kyuubi suggested. Naruto thinned the chakra out until it was covering his whole arm in a radius of six inches rather than just a small halo around his hand. He tried to manipulate it into medical chakra, but was unable to do it. Every few seconds, there was a flash of pure red or pure blue, but he couldn't get the chakra into the form of soothing green chakra.

"**Damn it!**" he cursed.

"**Calm down, kit. Getting angry will just make your chakra more poisonous to others. You have to purify it. Aim for the blue chakra first. If you get blue, then you're at least emitting human chakra.**"

Naruto focused as much as he was able. Gradually, the flashes of blue became more regular, and then in a supreme effort, his entire arm became coated with blue chakra.

"**I did it...**" Naruto created and dispersed a clone to spread the knowledge to his other clones.

"**You're not even close. You're using too much spiritual energy in the mixture. Your chakra has to be almost pure physical energy. That's what your body needs to heal.**:

"**Why does your chakra heal me then?**"

"**Demonic chakra is pure. It's not a mixture like with humans. Since it is pure, it can be used for any technique.**"

"**Then Why can't I just learn to do a medical jutsu with it?**"

"**You can, and it will be much simpler to perform them, but you already know that the chakra is poisonous to humans. Their chakra system can't handle it once it's formed.**"

Naruto tried to change the mixture of energies. It was a lot different than elementally composing it. Wind chakra was mostly about the chakra's movement, and the Kyuubi chakra was simple to elementally recompose into fire chakra. He had never had to change chakra composition like this before. He had barely been able to make his chakra come out in the academy... He'd almost failed the first year for that. He didn't even understand how he did it. He had just done it right one, then done it the same way every time after that. Furrowing his brow in concentration, he clenched his fist. A clone poofed out of existence. Naruto gained the knowledge that it had created a sliver of yellow chakra.

"**Thats great. Pure physical chakra. You don't do anything half-assed, do you kit?**" the Kyuubi chuckled, "**That stuff can make you punch through solid steel, and whatever is behind it. You aren't going to heal anyone with it though. You need the spiritual energy for control. Pure physical energy just expels itself directly. If you try using it, you will snap his arm right off rather than healing his shoulder. Try to mix it in with blue chakra. You need to have as much yellow chakra as you can in the mix while maintaining enough control that you don't hurt the person ****you're treating.**"

"**Dammit! It's not working!**" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya's breathing was getting shallower. A clone dispersed, sending Naruto the information that the thieves had been caught and the medical supplies were recovered, but it would take an hour for the clones to return. Jiraiya did not look like he would last another hour, or even another fifteen minutes. He had already lost too much blood.

"**It should be simple. Try using ox, then tiger seals. Usually they're modified, but you don't have time to learn that.**"

"**Okay...**" Naruto performed the seals. It was still difficult, but for a moment, the green chakra appeared.

"**Good get the clones working on that. It's called the shousen jutsu. Your teammate used to use it.**" Naruto continued to practice the mystical palm technique.

Ten minutes later, Naruto couldn't wait anymore. Jiraiya was doing too badly. He seemed as if he could die at any moment. Naruto had no choice but to use the incomplete technique.

"**Shousen no Jutsu!**" Naruto performed an ox and tiger. A bright green glow enveloped his hands. Every so often, bright yellow or blue flares would appear in the aura of chakra. Naruto forcused to keep the part below his hands pure. He slowly ran the glow along Jiraiya's wound, his chakra speeding up Jiraiya's natural healing. Suddenly, Jiraya's body jolted.

"Ah!" Jiraiya's eye's shot open in pain. His good hand crossed over his body and grabbed his wound. His stiffened in pain.

"**I'm sorry, I was just trying to help...**"

"Then continue helping.... What's it matter if you crack a bone or two. If you don't fix me up... I don't think I'll last much longer.

"**Shousen no Jutsu!**"

"Wait!" Jiraiya said weakly. I've seen Tsunade do that jutsu thousands of times. "You need to..." Jiraiya never finished. He was unconscious again.

Without Jiraiya's guidance, Naruto had to use the incomplete jutsu. This time, he pulled back right before he felt a spike of chakra.

"**Just fifty minutes, then I'll have blood pills for him...**" Naruto performed the technique again.

He soon found out that he was causing almost as much damage as he was healing, but he was improving slowly. He continued. He continued. He continued. Jiraiya stopped breathing. A clone breathed for him. Another watched Jiraiya's heart. Naruto continued still. He had just about given up when a clone burst in, thrusting a blood pill towards him. He grabbed it a dropped it into Jiraiya's mouth, forcing his body to swallow. A minute later, Jiraiya regained some of the color in his face, but he was still really pale. He gave Jiraiya another pill. He knew it was not a substitute for real blood, just as soldier pills were no substitute for real rest, but it was at least a temporary solution.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07: Revelation**

* * *

Naruto raced along the road with as much speed as he could muster without burning Jiraiya with his chakra. Fields of short yellowish grass and copses of spindly trees flew by in the periphery of his vision. He came upon a traveling merchant caravan. He leapt, landing right in the middle of the group. A couple of grass genin were on him in an instant with kunai drawn.

"**Is there a doctor or a medic nin here?**" he asked, ignoring the hostilities of the weaker ninjas.

"There is." A woman disguised as one of merchants brought a short sword to his neck. She was probably the genins' jounin sensei. Naruto stepped forward, allowing the blade to cut into his neck.

"**Please have the medic heal my sensei.**"

The jounin seemed disturbed by his apparent lack of regard for himself.

"And why should I do that?"

"**Cause if you don't, I'll kill everyone but you, and leave you laying here paralyzed, forever regretting that you failed your mission, lost your genin, and can never be a ninja again.**"

"For all I know, you could be an enemy nin, and you plan on doing that anyway."

"**Who's the medic?**" Naruto asked.

"You're looking at her."

Naruto knelt down slightly and lay Jiraiya gently on the ground with the tails which had securely fastened him to Naruto's back. "**We were resting at a hot spring. One of the seven swordsmen came after me. He's been cut bad, from his shoulder into his chest.**"

"And the swordsman?"

"**Is dead. Impaled, then eaten by a wild beast.**"

The woman tried to unmask him. Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"**Do not do that. The smell of blood, and some other things, will make me lose control and everyone here will die. Enough people have died because I couldn't keep myself in control.**"

"Move then." The woman shoved Naruto out of her way and began to inspect Jiraiya. "You did this?" she asked, indicating the shoddy healing job he'd done.

"**It was my first time and I have too much chakra to have good chakra control,"** Naruto explained.

"You did almost as much damage as you healed, but it looks like you saved his life, barely."

"**If you take care of him, I'll make sure that nothing happens to your genin**"

"More threats?"

"**No, a promise. I don't want you to be distracted.**" Naruto made a few dozen shadow clones. Before the medic could react, they raced off ahead of the caravan, which had stopped upon Naruto's arrival. "**You won't see any bandits for the rest of the trip, short of their corpses lying at the side of the road.**"

"Thirty shadow clones? Or was it more?" The jounin was impressed. "You're not even tired. Even a kage level..."

"**Kage level? I have at least four times the chakra of any kage.**" Naruto wiped the thin line of dried blood from his neck. Not a scratch was left.

"That's impossible."

"**No. It isn't impossible. In terms of chakra, I am the most powerful thing in the world. All I lack is self control and some training.**"

"You're the one who destroyed Konoha!" the jounin realized.

"**No! I... I didn't want to do it. She didn't deserve to die. Most of them didn't deserve to die.**"

"I'd rather die than help you."

"**I'm not asking you to help me. I am asking you to help him. He is the only one who has any chance of controlling me if I lose control. I already have the destruction of two major villages on my head. My conscience would not be weighed down any more by adding your pitiful village to the list,**" Naruto growled angrily.

The woman rapidly began working on healing Jiraiya.

"What was the other village."

"**Suna. I lost control and killed the Kazekage's family before Kumo invaded. The Kazekage was weakened and was unable to intelligently defend against the sneak attack which would never have happened if Konoha was still around.**"

"H.. how. What... you did." Jiraiya was just barely conscious.

"**I couldn't help it. I went to bed without my mask and gained another tail of the Kyuubi's chakra. I could handle it before, but I woke up to a smell. I couldn't resist it. Temari was moaning my name in her room. I went inside. She was naked... She didn't resist at first. But my chakra was too strong. It hurt her, burned her from the inside out. She was screaming. I tore her throat out to shut her up. I didn't know what I was doing. Gaara found me there in the morning and released Shukaku. I had to fight him. You know the rest.**"

Naruto waited for the condemnation. He waited for Jiraiya to realize that he was even more of a monster than he had admitted too being. Jiraiya said nothing. He was unconscious again. He looked at the jounin who was healing Jiraiya. She was purposefully avoiding his gaze.

* * *

"**Hwahehehe... What you told that medic nin today was pretty rich, kit. Four times a kage's chakra – Your tails don't work that way. Each one is not a kage's worth of chakra. Each one doubles the amount of chakra you have. You are currently using only about a third of my power, but that is not a third of my chakra.**"

"**I don't understand.**" Math was not Naruto's strong suit.

"**The growth is exponential. Why do you think there was a hierarchy of the bijuu?**"

"**A kage has a lot of chakra. One kage level ninja can turn the tide of a battle, or even take an entire army on their own.**"

"**An army of genin or samurai. If two kages fought, there is no telling which would win. In a two on one fight, even if the one was twice as powerful, the two would have an advantage. That is why your shadow clones work so well you. There are only a few ways to beat an opponent. One is to be more powerful. This is only the last consideration though. A skilled fighter will always beat a powerful fighter. A smart fighter can beat a skilled fighter. Only if both the fighters are close enough in skill and intelligence will power be the deciding factor unless you have an advantage of numbers. It takes twice as much skill and intelligence to beat two fighters and gets more difficult with more opponents.**"

"**So you're saying that my shadow clones are the only reason I've been winning fights.**"

"**Can you remember a single fight against another ninja where you did not use any shadow clones to win?**"

"**I beat Haku without using shadow clones,**" Naruto answered hesitantly.

"**No you didn't. You used shadow clones then as well to learn Haku's strategy and distract him. In the end, I was the one who beat him. Even in the fights you won, you usually needed to use my power. You couldn't win without help. It takes a considerable amount of power to defeat a skilled and intelligent opponent when your only ability is being more powerful than him. The tailed beasts were not always as were are now. Once, we were a single powerful creature known as the Juubi. The Juubi had the strength of all the tailed beasts combined. He was sealed within the first jinchuuriki, and before he died, that jinchuuriki released the power a little bit at a time, spreading it across the world and creating the nine tailed beasts.**"

"**So you weren't always the strongest.**"

"**I was a part of the Juubi. I was the strongest then, and I am still the strongest now. We were wild and uncontrollable. We fought each other for supremacy. We had all the skills and intelligence of the Juubi, making us essentially equal. We had so much chakra that a single kage's worth of chakra would have barely made any difference in a fight between us, but the difference in power was obvious. Each tail we have represents a doubling of power. The growth is exponential. When you had no tails, you already had a kage's chakra. Now you have three. The first was two, the second wad four, and now eight kage's of chakra. Your next tail will give you sixteen kage's of chakra. With nine tails you will be equal to five hundred and twelve – an army – of kage level nin. If you somehow managed to acquire the other tailed beasts and add them to yourself, you would have ten tails and be almost unstoppable. You would be able to split yourself into a thousand, and each would be more powerful than any kage,**" she rambled, imagining the possibilities.

"**I suppose I should absorb them and take over the world.**" Naruto sighed.

"**That's the spirit,**" Kyuubi grinned happily as if Naruto had meant it.

* * *

Naruto woke to see the jounin's blade about to pierce his throat.

"**That's not enough to kill me. Nine days ago, I was impaled with five swords. They got nearly every vital organ in my body.**"

"I'm not trying to kill you," the jounin responded.

"**Then what are you doing?**"

"Siphoning off your chakra to weaken you before I kill you."

"**Be careful with that. My chakra's poisonous. Why do you think I had so much trouble healing Jiraiya? Besides, I have enough that you couldn't put much of a dent into it anyway.**"

"I could take it all at once."

"**Only if you wanted to die.**"

"You can't be that powerful."

"**How is he?**" Naruto growled, letting his eyes glow bright red behind the eye slits of his mask. The jounin's blade trembled.

"He's resting," she responded vaguely.

"**Will he recover on his own now?**" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. This isn't a hospital."

"**Then I can't leave yet. Let me get back to sleep.**"

"Did you really kill a woman you were having sex with?"

"**Twice. It could have been more. Sometimes, I don't remember things too well when I lose control of myself.**"

The jounin backed away.

* * *

"**That bitch is such a liar.**" Kyuubi chuckled.

"**I know. I could smell her.**"

"**She was going to cut your clothes right off your body. She was pretty horny over you.**"

"**I suppose you did something to me to make that happen?**"

"**Maybe, you are just one foxy man...**"

"**So you didn't just change my appearance.**"

"**She was reacting to you, the same way you react to me. It's the pheromones flying ****through the air. Did you really think I'd leave you smelling like a weakling?**"

"**Another trick to get me to kill more people.**"

"**Listen kit, until you have at least as many tails as me, I am the alpha. You don't get shared with anyone.**"

"**And if you could, you'd have a whole harem around yourself.**"

"**Of course. It's a sign of power – and I have power.**"

Naruto sighed. He could smell that Kyuubi was trying to make him have a submissive night. He sat down, facing away from her.

"**Jutsu don't work here, right?**" Naruto asked.

"**Of course not. It's all in your head. If we could cast jutsu, we'd fry your brain,**" Kyuubi answered warily.

"**I guess... That means that theres no fun for you tonight.**" Naruto turned around. He had transformed into a girl as if he had used his sexy jutsu.

"**So you learned a trick. I can still have fun with you.**"The Kyuubi performed a transformation opposite to Naruto's.

* * *

Naruto was glad that what happened in his mind scape did not affect his real body in the same ways. The Kyuubi had punished him mercilessly for trying to preempt her fun. But then, the regeneration factor would have probably healed him by the time he awoke anyway.

"Are you ready to go?" the jounin asked. She was watching him warily. Naruto could tell that she had not slept at all that night.

"**You need to sleep. I don't know how long it will be before we reach a hospital, but I know that if you don't sleep before then, you'll be in no shape to protect your genin**"

"I'll have plenty of time for sleep when you're dead," the jounin replied.

"**Assuming that no one figures out how to kill me... You're going to be awake for a long time. Make sure nothing happens to Jiraiya. I'll be back after I... eat.**"

"You're really going to entrust him to me?"

"**You know what will happen if you disappoint me.**" Naruto turned and ran off in a direction perpendicular to the road, leaving a shadow clone behind to guard the caravan and Jiraiya.

It wasn't long before his nose found an animal hiding in the bushes. It was a white rabbit. He knew what this meant. It was a captive rabbit. It was a decoy. Whoever had left it had meant to fool him. It was their own fault though if they didn't run.

He threw some kunai, pinning the rabbit to the ground without injuring it. He retrieved the rabbit, rolling it onto its back and pinning it to the ground by its neck. Using a claw, Naruto sliced cleanly through the skin of the rabbit's soft belly, exposing the quivering organs inside. Even through his mask, the smell was amazing. The warm flesh cried out to him. He continued flaying the rabbit, spreading the fur out around it like a blanket on the ground. He did this slowly and carefully until he could stand it no more. He removed his mask, cracked open the rib cage, and tore out the still-beating heart before tearing at the delicious pink muscles of the chest and thighs.

He was almost done his meal when he heard it. It was a faint trickling of water through the soil below him. The ninja were about to spring a trap. He put on his mask and stood, licking the blood from his lips. He formed his tails into chakra and plunged them down into the ground as a spear of water shot up between his legs. The water destabilized before it could strike him. Naruto had disrupted the chakra flow controlling it. He was glad he did. Even though it would likely not kill him, he would still feel the pain.

He could not tell where the attack had come from. He would flush them out. He began a complicated series of hand signs.

"**Kitsune-Bi: Yoko Goei**!" Naruto expelled a long fox of blue fire. He spun it around rapidly in concentric circles, rapidly widening the area. It was only a few seconds before some ANBU from Mist leapt out of their hiding places and ran with all the speed they could muster.

"**Kitsune-Bi: Furiya!**" To the fleeing men, it looked like the flaming fox had spewed a jet of flame from its mouth. It wasn't large, but it was fast and precise, hitting both of them. Naruto knew that most ninja worked in teams of three, which meant that one was most likely behind him, about to launch a sneak attack. He abruptly reversed the direction of the yoko goei and dropped to the ground as a pair of kunai slammed into his shoulders. He lost control of the jutsu and it flew over him, the closeness searing his flesh, his clothing catching on fire. His attacker was not so lucky. He dodged the fire itself, but then it hit a tree and exploded. Naruto was caught in the blast and sent flying through the clearing he had burned with his attack, slamming through trees and breaking bones on the other side.

* * *

Naruto didn't even dream while he was unconscious. He supposed that the Kyuubi had been too busy putting him back together to commune with him. She probably still was. His body was wracked with pain. He couldn't move, but he was moving. The steady bumping of riding on a cart. There was pressure on his chest, making it difficult to breathe. It was a person laying on top of him. He couldn't see them though. His eyes were covered in bandages as well. He could smell though, clearly. It was the the scent of a woman, sweaty and exhausted. It was the medic. She had found him... Or perhaps his clone had found him. No, it would have been dispelled when he was unconscious, wouldn't it?

"Are you awake?" His voice was raspy and bubbled. He was not sure, but he thought there might be a hole in his throat.

"Mmmhm?" The woman groaned tiredly.

"I told you that you should have gotten some sleep..." Even this small effort of talking was exhausting for Naruto.

"You're voice..."

"Doesn't sound nearly as cool without my mask on, I know," Naruto joked weakly, "Did you get it? You need to put it on me before I can move again."

"Your mask was destroyed." The woman stirred, waking from her half conscious state. "I thought you wouldn't be able to speak. Your entire throat had been burned away, and your arm and..."

"It'll take a few days to heal, that's all."

"You weren't joking about your ability to survive or your power, were you?"

"I don't joke when it comes to people's lives. I've lost too many people who were important to me. You need to find a way to stop me from smelling before I have the strength to more. It would only take one drop of fresh blood... to make me... kill... everyone... here." Naruto lost consciousness again.

* * *

"**Damn you, kit!**" Kyuubi no Kitsune roared furiously, "**You almost killed us both. It took everything I had to stop you from being completely destroyed. Even worse, you weren't even hit by the enemy's technique, it was your own that took you out. You're damn lucky that your pheromones have that medic too horny to consider killing you or she could have finished you off with a rubber kunai!**"

"Heh. At least only enemies were killed," Naruto replied. The supreme effort that Kyuubi was putting into their regeneration had limited her ability to subdue his mind. For the moment, she was no stronger than him.

"**I swear I'll rip out your own guts and feed them to you if you ever let us get like this again. Do you have any idea how bad it was? Your bones melted! Your entire arm's flesh was ****burnt off and the bones were warped and liquefying from the heat! If our chakra did not give you such an affinity to fire, not even your bones would have been left. It would just have been ash. Just ash scattered by the winds of the explosion!**"

"I get it. You're in heat aren't you. Thats why you're so pissy."

"**I am going to rip off your limbs an-**" She was silenced by Naruto's lips. "**Bastard!**" She panted when he relented. They were both weakened, but his concentration was not divided. He had sensed her weakness. For this moment, he was the alpha. He kissed her again, surprisingly tenderly.

"I act like a monster... But if I can help it, I'll never become one. What would I be if I hurt you now? You made me your mate, remember." He kissed her again. "I am stinger than you now, but I don't need to prove it. We both know that you would favor survival as a loser over winning. You're immortal as long as I am alive."

"**So what are you going to do?**" Kyuubi asked.

"What would a man do in this situation?" Naruto asked, "I am not a fox. I am not a demon. I am not a human anymore, but that is all that I know, all that I remember and everything I've been taught to be. I have your instincts, but they're not pure, they're mixing with my own. I want to hold you, comfort you, enjoy your very presence, but I also want to fight you, to bite down on your neck or flank until you beg to serve me, to assert my dominance over you. You're weakened enough now that I can do either, or both, or neither as long as my strength holds out."

"**And you decided to be a human.**"

"I decided that I don't care what I am, but I'll do what's right if I can. You've seen through my eyes. You know how cruel people can be. I don't know which set of urges is the human one anymore. You've seen through my eyes, haven't you? How many times has a ninja come home from a failed mission only to beat his wife until his pride feels restored?"

"**There's one problem with your analogy, kit, I'm not a wife. That's a completely useless human custom.**"

"You want me to do that then. Make up for my feelings of helplessness by taking it out on you the moment I see a weakness?"

"**Don't be a fool! I'm not your friend. I would kill you if I had half a chance!**"

"You could kill me at any time. Right? You know what I think? I think you actually love me. You've protected me for my entire life. If anyone was about to kill me, you'd give me the power to beat them. How log can you protect something before its actual value no longer matters, when the effort you have spent nurturing it is worth more than the cost of keeping it and protecting it?"

"**Your life is my life. I protected myself.**"

"Then answer this: Why are you still in my arms?"

"**Because I am too damn weak to move!**" Kyuubi snapped angrily at Naruto.

"You do it because you think it will make me happy? Or because it will make me easier to control later? Because being in my arms when you're weak makes you feel safe? Or maybe you're just a horny little bitch without the strength to get her rocks off?"

"**Definitely the last one.**" She growled.

Naruto laughed, reached down between her legs, and began stroking her gently, slowly moving his fingers in the ways he knew she enjoyed. "Okay, now you don't even have to move. Why are you still here?"

Kyuubi merely growled for an answer, hips slowly gyrating back and forth. She let out funny little whimpers and mewl as he pushed deeper, much to his amusement.

"You know theres one difference between you and me," Naruto said, "It's the only reason that I'll become even stronger than you. You want to know what it is?"

"**You're too stupid to know when to quit?**" Kyuubi moaned.

"No. It's that I know how to debase myself. Every person in my life, including you, has hammered into my head how worthless I am. Unlike you, I am not to proud to beg for what I want. If I want hot steamy sex, I won't just sit here like a spoiled child throwing tantrums. I can get on my hands and knees," Naruto lowered Kyuubi onto her back,. "And beg for it in whatever way you demand for it." He plunged into her just in time to catch her first orgasm of their encounter.

"**Stupid, kit, that's why you're weak. I am strong enough that I don't need to beg.**"

"Begging isn't so bad."

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he could barely breathe. His nose had been stuffed with wads of cotton which had been soaked in some sort of perfumed liquid. He had to breathe through his mouth, the odor of the cotton wads stuck to his tongue, diluting everything around him.

His shifted position, painfully. Fortunately, he was no longer on a hard cart's surface, but on the more lenient surface of a cheap straw mattress. He guessed that it was some sort of hotel, not expensive but clean enough.

There was another bed against the wall on the opposite side of the room where Naruto could see Jiraiya's wild white hair. He seemed to be breathing steadily and strongly. That probably meant that the worst was over and he would probably recover. Naruto tried to get up and check on him, but found the pain of lifting himself up caused his body to burn excruciatingly as fresh flesh was strained before it could be properly formed. A pair of feminine arms were wrapped around his bandaged chest, making movement even more difficult. His movement was just enough to see the three bodies curled up on the floor next to the bed.

"You need sleep," The medic sounded extremely tired and almost lustful as she forced him down into what she thought would be a comfortable position for him.

"How long since I got injured?" Naruto asked.

"Three days, were in a small village we came across this morning. We haven't stopped moving in case whatever got you..."

Naruto laughed, "What got me is me." His body spasmed painfully.

"The blue fire was you?"

"My specialty."

"I've never seen such a large explosion."

"The third one got behind me when I finished his comrades. He got a minor hit on me and I lost control of my jutsu. I've never used it in battle before. I thought I should try it before..."

"Before what?"

"I've already said too much."

"You're planning to get revenge. I've seen that look before."

"And many innocent people are going to die in the process." Naruto admitted.

"You can't be thinking..."

"I am. Kumo destroyed Suna. I am going to return the favor." There was resolution in his expression that the medic could not argue with.

"You can't do this alone," she insisted.

"If you come with me, you will surely die. Even Jiraiya can't be nearby when I actually attack. I am going to unleash every scrap of power I have, break down their gates, and flatten their village in a single day."

"You can't fight an entire village!"

"No, you don't want me to fight an entire village. You know that what I am about to do is even more monstrous than the destruction of Konoha or of the leaders of Suna. This time, I am doing it with forethought and intent. I will kill every ninja; every man woman and child; the royalty; the civilians; the merchants; and even the travelers who do not claim the village as their own."

"Don't do this on your own."

"She was right, wasn't she. You can't help it. I really am irresistible. No matter how terrible I am, you desire to be with me as Temari did, even if it will kill you... even if it will kill your genin and make you a traitor to your village."

She sat silently for several moments, "Who is 'she'?"

Naruto laughed. His body shook from the pain of it. "Even if I tell you that you are irresistibly under my control, you don't even fight it. If only I had had such ability before. Maybe Sakura would have gone out with me when she wasn't trying to get me to do her a favor."

"Sensei?" Her genin were now awake with shocked looks on their faces.

Naruto suddenly let loose a wave of killing intent directed at the medic who was distracted by her charges. The sudden onslaught of his chakra knocked her unconscious. She had not had any barriers up at all. She had trusted him implicitly because of his pheromones which had steadily bound her to him.

"Take you sensei and go. Get her as far away from me as you can. Hopefully she will come to her senses and I will not have her blood on my claws as I do so many of the people I loved."

The genin did not move. The killing intent had not been directed at them, but they had caught the edge of it and it was enough to lock up their bodies in fear.

"NOW!" The imperative stirred them into motion, not daring to disobey his command for fear of his wrath, no matter how crippled he may currently be. They rushed forward and dragged their sensei out of the room. Naruto sighed in relief. It was one death he would not have on his conscience.

* * *

"**Sending that woman away was probably the smartest thing you've ever done.**" Kyuubi was sitting in the magma which was boiling brightly at the entrance to her lair. Steam wisped up from her skin under the heat of the melted rock. Her skin glowed from the heat and the radiance emitted from the red hot liquid.

"Smarter than accepting your bargain?" Naruto stopped at the edge of the pool, feeling the heat searing his flesh.

"**You think this is a good bargain? No wonder the merchants of Konoha always ripped you off. You had all the leverage and all you did was give me things that I would not have otherwise gained. Every time you make a bargain with me, you give yourself over to me a little bit more.**" Kyuubi grabbed his ankle and, for a moment, Naruto thought she was about to finish him off by dragging him down to melt under her claws.

"And that's a bad thing? Certainly not for you. I wouldn't have survived otherwise, right?" he replied defensively.

"**Exactly! You wouldn't have survived, and neither would I. You could have demanded anything of me and I would have had no choice but to obey. Look at you now, though. You've regained you will to live. You haven't threatened to kill yourself in a long time. You have goals and aspiration which I will enjoy immensely, even if I can only watch events unfold through your eyes.**"

"In other words, my friends are still dying and you're getting to enjoy it."

"**You know, you could easily walk across the room and finish him. It would sever all your ties to this world. You could be free. You'd no longer have to worry about your friends dying. Then, I could let you drink all my tails in one shot.**"

"Like I'd ever do that again." Naruto scowled. He didn't intend to receive any more tails. He didn't even have the filter which had held him back anymore. He would never be able to control himself.

"**Really?**" Kyuubi raised her hand towards him, pricking her finger with a claw. Naruto grabbed her wrist in a sudden unrestrained attempt to drink of her. The next thing he knew, his head bounced off of the stone floor and he tumbled into the molten rock.

Naruto screamed in agony for a moment before Kyuubi kicked him in the gut, bringing him back to his senses. He wasn't actually burning, in fact, the heat felt rather refreshing.

"**You thought you were going to die, didn't you?**" Kyuubi smirked playfully.

Naruto growled and glared at her.

* * *

A quiet rustling woke Naruto from his sleep. In an instant, he reached up and grabbed a wrist that was coming down upon him with a kunai, aimed at his eye. Naruto squeezed and twisted the arm, causing it to drop the blade next to his head, burying itself in his pillow. Moving was still terribly painful, but now it was bearable, as if every movement was only passing through the blazing heat of a furnace instead of like his arms were being torn apart by a cheese grater.

"**Jiraiya...**" Naruto growled angrily. It was his own mentor who attacked him in the dark of night. "**I still have things I need to do. You cannot kill me yet.**"

"I heard what you said. You killed the sand siblings." Jiraiya staggered back as Naruto released him. The damaged arm hung limply from Naruto's rough treatment.

"I didn't want to kill them..."

"It's not your intentions that determine your worth but your actions. Evil is often done in the guise of good, and treachery is best done in helping. Naruto, you broke your word, you lied to me. I did not hold Konoha against you because it was the Kyuubi who had control of you, but this was done of your own free will."

"I do what I don't want to do, and what I don't want to do I do," Naruto replied, "Isn't that the way we all are, pervy-sage."

"Our vices have consequences, some more than others."

"Do you really think that would kill me? My eye would regrow and, for all I know, my brain would as well."

"But not your memories. You would forget all the ways of violence that you had been taught."

"And what then? **Become a mindless beast?** Is that what you want? Look at the scars you carry. You've seen that before. Is it really any better than what I am now?"

"At least then we can be sure of which side you're on."

"The winning side." Naruto's glare was terrible and frightening, "Do you want to know what the Kyuubi just asked of me? She told me to kill you. She wanted me to sever all ties with the human world and live by my instincts. She wanted me to take another tail, even though I don't have the mask that protects everyone around me. I could have doubled my power, and my regeneration would have healed me by now, but then I'd be feasting on your steaming entrails while I gloated over the burning trash that remained of this village."

"You could probably kill me now," Jiraiya said, lowering his blade, "But it seems like you have some control at least. We'll need to get you a new air filter."

"That's it?"

"That's as much as I can do. I just hope I'm making the right choice."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya decided to head west towards Amegakure. It was the only place that Jiraiya knew of that used them other than mist which wanted them dead and was hunting them. The journey was slow. It took them six weeks to travel while they recovered – Naruto recovered much sooner thanks to his demonic powers, but used the extra time to train himself. By the time they got there, Naruto was so used to the urges that he was doubting that he'd need to use it at all, except whenever he was going to receive a new tail. His wind infused rasengan, however, was making little progress.

"Did I ever tell you how the Sannin came to be?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, all you talk about are your lecherous habits unless I force you to teach me something," Naruto responded.

"It was during the Second Great Ninja World War. My team – me, Tsunade, and Orochimaru – was fighting a man called Hanzo the Salamander. He was a powerful ninja and never lost a fight and he was also the leader of Amegakure. The three of us were young and inexperienced at the time, but we fought Hanzo until we were all exhausted. He had won the battle, but just barely. He told us that he saw great things in the future for Konoha and our team in particular and decided to let us live. Then, he names us the Sannin."

"But, the title gave you so many privileges. How could a title an enemy gave you..."

"The fact that we survived Hanzo meant that we were powerful shinobi. After the next war, the Third abdicated his position to your father. I was your father's teacher. The title stuck and people associated it with the privileges I received from being so close to the Hokage, and the leeway I required to perform my duties."

"So being called Sannin really only made you famous, it didn't actually grant you any special privileges."

"Not until Sarutobi-sensei made it official, giving us permanent passes and the like, except for Orochimaru who had defected by this time because your father was chosen instead of him to be the Fourth Hokage. The rains up ahead are the borders of Amegakure. Let's henge into something a little less conspicuous."

Jiraiya henged into an old man who carried a large basket on his back, taming his hair and adding a mustache to looking like a traveling medicine man bearing herbs. Naruto made himself look younger, hiding his fox-like features and making his hair white to match Jiraiya's so he could pass of as his teacher's grandson.

"Be careful not to show yourself. I've received some nasty rumors about Amegakure recently. I hear that Akatsuki has a base here, and perhaps it is where Akatsuki originates."

"If that's true, then this may become a practice run for Kumo," Naruto seethed as the memories of the Konoha massacre he had committed were clearly recalled in his mind.

His unstable emotions almost destabilized his disguise as they approached the bridge that led into the village. Naruto could smell the scent of old blood in the water collected by the continuous rainfall around the village. He could see dark man-sized shadows flitting through the water in well ordered patrols of the moat. He had a sudden urge to scoop them out of the water like fish, but resisted.

"Jii-chan, let's just go somewhere else. I hate this rain," Naruto complained loudly as they approached the gates.

Jiraiya cuffed him on the back of the head lightly in response, but Naruto allowed himself to be knocked down by the blow, howling in mock pain. "Show some respect, boy. This is a large village. If we can't find someone here who'll buy the herbs you collected, they won't last until we reach the next village. The air's too damp to dry them properly."

"Then boil them yourself and make some medicine that will last. You've done it before."

"Only with what we cant sell. It takes a lot of precision to make medicine and the people who need it can't afford it. We're better off selling the herbs."

Naruto scowled, shaking his head so that the water in his hair sprayed Jiraiya, getting water on the ninja who were screening the people at the entrance. A kunai whizzed towards Naruto, thrown discretely by one of the gate guards who had taken exception to getting wet in this manner. Naruto pretended to trip over his own feet, causing the kunai to miss him and embed itself into a traveller behind him who was knocked into the water.

"Clumsy oaf!" Jiraiya scolded, digging the heel of his sandal into Naruto's back, "This is why you're so useless." He was obviously pretending not to notice anything had happened. Those who had been in position to see the attack were too afraid to say anything. The rest didn't notice anything amiss. "Since you're down there, you might as well apologize to the people around you for spraying them."

"Why should I. They're already wet," Naruto responded petulantly.

"Thats not the point you insolent brat. Besides, these two gentlemen waiting here were perfectly dry before you got here."

"Fine, then: Sorry for making you experience the damnable weather of your stupid village."

Jiraiya kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. If Naruto hadn't known it was an extremely light kick for Jiraiya, he would have torn off the man's leg right there.

"I apologize for my grandson's behavior. He doesn't see to learn that his actions have consequences."

"Or maybe the consequences aren't harsh enough for him to remember them." The Ame nin stamped two day passes and ushered them through.

* * *

"You enjoyed that a little too much," Naruto and Jiraiya were now appearing as two very different rain nin. They were both wearing all black and an Amegakure hitai-ite, but while Naruto chose to look as he once did, Jiraiya appeared to have ballooned up like a member of the Akimichi clan.

"What can I say. It was all true wasn't it?"

"Sometimes I wonder which sensei is crueler, or whether they're the same person," Naruto said.

"This is a good place." Jiraiya said, angrily grinding his teeth, "Why don't you get your own mask. I'll be in the bar over there."

Naruto shrugged and walked into the store. It was a high class establishment. Everything was extremely expensive and most of it was of high quality. This store obviously catered to the highest ranks of ninja. Floor models of the equipment were shielded behind what appeared to be glass cases, but there were obvious seals on the display surface to discourage any theft. The entire store was neat and polished. The only thing that stood out was a paper figure attached to the doorway. Naruto ignored it. The ninja here probably all knew the significance and he didn't want to give himself away.

"A little help jii-san?" Naruto asked the old man behind the counter. It was a former ninja, most likely the owner since stores selling ninja tools were usually operated by the children and retired ninja of a family.

"I'd be happy to help. What are you looking for?" The old man smiled. His long, bushy eyebrows raised slightly, revealing beady little eyes that sparkled merrily.

"My uncle was recently fought a puppet user who used a poison gas when his puppets were destroyed. He's getting out of the hospital today, and I wanted to get him a gift. I thought one of these could filter out any poison gases so that this won't happen again."

"Well, not every poison. There are many poisons that are absorbed through the skin or eyes, but for inhaled poisons, or even for breathing in dust or smoke, a filter can be an asset. Were there any special features you're looking for?"

"Something where the filter will not need to be replaced. He had one of those a year ago, but it was damaged in a battle. Also, it has to be easy to take on and off. He is good at tracking by scent."

"Just like an Inuzuka."

"Exactly."

"You know, if your village hadn't been destroyed, I'd think you were a spy," the old man laughed, "Leaf ninja are a rarity these days, not that I have ever had one come into my shop before."

"What... I am not a–"

"Don't play dumb with me runt. I fought plenty of those dogs in the war. Did you think I wouldn't notice the markings on your cheeks. It's a little weak, so I'd say you're only half Inuzuka, but I'm betting your 'uncle is the real deal. That is, unless those are a part of your henge."

"Actually, they are," Naruto relented.

"That was rather easy. I once captured a Konoha shinobi in disguise and he didn't give up his cover until we killed him."

"So, we have two options then. I hope you choose the one where you sell me exactly what I need."

"Maybe I will if you tell me why you really need it."

"I go crazy at the smell of blood and kill everything. If I filter out the smell, no more of my friends die."

"Well, there are rules against selling weapons to civilians and ninja who aren't are allies, but then this isn't a weapon, is it?" The old man pulled a mask out of a cupboard and handed it to him. "Try this one."

The mask was a lot less cumbersome than the one he had had before. It was shaped like the front of a person's face and was held on with a vacuum seal. The only marks were a spattering of filtration holes on each side.

"This is the latest model we have. It is expensive, but you won't find any of better quality at this time. It will filter out all particles larger than two atoms, so pure air will be able to enter. This is not recommended for use all the time though. There is a gauge on the inside which you can reach with your tongue, or you can take the mask off to adjust it between the open, half filer, and full filter settings. It will not allow you to breathe underwater without an additional apparatus."

"How does it stay on?"

"Inside the membrane around the edge is a chakra conducting filament which will create an attractive bond to anything that had chakra flowing through it. Just put it on and it will stick to your face."

Naruto put it on. Immediately, it seemed like the entire world disappeared from his nose. Only the smell of the materials and mineral oil remained, along with something he couldn't identify. He reached forward with his tongue. There was a nob there. It seemed sharper that it should have and he felt slightly dizzy. The feeling passed quickly.

"Not very effective," Naruto said.

"You can still smell?"

"I mean the poison on the toggle. Sasori's poison at least took me out for a few hours, but I was weaker then."

The old ninja tensed, ready to spring into action at any moment.

"How do you take the mask off?" Naruto asked, "Never mind I think I know." Naruto disrupted his chakra as if trying to dispel a genjutsu and the mask came right off. On the toggle, he found a small, partially-melted crystal that blended with the color of the metal. He licked the rest of the poison off while the storekeeper watched. "I'll take this one if you don't mind. I don't know if anything else you give me will have effective booby traps."

"If that is what the customer wants," the old man replied, rubbing his hands together nervously, "That will be twenty-two thousand ryou please."

Naruto was shocked at the steep price. It seemed much higher than the value could possibly be. He saw one of the same model in the display case. It was marked as only eleven thousand ryou. Naruto frowned. In either case, he had not picked up any money from the people he'd killed since he had been caught in his own attack. Any money he may have had then was now burned and melted.

"I don't think I can pay that much. But luckily, you're going to give be a fifty percent discount for trying to poison me, and another fifty percent for trying to make me pay double for an item you had booby trapped."

"I'd rather have the wrath of Pein smite my store than have you leave with that mask!"

A woman screamed in a way Naruto knew all to well. In Naruto's moment of distraction, the shop owner threw a kunai, slicing the paper at the entrance to his store. Naruto sighed and put the mask back on. Using the claws hidden by his henge, Naruto spun his fingers against the glass, cutting out a circle of glass. He formed a shadow clone of the display copy of the mask he was wearing, replacing the real mask with the clone before the seal could activate.

"In case I need another spare." He let the clone mask disperse. A jet of flames shot up from the base of the display. "I'll have to learn that one..." Naruto said, "It looks useful." He stuck the second mask onto his shoulder. It stuck there just as well as on his face. "Oh, yeah, you wanted to see my 'Inuzuka' markings didn't you." He chuckled. "I am afraid I am going to have to disappoint you. I am not from the Inuzuka clan but from the Namikaze clan." He released his transformation. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me **Kyuubi-sama.**" His tails flared behind him.

"What are you?" the shopkeeper trembled under the pressure of Naruto's released chakra.

"**What am I?**"

"You're getting out of here before we're surrounded." Jiraiya ordered, slaughtering a chunin who had come to investigate the strange chakra and commotion.

Naruto sniffed. "**It's too late, isn't it,**" Naruto said, addressing the old man, "**You called for security forces when you destroyed that paper figurine. Jiraiya, get out of here before I cause a commotion. After all, the home base of Akatsuki deserves no lenience from me. Isn't that right? The poison you tried to use on me is one you got from Sasori, and thats why you reacted when I mentioned his was stronger. You thought he had sold you his best.**"

There was a sizzling sound as a piece of paper like the one that had been in the doorway slammed into Naruto's chakra cloak and burned to a crisp The things were fluttering around all over the place. More tried to attack him, only to meet the same fate.

Jiraiya froze. "Naruto, be careful."

"I am practically immortal, what's to fear from paper."

"I know this jutsu. It belongs to one of my old students. Isn't that right, Konan?"

The paper swirled to form a woman wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She had shoulder-length blue hair with an origami rose in it.

"That means Yahiko and Nagato are probably here as well."

"Yahiko is dead," Konan said.

"And Nagato?"

"All that is left is Pein," she replied.

"Pain is Nagato isn't it? Only someone with the rinnegan could convince an entire ninja village that he is a god."

Naruto began to laugh.

"You find that funny?" Konan asked serenely, "He is a god. He has power you could never even dream of."

"**Power? I AM POWER!**" Naruto's roar made the building tremble, the iron construction creaking fitfully under the vibrations. "**If your Pein is god, then I am the greatest demon of hell.**"

* * *

"**Don't be a fool! The sage of six paths is the one who tore the Juubi into nine different bijuu. He had the Juubi sealed inside him. He had the rinnegan. It is a legendary kekkei genkai. There was only ever one instance of it. If there is another, we must destroy it!**"

* * *

Naruto was shaken for a moment by the Kyuubi's forceful interruption, but wasted no time pouncing on Konan. His chakra wrapped around her, and then her body exploded into thousands of pieces of paper.. Several of them were incinerated.

"**This isn't a good match for you is it?**" Konan had appeared several meters away, hovering in the air on wings of paper that made her resemble an angel, a burned and bloody angel.

"Naruto, stop."

"**She will try to stop me. I will stop her first!**" Naruto took a deep breath and prepared to blast her with a cloud of fox fire. Before he could launch his attack, something slammed into him. He fell to the ground. Whatever had hit him had been big. He turned, but could not see it anywhere. He was struck on the side and sent flying, almost falling off the spire this store had been built on. He grabbed the edge of the platform before he could fall.

Naruto scrambled back up, flicking the toggle on the filter with his tongue to let all scents in. He could smell it nearby. It smelled like some sort of lizard. He spun towards the scent, striking out with his claws. His arm pushed through a soft, rubbery substance with pockets of liquid all the way up to his elbow. A chameleon, half the size of Gamabunta, was there. Naruto formed a rasengan in his buried hand, releasing it to blow a fountain of gray matter out the back of the summon's skull as if to be absolutely sure that it was dead. He pulled his arm out, shaking the liquefied eye and brains off of it. This was one summon who would not return for another round.

"Nagato? Is that you?" Jiraiya was looking at a man with orange hair and large, metal, bar piercings. The eyes were the most striking feature. They were a pale violet-gray with a ripple pattern.

"**That's the rinnegan?**"

"Nagato is no more. All that remains is Pein," the man replied, no emotion betrayed by his tone.

With Naruto and Jiraiya distracted, Konan attacked Jiraiya from behind with a flurry of paper shuriken.

"Gamayudan!" Jiraiya spun, spraying toad oil over the flying papers and coating Konan. The papers clung together and fell, rendering Konan's jutsu useless.

"Return. These are beyond you," Pein said, "I will deal with them myself."

Konan used a shunshin and left the area.

"**Two on one. God or not, you don't stand a chance.**"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Pein's response was to summon a rhinoceros-like creature that charged towards Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Naruto, keep him busy," Jiraiya called, leaping away from the charging beast. Naruto reached out with a chakra arm, grabbing the charging creature by the horn. He had intended to spin the creature and throw it back at its summoner, but the rhino creature was much heavier than its immense size implied. Naruto barely managed to deflect it, smelling another summon that had been brought forth in its wake. A giant three headed dog appeared from the blind spot behind the rhino. Three sets of slathering fangs snapped around him. Naruto could barely keep up with dodging the three of them with so little room to maneuver.

"**Two can play at that game!**" Naruto made a mad dash out between the dog's paws before the rhino came back to trample him. "**Gamabunta! Gamaken! Gamahiro! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" It used a lot of chakra, but the three of them would wreak havoc. That was exactly the kind of state Naruto liked on the battlefield.

"All three of us?" Gamabunta exclaimed, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"**Jiraiya asked me to stall for time. Keep these bastards off my back while I take out their summoner.**" Naruto turned when a rancid smell penetrated his nostrils. Pein had just summoned some sort of gigantic bird of prey. "**I guess I'll take out two birds with one stone.**" Naruto breathed out a cone of fox fire. "**Kitsune-Bi: Furiya!**" The bird was roasted to a pile of ash, but when the flames cleared, there was another person standing in front of Pein. He was awfully similar to Pein. He had the same large piercings, orange hair and deathly pale skin.

"There's another one?" Jiraiya was standing on the side of a building with his hands clasped together and two old toads flanking his head.

"**How did he stop my attack. Nothing has ever survived being his by it?**"

"He has the rinnegan," Jiraiya pointed out, "How is that possible?"

Naruto rushed towards the new opponent. "**Rasengan!**" The red ball struck some sort of barrier and was absorbed. Naruto grinned madly. "**That is the worst thing you could have done.**"

Something slammed into him from the side. It was another one of the Pein creatures. It had a thick neck that widened until it merged smoothly with his shoulders. It felt like a building had just fallen on him. This new Pein was strong.

Despite the severe bruising from the hit, Naruto could not help but laugh. The Pein who had absorbed his chakra was now suffering its effects. Demonic chakra was deadly to anyone who was not a jinchuuriki, and even then, the Kyuubi chakra was especially potent. Jagged burns were appearing across Pein's body. Before the chakra could be fatal, the Pein suddenly dropped down dead.

"Naruto, look at the others." More Pein creatures had appeared, each one different. Burns were slowly spreading over all of them, expanding from the metal bars embedded in them. "All their chakra is connected. They shared the demonic chakra."

"**He just dropped dead! Like a hand cut off from a body!**"

"The real one's not here!" Jiraiya realized, "He's controlling them like puppets."

"**Find him then! I'll take care of his lackeys...**" Naruto raced towards one who had hair that reminded him of his own. When he got close, the Pein raised a hand and Naruto was blasted backwards. It was as if his momentum had been instantly reversed. The sudden change of direction knocked the wind out of him.

Naruto sensed that the Pein who had struck him earlier was in his path, preparing to strike him. He whipped his tails backwards, forming a giant rasengan at the tips. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion that blew Pein off of the side and Naruto back towards the other Pein bodies who were preparing to fight back. This was perfect.

"**Kitsune-Bi: Furiya!**" He was flying directly towards them. His attack burst out over a wide area. When the flames cleared, no one was there. It only took a moment to realize that they had used kawarimi to get out of the way long before his attack had struck. He found himself thrust down, creating a crater on the platform where he landed. That hurt, but not as much as the body that landed on top of him moments later, deepening the crater. It was the wide necked Pein. Naruto's stomach gushed blood. It had burst from the strength of the impact. He couldn't move his legs.

Some creature flew by in a blur, knocking the Pein violently off Naruto before dispersing in a cloud of smoke. It was Gamabunta's work. He had defeated one of the summons. Naruto performed hand signs. He couldn't move, but he could feel his muscles and spine knitting themselves back together. He just had to keep fighting until Jiraiya got the real one though. He tried to lift himself with his tails, but they were not responding either. A familiar Pein stood at the edge of the crater. His presence made Naruto's gut feel more scrambled than it actually was.

"**It can't be... You're dead!**" It was the chakra absorbing Pein. Naruto stretched out a red chakra claw, hoping to force the Pein to absorb his chakra and poison the rest. Pein dodged. Another hovered over Naruto and Naruto saw a giant head hovering behind him. "**Another of those damn summons...**"

"We will have to take drastic measures. We wanted to keep you alive, but the Kyuubi is all we want."

"**And Kyuubi will be happy to rip your throat out and feed you your own feces hen you shit yourself in fear!**" Naruto growled angrily. He wished he could move. If he took any more damage, he would have to risk another tail, or fall unconscious.

"Tell us. How many others came with you?" Pein asked slowly and clearly, then waited for a response.

"**As if I'd tell a freak puppet like you!**" Naruto gagged. A thick tongue of energy burst from his mouth and hands came out of the giant head's mouth to grab it and began to pull. As it pulled, Naruto felt himself weakening. His body felt cold in his extremities. The creature was not just pulling out chakra, it was pulling out his life. He was dying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08: The Fourth and the Fifth**

"**Drink!**" Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto was still disoriented because Kyuubi had pulled him into his mind scape so suddenly. His teeth were already deep in her neck. He noticed the blood running down his throat before he even smelled it. Now, it was too late to stop himself.

Time moved faster in his mind scape, but he could feel his life draining away. His instincts took him over and he drank big, gulping, draughts. As his life was drained, he sucked hers out through her blood, strengthening himself. Every few seconds, he would bite down deeper into her neck and increase the flow of blood until his fangs butted up against her collar bone and spinal column.

Naruto's skin began to tingle, then burn. The power was overwhelming. He could smell his own blood now, but he couldn't see it. Everything had gone red. The force sucking out his soul stopped.

---

Naruto was thrust back into the real world. The summoned head in front of him was split down the middle by a tail of chakra. From the end of the tail grew a second torso, the claws of which had embedded themselves inside the chest of one of the Pein bodies. He could taste the blood, the putrid stench of death permeated it. But, it wasn't his mouth... He was surrounded by a halo of chakra which seemed to move at his whim. It burned everything it touched. His own blood filled the mass of dense burning chakra and his enemies blood was added on top of that.

Naruto squeezed. The world which had seemed unmoving in those initial seconds of regaining consciousness was suddenly spurred into rapid motion by the spray of blood that painted both Naruto and Pein. Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! The remains of the body tumbled to the ground. Naruto laughed. It was a good feeling to rend a body limb from limb, so good that it gave him a massive hard on just thinking about it.

Naruto leapt into action. The nearest Pein ran. Naruto chased him. There was nowhere for Pein to run. A substitution. An attack from behind. It was almost like Naruto's head melted through his body which seemed to bubble furiously as it inverted itself in an instant. Pein's sneak attack suddenly became a frontal attack.

Naruto leapt towards him, claws outstretched. Pein's dodge was graceful. He spun and changed his arc of flight just enough to be below Naruto's outstretched claws and teeth, despite them elongating to go after him. Naruto's hind legs lashed out, striking Pein in the shoulders and ruining his controlled acrobatics. Pein slammed into the ground, passing right through the concrete and leaving his now severed arms behind.

The other Pein bodies were fleeing. Naruto licked his lips. They were all heading in the same direction. The bodies all collapsed to the ground.

It had been too easy. He had barely gotten going when it had so unclimatically ended. Naruto thrashed the limp, motionless bodies of Pein. They weren't even warm. He couldn't eat things that were already so dead. He looked around. His summons were gone. There was no one around him, none that he could see at least. He could smell them though. He could smell fear and terror. He let the chakra cloak drop and began following the scent. He could smell fresh sweat and the whispering scrapes of shivering against the concrete.

A young boy was huddled behind a barrel in the shadow of a store which had been selling some sort of useless trinkets. He was a civilian in old, worn-out clothes. His shoulder length black hair was uncombed and matted with dirt. Naruto suspected the boy was homeless.

"**Hey kid,**" he said, "**Are you okay?**"

The boy looked at him, his eyes wide in terror. Then, he nodded.

"**That's a relief. It's much more fun that way.**" Naruto crouched in front of him. "**Now, just so you don't worry too much, I'll tell you some things.**" Naruto lifted the boy's chin, stroking the cheek with his thumb. "**The first thing I'm going to do to you is going to hurt a lot.**"

The hope instantly drained out of the boy's expression and Naruto chuckled. This one might be fun.

"**The second thing will hurt even more.**" Naruto's claw dug into the flesh of the boy's face.

The boy struggled, but his head was held in Naruto's unyielding grip.

"**Finally, the third thing, you won't feel at all.**" Naruto grabbed the crotch of the boy's pants and pulled. The pants were torn free, leaving red welts on the boy's hips. The welts were the least of his problems because, when Naruto had pulled the pants off, he had had a firm grip on the boy's genitalia as well.

The boy screamed in pain. Naruto used his chakra to sear the wound closed and stop the bleeding. Dark lines slowly began spreading from the wounds, like poison in the boy's chakra coils. The skin of the burned area blistered, oozing clear blood.

"**I'll make this straight right now, okay. I am not gay, but everyone else was smart enough to run far enough that it would take a lot of effort to catch them, and I really, really need to do something soon because Pein wasn't at all satisfying. Of course, it doesn't make much of a difference now, since you're not really a man anymore.**"

Naruto took off his mask and fastened it to his shoulder. The boy he'd pinned looked even more frightened. His body trembled with pain and shock.

"**That's a nice expression. It makes me even hornier.**"

Naruto pulled out his penis and rammed it into the boy's ass. His frustration from the unsatisfying ending to the fight made the sex last only for a minute before he had his orgasm. He was surprised. The boy had whimpered, but had not screamed during the ordeal. There was no burning of flesh either. Even through the whole thing, little of it though there was, his chakra had remained under control.

"**It looks like I was wrong. That didn't hurt you all that much. Aren't you lucky.**" Naruto tried to pull his penis out of the boy's ass, but found that he was stuck. "**What the...**"

"Ahh! It hurts!" the boy finally cried out, his pain overpowering his fear.

Naruto frantically pulled and pulled and pulled until the boy's sphincter was torn open and Naruto's dick tore free. Naruto examined himself. There was a large bulge of flesh at the base of his penis. It was the reason he had gotten stuck. Then he noticed that his claws were now black, no longer the translucent white of human nails. The back of his hands were coated in a barely visible layer of golden fur, and so was the rest of his body. His limbs seemed strange. He wasn't sure why, but the proportions seemed to be just slightly off of what they should be. Naruto touched his face. His nose was slightly upturned and his chin now jutted out a bit so that it was almost in line with the nose. His tongue ran over his teeth. The elongated canines he was already used to, but his other teeth had become pointier. The degree of the change shocked Naruto to the point that he no longer felt the blood urges pushing him to cause mayhem. In this moment of clarity, Naruto snapped the mask onto his face and closed the filter off.

"**Sorry, kid,**" Naruto said, "**I kind of lose control sometimes.**" Naruto used the limited medical knowledge he knew to stop the bleeding, though his failures to control his chakra caused supplemental burning in the process. "**Get yourself to a real medic-nin, then get the hell out of this city. Tonight, everyone who's left will die.**"

---

Naruto found Jiraiya at the top of the tallest spire. It had been in the direction the other Peins had run just before they had collapsed.

"**So, this is Pein?**" Naruto looked at the emaciated body. It was pale with orange hair like the others, sitting in a machine. The most striking thing about the body were the metal piercings. Unlike the other Pein bodies, the metal bars stuck out of him like antennae. His back was hunched cruelly by the sheer number of the rods. If not for the blood dripping out of a gaping chest wound, Naruto would have thought the bony body to be long dead and dried like a mummy.

"Was my student once," Jiraiya said, "like you."

"**He could bring his other bodies back to life. I can barely be killed. We've both committed unspeakable atrocities. So why haven't you killed me yet?**" Naruto asked.

"You restrain yourself. You kill those who wrong you, but you don't go around killing innocents... When you can control yourself. He was going to kill everyone. He was going to level every ninja village so that everyone would learn the pain and fear of war. And when there were too few left to fight, he would build a Utopian society with himself as the god."

"**And when the people became corrupted? Pain and war don't go away. There will always be grievances, always be pain. The best you can hope for is a fragile peace.**"

"So what now?"

"**Take as many civilians out of this city as you can. Whatever's left is going to be gone tomorrow.**"

"You're going to destroy another hidden village?"

"**It's an Akatsuki stronghold. Pein was in Akatsuki, as was his 'angel'. This entire village served Akatsuki. These people have already been sent a warning. Anyone who stays is working for Akatsuki.**"

"Do you really think people will leave their homes because you've threatened the city?"

"**Look down at the gates,**" Naruto said, turning and looking out over the city, "**There is already a line and already ninja are attempting to block them in. Soon there will be a slaughter, and I won't be the only one doing the killing. If you want to save whatever shreds are left of your conscience, get as many of those people out of here while you can. I'll find you tomorrow.**"

---

Naruto prowled the bowels of the city. Often, he found ninja hiding in the shadows. He killed them, and ate if he was hungry. When he was done his torturing his victims, he would find a crowd of people and drop the mutilated corpse among them. The panic brought out more people and more ninjas, making his displays even more impressive and causing even more of a ruckus. It wasn't long before half the city was clamoring at the gates, trying to get out. The ninja at the gates could not keep things orderly. They began killing people who got too close, or out of line, or just looked suspicious. Riots emerged across the city. People brawled in the streets, looted stores, and set buildings on fire.

In the chaos, hundreds of Naruto clones were hidden, spurring the crowds on and setting fires strategically. Others dove under the water and began to use fuusha rasengans to cut trough the base of the pillars the city was built on. Naruto chuckled to himself. Kyuubi had told him that his move was useless. Sure, in battle he had much better jutsus, but for a continuous cut with chakra, it was a lot easier to maintain the rasengan in its idle state than to constantly generate wind chakra, even if the latter had more cutting potential.

Occasionally, a ninja would find one of his clones and dispatch it. Naruto would just send out another to continue the work and then go hunt for the ninja that had killed his clone. The ninja would be killed, mutilated, then tossed into the crowds by the gates. When civilians saw the dead ninja, they would rise up as a mob and attack the ninja guarding the gates. Sometimes the ninja won. The first one was especially terrible. Blades of water had decapitated hundreds of civilians in under a minute, calming the crowd. After that, Naruto learned that striking the ninjas at the gate with the corpse tended to distract them enough to give the civilians a fair chance at slaughtering them. It became like a game to him to see if he could throw the body hard enough that the enemy ninja would be trampled before there were any civilian casualties. Late in the afternoon, he stopped for a nap. He would need a good supply of chakra for the finale.

---

Kyuubi leapt onto Naruto the moment his eyes had closed. Her tongue was lolling out and saliva was dripped from her tongue. He removed the filter from his face. The smell was intoxicating. She was emitting such strong pheromones that he could taste her in the air.

Naruto rolled her over so that he was on top. She resisted only a little. Actually, after the initial resistance, she actually turned and crouched waiting for him to to his thing.

"**You're a horny little vixen today aren't you?**" Naruto growled as he grabbed her hips and began humping her hard and fast. He was at least as horny as she was. His experience with Pein and the boy had been so completely unsatisfying that he needed proper release. All the violence he had done later had just built up the tension.

Kyuubi merely whimpered. She was obviously more affected by their problems that day than he was. Naruto did not know why he did it, but he followed his instincts. When he came, he bit down hard on Kyuubi's shoulder. For some reason, this also cause Kyuubi to have her own gushing finale as Naruto drank the blood from her.

They both stopped and collapsed, huddled against each other, wrapped tightly together by their tails. Kyuubi rubbed her face against the light fur of Naruto's chest and emitted a kind of purring sound which made Naruto smile. He felt content. He hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"**You know how amazing that was? What you did today made me so proud. I don't think you even know the extent of what you did.**"

"**What do you mean?**" Naruto asked.

"**What do you think will happen to that boy you mutilated and molested.**"

"**He'll find a medic, get out of town, then live a long celibate life,**" Naruto said.

"**You really think a homeless boy like him will be able to get medical attention in the riot you caused? Maybe if you had waited a day or two...**"

"**I healed him, so he's not bleeding or anything, he'll just find a medic later,**" Naruto said with a shrug.

"**That's the best part,**" Kyuubi laughed, "**When you 'healed' him, you sealed him up completely. It will only be a day or two before his bladder fills up completely and bursts. If the blood loss doesn't kill him, the urine festering in his bowels will make him rot from the inside out. That will be a long, excruciatingly painful death just because your riot means he won't be able to get any medical attention.**"

Naruto knew that he should feel angry, upset, disgusted with himself, but instead he found this to be hilariously funny and began to laugh with Kyuubi, burying his face in her hair. "**I wish I'd have known this... Heh, heh, heh, I'd love to have seen his face when hearing that.**"

---

Naruto woke a few minutes before sunset. His chakra was recharged and he was excited to begin. He sent out his clones. He received many dispersing clones memories of atrocities they had found before he had every clone in place.

On top of the tallest tower, all the bodies of Pein now hung. The main body was being held by a clone who shot a blast of fox fire into the air that lit up the sky. Everybody left alive in the city turned to look at the spectacle of the corpse of their god being held up by a five tailed mass of monstrous chakra. Everyone could feel the evil of the killing intent emanating from the monster. There were many cries of fear and many of the remaining people fainted.

When the cries died down, the city began to shake. The clones had begun to finish cutting through the bases of the towers. The timing was almost perfect. All the spires tilted inward and collapsed onto the central spire, crushing the extra bodies of pain under the mass of steel and concrete.

Nine giant flaming foxes were created at various points around the city and began spiraling up, leaping from spire to spire. Each one was following the clone who had created it and fusing the spires together with their heat. Some of them swerved. Ninja who remained in the city had tried to stop them, but the city was too broken and the ninja too injured to put up any real defense. The nine foxes converged at the top of the spire and dove down into it, passing over Pein's body and leaving nothing but white hot ash in their wake. There was an explosion, but Naruto saw it only from the eyes of his clones as they were destroyed because he was busy running across the water and away from the city. The spires shattered, sending debris in all directions, landing like burning meteorites in the water surrounding the city. All that was left was a giant crater in the middle.

One clone had managed to survive. It jumped into the air and used a stream of fox fire to melt the kyuu that had become his calling card into the center of the crater before dispersing. With all of his clones gone, Naruto had only half a tail of chakra left. Luckily, after the display he had put on, if any ninja had survived they had decided to stay out of his way.

Naruto was tired from the exertion. Having only one tail of chakra left made him feel drained. He was getting hungry as well and wondered where Jiraiya was. He contemplated removing his mask to smell for Jiraiya, but knew that he'd be as likely to eat Jiraiya as talk to him in his current state. He took the mask off anyway and attached it to his shoulder. He could, after all, hear almost as well as he could smell. The sounds of the forest told him that there was a lone person in the wood. The smell of blood now told him that the person was injured.

Naruto followed the scents and sounds into the forest surrounding the marshlands. When he saw who it was, he let out a demonic chuckle. It was the boy he had attacked after Pein had died. He lay naked on the ground. His crotch was a bloody mess and there was a sharp, blood-covered stone clutched in his hand. The whimpering abruptly stopped and the boy froze in fear, trying to pretend to be dead. He was still trembling.

"**Yes, you should be afraid,**" Naruto whispered, crouching over the boy, "**After all, I did this to you. My heat made you sweat, didn't it. You were so thirsty that you had to drink, but it had nowhere to go.**"

Naruto ran a finger along the wounds in the boy's crotch, then pushed it into the boy's mouth.

"**Do you know what that is?**" Naruto asked, rubbing the blood covered fingers roughly across the boy's tongue, "**It's the taste of death. There's no avoiding it now.**" He pressed the palm of his hand against the boy's abdomen until he cried out in pain, "**It's too much pressure inside you. Soon it will burst and you will slowly die and you are poisoned by your own piss filling you up from the inside.**"

"I don't want to die," the boy cried, "Please..."

"**You can't be saved now.**" Naruto pushed harder. The boy's agonized scream echoed through the forest as Naruto felt the pressure release suddenly, bathing bowels in burning, salty liquid. "**It burns doesn't it. It will slowly rot your organs until you die.**"

"I don't want to die, don't let me die," the boy sobbed pitifully.

"**It's too late for that now. You're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless you want me to kill you right now...**" Naruto laughed and then grabbed the boy's face. He pulled the eyelids apart, exposing the left eye. Then, he delicately reached into the socket with his claws and popped the eye out. The boy cried out again as the nerved anchoring the eye snapped. Naruto carved the kyuu into the top of the eye, then placing it back into the socket with the kyuu facing outwards. He did the same with the other eye.

"**That's it. I'm done... for now.**" Naruto used a rasengan to create a crater and filled it with leaves. He dragged the boy into the pit and, after putting more leaves on top of him, buried him until only his face was exposed. "**I'll be back later to play with you some more.**" Naruto walked off, feeling rather pleased with himself. He had no intention of returning.

It didn't take long after that for Naruto to find someone else to eat.

---

"**I'm back!**" Naruto announced when he located Jiraiya, "**It's finished.**"

"How are you doing? You got two more tails today." Jiraiya was pointedly keeping his distance, a wise choice considering what had happened with him the other times he had gained tails.

"**Does it really matter? You probably couldn't kill me now if you tried,**" Naruto yawned lazily and scratched behind his ear, which he found to be longer, pointier and higher on his head.

"So you think that I should want to kill you?" Jiraiya was looking at him strangely. Naruto wondered what he could be thinking. He didn't like the way Jiraiya's eyes seemed to be considering him.

"**Compared to Pein, now I am much worse. I just left a kid to die a slow and painful death and made sure he was too scared to call out for help,**" Naruto said seriously, looking Jiraiya right in the eyes. Then, when he could hold it in no more, he rolled around on the forest floor laughing hysterically. It really didn't matter what Jiraiya thought anymore.

"So no one can stop you now and you think torturing innocent people is a joke?" Jiraiya's hand had twitched almost imperceptibly towards his weapons pouch and his voice had been full of disappointment. "What do you think your father would say about that?"

"**My son has made me proud! He has used my gift most effectively,**" Naruto said in a bad imitation of the voice of a courageous movie hero. He sat down by the fire, much closer than Jiraiya sat.

"I'm sure he's rolling in his grave... At least he would if Orochimaru had not defiled it for use with his impure world resurrection jutsu at the chunin exams."

Naruto flinched at the venom in Jiraiya's voice. "**It's not like he was one of our friends.**"

"And, if it had been me you had killed?"

"**I would never be that out of control.**"

"And if it was Tsunade? Sakura? Hinata?"

The leaves under Naruto began to smoke and then flared up, leaving a charred circle around Naruto. This barb had hurt him. He dug his claws into the dirt to calm the anger that was welling up inside of him. He had never meant to hurt his friends. His demonic chakra leaked out as his anger built up more and more inside of him.

"**I'll fucking kill you!**" He finally roared.

Naruto slashed at Jiraiya who disappeared into a puff of smoke as Naruto's claws passed through him. This just made him angrier. He slammed his fists against the ground where Jiraiya had been Wherever Jiraiya was, he was disguised too well for Naruto to sense him. Naruto screamed and pounded the ground a final time, releasing all of his remaining chakra in an explosion around him. Then, realizing what he had done... tried to do... he began to sob. He grabbed every ninja tools he had and stabbed them one by one into his vital organs until he passed out.

---

Naruto woke up in the belly of a frog, floating in toad oil.

"I got a medic-nin to look at the boy. He'll live, but his eyes are permanently blinded," Jiraiya said, "With any luck the medic will have the sense to borrow a pair from one of the people who died."

Naruto tried to turn and look at Jiraiya but something seemed to be anchoring his hands and feet, something that stretched enough that he couldn't break it. When he tried, he only managed to submerge himself in the toad oil.

"**Why am I here?**" Naruto asked once he had finally given up trying to struggle.

"Because I saw that you still regret your actions... even if it took your trying to kill me to learn that."

"**Why didn't you just kill me?**" Naruto asked. It was the sensible thing to do, and what Naruto would have done in Jiraiya's place.

"I may still do that, but too many people have died so that you can live. I will not allow their sacrifice to go to waste. In either case, I recommend that you do not use your demonic chakra. You know that toad oil is extremely flammable. The pit that you're in is a toad oil secretion gland and you're being held there by a web a mucus. As long as the mucus is kept moist with toad oil, it will hold you there. If the toad oil catches fire, you will be stuck there, burning as the toad oil replenishes itself."

"**So if you want yo kill me, all you have to do is make a spark.**" Naruto knew that he had to keep his emotions under control. He wasn't sure that the mucus would hold him if he released his demonic chakra – not that he seemed to be able to release it at the moment – but he did not want to be stuck in a pool of fire. Even if he was resistant to it, he would still receive nasty burns if he remained in a pool f fire for an extended period of time.

"No, no... That wouldn't be enough to kill you... or at least it would take an unbearably long time thanks to your regeneration and your resistance to heat. However, you would still burn and be in agony until someone decided to put the fire out for you." Jiraiya had come to the same conclusion as Naruto.

"**And I suppose you sealed my chakra as well.**"

"A seven pronged seal at the base of your spine to stop you from channeling the chakra in your tails and a five pronged seal overlaid on the seal that keeps Kyuubi locked inside your belly.

"**I'm as helpless as a kit in the mouth of a bear then.**" Naruto wondered how long it would be before he would escape. Strangely, he did not feel angry at Jiraiya for this. He knew he deserved whatever he got.

"I hope so. I didn't do anything so foolish as to use the reaper death seal on you, and any seal can be broken with enough chakra."

"**So, what do you want now.**"

"I want you to listen. I'll tell you about your father, and maybe you'll get a little more rooted in your humanity."

"**And if I don't?**" Naruto actually wanted him to tell the story. His father was a topic which Jiraiya had not talked a lot about. It irritated him that he could not just ask what he wanted. Even though he was not angry at Jiraiya, his demon blood would not let him accept being captured by someone who was weaker than him.

"I'll keep trying until you starve to death."

"**So, you've thought of a way to kill me that doesn't involve trying to destroy my body. What if I decide that's what I want and let myself act as a demon, just to make sure you finish me properly.**" Naruto responded defiantly.

"Then you'd better be a better actor than you are ninja, because you're not doing a particularly good job at either," Jiraiya responded calmly and began his story, "You and your father and I actually have a lot in common. When we first started out, we were terrible ninjas. We were all loudmouthed pranksters. You, however too it to a whole new level and never seemed to mature at all. Your father was perhaps the best of us in that regards. He progressed very fast, probably because of the war. You know, killing changes people. When you kill, and kill, and kill until you're stained with more blood than you can..." Jiraiya paused, noticing that Naruto was licking his lips hungrily, "err... That is to say, despite this, your father always managed to remember one thing: the most important thing is protecting your comrades."

"**And I seem to be killing all of mine,**" Naruto said sullenly.

"You know, I am always extra careful the first few days after you gain a tail. You seemed to gain two today. I don't know why..."

Naruto blushed.

"Make that, it is best if I don't know why..." He began writing in his notebook, remaining silent for several minutes.

"**And my father?**"

"Oh, yes... Do you know how he took his first life?"

"**He killed someone who attacked his team mates?**"

"No, he attacked a man from behind and slit his throat. The man was so drunk that he didn't even notice the genin come up behind him."

"**So he killed his target. That's exactly how a ninja should be.**"

"This wasn't a target. It was a friend of mine. We were sent on a mission to investigate the illegal operations of a certain group and he was my informant. I never told your father about him, but your father saw me talking to him, then saw him talking to our targets and leapt to the conclusion that he was setting us up. You know what he said to me?"

Naruto remained silent.

"He gave me the head of the man and told me what he had seen him doing. I never told him that it was my friend that he had killed, but he knew. He never apologized or shed a tear for the man he killed. After that, though, he never shied away from killing the enemy. Once he had developed the hiraishin, he became good at it. He could kill hundreds of people in minutes. He told me once that he knew he had killed many people that did not really deserve it, but he had done it to protect his family and his village and so he never regretted it."

"**I suppose you think that I should fight to protect my village and kill to protect my family... My village does not exist and my family was dead from the day I was born.**"

Jiraiya laughed at this, then looked sullen. "For a moment there, you reminded me of Tsunade... Before you convinced her to become Hokage... Do you remember that?"

"**And she was right. She would have been better off not coming back.**"

"I am sure you're wrong. Do you think she was happy when she was wandering around, drinking, gambling, and avoiding debt collectors? No. She was always running from everything, and anything that reminded her of her past. Because of you she was able to settle down and accomplish things."

"**Until I crushed everything she worked so hard for and killed everyone she worked so hard to protect.**"

"Not everyone. In fact, if you hadn't been here, I probably would not have gotten the chance to beat Pein. I probably could not have understood his abilities until it was too late. He would have destroyed me, and then Konoha and then killed you by dragging Kyuubi out of your stomach and using it to crush anyone who stood in his way."

---

Naruto did not know how long he was there. There was no night or day inside the stomach of the toad. Sometimes, he would sleep. Other times, he'd lay there thinking. Jiraiya would come. Sometimes, he'd give Naruto something to drink. He would always tell Naruto stories. Eventually, he gave up being surly, but the stories Jiraiya told always left him feeling guilty. The seals were preventing him from communing with Kyuubi, so that meant he was alone whenever Jiraiya wasn't there.

The seals messed with his chakra flow as well. If he could have controlled his chakra, Naruto could have easily blasted through his bindings with a rasengan. After what must have been many days, Naruto remembered what Jiraiya had told him on the day that they met. Orochimaru's seal had disrupted his chakra, making it difficult for him to do jutsu. Once he remembered this, he realized that Jiraiya's seal must be a more powerful version of the same thing. From that point, whenever he was alone, he would close his eyes and feel the flow of chakra through his body.

It was difficult. His chakra was extremely unstable. Trying to focus it at the tip of one finger would bathe an entire hand in the glow or would switch between fingers. After several weeks of mind numbing practice, Naruto found that he could focus chakra in any part of his body, even on the seals that Jiraiya had put on him. After that is was just a matter of time before Naruto understood how they worked. It was terribly complicated, but it was not impossible and Naruto managed to control his chakra in a way that would counteract both seals and then, instead of escaping, he focused his thoughts on the seal that his father had put on him.

The reaper death seal was incredibly difficult to understand. Since it was designed to convert demonic chakra into regular chakra, it constantly interfered with his efforts to learn its effects. He was almost ready to give up when he tried passing chakra through the seal to convert it, then using the converted chakra to probe the seal. The seal had no effect on the pure human chakra. He found that the seal was much more complicated than even the seven pronged seal.

Once he completely understood the most difficult seal on him he removed himself from his bonds and retrieved an explosive note from his pouch of ninja tools which Jiraiya had left nearby, but not within reach of him when bound. After figuring out the complex seals that he was adorned with, the seal on the explosive note was easy to understand. It simply gathered chakra to a single point, then released it, causing an explosion.

Next, he began trying to understand the intricacies of sealing scrolls. He already knew how to simply store objects. Every genin was taught at least that much. Now, he understood how the sealing process worked. He practiced sealing ninja tools using less and less space on a scroll. At this point Jiraiya returned. Hearing him while he was still far off, Naruto leapt back into the pool of toad oil and pretended to be trapped.

"You hungry?" Jiraiya asked. He had some bread with him.

"**Famished,**" Naruto replied, "**Did you bring someone tasty to eat?**"

"You're on a strictly vegetarian diet until you get your blood lust under control."

"**Maybe you should be on a strict no sake and peeping diet.**"

"You can always go hungry again," Jiraiya suggested. He broke the loaf of bread in half and held one half in front of Naruto's face. Naruto reached out and grabbed Jiraiya's wrist.

"**You should be more careful with your prisoners. They might use their extra time to learn about seals.**" Naruto grinned evilly.

Naruto wiped his other hand on Jiraiya's pant leg, then took the bread with the somewhat-clean hand. He took a bite and almost gagged, and not just from the smell of the toad oil. It might as well have been a cake of sand as far as his tongue was concerned.

"So, you escaped."

"**How long have I been here?**" Naruto asked.

"It's been four months," Jiraiya replied. He lifted Naruto's shirt and saw the seal was still in place. "How did you get out?"

"**Even without my tails I have a huge amount of chakra. The seal only disrupts it instead of blocking it. I had four months, plenty of chakra, and nothing to do. It takes a lot more work to do a jutsu like this though.**"

"And even though you know how the seal works, you don't know enough about sealing to remove them," Jiraiya guessed.

"**It's a good thing I have a seal master here to teach me then.**"

"There's a good reason that I haven't taught you seals," Jiraiya replied.

"**Because you can still use them against me?**"

"Exactly." Jiraiya threw a kunai with a piece of paper tied to the end. Thinking it was a paper bomb, Naruto dodged out of the way. The kunai missed, but the paper grazed him.

---

"That was more effective than I thought it would be."

Naruto found himself restrained again. The seals on his body had multiplied so the point that it seemed every inch of his body was affected by the seals and he couldn't move at all.

"**What did you do to me?**" Naruto asked.

"The seal on that paper was specially created to push all of your demonic chakra behind the seal. It's the same one I used to use when you lost control of yourself under the influence of too much demonic chakra. Since almost all your chakra is demonic chakra, you fainted when it went away."

"**What if I had no human chakra left? Wouldn't that have killed me?**"

"Possibly. I am not really sure. I have never used it on non-jinchuuriki before. It needs the other seal to be there, or else nothing will happen."

"**Why not just release the chakra into the air? Then it would work against anyone.**"

"And most likely kill me in the process. I am not a jinchuuriki. Being blasted with a cloud of demonic chakra... Even if I was, the amount you have... It is better to leave it the way it is."

"**Why'd you do this to me anyway? I didn't attack you. I only ate bread. I didn't even growl.**"

"Could you have defeated me with those seals still on?"

"**Maybe. If I did something like blasting the entire area with fox fire, or something else that would take out the entire area.**"

"And you really think I've been coming myself, and not using clones?"

"**You seem pretty confident in your seals. That's why you did it! You wanted to switch out with a clone, just in case I did something. What did you do to me anyway?**"

"I put two seals on every major muscle in your body. The first disperses any chakra you manage to focus on that muscle. The second causes any signals going to a muscle to be duplicated and sent to an opposing muscle. You'll be stopping every movement you make. I don't have to restrain you at all."

"**And you think there's no way out of this?**" Naruto asked.

"If anyone can find a way out, it will be you. You got out of my last set of inescapable restraints."

"**Or you could just let me go.**"

"Not until I have proof that you're safe to be around."

"**You're never going to know for sure. Even if I manage to control myself now, what happens when I get my sixth, and seventh, and eighth, and ninth tail?**"

"We're almost to Kumogakure. Until we get there, I'll be developing a very special seal, like the one I used on you before, but can be activated from a distance. I've actually been working on it since I first saw you use four tails during our training. It's almost ready."

"**And what if I learn enough sealing to break it?**"

"That is why I am never going to teach you sealing. You already have a ton of power, so any training you receive from me will be in using healing techniques and other training to help people."

'Even if you don't teach me,' Naruto thought, 'Once, the five pronged seal is removed, I'll be able to commune with Kyuubi and she'll teach me everything I need to know.'

---

Naruto walked towards Kumo. Jiraiya, or at least a clone of him, was following him at some distance, ready to activate the seal that spread across Naruto's back. After learning how Naruto had gotten around the seven pronged seal, Jiraiya had added another seal to the demonic chakra repressing seal. Naruto had tried to probe it with chakra once his other seals had been released, only to find that the seal activated on its own. That, of course, had only made him more curious. He had slept for several days because of it. What made it worse was that the seal was on his back, so he couldn't even see it to figure it out that way. It made him want to kill something. He hoped that the next time he went to sleep, Kyuubi would find a way to get it off.

Naruto smelled something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him very curious. It was a human smell, but there was something else. He was still miles from Kumo and wondered what it could be. He followed the smell. It led him closer to Kumo, but not directly towards it. He ended up at a cave. There did not appear to be anyone there at the moment, but it was obviously inhabited by a ninja – a ninja that smelled like cat.

"Move a millimeter and you will be looking at yourself without a mirror." A sharp blade was placed against the back of his neck. Whoever this person was, they were very, very, good. He wondered to himself whether he should let her cut his head off. Would it actually manage to kill him or would his head or body grow back? "Tell me who you are and what you are doing here."

"**My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am here to wipe the village of Kumogakure off the face of the earth as revenge for destroying Sunagakure.**"

"You are alone. Where is the army you'll need just to breach the gates."

"**Is Kumo built on a mountain? If it is, I'll just destroy the whole mountain... No, no I won't. It's more fun if I kill people with my bare hands.**"

The blade pushed against his neck, drawing blood. The weapon was definitely sharp.

"**You should be careful with that.**" Naruto licked his lips hungrily.

"I'll remove your head before you can reach me."

"**You seem to be under the impression that you have me at a disadvantage, neko-chan.**"

Naruto pulled her feet out from under her with two of his tails. With no leverage, the sword could not cut through his spine. His other three tails grabbed her neck and wrists, but not before a handful of shuriken embedded themselves in his back.

"**Heh, that kinda stung a bit.**" Naruto tossed his attacker over his head, then used his tails to knock the shuriken out of his back. To his surprise, instead of slamming face first into the ground, the woman flipped in midair and landed lightly on her feet. She was older than him and dressed all in black with fairly short blond hair. "**Not many people can sneak up on me.**"

"I'm very good," the woman replied.

"**True. But I've killed many people who were better than very good.**" Naruto raced forward as fast as he could, slamming into the woman, not stopping until he had slammed her into the back of the cave.

"Looks like I can't go easy on you," she said. A moment later, dark purple chakra poured out of her body. It was hot, even for Naruto's Kyuubi-enhanced resistance to heat. "That should have melted your arms off."

"**It is kind of warm. If you turn it up a bit, I might actually have to do something about it.**"

A moment later, the woman breathed out a ball of fire which was the same hue as her chakra. It slammed into Naruto who had not been expecting it. It exploded, knocking Naruto back. The woman's chakra took the form of a two-tailed cat. It was just like the one Naruto had when using his demonic chakra.

"**How about I make you a deal. If you become my slave, I might not kill you.**" Naruto suggested.

"Might not? You aren't very good at bargaining are you?"

"**Accidents happen,**" Naruto replied, "**Besides, your bijuu gives you a strong affinity for fire, doesn't it? You might actually survive mating.**"

"Mating? You have a high opinion of yourself kid," the woman scoffed, "Who do you think you are?"

"**If I had to guess, a somewhat more powerful version of what you could become... That is assuming that the smell of cat all over you is from a tailed demon.**"

"So you're the jinchuuriki of the Gobi?" she asked.

"**That is not right. I am becoming the Kyuubi. Would you consider a person who is no longer human to be a jinchuuriki?**"

"I am Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the two tailed bijuu Nibi no Bakeneko. Demon or not, I won't lose to you."

Yugito dashed forward and slashed at Naruto with her chakra claws. Naruto flew backwards, bouncing off the floor of the cave and out the entrance. He dug his claws into the rock before he fell off the ledge in front of the cave. He kicked off the side of the mountain and flipped onto his feet and walked back in. The claw marks had already healed.

"**Is that the best you have?**" Naruto asked, "**I guess I overestimated you. Now, let me show you what real heat is. Kitsune-Bi: Furiya!**" He purposefully missed her, but aimed close enough that the chakra covering her was pushed back. She quickly moved further away from the blue flame which had melted a hole in the roof of the cavern that was now dripping red hot magma.

"I'll admit that your fire is hotter, but your aim sucks."

"I** was only trying to make you feel the heat. I could have easily filled the whole cave. You are in a very bad position to be going against me now. I haven't even gotten serious yet.**" Naruto unleashed his tails and was covered in a mass of burning red chakra. "**If I went all out like this, your claws probably could not touch me, let alone hurt me.**"

"If you're so confident, then let me hit you once."

"**If you can't stop me in one hit, you become mine to do with as I wish.**"

"And if I stop you?"

"**Choose whatever you like. At best you will slow me down.**"

"So if I can knock you out in one hit, I serve you, otherwise you serve me." She smiled, looking very confident.

"**Doesn't really seem fair since you have no chance.**" Naruto crossed his arms behind his back and closed his eyes. "**Go for it whenever you're ready.**"

Naruto felt an impact, then heard a scream. He opened his eyes and saw Yugito clutching her hand with his own demonic chakra wafting off of it.

"**That was disappointing,**" Naruto sighed. It hadn't hurt him at all. His chakra had been too dense for her to even make it through. "**You should have at least used a weapon or a jutsu. Trying to hit me with your hands was a pretty stupid move.**" Naruto restrained his chakra and walked over to her. He took her hand and licked the wound, dispersing as much of the chakra as he could. He was surprised that it wasn't healing on its own. "**Back when I was like you, a wound as small as this would have healed by now.**"

"Different bijuu give their jinchuuriki different abilities. I get control of fire. Killer Bee can spit ink. I guess you heal," Yugito explained.

"**If you even think of using that kunai, I start biting,**" Naruto said, noticing the sound as she had begun taking one out of her weapons pouch, "**It's taking every ounce of willpower I have not to tear you open and eat you right now. It's been so long since I've tasted meat and blood.**"

"So someone is powerful enough to stop even you?"

"**How much do you know about seals?**" Naruto asked.

"I can use sealing scrolls, but that's pretty much it. It never interested me." Naruto smiled. She had become compliant because he had proven how much more powerful he was. He wondered if that was a trait that even a normal jinchuuriki would receive from their bijuu, or whether it was just Yugito's personality.

"**Hmm... Either way, I want you to help me now, since you're now my servant,**" Naruto said, looking around, "**Do you have rope, or chains? I need you to tie me up and take me into the city as if I was a prisoner.**"

"I thought you were going to destroy the city, so why do you have to sneak in?" Yugito asked.

"**I need to learn sealing first, and the seal master that is following me will not be able to get into this city easily, I hope.**"

"As tricky as a fox."

Naruto grinned, "**It comes naturally to me. Also, if you try anything, I'll eat you.**"

---

"**Are there any guards at the gate who can see through a henge?**" Naruto asked.

"If we did, we wouldn't have been so desperate to acquire Hyuuga eyes."

"**What are you talking about?**" Naruto asked, henging into a slightly more human form with several cuts and bruises. His arms were tied behind his back with a thick rope and Yugito held a kunai in his back.

"You never heard the story? I guess you are a little young. It happened several years ago. The former Raikage sent a delegation of men to negotiate a peace treaty with Konoha. He was a very devious man. He had the delegation's guards kidnap the Hyuuga heiress in order to take her eyes. The head of the Hyuuga clan slaughtered the entire delegation to get his daughter back. Because he slaughtered our 'peaceful' delegates, the Raikage demanded that he be killed for this offense and Konoha executed him... At least that's what we thought at the time. We learned later that his brother took his place at the execution."

"**Where is the Raikage who ordered them to go after Hinata?**"

"So, you knew the girl. If you're planning on getting revenge, it's too late. A new Raikage takes his place by killing the old Raikage."

"**The current Raikage is the one who killed the Kazekage, right?**"

"No wonder you want revenge. You were friends with him too, weren't you."

"**I was friends with a lot of people in Sunagakure. So is there some sort of official match, or do I just have to walk in and slaughter him when he sleeps?**"

"You can kill him in his sleep, but if you kill him face to face, it is less likely that other ninja will betray you. What happened to destroying Kumogakure?" Yugito sounded relieved.

"**It will happen, eventually,**" Naruto replied, exposing his fangs in a devilish grin, "**Forget the old plan. Cut me lose.**"

"Yugito, who is this person?" one of the gate guards asked.

"A challenger for the title of Raikage," Yugito replied.

"You already captured this man. How can he expect to fight the Raikage."

"**Neko-chan, I told you to cut the ropes.**" Naruto flared the chakra around his arms and the rope melted away. "**Send word to the Raikage. If he does not face me before the sun sets, I will destroy this village.**"

"Fool! As if the Raikage could waste his time on you, someone who was beaten by someone as weak as Yugito."

Naruto released his henge. "**Beaten? I didn't even defend myself and she still couldn't even make a scratch with her little kitty claws.**" Naruto grabbed the man by the neck. "**Now is someone going to deliver my message, or shall I just start killing now?**"

"I'll deliver your message," another guard said, "Just wait here." Not long after that, a large group of BOLT arrived at the scene.

"Captain Yugito, you are siding with the enemy?" the squad's captain asked.

"1have yet to decide who I will serve. My life is forfeit if I disobey either one."

"You actually think this guy has a chance?"

"I can land a hit on the current Raikage. I can't even hurt this man, even when he is not even defending himself."

"Then, perhaps your new master would like to prove his strength against someone else while he waits."

"**I am hungry...**" Naruto said, "**Please make my challenger someone young and juicy.**"

Most of the ninja clenched their weapons tighter.

"Any volunteers?" the captain asked, taking half a step backwards. One man, more muscle than brains, stepped forward.

"I'll take him. This runt will be no problem." The man seemed very confident in his skills.

"**You stink. If I am going to eat someone, I'd rather it be a young kunoichi like the Raikage's clan mate from the Suna invasion. She had the sweetest blood I've ever tasted.**"

"Monster!"

"The Raikage killed you!"

"Demon!" The crowd didn't like him already.

"**I see my reputation proceeds me. You made one little mistake though. The Raikage buried me alive. He may have thought he killed me, but, as you can see...**" Naruto posed. "**I am still in perfect condition. In fact, I hurt myself getting out a lot more than he did burying me.**"

"We'll see you tough you talk when I bury you in seven different places."

"**I'll let you have the first move.**"

The man didn't need any more invitation. He rushed forward. He had heavy, spiked plating on his knuckles and he swung them at Naruto's face. Naruto leaned back to dodge, then realized that it had been a feint. The man's other hand, with matching weapon, slammed into his ribs. For such a large guy, he was fast and his muscles weren't just for show. Naruto was quite sure that this hit had cracked some ribs and the metal spikes had bitten deeply into his flesh. He was knocked to the side.

"**You know, that actually hurt a bit. But you're not going to win like that.**" Naruto took a deep breath and stood up slowly. His opponent was stupid enough to wait. "**I guess it's my turn now.**" His wounds were pretty much healed already. "**Tell me what part of you I should remove first.**"

"As if I'd give you the chance." The man attacked in a way that was almost the same as the first time, but his stance obviously did not have the leverage for the sneak attack. Naruto focused wind chakra into his claws and stabbed them straight forward through the man's knuckle dusters and splitting his arm right down the middle to the elbow. The man screamed in pain and Naruto ripped the bottom half of his arm off.

"**I didn't even get warmed up. What if I pull a muscle while fighting the Raikage?**" Naruto joked. He was particularly glad that he had put his mask on. As hungry as he was, no one here would be alive right now if he did not.

"You bastard."

"**Orphan. My parents were married, but died the day I was born,**" Naruto corrected him, cracking his knuckles, "**By the way, I have a present for you.**"

Naruto leapt forward suddenly, knocking the man over and pinning him to the ground by the neck The man's good arm flew forward, slamming into Naruto's belly. Lightning chakra poured through the metal and into Naruto's body. Naruto coughed up blood.

"**Anyone who does not want to die... Run NOW!**"

Naruto's chakra blazed, covering his entire body. Without even meaning to, he severed the man's head by burning all the way through the neck. Naruto removed his mask and began tearing at any unburned flesh he could find. Soon, his hunger was sated. He carved kyuu into the man's forehead, then ran and then jumped over the edge of the mountain.

He fell towards the water below to wash off the mans blood. He dove under the surface, barely avoiding the rocky bottom. He washed the blood from the mask, putting the other one on his face in an attempt to calm himself. Then, he noticed Jiraiya hiding in the bushes.

"I thought you were about to destroy the city."

"**I changed my mind. I decided to become the Raikage and then find out who participated in the attack and just kill them.**"

"And who's the beautiful young lady who was escorting you?"

"**Mine!**" Naruto growled fiercely. He had been leaning against the shore and the rocks under his claws had shattered. He hadn't meant to respond so violently. "**I mean... She is a jinchuuriki. She has the two-tailed cat inside of her.**" The aforementioned woman arrived then, having taken a less direct route to the bottom of the mountain.

"The Raikage will surely come himself after that. Everyone's heard about the other demon from Suna and about what happened to Amegakure..."

"**Neko-chan, I'd like you to meet my traveling companion and jailer, the legendary super-pervert Jiraiya.**" Naruto smiled, "**And if he lays a finger on what belongs to me, I'll tear out his throat.**" A moment later, Naruto was unconscious.

"So, are you going to drown him?" Yugito asked.

"I doubt that would kill him. He's rather resilient." He looked at Naruto who was regaining consciousness. The seal had not been as effective as the last time. "You're awake already... It's only been a few seconds."

"**Yeah, I've been pumping chakra through the seal on my stomach constantly. I have a lot of normal chakra in me now, enough to make this seal a little less effective.**" Naruto pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off. "**I do have a date with the Raikage after all. I wouldn't want to be late. Yugito, would you mind fetching him? If we fight up there, a lot more people will die than I intend to kill.**"

Yugito nodded and headed back up the mountain.

"She seems pretty loyal to you. What did you do?" Jiraiya asked.

"**I made a bet with her, and told her what I would do if she betrayed me... And I proved I was capable of carrying out my threats.**"

"What do you intend to do with her?"

"**I'll have her show me around Kumo, then I'll have her ask Nibi to do to her what Kyuubi did to me. I'll have her take both tails at once. I am stronger than her, so once she is a demon, she will obey me. Then, we'll find out if she will survive mating with me since humans are too fragile, and Kyuubi is trapped inside of me. And then, I will make her kill all the people who participated in the attack on Suna... If she is still alive.**" It seemed like a good plan to him.

"And you don't care if she survives?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Why should you care about the enemy. It's because of this place that we have nowhere safe to go. She would have died anyway. You should just be happy that I found a use for her.**"

"And, if you no longer had a use for me?"

"**When that time comes, don't piss me off,**" Naruto replied.

A scream came from above. Naruto looked up and saw Yugito flying down, a small avalanche tumbling down after.

"**I think the Raikage has arrived.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** I am a popular guy. Everyone seems to want things from me right away. Well, heres the next chapter. Hopefully Shukaku will not take as long as Raikage to write.

**

* * *

Chapter 09: Raikage**

Naruto jumped. Catching Yugito, he flung her towards Jiraiya. She was unconscious and her face was a bloody mess. This pissed Naruto off more than he could have possibly thought it would. She belonged to him. No one else was allowed to touch her.

He let out a powerful wave of chakra and the falling rocks vaporized. Naruto landed against the side of the mountain and saw the Raikage running down towards him on the face of the rock. Naruto stood, holding himself with his chakra and stared at the Raikage of a moment that seemed to stretch out as his tails thrashed angrily. The Raikage pulled back his fist. It was crackling with electricity. Naruto met the punch head on, focusing chakra at his brow do dampen the impact and damage the Raikage. It was a surprise to him when the Raikage's punch pierced right through his chakra and sent him spinning down, splashing into the lake. It had actually hurt a lot. He felt dizzy. The water suddenly became saturated with electricity.

Naruto forced himself onto the surface. The Raikage was waiting for him, another jutsu at the ready. The Raikage's hand was barely burned by the chakra from when he had punched Naruto. Naruto lashed out, forming a twin set of rasengans and aiming them for the Raikage's chest. This left him open and the Raikage threw a pair of kunai into his chest. The pain made Naruto pause for a split second, but it was enough for the Raikage to get behind him, aiming to strike at Naruto's spine.

The violence of Naruto's tails surprised the Raikage and he was sent flying backwards with a burning red gash across his chest. It wasn't as deep as Naruto would have liked, but at least it would slow the Raikage down.

"**We meet again, but this time you didn't bring me any snacks,**" Naruto taunted. He knew that by the time he finished bantering with the Raikage he would have regenerated the minor injuries he had received.

"You weren't the one I'd been planning to kill last time. This time, I'll make sure you're dead," the Raikage responded, taking up a defensive stance.

Naruto cracked his neck and stretched his back. "**So are we almost ready to stop with the games. If this is the best you got, I'll have to fight with no hands, just to make it fun. What you faced in Suna wasn't even a quarter of what I am capable of now and even then, I didn't know how to use my chakra effectively.**" He didn't add that he didn't control his chakra all that well now either, but what he lacked in control, he made up for with volume.

"Underestimating me is your own downfall."

The Raikage dashed forward, fist outstretched. Naruto leaned back. The Raikage hadn't been aiming for his face like Naruto had thought. A great cloud of water sprayed up, half the height of the mountains around them. Electric current filled the air and arced at Naruto from all sides. He was paralyzed, the shocks causing all of his muscles to work against each other. When the attack finished, Naruto was smoldering, but relatively undamaged. He formed the tiger sign for a moment before the waters fell.

"**That stung a bit...**" There was a mist of water vapor floating on top of the lake, obscuring their feet.

"I can't go easy on you, can I? I was hoping to leave you alive so that we could extract your tailed beast. Three tailed beasts would make us the strongest village in the ninja world."

"**Indeed, it will be... When I am Raikage,**" Naruto drawled, pretending to still be damaged by the Raikage's shocks.

"Over my dead body." The Raikage grinned, beginning a complex set of seals.

"**My idea precisely. I can't even remember the last time I had hotpot.**"

This last statement threw off the Raikage long enough for hands to burst out of the water and grab his ankles.

"**You thought that this steam was from your attack?**" Naruto asked.

The hands pulled the Raikage down into the lake which had now come to a boil from the heat of the chakra the clones were giving off. The Raikage grimaced in pain, and let lose a surge of lightning chakra into the water, dispersing the clones that were holding him. He leapt out of the water and onto the shore. She skin of his body up to his chest was blistering and peeling.

"You surprised me. It won't happen-"

"**Headhunter Jutsu!**" This time, the clones pulled him down into the earth, burying him up to his neck. "**Release!**" Puffs of smoke appeared all across the battlefield and Naruto's chakra flared as their chakra was added to his own. "**Tell me, how would you like to die?**" He asked sadistically.

"Of old age, about fifty years after you." The Raikage's arm forced its way out of its earth prison and grabbed Naruto by the ankle, crushing it in his fist.

"**AARGH!**" Naruto fell to the ground.

"Time to join the Kazekage, you monster!" His other had was free and completed his hand signs. "KIRIN!"

"**If you do that, you'll get yourself as well!**"

Naruto used the skills he had learned in Suna to the best of his abilities, creating a wall of sand between himself and the massive electrical attack. The lightning strike pierced through his sand barrier like soft butter and forced its way through the cloak of chakra, arcing off in all directions. It was much stronger than the one the Raikage had used in Suna. Naruto could see from the desperate look in the Raikage's eyes that he was putting everything into this one attack.

When the attack was over, there was a large jagged hole piercing right through Naruto's stomach. The Raikage had passed out in the middle of the attack from lack of chakra and the pain of catching the edges of his own attack.

Now, Naruto realized that he had acted stupidly. His wind element would have had the advantage over the Raikage's lightning, but he had never thought to use it. Naruto reached for the Raikage. He couldn't move. It was as if his back had been fused to the ground. He couldn't move anything below the hole either because it had severed his spine. His tails could move though, they were controlled with chakra because they were solidified manifestations of chakra themselves. With great effort, he stretched one out and pushed it through the Raikage's eye. He didn't have the strength to go all the way into the brain, but hopefully, the poisoning from the demonic chakra would finish the Raikage off.

Two days later, Naruto woke up. The hole was closed but he still could not move. He guessed that several organs had been obliterated and had been regrown from scratch and the Kyuubi had healed him in an order that was most likely to leave him alive at the end of it. An intravenous feeding tube stuck into his arm, pumping vitamins and minerals directly into his bloodstream. He was surprised that the Kyuubi had not reproached him while he had been asleep, but then remembered about the seal that was blocking out her influence. Yugito as nearby, sitting alertly in a chair while Jiraiya slept in an empty bed.

"**He is dead?**" Naruto asked.

"He lives, for now. The best doctors tend him at his mansion. He's been fatally poisoned and has not been able to move from his bed. Twice he has sent assassins to kill you, but they did not succeed." Yugito reported dutifully.

"**You killed them?**"

"You will be Raikage in a few days, sooner if you finish the current Raikage. I would have done so, but I will not steal your kill from you. It would weaken your position he he died by anything but your own hand." That made sense to Naruto. Only a weak person needed someone else to finish their enemies. The only reason to have someone else do a task was if it was below you. "I am afraid that the people will not easily accept you."

"**Good.**" Naruto wiggled his toes, ignoring the comment about the people. They would serve him or die, it did not matter if they accepted him. "**My spine has regrown and I am guessing all my organs have at least reached a point where they can function. I should be able to move in a few hours.**"

Naruto looked around the room he was in. He was in a clean white bed. The walls were white as well. A large window was on the south wall, though the view was blocked by another building. To the east and north were doors. One was probably a washroom and the other probably led into the hall of the building which Naruto assumed was the Kumo Hospital.

"**Are you tired?**" Naruto asked. By the looks of Yugito, she had not slept since he had fought the Raikage.

"I can stay awake for another day or two if necessary." Yugito replied.

"**I will wake Jiraiya if I cannot fend off any attackers who come. Are you able to talk with the Nibi?**"

"Yes. When she's not asleep."

"**Tell her to do to you what the Kyuubi did to me. Become a demon and take her chakra. It will make you stronger.**" He did not bother to add that the demonic instincts would force her to obey a stronger demon. It was the surest way to ensure loyalty.

"If that is your command." Yugito leaned back and closed her eyes.

"**One more thing...**" Naruto said, "**Why did you not kill me when you had the chance?**"

"Because, Nibi is too afraid of what would happen if we couldn't kill you. The Kyuubi has power over your body in ways you can't even imagine. Processes that you can't control in your body, like the order you heal injuries, the Kyuubi can control. The Kyuubi probably also has control over your chakra coils. She can't control you, but if she releases all of her pure chakra out of a single chakra point, the blast would kill almost anyone."

"**I never thought of that... When I get these seals off of me, I will have to find out just what exactly she can do to me. Rest now. Tomorrow will be a busy day.**"

Yugito did as she was told and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing slowed and became even and heavy, telling Naruto that she was asleep.

"**You're awake, aren't you Jiraiya.**" Naruto said.

"You found me out," Jiraiya said, opening his eyes, "If you knew I was awake, why did you discuss your plans like that?"

"**I didn't tell you anything you don't already know,**" Naruto grumbled, "**You already know that I intend to learn sealing and get these seals off of me as fast as possible, just as I know that you're going to do whatever you can to stop me. I wanted to talk to you about Yugito, though. Don't try to stop the Nibi from taking over. You heard what Yugito said, she is loyal because the Nibi is afraid of me. I don't want that weakened.**"

"Or maybe, helping the Nibi take control will give her the power to kill you in your sleep."

"**It's only two tails. You can take her out without my help. But, if I even suspect she is betraying me, I will make sure she doesn't survive the night.**" Naruto bared his fangs is what could have been an evil grin or an angry grimace.

"I wonder, does that mean I should kill you now and end it all?" Jiraiya suggested.

"**I doubt it. You had your chances to kill me. It's not like there was any reason not to after a certain point. You want to believe that the goodness I had will reassert itself one day, because I am the only apprentice you have left, and my father was the only one who wasn't evil.**" Naruto knew this had to sting Jiraiya, but the old man did not show any reaction.

"Is that it? I still have time to take on another apprentice," Jiraiya sighed.

"**But you won't. You've had too many bad experiences. You've given up on everything but the hope that one day I will be the savior of the world instead of its destroyer.**" Naruto chuckled at the thought of saving the world. It was a foreign concept to him now. He was going to do what was best for himself.

"But you won't."

"**That all depends on your point of view.**"

Naruto stood up and stretched, cracking his back and knuckles with a most satisfying crunch that woke Yugito from her sleep. She started in surprise before Naruto used a henge to clothe himself. Naruto grinned madly at her and admired the changes her slumber had wrought.

Yugito had shrunk. She was at least six inches shorter than she had been before, though it seemed as if none of the height had come off her legs. Her blond hair had become a deep purple, the old blonde color visible only at the tips. The curves if her body had slimmed to almost the equivalent of Kyuubi's form and her skin had developed a blueish tint from the thin, almost-invisible fur that coated much of it. Her nails had darkened and sharpened into curved, pointy claws that almost completely retracted into her. He wondered at how long they were when extended – almost certainly longer than his. Her elongated jaw and upturned nose were split by thin black lips covering sharp white fangs. Here eyes were the most visually drawing change though. They were much larger, almost double the size they had been, with large vertical slit pupils. Two thin cat tails elegantly curved down from her waist, curling up at the ends as to not drag on the floor.

"**Does this give you eternal youth like my transformation?**" Naruto asked.

"**Extended, but not eternal. Seven times the life of a normal person.**" She answered, "**I am not as resilient as you.**" Yugito answered after pausing to consult with Nibi. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"**I suppose the sin you inherited from the cat is vanity?**"

"**Were there any sins that Kyuubi did not give to you?**" Yugito replied in a less submissive way than Naruto would have liked.

"**No matter what you're thinking now, I'll make you look like a saint in comparison.**" Naruto bragged.

"**Only a saint would have the generosity to save you.**" Yugito hissed.

Naruto was getting excited. Yugito's demonic instincts were taking over and she had not yet submitted to him completely. There would be a fight for dominance.

"**Jiraiya... I suggest you step outside and close the door.**" Naruto did not let his eyes stray from Yugito's. "**It's time to put a leash on my new pet.**"

Jiraiya backed towards the door, warily watching the two demons stare each other down. Naruto glanced at him as he stepped out and Yugito pounced on him. Naruto let her hit him, her claws digging into his shoulders. He knew exactly what to do. It was a common attack between himself and Kyuubi. He let himself fall backwards, bending his back so that he rolled with the momentum and landing on top of her, sitting on her ribs. Her back was bent harshly, wedged into the joining of wall and floor. She hissed loudly and bucked, using the wall for leverage to try and throw Naruto off, but his knees were clamped tightly around her ribs and the claws of his feet digging into her hips. Yugito hissed and slashed at him with her own claws, but Naruto caught her wrists. He could feel the warm trickle of blood on his toes. Her struggling had caused the claws to tear into her skin. Then the smell filled his nostrils.

The scent of demonic blood filled him with urges that almost made him lose his mind completely. He held on to just a sliver of sanity until a dark purple tail wrapped around his neck and slammed his head against the wall. He was dazed for a moment, which allowed Yugito to throw him off and flip up onto her feet. She turned towards him and brought up her claws which were coated with dark flames and then pounced on him, digging her claws into his chest. It was time to stop playing with her. He flared his chakra and her flames were doused, though his chakra did not burn her as badly as it had before. She was wincing in pain, though, which meant that his pure chakra was not completely ineffective. Her clothes, on the other hand, were much less fire-resistant than she was and disintegrated around her hands and knees where she was touching him.

"**You belong to me, Neko-chan...**" Naruto wrapped three of his tails around her and squeezed her against his body. His chakra leaving her wearing nothing but charred scraps. Using his two free tails, he flipped over so that he was on top and then grabbed her wrists and pulled her claws out of his chest. "**Time to find out if you have the strength to be my slave, or are weak enough to be the dinner that gives me the strength to finish taking over the world.**"

Yugito hissed and tried to bite him, but Naruto headbutted her in the face and her head bounced harshly off the floor. Then he led his henge drop and loosened his tails just enough to get into position and plunge his penis into her. He was not surprised to find that she wasn't a virgin. He knew how well a female jinchuuriki would probably be treated.

Yugito struggled until Naruto sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. Her body relaxed immediately, her demonic instincts telling her that she belonged to him now... at least until he showed signs of weakness. Naruto knew the feeling. Kyuubi had inspired the feeling in him on several occasions, though not as strongly as Yugito now felt them because Yugito had completed her transformation and was now fully demon.

Naruto had no need to hold her anymore. His chakra died down and he unwrapped his tails from around her and began to move. Her body responded readily to his.

"**Naruto...**" She purred as he drove himself into her at rapidly increasing speed. Her hips bucked to meet his with loud slaps of flesh against flesh.

Naruto did not let loose his grip on her neck. He didn't bite any deeper, but he drank as much blood as he could suck out of holes his teeth had made. The faster he humped her, the harder her heart beat, the more blood could be squeezed out of the small wound. Then Yugito let out a cry and Naruto felt her flesh clamp down on his own. He let himself go as well and his seed flooded into her before he collapsed on top of her, finally having the chance to notice the appeal of her flesh.

Naruto prodded the small puffs of flesh that were her tits. Her chest wasn't completely flat, but it wasn't even a handful under the bluish nipples. While he found her coloring fascinating, he began to wonder if there were any female jinchuuriki whose bijuu was an animal of a type with tits, not that he could think of any animals that had tits off the top of his head. He sighed and ran his hand along her body. Her body was tight and hard as expected of a ninja, her muscles lean as if to be quick and flexible. He heard the scratching of a quill by the door. Jiraiya had probably been peeking through the keyhole. It made Naruto want to use Yugito's body and display it proudly, showing Jiraiya his prowess and flesh prize.

There was a sudden shower wood as the ceiling splintered and a sword humming with lightning chakra pierced through Naruto, Yugito, and into the floor. Naruto found himself caught and unable to dodge as six more swords penetrated his body at various angles. Then a dark skinned ninja landed in front of him.

"Yo, foxy with the lady both jinchuuriki like me. This village not yours, you pinned to the floors."

"**Wh..**" Naruto couldn't answer the strange rhyming assassin that had appeared. It was not the first time that he had been pierced by many swords, but it was the first time it had been done so skillfully.

"I am Killa'Bee, of the Hachibi."

"**Fuck you.**" Naruto released his chakra and spread it out as far as it could go, turning into a fox that filled most of the room. Before KillerBee could recover from the shock of Naruto's violent escape, he was decapitated by a powerful bite of Naruto's chakra jaws. There was a great explosion of energy that blew the chakra right off of Naruto, sending him flying through the wall.

Naruto couldn't move. He looked like a pincushion. A pair of swords penetrated through the backs of his shoulders and crisscrossed through his chest, barely missing his heart. One sword penetrated straight through his spine just above his tails and came out his stomach. The fourth sword pierced through both his hips from the side. The final two passed through his forearms and into his hands. Since it was just straight-through piercings, and not holes nor other more damaging and destructive stabbings, he knew he could be back in fighting shape in less than an hour, if only he could get the damn swords out.

"Try not to move," It was Jiraiya. The swords through his arms and hips were pulled out first since he didn't have to be moved to remove them. Naruto had no intention of moving his torso at least. He was amazed that the explosion of KillerBee's body had not caused the swords to tear his lungs and heart apart. Naruto could not see what Jiraiya did next, but it was some sort of jutsu that allowed him to cut the hilts from the shafts of the remaining blades and then it was just a matter of pulling them the rest of the way through.

Then, Yugito managed to drag herself out of the room and over towards Naruto, leaving a trail of blood behind her. To Naruto's surprise, she began to lick his wounds. At first, Naruto thought that she could see how weak he was at the moment and planned to eat him. This idea vanished from his mind as the pain of his wounds where she had licked began to dull. They were twice as fast as his other wounds to close.

"**Lick your own wounds. I don't want you bleeding to death unless I was the one who made you that way.**"

Naruto almost immediately realized that this was an impossible command for her to follow. He had never seen a person able to lick themselves there without the help of a jutsu or a disgusting amount of fat that would put Akamichi's to shame. Then, as if to prove him wrong, she curled her back in an almost impossible way and began to lick her own wound, then twisted and did the back. This act sent tremors through Jiraiya who was obviously struggling to not pull out his notebook and start writing.

"**Jiraiya. I've had enough of this. Take me to the Raikage. If he's in the state I've been told he is in, I can take him, even as injured as I am. I'll be relying on you to take care of any guards though. You as well Neko-chan.**"

"As you command, Lord Kyuubi." Yugito replied. The demonic tinge in her voice had completely disappeared since she had calmed down. Of course, when Naruto had had two tails, his voice had been pretty normal as well. She stood up, staggering for a moment. Naruto chuckled as he saw how she kept her thighs apart to prevent the burned flesh from rubbing. He could only imagine what she felt like on the inside.

Naruto, leaning heavily on Yugito, headed to the exit. Jiraiya took up the rear, guarding them from any surprise attacks that might occur. The other people in the hospital gave them plenty of room. The two naked demons were fearsome to behold, especially since they knew that just one was powerful enough to beat the Raikage. Jiraiya's reputation was almost as fearsome. The crowded streets outside the hospital were no different.

A mother bringing her young boy in quickly covered the boy's eyes as Naruto and Yugito stepped out. Naruto sent out a wave of powerful pheromones like Kyuubi did with him and winked seductively at the woman. She blushed. This also, however, had the effect of awakening Yugito's body and it began to respond. Her hand slid down from around his back and grabbed his ass. The mother immediately received the opportunity to see Naruto's erection grow before her eyes.

"**Wait until after dinner.**" Naruto growled Yugito's own release of pheromones was putting them on the verge of rutting right there in front of the hospital. At Naruto's command, she immediately calmed.

By the time they reached the Raikage's residence, Naruto was able to stumble along on his own, but he still leaned on Yugito to lessen the damage that moving around was doing to his healing wounds.

"**Eight ninja ahead. Twelve behind,**" Naruto said for Jiraiya's benefit. The BOLT operatives had been well concealed by normal standards, but Naruto could hear their heartbeats and smell their sweat, and even see a shimmering haze around the henges that they used to hide themselves.

The ninja, knowing that it was useless to hide, revealed their presence with their weapons drawn.

"By the orders of the Raikage, you are to surrender or die."

"**I gave no such order,**" Naruto replied, "**If you do not immediately show me into my new home, I will tear open your children and eat their livers then force their entrails down your throat while I rape your wife and tie your mother in the market to be the village prostitute... What I do to you on the second day will be worse.**" He delivered his threat in a bored tone of voice that caused the blood to drain from the man's face.

"You will never be the Raikage as long as I live." The BOLT steeled himself, and stood firmly in front of Naruto.

"**You have just committed treason against Kumogakure. I am new to this job, but I believe the punishment is death, isn't it, Yugito.**"

"Yes master," Yugito affirmed.

"**Now, either there are nineteen co-conspirators or nineteen bodyguards. It's so hard to tell.**" One of the other BOLT operatives got the hint and stabbed his comrade from behind.

"Raikage, sir, the threat has been eliminated."

Naruto laughed. "**Threat?**"

"Of course, he was no threat to you, but only to the peace and stability of Kumogakure." The other bolt operatives were still standing by, deciding where their loyalties lay.

"**You're promoted. These are your men now. Kill any of them who does not obey your commands. Then, you are to bring their families to me for the ceremony tomorrow where I shall give my first address to the people.**"

Naruto looked around and chose one of the bolt operatives who seemed most likely to try and stop him. "**Kitsune-Bi: Furiya!**" The blast took the ninja by surprise and left only the charred remain of his feet where he had been standing. "**Start with him if you can remember who he was.**"

"Raikage-sama, he was the second cousin of the former Raikage." It was the youngest man of the team who spoke up this time.

"I know where he lived."

"**Good. I want all traitors like him rooted out from the BOLT before I address the people tomorrow. Now go!**"

The new captain shunshinned away before the command was finished. The remaining men followed quickly, except for one exceptionally short one who got in line beside Jiraiya, guarding their rear.

"May I kill him?" Yugito asked.

"**There's no need. I just have a soldier who takes commands literally.**" Naruto bared his teeth in a dark grin. "**I gave that BOLT the command of the men. My nose tells me that this one is a girl, and a deliciously young one at that.**"

"Yes, Sir!" The ninja had a high-pitched voice like a young child. "I am Tsukya Nari, age eleven." She pulled her mask off. She was a rather plain looking girl with short hair, as if she was trying to look like a guy.

Naruto chuckled. The girl had spunk. She didn't even sound afraid of him. "**You're either a unparalleled genius or a complete idiot.**"

"I am a genius sir. I have a new bloodline ability that gives me an ability akin to photographic memory. I even remember being born. When tested My intelligence has been estimated at levels between two hundred and thirty and four hundred, mostly because the tests did not anticipate the possibility of such high values. Any process I learn and complete once I can repeat to perfection at any time."

"**Sounds like you would have given Shikamaru a challenge.**" Naruto said.

"Sir, comparing me to that second rate genius is an insult to my ability."

Naruto growled menacingly and all the mirth left his face in an instant, "**If you're so damn smart, what the hell are you doing anywhere near me!**"

"I am not here to be near you. According to intelligence reports, Jiraiya has been your traveling companion since you left Sunagakure. He could not have survived long if he could not restrain you. Psychological reports indicate that Jiraiya would not let a woman or child come to harm if he could prevent it. By standing next to him, I am therefore receiving the best possible protection that could possibly be offered."

"**Heh. So you are smart. What are your weaknesses then?**"

"My abilities leave me with absolutely no capacity for creativity. If there is a situation I have not prepared for, I am completely defenseless. Also, due to my age, my body is weak, fragile, and has little chakra or stamina."

"**If you're going to follow me around, do it by going with me, not with my companions.**" Naruto began to stalk towards the mansion. The girl ran up and trotted along beside him. "**Do you know every ninja in this village?**" Naruto asked.

"I have not met each of them personally, but I have read all their files."

"**Even the top secret ones?**"

"The Raikage opened the vault in my presence once. I practiced the skill I would need to repeat that action and have since broken into his office every week to read the new files."

"**You missed a weakness. You can't seem to lie.**"

"I can lie perfectly. I know several techniques that can prevent lies from being detected, even by mind reading jutsu, except the most powerful of them."

"**I have the perfect job for you, then.**" Naruto licked his lips. "**You'd suck my dick every night and always do it perfectly.**"

"Really? Can I?" The girl blushed and beamed at him as if she were completely smitten with him. Even her body gave off arousal signals that could not be mistaken.

"**I can't belie-**"

Suddenly the signals all stopped and the blush faded into a pale pallor as cold sweat beaded on her skin.

"Please... I can't. My mother would never forgive me if I allowed myself to become so dishonored."

"**Wait!**"

The girl immediately stopped all movement, returning to her normal state, all emotions disappearing. Naruto almost tripped over his own feet as he tried to match the sudden stop.

"**I didn't mean to wait that way.**"

"Sorry sir. I thought that you were testing my resolve or my abilities, so I did my best to demonstrate both."

"**Your heart beats and your breathing... With abilities like that, you could probably kill a man and he wouldn't realize that you were the one who did it even if he saw you do it.**"

"I have completed three A-ranked assassination missions and was a vital component of one S-ranked assassination."

"**Yugito, is she telling the truth?**"

"I have not seen her myself. But I have heard rumors of a young girl with her abilities," Yugito replied.

"You have a big penis."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "**I know we were walking through the town naked and still are, but why are you even thinking about something like that?**"

"I am not. But men feel that a larger penis implies strength and ability. You are very much within what is considered normal range. I was trying to flatter you in order to endear you to me and increase my standing."

"**Jiraiya, you understand girls...**"

Jiraiya just looked at him blankly, "Was it really necessary to kill that man. I am having concerns about your ability to remain in control of yourself."

"**I am not trying to kill her. If I wanted her dead, she'd be dead.**" Naruto was about to rip Jiraiya's throat out in order to relive his frustration.

"I understand women, not girls," Jiraiya replied, his hands already in the form to activate the seal if necessary. Naruto turned back towards the Raikage's mansion and strode forward. Nari kept exact pace with him. Naruto couldn't help wanting to kill the girl, but knew that his life would be easier if he kept her alive. His brow furrowed and his lips curled into a snarl as he walked. Only one ninja was stupid enough to try to stop him, and Naruto did not even bother playing with him, he just plunged his claws into the man's chest and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

At an ornate set of double doors, Naruto stopped. He could hear the beeping of medical equipment inside. "**Whoever opens this door, may be close enough to the exit to slip out and live through the next five minutes.**" The door didn't open. Naruto roared and slammed his hands into the door, sending them flying off their hinges. The two ninja who had been standing with weapons drawn were crushed against the opposite wall, leaving bloody splatters.

"Guards!" the Raikage called out, more forcefully than Naruto expected him to be able to considering his condition. His own attack had cause serious lightning burns that covered his body. On top of those, it was like his flesh was rotting as the demonic chakra slowly ate away at his body. Both of his eyes were covered by a bandage. Naruto suspected that the other eye was the first thing that his chakra had rendered useless.

"**Worthless humans like you are annoying,**" Naruto said, "**You're too weak to kill me, so you send assassins while I sleep. You disgust me. You were supposed to be strong. You don't even deserve the honor of death.**"

"Worthless... Every person in this city will listen to my commands. You will die. You will wish you had followers as loyal as my people."

"**Your people are my people now. Tsukya, take note. This failure is to be hung by the wrists in the market tonight. Anyone who tries to touch him is to be killed, stripped and hung with him by those who you know will be loyal to me. If this does not happen exactly as I've said.**"

"A test of loyalty is unnecessary. Even if I were disloyal and waiting for a chance to slay you, I would do as you commanded in order to survive long enough to do so."

"What about dinner?" Yugito asked.

"**I was planning on eating him, but look at how disgusting he is. All the scarring and decomposition made him unappetizing.**" Naruto glanced towards where Tsukya had been standing, but she was already gone.

"Remember your vegetarian diet," Jiraiya said.

"**Vegetarian diet is over. I am going to eat meat, whether you realize it or not since I have become able to resist your seal.**"

There was a blur of movement and the former Raikage was gone, a live pig in his place. Naruto had the feeling that Tsukya was going to be very useful to him.

The next morning, a mound of corpses was waiting in the market. There had been three organized efforts to retrieve the Raikage, and several individual ones. Tsukya Nari was awake and waiting for him when he woke up. Naruto immediately created shadow clones and posted them throughout the city, sending about half of his chakra to the library where dozens of clones began to read every single scroll about sealing. By the time he had finished that, several families including women and children were waiting for him in the courtyard wile the rest of the village had gathered in the street.

"**People of Kumogakure. I am your leader. We will conquer the world and the world will serve me.**"

He flared his chakra into the shape of a demonic fox and leapt down to where the families were waiting. He smelled them all carefully, then selected a young green-haired woman. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue and refused to wilt in fear. She was beautiful with smooth, tanned skin, perky breasts and the scent of grass and dirt that comes from a long night in a training field.

"**These people are the families of traitors. They have turned their backs on this village and its leaders and have chosen instead to follow weak and dying fools who would lead you to ruin. They have tried and failed to assassinate their Raikage. Now, they receive their rewards!**"

Naruto sunk his teeth into the woman, then gagged and spit out the blood he had drunk. The woman's blood was full of powerful poison. Naruto felt woozy, so it was a wonder this woman could even stand.

"**Medic!**" Naruto called out. A ninja leapt forward ad bowed. "**Find out what poison this woman took and stockpile it. I have never tasted anything so effective. It might have disrupted the presentation.**"

"Yes, Raikage-sama!" The woman was whisked away.

"**As I was saying...**" Naruto strode towards the prisoners. They backed away, only to run into the Kunai of BOLT who were guarding them.

Naruto snatched a child from its mother's arms and mauled it. He tore it apart, peeling flesh from bones. Fat and blood dripped onto the ground as tendons snapped. The civilians were beginning to panic. They were used to barbaric ninjas executing unspeakable horrors, but this was more than they could bear. Naruto unleashed a wave of killing intent that brought every civilian in the area to their knees.

"**See this! This is what happens to my enemies. This is what happens to the enemies of those I protect. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and my fangs will be red with the blood of their families!**"

Naruto tore the remaining skin from the chest of the child and carved the now famous signature into the sternum. He tossed the small corpse into the crowd and released the overwhelming pressure, allowing them to scurry home.

"**Take the rest of the trash to whatever serves as a dungeon here.**" Naruto turned to stride away, but tripped over Tsukiya. Her eyes were wide open in shock. It took Naruto only a few seconds to think why. "**You have my permission to close your eyes if I am feeding outside battle.**"

Tsukiya nodded, but did not follow him as he returned to his room. Everyone went home. The village remained deathly silent that day, except for screams of pleasure and pain as Naruto broke Yugito in and trained her in the arts that mattered to him.

It was evening. Naruto had slowly acquired various tidbits of knowledge over the course of the day. For example, Naruto learned that there wasn't a decent place to get ramen in the village. Every shop owner was more than grateful to give the Raikage a free meal on his first day. He learned the ins and outs of the village. He saw the alleys, sewers, roadways and rooftops. He learned the lay of the land until he knew at least two escape routes from every place he could find.

The one thing he paid most attention to, though, were the sealing scrolls he had access to. Everything from beginner level storage scrolls to seal master texts were available to him. It was much more complicated than he had thought. He'd known that the shapes drawn on the seal modified the flow of chakra. There were hundreds of patterns and thousands of sub-patterns that could be combined together to create seals. Some were simple. Others, he would never be able to memorize. Beyond that was the medium and the base. Seals tattooed on flesh reacted completely different that seals painted on paper. If drawn in blood, there could be a different effect than if drawn in sand or drawn in ink. Every waking moment, he had clones studying a copy of every one of the scrolls.

While his clones read and explored, Naruto's main body was focused on learning how to execute the duties of the Raikage. His clones gave him an advantage though: as soon as he had learned his duty, he could assign a clone to execute it while he learned more. Through it all, Tsukiya remained by his side and he began to rely on her. If there was anything he needed to know, he need only ask and she would immediately tell him the answer if it was known. She was given overseeing responsibilities for mission assignments, equipment distribution, and dealing with civilians. She was practically doing his job, except for the paperwork.

"Raikage-sama, an emissary from the sound is here. He wishes to discuss peace negotiations," She told him.

"**Set an appointment, five days from now – dinner time.**" She did not even flinch at Naruto's order. It had take time to get used to her, and she had needed to use Jiraiya as a shield on a few occasions, but the girl had grown on him and now he rarely felt like rending her limb from limb.

Jiraiya had not been so present as Naruto's new assistant. He had spent hours every day to do research at the local bathhouses and hot springs. It almost unnerved Naruto and he had the urge to slay Jiraiya for this slight whenever their paths crossed.

"**How are you at drawing?**" Naruto asked.

"I tried it when I was young. I can make fairly accurate representations of things."

Naruto cocked his head and listened. No one was near enough to hear the discussion he was about to have.

"**You are useful to me,**" Naruto said.

"Thank you Raikage-sama," the girl replied.

"**I know that you are acting only in your own self interest by serving me.**"

Tsukiya's heart suddenly started beating faster, but then slowed back to a regular pace. Naruto would not have noticed if he had not been paying such close attention to the girl.

"**No need to lie to me. I know that this means that you are loyal to me as long as it serves you. I have no intention at this time of harming you. I am going to ask for your help.**"

One of Naruto's many clones dispersed, relaying the information that Yugito had arrived and was watching from the shadows. She had been ordered to kill the girl if she betrayed him in any way.

Naruto turned his back to the girl and dropped his henge which had served him as clothing. "**Nari-chan, do you see a seal on my back.**"

"No. There are the remnants of a seal surrounding a large circle in the middle of your back."

"**Remnants... There's no actual seal there?**" Naruto asked skeptically.

"There is no seal," she replied affirmatively.

"**That sneaky bastard...**" Naruto chuckled. He probed his back with his chakra and affirmed that the seal was in fact completely destroyed. That explained why Jiraiya had kept his distance since Nartuo had recovered. "**Take a kunai and remove every remnant,**" Naruto ordered, grabbing his mask and applying it to his face. Moments after he had done so, he felt four long cuts. They healed in moments.

"I can't. You heal to rapidly."

"**Take it off piece by piece if you have to. I want it all gone.**"

Tsukiya grabbed a pinch of his skin and cut it off in a single swipe of her kunai. It was a sharp pain and it bled a lot. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Shall I stop?"

"**Do it as fast as you can, then run, get out of the village for a few hours,**" Naruto instructed, growling as he fought the urge to rip skin from her body.

"As you command."

Pinch, cut, pinch, cut. Resisting the pain slowly began to cause his mind to become hazy. He whipped around to where the girl should have been and grabbed for her. She wasn't there. Yugito still stood in the shadows though and Naruto tossed his mask aside. The smell of blood filled his nostrils. He knew there was only one good reason to not kill someone now, and that was so they could fulfill his other pressing needs.

Naruto dashed forward and slammed Yugito into the wall so hard that her skull cracked the stone it slammed into. She cried out in pain and the delicious smell of blood wafted off of her as he scalp bled. Naruto laughed and slammed her head into the wall again, watching the blood seep into the cracks that spider-webbed out from the point of impact. He dropped her and she slumped dazed to the ground, mouth hanging open. This might as well have been an invitation. He barely had to move his hips to jam his dick into her mouth, slamming her head against the wall with the force of his hips. She gagged and her body convulsed. It felt too good. She pushed at his hips, but he just dug his claws into the ground and forced himself deeper into her throat. When she stopped struggling, Naruto pulled out and growled.

Yugito's eyes blinked open and she raised herself up with great effort. She was swaying slightly. She hadn't been able to breathe while Naruto's dick had choked her. Naruto threw her angrily across the room. She bounced off the stone floor with a sickening crack. Naruto leapt, landing on her as she hit the ground for the second and last time. It didn't matter to Naruto that this impact knocked her unconscious. It didn't matter when she woke up, screaming in pain as he forced his burning-hot, chakra-covered penis into her tight, resisting anus. In fact, the screams just made it that much better.

When he was finally satisfied, Yugito was a mess. She was covered in bruises. Tears and scratches raked along her body where he had dug in his claws. Her most sensitive areas had deep punctures from his fangs. He was pretty sure that she had several broken bones and a severe concussion if not worse.

It would be a while before Yugito was ready to be with him again. For the first time, he truly wished that he had unrestricted access to Kyuubi again. She could take anything he threw at her, and make him submit as well and because it all took place in his mind, the injuries did not last. He tried to call her up, but it was futile. Naruto slumped down in a chair and took a nap.

Naruto woke up when Tsukiya Nari returned.

"**Nari-chan,**" he yawned, "**Yugito needs to go to the hospital.**" The light from the windows showed naruto that it was already early evening.

"That was done when I returned last night. They expect her to recover fully in a few weeks. Until then, I will ensure that all your meals are healthy females."

Naruto grunted, "**What time is it now.**"

"Sunrise, the day after you went to sleep."

"**Any pressing business?**"

"There's a missive from the mist. They are demanding an apology from you."

"**Still pissed off cause I killed one of their Mizukage's relatives? That dirty thief deserved what he got.**"

"That and for the slaughter of a group who had peacefully met up with you in order to discuss the matter."

"**If that was peaceful, then their violent must be pretty damn fun.**" Naruto stood up and stretched. His back was sore from sleeping in a chair.

"Your response?"

"**Screw them. Tell them that they should beg my forgiveness. If they don't, I'll make ****Konoha and Ame look like a children's game when I go to demand their surrender.**"

"Understood. Lay on the floor please."

Naruto did as he was told, crossing his arms under his head. Tsukiya sat on his back and began digging her fingers into Naruto's back. He was about to smack her away with his tails when his back suddenly relaxed and all the built up tension seemed to flow out of him. He moaned in pleasure and his tails splayed out flat against the ground.

"The ambassadors from Oto are agitated. They feel that the delay is an insult to their village."

"**To let them see me any earlier would be an insult to this village.**" Naruto tensed for a moment as Tsukiya fumbled on a less human muscled group but, after a few moments, he was able to relax again as she figured it out. "**Send them a cake and some meat or something. Make sure to fatten them up in the next few days. Tell them that they will get first class treatment while they wait since I am busy with assuming my new duties.**"

"As you wish. There also the matter of Sunagakure," she said, "The reports-"

"**What's going on in Suna. I thought Suna was gone!**" The new news filled Naruto with hope for a second, but it was quickly dashed by Tsukiya's response.

"That is to say, that a creature has been spotted near the ruins of Sunagakure. The team the former Raikage sent to investigate reported confirmation that it is the Ichibi."

"**Gaara survived?**"

"No, we believe that the Ichibi escaped when Gaara died."

"**Keep continuous surveillance, and send a team with the qualifications to protect Shukaku from any other villages who might try to seal him. Also, be on the lookout for the Hachibi. There was an explosion when I killed him. It might have been the bijuu escaping.**"

"I will put appropriate people on the task." She finished with his back and stood up, moving deferentially aside. "Do you have any requests for breakfast?"

"**How is the woman with the poisoned blood?**" Naruto asked, sitting up and eyeing her as if she would be the next thing he would eat. What he had said when they had met had only been meant as a joke, but now she was proving to be all to qualified to be one of his mates – if only he could solve the whole killing chakra problem.

"She's still imprisoned. She is showing no adverse affects from the poison within her. We believe that it is the result of a blood limit or a new clan jutsu that is not yet documented. We have been unable to replicate it."

"**Then turn her into a factory. Drain her blood, but keep her alive. If she is the source of the poison... then we have an almost infinite supply. When we've stockpiled enough, we can breed her to make more. If it's a jutsu, if we run out of it in her blood, then it's merely a matter of torturing her until we find out.**"

"It will be done." Tsukiya left.

Naruto sat in his throne and waited. He had expected the job of a Kage to be hard, but he barely had to do anything. The criminals and traitors were too afraid to cause trouble, so the village was peaceful and there was yet to be a problem that couldn't be solved by torturing people. He could train of course, and noticing that he had plenty of spare chakra he created a powerful clone to go out and do that. His knowledge of seals was progressing rapidly. He had read every sealing scroll in the village that he could find and his clones were quickly discovering understanding of what was in those scrolls. He thought of hunter Jiraiya down, after all, he worked better with someone to dumb things down for him. He could probably be a seal master within the week that way.

Naruto's sensitive ears picked up a muffled squeal of pain. He knew it was Tsukiya's voice. Just down the corridor and around the corner, he found some ninja's. One of them had his assistant pinned to the wall with his large hand around her neck. His back was to Naruto and Naruto's footsteps were silent.

"I warn you. I carry only the Raikage's orders," she warned, "Impeding me is treason."

"I'll listen to you when you're tall enough to kiss my ass without using a stepping stool."

"**That can be arranged,**" Naruto whispered into the man's ear, "**If you're going to hurt my men, do it where I can enjoy it. If you're going to touch my woman... You'd better be prepared to face the consequences...**"

Naruto grabbed the man by the thighs and charged his hands with unrefined wind chakra. The man screamed and dropped Tsukiya as the chakra ate through his legs, slowly grinding them down like sand paper rubbing rapidly against him.

Naruto looked at the other Ninja standing around. "**What are you waiting for. This man is a traitor, his family should have been in the prison by now.**" The ninja in his hands had gone into shock and had almost fallen unconscious, so Naruto sharpened the chakra and cut the rest of the way through instantly and the man's body fell to the floor. Naruto carved the kyuu into the man's ass. "**Good luck finding someone too short to kiss that.**" He turned to the men standing around him. "**It's been too long since the people had an examply. Hang him in the market and get it done before he bleeds out.**"

"Yes, Raikage-sama." The shocked men grabbed their injured comerade.

"**One more thing.**" Naruto grabbed Nari's shirt, lifting her up off the ground. Her expression remained neutral. Naruto kissed her. She kissed him back, well. She had obviously passed the seduction lessons that kunoichi had to go through with flying colors. "**This is mine. No one is to ever forget that.**" With her still in his hand he stomped back to his office.

Nari wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"**Don't thank me yet. Being mine is infinitely more dangerous than being useful. You saw how Yugito was when I finished mating with her.**"

"You're going to mate with me now?"

"**If I thought you would have survived it, I would have done it this morning.**" Naruto felt her body tense. "**I have an idea about that though. I'll need to consult with the Kyuubi first though.**"

"When will that be?"

"**As soon as I figure out how to remove the extra seals. Tell me, did that man have a family?**"

"He has a wife who is a retired ninja, a daughter who had been recommended to take the chunin exams before three of the hidden villages were destroyed, a son who is in the academy and the wife is pregnant with their fourth child. The third miscarried. His parents were both ninja of the village. His father-"

"**That's enough. I've decided that I'll have the daughter for breakfast.**" He leaned forward and breathed hotly on the skin of her neck. He licked the skin delicately, gently dragging his fangs along her. Goosebumps rose up on her flesh. "**And you'd better make it fast, before I lose control and mate you right here and now.**"

She did not have to be told twice. Naruto chuckled as he saw her blushing face turned away fro him. She pushed off of him and ran for the exit as fast as her legs would go. He wondered if she would now start researching every method of protection when mating with a demon, or just ways to deter their lust – if any such books or scrolls existed.

Fifteen minutes later, a young woman came in.

"You asked to see me, Raikage-dono?"

"**Yes, I wanted you to join me for breakfast.**" A second later, the girl began to scream, but no one dared so much as to look at the bloody scene within.

Naruto felt he was ready. He had tested using the seven pronged seal on his clones over and over again. He couldn't test the unsealing method because the seal was not effective on the clones – though he had tried it on his dinner. The seal was essentially the same to remove as apply. Both required skin as a base with a chakra medium. The only difference was that the seal had to be inverted and the two would destroy each other.

Naruto created a clone. The clone held its hands with its thumbs together, The pinky fingers were curled into the palms of his hands while the ring, middle, and index fingers formed a circle up from the thumbs. A symbol of glowing chakra appeared on each of his fingers, with a larger one covering both thumbs. Tsukiya was standing by in case anything went wrong – at a safe distance of course.

"**Fuuin: Seven Pronged Unseal!**" Then, everything went dark.

"**You stupid, idiotic, useless, trash! Filthy, brain-dead, rotten maggot.**" Naruto was slightly confused. Was he dead? Had his chakra system overloaded from the sudden release and killed him? Was this some sort of hell where an annoying, gravelly, and angry voice shouted curses upon him for eternity? A sudden sharp pain in his side rid him of that notion.

"**Damn, you kick like a demon horse.**" Naruto opened his eyes. He couldn't see. "**Where am I? I can't see!**" That earned him a kick to the head.

"**Be damned happy that it is only your sight. I restored your sense of hearing first so your brain could comprehend me telling you how how damn stupid you are, and then your sense of touch so I could show you.**"

"**What's going on?**" Naruto asked.

"**That was an S class seal. You're a sealing beginner. What the hell do you think happened? You messed the whole thing up.**" Kyuubi ranted.

"**I did it right!**"

"**If you had done it right it would have felt like someone dropped a mountain on your stomach. Instead you're stuck in here with me and half of your brain has been fried. Do you have any idea how many clones you had out when you got hit with that jutsu? There must have been thousands, if not tens of thousands. I was too busy keeping your brain from boiling from the massive torrent of chakra that was burning directly into your brain as every single one of those clones dispersed at the same time while you lost total control of your chakra coils. Since the chakra coils were messed up, the chakra couldn't reenter your system and that left it sitting where it entered into you. You're damned lucky I was here to siphon off the chakra before it could kill you and that the chakra current kept it from burning out all of your memories!**"

"**It was that bad?**" Naruto asked. This earned him another kick, this time between the legs and he was left whimpering in the corner as he listened to Kyuubi mutter.

"**At least you screwed up the seal pretty good. I should be able to break it properly if noone tries anything while you're asleep. And you had the good sense to send Yugito on a mission for a few days. She won't see you in your defenseless state and take advantage of it.**" Then Naruto's senses of smell and taste suddenly filled him with a rotting air. It was disgusting.

"**What's that. It's like the smell of a thousand rotting and bloated corpses.**"

"**That would be you. With your chakra circulation nullified, your body is stagnating. You might as well be dead.**"

"**Why didn't this happen when I tested it. It worked fine that one time...**"

"**The one time where you immediately ripped out his throat before even waiting to see if there were any side effects?**"

"**Heh... That's a problem.**" Naruto groaned and tried to return from his mind scape. He was blocked by a strange weave of chakra that seemed to bind him and throw him back into his mind scape again. "**Dammit! I'm trapped here.**"

"**Damn right! That's what the seven pronged seal was doing! Your seal just threw you onto the other side of the barrier.**"

"**Then break the damn seal. You said you could!**"

"**I can! But not until someone tries to repair it. I already have a trap set up.**"

* * *

New feature: Even have touble remembering exactly how many tails Naruto has or what the non-cannon jutsu are called or the names of recurring OCs... Heres a handy list. Feel free to mention if I forgot any.

Current Number of Tails: 5

Jutsu:

Foxfire Flare: **Kitsune-Bi: Furea** - Breathes out super hot flames of combined wind and fire chakra.

Foxfire Fox Demon Guardian: **Kitsune-Bi: Yoko Goei** - Creates a fox-like mass of wind and flame chakra controlled by chakra strings that explodes on impact when released.

Pinwheel Spiraling Sphere: **Fuusha Rasengan**: A rasengan with a ring of super-fine chakra whirling around it like a buzz saw that can cut almost as effectively as wind chakra.

Original Characters:

**Tsukiya Nari**: 11-year old BOLT with perfect mental and physical recall. Unparalleled genius. Her abilities make her an important tool in his duties as Raikage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** I seriously should reconsider ever doing 15 page chapters in stories. They take so long to write.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: F to the Ox**

After several hours of waiting, Naruto had recovered all his senses but still could not return to the physical world. The Kyuubi had stopped yelling at him and was just glaring at him now as they both waited.

"**So, what did I screw up anyway? I thought that I did the seven pronged unsealing right.**" Naruto questioned Kyuubi.

"**Yes, you did the seven pronged unsealing perfectly on the five-damned-pronged seal. The seven pronged unsealing was supposed to be used to unleash the rest of the power of your tails so you wouldn't have to work so hard to do your jutsu. I could have broken that one myself if you had removed the five pronged seal that was messing with me. Now all you're left with is a messed up 2 pronged unsealing that is interfering with the reaper seal, preventing the release of chakra that enters it.**"

"**So now we wait for Nari-chan to get Jiraiya to fix me.**"

"**Who the hell is Nari-chan?**"

"**Can't see what I see with the extra seal?**" Naruto asked, chuckling.

"**Of course I can't! Otherwise, I never would have let you do something this stupid in the first place!**" Kyuubi responded angrily, "**What the hell has been happening while I've been stuck alone in this hellhole.**"

"**Well for starters, I am now the Raikage. I killed the eight-tails. And, I have a hot piece of two-tailed ass to keep me entertained.**" Naruto grinned and eyed Kyuubi's body. "**And I'll have another bitch to take over when she's too beaten up if you can figure out a way for a person whose chakra system is almost fully developed to survive becoming a jinchuuriki.**"

"**You plan to make this Nari your new bitch?**"

"**Shukaku has appeared in the desert. If I can put him in her, and she becomes a demon like me, she should be able to – barely – survive mating with me.**"

The Kyuubi smiled toothily, her fangs gleaming. "**There is one way... But, she probably wouldn't survive.**"

"**And what way is that?**"

"**It's quite simple, really. If her chakra system is too developed to handle accepting demon chakra, then she needs a younger chakra system inside of her to help her make the transition.**"

"**So, she'll survive mating with me, only if I get her pregnant first.**"

"**You'll need a second demon though. If you try to seal it into her while she's pregnant, it will likely end up in the baby inst–**"

Naruto's eyes flickered open. Tsukiya was standing over him with a pile of scrolls next to her. He recognized them as the scrolls he had been learning sealing from.

"**So you didn't call Jiraiya to help?**"

"He would have sealed you up again, or left you as you were. He cannot be trusted to help you anymore." Tsukiya answered.

"**Have you removed the seven pronged seal at my tails as well?**"

"I did it while you were asleep."

"**Thank you.**" Naruto said, "**As a reward, I am going to give you the chakra reserves that will turn you from being just useful into powerful.**"

"How can you do that?"

"**I am going to put the Ichibi Shukaku inside of you and make you a demon like I am.**"

"That's impossible. No one over a year old can survive becoming a Jinchuuriki," She replied.

"**No, a chakra system that's over a year old cannot adjust to the demonic chakra. We need to put a new chakra system inside of you, and I be damned if I let anyone other than me touch one of my mates.**"

"Wait, I-"

"**Just lay back and shut up. If you scream, or if you resist at all, I will lose control and you will die,**" Naruto ordered, making himself release pheromones that instantly had the young girl splayed out and whimpering for him. To be safe, Naruto made sure his mask was on and adjusted to the highest filtration, but her smell of arousal had already filled him.

Naruto did not waste time. He tore open her clothes and immediately thrust himself into her. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and whimpered, but did not scream. Naruto was glad too feel that she had never done this before. She would be his and only his. After a few minutes of rapid thrusting, he was done. His seed was inside her, and hopefully her body would do the job it needed to do. There was a lot of blood. His claws had raked deep gashes in her sides and hips, and his penis has torn her young vagina horribly.

"**BOLT! Here, now!**" A second later a squad had appeared. "**Take her to the hospital. I want to know as soon as possible whether she is with child.**"

One of the ninja grabbed her.

"**If she is with child and it is not mine. You die.**" Naruto warned.

"Yes, Raikage-sama. I will allow no one else to do anything untoward with this child." He shunshinned away.

"**The rest of you, cover for her until she is able to resume her duties. Find out if the Hachibi has been spotted yet. If it or another bijuu is not found before she gives birth... Well, I'll be having a fun time with your families.**"

"Thank you for meeting with us," the Oto ambassador said quite insincerely, "The Otokage is a fan of your work, and looks forward to the day you will visit him."

"**I assure you, that I planned to meet with him from the start. I have followed him closely for years.**" Naruto's reply was absolutely sincere, though laced with a killing intent that was veiled by the constant aura of death he emitted. The four guards that had come with the ambassador unconsciously edged their hands towards swords and kunai pouches. "**Let's be straight here. What does Orochimaru want?**"

"Orochimaru? He has been dead for months." This was completely unexpected. Orochimaru had been one of the strongest, if not the strongest, shinobi in the world. Naruto could not imagine anything short of one of the stronger jinchuuriki killing him.

"**How?**"

"He was killed by our new Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke."

"**That is unexpected...**" Naruto sighed, "**I wanted to kill that damn snake. Now, I can't even send your mutilated corpses back to him. It completely ruins my plans.**"

Everyone seemed to relax, despite the morbid nature of Naruto's confession. There was silence for several minutes.

"**So, are you going to answer my question, or shall we start dining?**" Naruto finally asked.

"We mean no offense, but we have heard rumors of your usual diet..." The Oto ambassador paused, trying to think of the least insulting way to continue, "It would be in our best interest to restrain ourselves to calm negotiations."

"**Then tell me what the teme wants.**" Naruto was getting impatient.

"Just peace. He feels that a mutual agreement can be reached that will be beneficial."

"**If he wants peace, here are my terms. All tailed beasts belong to me. He is not allowed to ally with anyone but me. Ninjas on missions that I have assigned are not to be touched by nin from Otogakure. In return, I will allow Otogakure to continue to exist.**"

"Those terms seem to be a little one sided. If I may suggest dividing the bijyuu evenly and having mutual non-aggression..."

"**All the bijuu are mine, but they will not be involved in any missions that I am not personally involved in.**"

"The jinchuuriki represent too much power to be held by one village," the ambassador exclaimed, "we have no guarantee that you will not use them."

"**If my demands are not met, then I will take them all, and destroy Oto.**"

The Oto shinobi looked shocked at this ultimatum.

"The Otokage said that you'd be more reasonable, that you'd want to be friends. You did work so hard to get him back from Orochimaru after all."

"**At this point, I don't know that he really is the Otokage. If he is, then that is the only reason you remain alive. If Orochimaru has taken his body, or is trying to trick me, I have no reason to let you live. If you'd prefer, I can just kill you right now, or you can agree to drag your kage's ass to my village and sign a treaty and prove his identity.**"

"You know, this is outrageous. Oto will not stand to be treated like a slave. We are a strong and proud hidden village."

"**So was Konohagakure, Amegakure, and Kumogakure. Look what I have done to them with my own claws.**" In the blink of an eye, Naruto was holding the ambassador by the beck and slammed him down on the table. The Oto ambassador lay there stunned for a moment and the Oto shinobi attacked to defend their charge. It took only moments for Naruto to cut them into chunks no larger than a head using wind chakra infused tails.

Naruto relieved the dead ninja of ninja wire and tied the ambassador to the table.

"No! Stop!" The ambassador begged as Naruto began to use his claws to peel back the skin and fat of the man's stomach. He carved a seal into the inside layer, using fire chakra to seal the wounds and ensure that the seal would not grow closed, leaving a black trench in the globs of fat.

"**Tell me, are you even a ninja? You are so sickening, like a pig coming to eat from my scraps. Don't worry, though. You'll be filled with my left overs.**" Naruto was slow and methodical. He would take a small bite out of the remains of one of the four dead ninja. Once he had swallowed the bite, he would seal the rest into the fat of the Ambassador, Opening a new whole and making a new seal whenever he ran out of room. Chest, thighs, arms, back, and ass – there were bodyparts stashed everywhere in the tubby man's body.

Naruto was not done yet, though. He took a piece of paper and wrote down his demands as he had told them to the ambassador. Then he sealed the paper on the front of the man's stomach, creating a seal chain. If anyone activated the visible seal, the seals hidden in the man's body would automatically release their payload, causing the man to explode as the chunks of flesh were released inside him.

Next he scratched up the man's body, burning the wounds closed, along with the holes for the seals. He cut off the man's hands, leaving only charred stumps, and finally, when he'd finished enjoying the screaming, he cut out the man's tongue. All he had to do now was send a team of ninja out to deliver the body back to Otogakure. Sasuke, or Orochimaru if the man had been lying, would receive a surprise when his ambassador gave him the message.

"We have found the chakra of the Hachibi. It's gathering in a cave a few miles from from the city. We estimate it to have gathered six tails. It will be complete within the week." The tracking team had done their job. The eight tailed bijuu would soon be sealed. He had also been recently informed that Tsukiya Nari was pregnant and that the child would be a girl, mostly. There were some irregularities with the fetus's development, though that was not unexpected considering the irreguarities of the baby's father. It seemed to be growing at an accelerated rate and would come to term only five months from the date of conception. However, if the mother was to survive a sealing herself, the baby would have to be sealed immediately.

"**Send for Jiraiya, and whoever the seal master of Kumo is. There is much to be done, and little time to do it in.**"

It wasn't long before an old man arrived. Naruto recognized him as the proprietor of Kumo's ninja library. He had seen the man, or at least his clones had, whenever they had gone to pick up scrolls on sealing to study.

"Seal master Fu Shitzumo."

"**You are the seal master? You should have said something when you saw my clones trying to learn seals. You could have saved me a lot of effort by teaching me.**"

"If you had not been doing something that could have helped, I would have of course informed you. You read the scrolls and practiced the symbols, and I should hope you learned their meanings along the way."

"**I am working on it... I don't learn well from scrolls and books. I need to do things.**"

"Your clones were doing well, so you have done well. All I can offer you is my experience."

"**What do you know about sealing Bijuu? Can it be done properly without killing the person doing the sealing?**"

"Of course it can be done, but it would take a person of incredible chakra to perform it. You need to equal the chakra of the bijuu you are trying to contain or sacrifice your life."

"**Damn! I would need eight times my current chakra capacity to seal the eight tails.**" Naruto cursed. He knew that threatening someone with death if they did not commit suicide would be ineffective as well.

"There is another possibility. There are many variations on seals that can store chakra. If you used one of those seals, you could save up chakra until you had enough chakra to perform the sealing."

"**Like Tsunade had. She had a seal that would store up her excess chakra until she released it. But that shortened her life when she used it.**"

"It wasn't the chakra that shortened her life, the creation rebirth jutsu that she used with the seal healed her rapidly at the expense of her life. If she ever used it just for a chakra boost, the seal had no side effects. I wouldn't have made it for her if it did." Jiraiya said, jumping in through the window.

"**It's about time you showed your face around here.**"

"When you figured out that the seal had been destroyed, I thought it was best to give you some time alone."

"**You really pissed me off with that trick.**"

Jiraiya laughed nervously. "So... Sealing... Yeah, you wanted me to teach you, right?"

"**No, I've decided to have seal master Fu teach me. You're just here to make sure he doesn't pull any stupid tricks and to help out if you can.**"

"You're planning on sealing the eight tails into your daughter, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"**As expected of Konoha's former intelligence operator. You have been looking at more than just the ladies side of the bath houses.**"

"So, you need a method to store away your excess chakra, and then a seal strong enough to hold a bijuu." Fu brought the conversation back on topic.

"If you need to gather chakra quickly, the yin seal will not be useful. It just absorbs any excess chakra your body creates with your chakra pools are full. Larger chakra pools will generate more overflow, but it would not be enough to equal the eight tails."

"But if we can combine it with a chakra absorption type seal, he could pour in as much chakra as he could generate."

"I doubt his body could handle sealing so much chakra though, holding that much chakra would be a strain on anyone."

"What if we used a gathering container and a summoning," Fu suggested, "Isn't that how they captured the Ichibi originally, sealing him into an object."

"**Even an object would have trouble, right? It would have to be something specifically designed to contain large amounts of chakra, right?**" Naruto asked.

"That's true," Jiraiya said.

"We could construct an array, but it would take several days," Fu said, tapping his chin as he strained to think of a solution.

"A chakra net would work as well, as long as nothing tried to release the chakra."

"**If I gave you a medium that could handle incredible amounts of chakra, how long would it be until the seal was ready.**"

"It could be done by morning if we worked through the night," Fu estimated, "But do you really have something that will work?"

Naruto nodded, and reached behind his back. He braced himself, then pulled on one of his tails with all of his strength. It popped out surprisingly easily, however, his whole body burned with destructive chakra until the tail regenerated.

"**Damn!**" Naruto cursed, "**Now I know why she does that while I am asleep.**"

"You've experienced practically every possible injury, many of which by all rights should have killed you. Is growing a new tail really that bad?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto hopped around, holding his butt.

"**It's like I'm shooting my foxfire out of my ass! It's worse than that bad!**"

"Then, knock yourself out," Fu suggested.

"**I need to talk with the damn fox anyway. Yugito!**" The feline appeared. She was wearing bandages over several parts of her body. "**Make sure the perverted old geezers don't do anything weird to me while I sleep.**"

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

The warm rocks glowed under the light of the magma. Naruto hopped across to where he knew that Kyuubi was waiting. She lay splayed out in the shadows, grinning at Naruto, her fangs and eyes glinting faintly in the shadows.

"**Bout time that old pervert got some hot tail.**" Kyuubi arched her back, standing on her hands before tumbling down into a crouch with her back to Naruto. He leapt at Kyuubi, planning on pouncing on her and taking her again. She was too fast, and not in a submissive mood. All Naruto received was an elbow to his gut that drove the wind out of him.

"**That... The.. Best... You... Got...**" Naruto fought to regain his composure. Kyuubi smirked.

"**You can't handle my best kit,**" Kyuubi teased him, "**But you want my best, my pure, delicious, demon blood that will make you stronger. You can't refill your chakra pools in eight times in six days, so you need bigger chakra pools, which you can only get from me... Or thousands of years of training.**"

Naruto growled and charged, but Kyuubi evaded him every time.

"**You speed is pitiful. I swear, the Hachibi will tear you apart. Hell, Shukaku could tear you apart with ease. You really should have invested in some decent weights.**" Kyuubi tripped Naruto, sending him face-first into the ground.

Naruto knew that she was just trying to rile him up. If she actually wanted to hurt him, the seal would stop her.

"**If I am so weak, make me stronger.**"

"**So a weakling like you can have a harem that rightfully belongs to me? What if I decide I want to take over your body and screw everything that moves. Then I wouldn't need you to satisfy me...**"

"**You are mine,**" Naruto growled angrily. The scene began to change, the volcanic rock giving way to flesh walls, pierced by iron spikes. The walls closed in, trapping Kyuubi. "**This is my body, and my mind. You will obey me!**" The iron spikes lanced out, piercing Kyuubi in an instant, rendering her unable to move.

"**Stupid bastard. See if I help you anymore, you ungrateful prick!**" Kyuubi struggled and snarled, but that only caused more spikes to pierce her body.

"**I am not ungrateful.**" Naruto squeezed up against her, carefully avoiding the protrusions that held her in place. He sunk his fangs into her cheek and dragged them down to her jaw, cutting her face to ribbons and swallowing the blood.

Kyuubi groaned angrily, but could not talk because of a piercing that went into her back and exited from her mouth. When Naruto felt that his sixth tail was done, he stopped drinking. It wouldn't do to overtax his system. He could only learn to handle himself a little bit at a time.

"**Was that as good for you as it was for me?**" Kyuubi glared at him. "**I guess not.**" Naruto sighed, "**But I am a kind demon, I won't let you go unfulfilled.**"

Tendrils of flesh, grew out of the walls, deformed tentacles that dripped with blood and mucus. They climbed up the metal spikes and along Kyuubi's body before the metal spikes receded and she was left tied with her limbs stretched out by the tendrils.

"**I swear, you will die for this, Uzumaki!**"

Naruto chuckled as any other curses were stifled by a tentacle diving into her throat. Naruto just sat back and the walls deformed to create a chair for him and he jerked off while enjoying the show that he created for himself.

Tail number six had changed Naruto quite a bit. His body had reconfigured itself to form a more fox-like skeletal structure that stuck out of his body. His spine and skull were clearly visible as if they had grown and popped out of his skin. Boney claws stuck out of the back of his hands. It was a terrifying sight. Naruto felt stronger than ever now, and strangely calmer. He still harbored anger against Jiraiya for the seal and abandoning him for weeks, but now he did not feel the immediate desire to kill him, instead, he knew that by waiting he could increase suffering a thousandfold.

"**Is the seal ready?**" Naruto asked.

"Here, wrap this around you." Jiraiya handed him his tail. The cut end had three small diamonds burned into it. A circle surrounded the diamonds and arcs of ink broke away from the circle and disappeared into the fur. The tail clung to his flesh, almost magnetically, as if the chakra that had already been within it already knew that it belonged to him. Naruto slung it over his shoulder.

"You just have to focus your raw chakra into the end," Fu explained, "It uses an altered version of the yin seal to absorb the chakra."

"When you're ready to use the chakra, do a tiger seal and focus the chakra on the yin seal to release it. This will allow you to use the chakra, but the container will be destroyed and any chakra not used will cause an explosion when you stop channeling chakra, so make sure you only store as much as you need."

Naruto focused all of his chakra into the seal. The fur rippled, as if it was pumping the chakra in, getting longer and bushier with each pulse of chakra.

"**Could you make more?**" Naruto asked, sitting down to recuperate. He had no tails of chakra left after pumping it all into the seal.

"We don't have anything that could contain that amount of chakra, at least not anything that would be small enough to be portable," Jiraiya explained.

"If you provided us with another tail... We could make another one reasonably quickly now that we know the seal layout," Fu said.

"**So, if I wanted to destroy a city, it would be as easy as filling one of these with chakra then breaking the seal.**"

"There would only be a fraction of a second between the activation of the seal and the explosion. You would never survive."

"**Who said I would need to survive. I have died to execute thousands of attacks since I became a shinobi.**" Naruto made half a dozen clones. It actually took a lot out of him. Normally the would not even notice a chakra expenditure of such a low level. "**I need to rest if I am going to build up enough chakra to contain the Hachibi.**"

"But the Otokage has come. He requests an immediate audience," A blank-masked BOLT operative informed him. He had assigned a random one to take over the duties of Tsukiya while she was out of commission. He couldn't wait to have her back.

"**Why didn't you inform me of this earlier...**" Naruto growled, half tempted to add that ninja to the long list of those he had killed. "**Yugito, come with me. It's time to see which snake has come to greet me.**"

Naruto entered a greeting hall. There were no places to hide or set up an ambush in the cylindrical room. At the opposite door was Sasuke, flanked by a strange medley of bodyguards. The what a long-limbed, white-haired, man with teeth filed into treacherous looking fangs who carried Zabuza's old sword. The second was a woman, another Sasuke fan-girl by the looks of her. The third was a peaceful looking man, but he smelled strangely dangerous.

"**You smell like snake, Sasuke-kun, don't tell me Orochimaru got into you.**" Naruto rolled his head to the side and smiled, releasing a powerful wave of killing intent. The overall effect made him look even more insane than swordsman Sasuke had with him.

"I don't know whether I should thank you or kill you like I did that weakling they called a sannin," Sasuke replied with a deadpan tone.

"**You like my work then. You're not angry that I've become even more powerful and even more insane than you can ever hope to be?**"

"I'll grant you the insanity, but you've never even been on my level," Sasuke said, making Naruto laugh at the absurdity of it.

"**I'm not the one who brings three bodyguards to a peaceful meeting between village leaders. After all, we're here to make a truce aren't we? Or are they here for dinner? The redhead looks like she's dying to get eaten, but I guess power isn't the only place you come up short.**"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT YOU FREAKY FOX BASTARD!**"** Sasuke's female companion began to rant.

"Shut it, Karin!" Sasuke ordered.

"Yeah, you filthy harpy. Keep your bitching to yourself." The white haired man took pleasure at rebuking Karin as he began to pick wax from his ears with a finger, as if to show that she wasn't worth his attention.

"**Ha! I like that one. Is he the only one in your squad with a brain?**" Naruto laughed in amusement.

"You've changed. Should I even call you Naruto anymore, or is it just Kyuubi now?" Sasuke calmly rested his palm on the hilt of the sword that was strapped across his lower back.

"**Kyuubi's my bitch now. And since we're on the subject, I want them all.**"

"You don't have enough power?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"**Power? Naw, I got plenty of that. The ladies don't do too well with me though. It takes a demon to survive since I like it rough.**"

"A personal harem of demons."

"**You are one of my two surviving friends, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'll even let you keep your pathetic little village as long as I get what I want.**"

"Do you know what caused the Kyuubi to attack Konoha all those years ago?"

"**Should I care?**" Naruto asked. The doors swung closed of their own accord and locked with a loud thunk.

"Uchiha Madara used the Kyuubi, controlling it with the mangekyo sharingan. I have the mangekyo sharingan." Sasuke's eyes changed.

"**And I have exploding shadow clones.**" Naruto turned to reveal a giant exploding tag panted on his back. "**You didn't think that I would meet with you in person did you? I have important things to do. And I'd keep those fire and lightning jutsu to yourself if I were you. Wouldn't want to set this off.**"

"Dobe," Sasuke scoffed, "Oto is not like the weak villages you took down. We're already prepared to destroy this village and the attack will commence if I do not return."

"**Heh... Is that so.**" Naruto trembled in excitement. "**That sounds like fun...**"

"Even if the attack fails, most of your villagers will die."

"**I can always conquer another village. I was planning on destroying this city anyway. You think I could take out both our armies on my own? I'm only a shadow clone, but I think I could probably do it.**" Naruto was getting very excited at the thought of slaughtering both his own troops and his enemies. He didn't even attempt to hide the joy in his voice. Tendrils of chakra began arcing over his body, leaving charred black marks whenever they touched the walls or floor.

"Sasuke, just give him what he wants," Karin urged, her haughty attitude vanishing.

"I would agree. I'd rather not fight... Even with my condition..."

"**Ha! You guys are so gullible,**" Naruto laughed, "**My shadow clones are doing all the other work. As if I'd miss the return of an old friend who tried to kill me on several separate occasions. Or the chance to sink my teeth into that pedophile you called a master.**"

"Karin, what do you sense from his chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"There's a lot of it, and it burns."

"**If you wanted to see my chakra, all you had to do was ask.**" Naruto flared his chakra and became a fox shaped mass of chakra with a skeleton overlaying it and six tails splayed out behind him. "**Like what you see, Sasuke-kun?**" Naruto leapt forwards faster than the eye could see until his face hovered uncomfortably close to Sasuke's.

"I see," Sasuke said, leaning back to avoid burning his face, "I am at a disadvantage here in your city. I have no choice but to accept your terms." Sasuke looked like he was going to be sick as he acquiesced. "What are the full terms, dobe."

"**First, I want respect. I am the strongest shinobi in the world. I have more chakra than all the ninja village leaders combined. I have jutsu that I can use to level a hidden village in a matter of minutes. Understood?**" With the last word, Naruto allowed his cloak of chakra to grow just enough that it brushed up against Sasuke's skin, causing him to stumble backwards. "**Second you and your village are not to cause harm to any jinchuuriki. Any demons that are not currently in my possession will be reported to me and left to me to do with as I deem fit. In return, your village will receive protection from any attack, up to and including the destruction of the enemy village should you wish it to be so... Heh... Actually I might do it just for fun anyway, but I have to leave a few to breed. I wouldn't wasn't to run out of food.**"

"Protection from any village?"

"**Any village... Even this one, not that anyone would survive if they betrayed me. I lost almost a third of my ninjas that way already, but their slowly learning.**" Naruto licked his claws as if he could still taste the blood. "**I am the only one allowed to be bad.**"

"If that is everything, let's sign a treaty so I can get back to my village."

"**Why, am I making you nervous? Isn't a kage supposed to be a stoic leader? Shivering like a little girl really isn't giving off that impression.**"

"You killed Itachi like he was nothing. You wiped Konoha and Amegakure off the face of the earth. How much of an idiot would I have to be to let my guard down around you."

"**You'd be surprised. There are only three... Well I guess it's four people in this world that I will not allow myself to kill unless they betray me. You are in the lucky few in the group of people I feel enough of an attachment to ignore unless you piss me off. Your nakama are just collateral damage. If they're in my way, they die. If anything, it's in your best interests to try and improve your relationship with me. For instance, you could join me for dinner.**"

"I doubt that what you serve would suit my tastes."

"**It's not like your village hasn't seen worse.**"

"Karin causes my stomach to turn with her idiotic actions more than enough. I can only imagine what it would be like with her in there. I'll return as soon as the papers are signed." Suigetsu and Naruto laughed at the joke.

"The Hachibi is materializing."

"**Get Tsukiya from the hospital. We'll go there now.**" Naruto glanced out the window. He could feel the presence coalescing nearby like a massive wave of terror about to descend upon the village. "**Yugito! Get Jiraiya and Fu and meet me at the front gates. It's time.**"

"Yes, it will be done," Yugito confirmed and left, followed by the BOLT who went to get the pregnant girl.

Naruto created a clone and had it disperse to let all his clones know to destroy themselves at a random time in the next few minutes then headed to the gate. He did not have to wait long before Fu and Jiraiya arrived.

"**Do you have the seal?**" Naruto asked. Jiraiya took out a scroll and showed it to Naruto.

"This should seal the eight tails within the child if you can match its chakra."

"You should subdue it first, if possible. It will drain your chakra more and it might kill you if it resists too strongly."

"**I'll make sure it doesn't resist.**"

"How do you intend to do that, dobe."

"**What are you doing here, Sasuke? Looking for a chance to kill me once my chakra is drained by sealing the Hachibi?**"

"That's a good idea, but I am just here to watch. After all, if you die, there's no reason to get this signed." Sasuke held up the scroll with the completed treaty on it.

"**I'm not going to die. You're ten thousand years to early to even think about killing me.**"

"With any luck, I won't have to. You have six tails, and the Hachibi has eight. You're going to get crushed." Sasuke smirked.

"**I am beginning to wonder why I bothered sparing your life at the Valley of the End. I should have smashed that Rasengan through your thick skull.**"

"Let me live, did you? The way I remember it, you ran out of chakra and couldn't finish the attack."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the neck and pinned him against a wall. "**I'll prepare a special hell for you once I've conquered the world.**"

Naruto released Sasuke and turned towards the incoming group of shinobi who were carrying a stretcher with Tsukiya Nari on it.

"**It looks like the guest of honor has arrived. It's time to go.**" Naruto began walking towards the source of the Hachibi's chakra. Something felt wrong though. He glanced back and saw something strange. There were whisker-like marks on Tsukiya's cheeks. It continued to bug him and he could hear Jiraiya and Fu discussing the possibilities. One possibility stood out in Naruto's mind. Since the father was a demon, so was the child.

He wondered if sealing another demon within the child would be worth the risk. He knew that sealing the eight tails into Tsukiya would be dangerous. Her skills were too potent. With her perfect memory, she could easily surpass him, given enough chakra. This is why he had decided to give her the one tail. It would give her enough chakra to perform powerful jutsu and survive an intense mating, but not enough to pose a danger to him. However, if the child was a demon and had her abilities as well, it would likely be as strong as, if not stronger than Naruto himself. He knew that if that was the case, he would have to kill the child if he could not find a way to control it or become stronger than it.

"Raikage-sama..." Tsukiya was looking at him now, her face contorted with pain.

"**What's wrong with you?**" Naruto asked.

"My stomach burns. I feel it spreading through my body."

Naruto went to her and pulled back her shirt. There were burning lesions leaking demonic chakra. "**I don't know what's happening. Your chakra system is supposed to change with the baby's. I'm going to kill that lying fox!**"

The room churned, slowly shifting the spikes that impaled Kyuubi's body.

"**Tell me what's happening to her!**" Naruto demanded. Kyuubi grinned, allowing bloody saliva to drip from the corner of her lip.

"**You really are an idiot,**" Kyuubi replied with a chuckle.

Naruto punched her hard in the stomach and she spat blood all over him.

"**I'm not the one impaled on spikes in my stomach.**" Naruto responded coldly.

"**Where did all the love go, kit. Got the bondage down, but still can't get it up?" **Kyuubi's reply was met with a backhand to her face, followed by a jaw cracking headbutt.

"**I have been going easy on you. Do you really think that this is the worst scenario that my mind could come up with?**" Naruto thought for a moment. "**Maybe I should keep you in a vat of flesh eating insects or restrained in a bed with an acid drip into your veins.**"

"**You've been learning about sealing, haven't you? Don't you even know what your own seal does?**"

"**Then you're just going to have to tell me!**" Naruto growled as he began to beat and torture the Kyuubi, eliciting only crazed laughter from the demon.

"**Jiraiya, what does my seal do?**" Naruto asked, "**When I asked why she was being hurt and not adapting to the demonic chakra from my child, he said something about me not even knowing my own seal.**"

Jiraiya immediately understood. "It's not just holding the kyuubi inside of you, it's slowly converting the demonic chakra into normal chakra so you can use it." Jiraiya explained the problem, giving Naruto the nudge he needed to grasp the reason.

"**So she's dying because the chakra is unfiltered and her body can't handle the pure chakra, and the baby is not helping her body to adjust because it is already at least half demon.**"

"I suspect that if the baby had a demon sealed inside of it and the seal had the same properties, then it would begin to develop normal chakra coils instead of purely demonic ones, creating hybrids that can handle either form of chakra. The mother's body would be forced to do the same and her chakra coils would become acclimated to using demonic energy without being destroyed by it. This would only work if the seal was positioned properly, though. If it does not filter all the chakra passing through the umbilical cord, then there is no chance of survival."

"**Then I'll do it right.**" Naruto said, "**Even if it is my child, I'd rather kill it than allow it to take what is mine.**"

"How nice. You value me more than your own children," Sasuke smirked, "After making those cracks about going with a man who wanted my body."

"**Don't get me wrong, Sasuke-kun, I'd love to have your body. You're so hot, I could just eat you up.**"

Sasuke scowled. Before Naruto could tease him any more, there was a powerful blast of demonic chakra.

"Looks like we're late. We'd better get moving," Jiraiya said seriously.

"**Yes, lets.**"

Naruto had never felt such powerful chakra before – at least not from outside himself. The spot the beast has materialized at was once a mountain. Now it was a crater within a larger crater. Precariously large chunks of rock had been vaporized from the base of the nearby cliffs. At the center, in the middle of the inner crater, was an inky black pool of water. In the pool of water was the eight-tailed demon. The great beast was massive, the size of small mountain, or at least a large hill. It's head was that of a monstrous, four-horned ox. The torso was like that of a man but with large spikes jutting straight back from the elbows. Where one would expect legs there was instead eight tentacles, the beasts tails, writhing destructively as the monster roared with his new found freedom.

"**Anyone want a crack at him before I get rid of him. Sasuke? You always wanted to prove yourself, didn't you?**"

"You want him alive, don't you?" Sasuke responded, "All my techniques would either be ineffective or lethal. You're on your own with this one."

"**You know that demons cannot be killed.**"

"Even a demon will fall if I use my ultimate techniques, after all, I did kill an immortal man."

"**Jiraiya, Fu, is the seal ready?**" Naruto asked.

"It will take a few minutes to prepare. This is not the reaper death seal, there are preparations that must be made."

"**Fine, I needed to have a chat with him anyway. Yugito, make sure that no one tries anything while I am occupied.**"

"Yes, master." Yugito drew a katana and stood off to the side where she could watch everyone.

Jiraiya and Fu laid Tsukiya Nari on the ground and lifted her shirt to expose her swollen stomach. They unrolled three separate seal scrolls. Jiraiya put one of the scrolls on Tsukiya's belly and placed his hands on it.

"Fuuin Jutsu: Mukei Tsuuro!" Jiraiya's hands passed trough the scroll and into Tsukiya's stomach. A few moments later, he lifted out the fetus, carefully supporting its fragile body in his hands as Fu copied the contents of the second scroll onto the baby's stomach. Neither of them failed to notice the three tail bones that jutted out at the base of the spine of the infant girl.

Naruto raced down the cliff and leapt towards the Hachibi's face. The demon spotted him and immediately began to form a black ball of energy at its mouth. Naruto quickly formed a weak shadow clone and used it to springboard out of the path of the destructive wave of chakra that came dangerously close to destroying the mountain where Jiraiya and Fu were preparing Tsukiya.

Naruto was overcome with anger. The demon had tried to kill one of his mates. It was an unforgivable offense. Using another shadow clone, he launched himself towards the demon at high speed, and smashing it to the ground with a super-powered punch right between the eyes. Blood sprayed out from between his knuckles like an explosion from the force of the blow.

"**Don't mess with me. I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox, your power does not even compare to mine. I killed your host like he was nothing but a mosquito. If you don't want me to hang you with your own tails, you will do as I command.**"

"**Puny mortal. You have no idea what power is,**" the Hachibi replied as he swung a tail, slamming Naruto in the side. Naruto jumped away from the tail, but it was too large to avoid and he could only soften the blow. He dug his claws into the Hachibi's rubbery flesh and slid down to the base of the tail.

"**Odama Rasengan!**" The sphere of chakra was almost ten times Naruto's own size. He slammed it into the Hachibi's spine. The demon roared as its tails fell limp around him as his spine was severed. "**Now will you listen, or shall I begin to use my powerful attacks?**" Naruto bluffed to the demon who thrashed around in anger and pain. "**I don't want you dead, but I will kill you if you refuse to be useful to me.**"

"**What is it you want of me?**" Naruto could see that the damage he had cause was already being repaired. The eight-tails was merely buying time with his question.

"**No, I think I'll torture you first. I don't want you to have any ideas that you can betray me.**"

Naruto coated his claws with wind chakra and began to slash at the demon, sending crescents of cutting chakra along its body. The Hachibi roared in agony and rolled over, trying to crush Naruto under his immense bulk. It was a futile exercise. The Hachibi had more power than naruto, but his large size make it impractical to attack a smaller, faster enemy. Naruto would run across the Hachibi's body and slash at important tendons and arteries to keep the beast incapacitated until he saw a signal from Fu, telling him that everything had been prepared.

"**Are you ready to hear my demands yet? I have more power than you can hope to achieve. I am not even fighting at my full strength."**

** "I'll listen...**" the demon promised.

"**No, you will obey. I will seal you within a child, a half demon child. You will help that child unless it betrays me. If the child betrays me, both of you will die. If you are both loyal, everything you could possibly want will be yours.**"

"**I have only just obtained my freedom. I am not going back.**"

"**You will be sealed. You will convert your container to a full demon through the sharing of blood. You will serve me. If you don't, you will be consumed.**"

"**I will not be subjugated again!**"

"**Tear the child's mind apart, reform it to be something that gives you pleasure. Build it up or take it over. I don't care as long as it does not go against me or my vixens.**"

"**One day, I will escape, consume the child's power and kill you.**"

"**No, you will hate me, fight me, then love be and be completely loyal. Whether I beat you, fuck you, or sell you as a slave, you will beg for more because pleasing me is what will allow you to remain alive.**"

Naruto did not await a response. He headed straight to Tsukiya, unsealed his container of chakra and put every ounce of chakra he had into the seal. With a great roar, the demon was sealed, sucked into the child amidst a great vortex of Naruto's demonic chakra. There was chakra remaining in the tail. Naruto leapt away, throwing it into the chasm the Hachibi had created. Chakra blaster outwards and Naruto shielded the child with his own body.

"Congratulations. Soon, you will have a baby demon, jinchuuriki, girl," Jiraiya said, lowering the new not-quite-human sacrifice back into her mother's womb and peeling the spiritual pathway seal off.

"**That's just what I hoped for.**" Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"**You shouldn't let your guard down so easily.**" Naruto found himself suddenly in a great deal of pain. Somehow the environment he'd created to contain the Kyuubi had turned against him. "**What did you think would happen when you exhausted yourself. You caught me by surprise the first time, but I am still stronger and faster and smarter than you are.**"

"**The seal is supposed to stop you from hurting me.**"

"**No, the seal stops me from killing you. How many times have I hurt you? I've caused you the full range of pleasure and pain. I've sunk my teeth and claws into your vulnerable flesh and listened to you scream.**" To demonstrate the point, Kyuubi placed her hands on his sides and dug her claws into him until the fingers were completely submerged, all the way up to the knuckles, in blood-dripping holes.

"**I will kill you for this,**" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, refusing to give her the pleasure of hearing him cry out in pain.

"**No, you will do what I tell you to do. You have nothing to threaten me with. Before, you were weak, you had nothing, and dying would have lifted all the burdens that had been crushing your spirit. Look at you now though. You are immortal. Your have ambition. You have women, and power. You kill people and you like it. You'll never let yourself die now, you have more will to live than anyone else in the world because you have the power to back up that will. I could drag your mind in here every time you blinked for a week of torture, and still you would live. You would come crawling back to me on hands and knees every time, begging for more, for me to beat you, step on you, and grind your pride into the dust because you know I am superior to you.**"

"**It will only take one bite. I'll drain every ounce of your blood and chakra. Then I will be the strongest. You will not hold me back forever.**"

"**You're an even bigger fool than I thought. Did you think that blood was all there was to your transformation? I suppose I didn't let you think any different, but you should have known. Do you know why you got more power when you drank from me? It was because I let you have the power. I knew you couldn't beat that filthy, fat-assed, eight-tailed, cow without it. He would have beaten you down into submission. You would have become his loyal servant and I will not allow my power to be subjugated by anyone else. It's bad enough that a thick-skulled, human, piece of trash like you gets to use my power, but no one is ever going to subjugate my power. I am the strongest demon, the strongest earth-bound creature, in the entire world. My power will serve only me! If I didn't want you to receive my power, you would receive nothing. It makes me sick even thinking about my blood flowing through your body.**"

"It's not safe to leave him as he is. We should seal his powers while he still sleeps. We won't get another chance like this one."

"And what if the seals don't hold. We can't risk making him angry."

"I thought we agreed that the seal we designed will sufficiently limit his power that he will not be able to break it."

"The last one was supposed to be perfect as well, but not only did he neutralize its effect, he broke it completely."

"**Fu, does that mean you were somehow involved with that damn seal Jiraiya put on my back?**" Naruto asked, not bothering to open his eyes. The kyuubi had let him return so suddenly after her rant, his body being in some sort of danger was the only explanation of what could have forced her to release him with so little torture. He could only imagine the struggle they would have when he went to bed.

"Should have done it while you had the chance," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him to see Yugito unconscious at his feet. "Now it's too late."

"**It is too late... for you. I warned you what would happen if you attacked one of my demons.**"

"Calm down. She is uninjured. She looked stressed, so I helped her relax."

"**She would never relax so much that she would fall asleep. You used a genjutsu on her, didn't you.**"

"Tsukiyomi, the most powerful genjutsu in the world. It is completely unbreakable until it has run its course. For now, she is suffering the after effects of a seventy-two hours of non-stop of sexual experiences with you."

"**You do understand my stamina at least.**" Naruto sat up, "**But you still attacked her and made me vulnerable. Don't you remember the clause about you not touching my demons?**"

"The clause in this treaty, which you have not yet signed and is therefore still not in effect?"

Naruto grabbed the treaty. He pricked his finger with his claw to draw blood, then used it to sign the treaty. "**When I have no enemies left, Sasuke, I'll remember this. I can only imagine what I'll do to you then, but it will be worse than anything you could ever imagine. Here's the treaty, I suggest that you get out of my sight before I kill you.**"

"See you, dobe." Sasuke said, disappearing before Naruto could rip his face off. It left Naruto in a very bad mood.

"**Was the sealing successful?**" Naruto asked, hoping for some good news to cheer him up.

"The demonic chakra is now being filtered by the seal and is not causing additional harm to Tsukiya. We have no idea what the effects of sealing a demon into another demon is though."

One of Naruto's clones dispelled, telling him that it was time. It had already been decided that the baby would be surgically removed for the mother's safety. A human birth canal was not made for claws and tails, and whatever other abnormalities the child might have developed. With the clones knowledge propagated to all the Narutos in the village, another clone was immediately dispatched to the hot springs and another to the library. Naruto headed to the hospital, Jiraiya and Fu met him by the entrance.

"**You have the seal?**" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The medics are very interested in the possibilities of using it in other surgeries. It would make things like removing kidney stones ridiculously simple and there would be no required recovery time. Frankly, I'm surprised that no one thought of using the spiritual passage seal like this before."

The two most senior medics were waiting for them when they arrived and led them into the operating room. Tsukiya was already there, with painkillers flowing into her through a tube that led to a needle embedded in her arm.

"**Jiraiya, the seal, now.**" Naruto ordered, wasting no time. Jiraiya pushed a rolling table of operating tools out of the way and lifted the front of the hospital gown.

Tsukiya was blushing furiously. There were a total of nine people in the room now and she had not been wearing anything underneath, in case the birth was too quick to perform the surgery. The scroll was laid out on her stomach.

"**Fuuin Jutsu: Mukei Tsuuro!**" Naruto activated the seal and lifted out the child by grabbing the skin of the back of her neck. The baby began to stir. Naruto used his chakra to burn through the umbilical cord, then took a good look at the baby which remained curled into a ball by instinct while Naruto held it. "**Uzumaki Tsukiya Misakiushi, you are my daughter, and you belong to me. Betrayal means death. If you have inherited your mother's abilities, you will remember this. If not, then I will give you something to help you remember.**" The same kyuu he carved into his victims, he now carved into her forehead. It reminded him of Gaara's love tattoo. Throughout this all, the child did not cry.

Naruto handed Misakiushi to Nari. That was when the child went wild. She had a real set of lungs on her.

"Didn't she only have three tails before?" Jiraiya asked.

Now, Naruto examined the girl's body. She now had five tails. She must have been absorbing the Hachibi's power. While the seal had been designed to help such a process, it was progressing at an accelerated rate. She would probably have a full eight or nine tails. Naruto's suspicions were confirmed when he found a line of suckers along the bottom of each tail, buried in reddish-brown fur. Her head was oddly shaped as well. There was a pair of lumps on top of here head which, with the help of the doctors, Naruto figured to be horns. Her ears took after her father, pointed and furred, but drooped down almost lazily. Her eyes were large, filling out a full third of her face, the whites almost invisible at the edges of the deep brown irises which were themselves filled with large vertical slit pupils. Her tiny claws scratched at her mother's flesh as the poor girl tried to calm the demon child.

"**Try giving her your tit, a good meal can always calm me down.**"

It only took a few days for Tsukiya Nari to recover from giving birth. Thanks to Jiraiya's seal, there was little damage to her body from bearing the child. Caring for the child was a different matter entirely. Misakiushi, or Misa-chan as Naruto had come to call her, would bite and scratch anyone who got near her without giving her something to occupy herself with. In addition to this, she had taken to following her father around and latching onto him.

It had surprised him the first time. When she had grabbed his leg after sneaking away from her mother, she had wrapped her tails around it and he couldn't get her off. It was like the suckers on the tails instinctively used chakra to adhere themselves to things. To make matters worse, the burning of his chakra seemed completely ineffectual. The same suckers that adhered her to him also seemed to be able to absorb his chakra and use it to cling even tighter.

Naruto had been on the verge of tearing her off by force, whether or not half of his leg came off with her, when an BOLT came in to make a report.

"Sir, we have received-"

A jet of ink spurted out of the child's mouth and struck the BOLT in the center of his mask, blinding him. That was when she finally let go. Knowing who she was, there was little the BOLT could do, short of trying to maintain his dignity as he dodged her attempts to bite at his ankles while he tried to give his report. Naruto found the whole process highly amusing and made no effort to stop her.

"A report from our men in Suna," The man said, then suddenly turned to the side and stepped back to avoid the saliva dripping gums of the Raikage's daughter. She pulled a sudden stop and reversed direction, her claws leaving scratches on the surface of the polished floor. "Men wearing cloaks from Akatsuki have been spotted in the area."

At this, one of Naruto's clones grabbed Misa by the back of the neck and she curled into the fetal position.

"**They know that Shukaku is there. We have no more time. We move out today. Prepare for the plan to capture the one tail.**"

* * *

Current Number of Tails: 6

Jutsu:

Foxfire Flare: **Kitsune-Bi: Furea** - Breathes out super hot flames of combined wind and fire chakra.

Foxfire Fox Demon Guardian: **Kitsune-Bi: Yoko Goei** - Creates a fox-like mass of wind and flame chakra controlled by chakra strings that explodes on impact when released.

Pinwheel Spiraling Sphere: **Fuusha Rasengan**: A rasengan with a ring of super-fine chakra whirling around it like a buzz saw that can cut almost as effectively as wind chakra.

Spiritual Pathway: **Fuuin Jutsu: Mukei Tsuuro** - Allows objects to pass through the area of the seal on a solid barrier without disrupting it.

Original Characters:

**Tsukiya Nari**: 11-year old BOLT with perfect mental and physical recall. Unparalleled genius. Her abilities make her an important tool in his duties as Raikage. Mother of Misakiushi.

**Fu Shitzumo**: A retired ninja who is the proprietor of the ninja library of Kumo and the resident seal master.

**Uzumaki Tsukiya Misakiushi**: The daughter of Naruto and Tsukiya Nari. Misaki means fox-messenger, and ushi means ox. Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. Has horns, and fox-like features.

Cannon Stuff:

goto "naruto dot wikia dot com"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Shukaku**

* * *

Naruto took a squad of BOLT, Tsukiya, Jiraiya, Fu, and Misakiushi. Misa he took, not because he had planned to take her, but because she had latched onto his back and refused to let go. The BOLT squad were ones that specialized in missions that involved recovering captured shinobi and all had good medical-jutsu at their disposal, one of them being a fully-trained medic-nin. The captain of this hand-picked bolt squad was Yugito Nii, in case they ran into any trouble and the others would need protecting while he finished off the enemies.

With the Land of Lightning being the most north-easterly of the countries and the Land of Wind being the most south-westerly, the only logical course to follow was to cut through the Land of Fire. Without Konoha, the land of fire had become weak. The Daimyo of the country had been having trouble maintaining peace in the land. Several small ninja villages had sprung up, some out of the ninja who survived the Konoha massacre, and others from the larger groups of brigands and missing-nin who wanted funding for their operations. The different groups were constantly fighting and had turned the country into a war zone. It now lived up to its name not because of the will of fire its residents had, but because of the fires that could be seen on the horizon every night as villages and forests burned.

The distance from Kumogakure to the former site of Sunagakure would have been an eight day journey for a cell of ninja traveling at high speed. With a baby, a recovering girl, and an old man, it was taking much longer. The constant bandit attacks only slowed them down.

"Identify yourselves. You have entered protected territory." The voice seemed to come from all directions, a genjutsu to confuse travelers and set them on edge to be slaughtered if the mysterious voice's words were not heeded.

"**You have no authority over me. Identify your own self or I will make sure that nothing in the area survives.**"

"You are a threat to the root of the new Konoha. Your party is to be immediately executed." Kunai began to fly, aiming for vitals with deadly accuracy. The BOLT operatives defended the others while Naruto walked calmly into the woods.

Whoever was hiding was an expert. Naruto could not see, hear or smell them. Naruto turned around slowly, making sure to give all angles a chance at his back and pretending that he was nervous. He did not expect the hidden ninja to take very good advantage of his purposeful weakness and was surprised when a blade pierced between his third and fourth ribs and jammed into his heart.

"**Ow. That stings,**" Naruto cursed as his tails lashed out, sending his stealthy attacker flying while screaming curses in a distinctly feminine voice. Naruto turned on his heel and sauntered casually up to the woman. She was holding her gut where a line of seared and bruised skin was apparent. "**You seem familiar.**"

"Shut it, before I rip out your guts and strangle you with them!" She was wearing a completely nondescript ANBU uniform. Even the mask was blank. She had purple hair and generous curves and combined with her sadistic personality, Naruto could only think of one person who could fit her description. Naruto Placed a foot on her arms, pinning them to her injury.

"**Anko Mitarashi, Proctor for the second stage of the chunin exams, right?**" Naruto flicked her mask up, revealing a rebellious scowl.

"And, who the hell are you?" Anko spat.

"**I was a very tasty genin, or don't you remember me Anko-chan?**" Naruto whipped out a kunai and made a shallow slash across her cheek, then licked the blood from the blade.

"You! You released the Kyuubi and destroyed Konoha!"

"**Fun times. I bet you wish it had been you. I suppose you were on a mission when that happened?**"

"The majority of people may have been self-righteous bastards, but I didn't want the whole damn village destroyed!" Anko shouted, struggling to release herself from under his foot.

"**Perhaps it is time for a reintroduction. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja of the former village hidden in the leaves, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the destroyer of Konohagakure, and Amegakure, the six tailed bijuu who will soon have nine tails, and the current Raikage of Kumogakure.**" Naruto, using her body as a springboard flipped backwards and posed. "**So, are you impressed?**"

"So, you have an impressive resume, like I give a damn." Anko struggled to her feet.

"**Yes, you should give a damn, because this is the choice you have. You can come with me, become my mate and be turned into a demon. Or I can rape you, torture you and eat you for attacking me when I have important business to attend to in Suna.**"

"Fuck you!"

"**Is that an invitation. It's so much more fun when the victims are uncooperative.**"

"Sen'eijashu!" Snakes leapt from Anko's hands and wrapped themselves around Naruto, anchoring themselves with their fangs and pumping their venom into him.

"**You know,**" Naruto said, beginning to feel a little tipsy, "**That venom is surprisingly effective.**" He flared his chakra, stumbling for a moment as the snakes were burned and fell dead to the ground. "**That actually made me kind of dizzy.**" He stumbled forward and grabbed Anko for support. "**You know, I only offered because you remind me of me. But if you refuse, I'll have to kill you and Jiraiya gets upset when I kill Konoha nin.**"

"Jiraiya, as in the Sannin Jiraiya?" Anko asked, startled as she felt something pointy slide along her chest, cutting the tight shirt open between her breasts.

"**Crap... Knew I should have taken that out first.**"

* * *

Naruto woke up in a pitch black prison cell. He could feel shackles that were chained to something and suspended him in the air by his wrists and ankles. He tried to breathe out a flame to light the room, but instead was filled with pain as seals on the walls, ceilings and floor lit up, pouring lightning chakra into his body. It hurt like hell, and it kept hurting. He tried channeling chakra into his limbs to give him strength to rip the chains from the walls. Once again, the seal arrays lit up and Naruto was bombarded with lightning chakra.

There was a brief column of light as a steel door swung open and then slammed shut.

"Ingenious design, isn't is. We didn't get to use the feedback in the interrogation squad, it was too easy for prisoners to commit suicide. Danzo is a little more flexible on questions of morality though. "

"**I bet you could have even more fun working for me, Anko-chan.**" Naruto could not see, but he could feel than the clothes and ninja tools he had brought were all missing.

"You know, I really wish I could. But, it's not happening. Danzo places seals on all of his ninja. If I try to betray him, my head explodes."

"**So, If I kill this Danzo, you will join me?**"

"If my head would not explode for treason, I'd join Orochimaru himself to get away from this bastard. He has hidden bases underground all over fire country. They are all filled with dozens of ANBU level shinobi. I'm actually considered a failure because Danzo's training did not turn me into a mindless puppet." Anko barked out a harsh laugh. "Once an outcast, always an outcast."

"**If people can't accept you, kill them until there's no one left who doesn't. Look how well it's worked out for me.**"

"You're in prison, being bombarded with electricity every time you try to manipulate chakra. If only I could trade placed with you,**" **Anko muttered sarcastically.

"**That can easily be arranged,**" Naruto growled, "**Just turn your back on me for five minutes and we will see what happens.**"

"I'll be back later." As the light briefly revealed her, Naruto could see her trembling. The Anko he remembered would have probably cut him good and promised him torture for the things he had said. He did not like what was going on. If Danzo got a big enough army of skilled and powerful shinobi that were broken to only serve his will, he could potentially pose a threat.

Naruto lifted up a tail. It was not agile enough to try to open his restraints, nor strong enough to free himself with brute force, but it was not restrained. His tails were longer than his other appendages and could reach the walls of his cell. He brought it to his mouth and bit down hard until blood began to soak his fur. His seal training had been slacking in favor of perfecting his ninjutsu and chakra control, but he knew enough to draw a simple explosive seal with his blood. He covered the floor, ceiling, walls and shackles with the seals. It took him a little over five minutes to be satisfied since he was drawing from memory and could not afford mistakes in the seals he could not see. He hoped that, rather than activating the seals with his own chakra, the lightning seals would ignite the seals for him when he tried.

Naruto grit his teeth and focused chakra in an attempt to activate the seals. The walls floor and ceiling glowed blue for a moment before there was a red glow followed by a series of explosions that burned Naruto all over and buried him under falling concrete – but his arms and legs were now free and his chakra no longer suppressed. He decided the best course of action would be to take a nap. Buried under the rubble, it would take time for enemy ninja to find him and that would give his injuries a chance to heal.

* * *

"**You're back, ungrateful trash,**" Kyuubi hissed angrily. A metal spike retracted from her body and another impaled the same location from a different angle.

"**Is that all you have you say to me?**" Naruto asked, "**Where's the 'Please let me free Naruto-sama!' and the 'Allow me to earn your trust with my body.'?**"

"**As if I'd stoop to your pathetic level. Soon enough, you'll devote yourself to my will. You'll say 'Beat me, oh Kyuubi-sama. I don't deserve to even bow before your greatness.'**"

"**You are bound, you cannot attack me with intent to kill. I, on the other hand, control the environment and I am more than willing to use whatever force is necessary.**"

"**You're a fool. You don't even lean the lessons your enemies teach you,**" Kyuubi taunted.

"**And you've learned something useful from those bastards? There is nothing to learn from the weak!**"

"**I learned this!**"

Kyuubi's head launched forward and her teeth sunk into Naruto's neck, her neck stretched out impossibly behind it. He could feel his chakra draining out of him as blood was sucked out rapidly. The spiked fleshy appearance of the world faded back into the dark volcanic cave it had been while Kyuubi had controlled this section of his mindscape.

"What did you do to me?" Kyuubi's teeth ripped out of his neck and blood sprayed across her body.

"**I took back what was mine, kit. It's it my power to give and take and now if you want any of it back again, you'll have to beg. What will you do now that you're weak?**"

Naruto flicked his three remaining tails. "You didn't take it all."

"**Only because I refuse to let that neko-slut be more powerful than you. I will not be a servant to another demon. Now get out of my sight, weakling.**" She kicked him hard and he was sent flying and slammed painfully into the wall on the other side of the lava flow. The impact was not nearly as crushing to him as his guilt as human emotions once again began to saturate his body.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed was fear. He hadn't felt fear since he had gotten his fourth tail. He was fully healed, but he could not burst out of the rubble because he could hear people moving around above and around him.

"How could he have escaped!" A man shouted angrily.

"I don't know Danzo-sama. He was only left alone for five minutes. He was still subdued by the seal array and the chakra suppression restraints." He recognized this voice as Anko. She sounded fearful. "He had been attempting to turn me against you. I had to leave before I became tempted to betray you."

"Sir, the debris is consistent with the use of explosive tags," another voice said, "It is likely the demon destroyed itself in the blast."

"I don't care what is likely. If he is dead, bring me an arm or a leg or a skull. Remember, this is the monster that destroyed your homes and killed your families. We cannot allow him any chances."

Naruto cursed under his breath.

"I heard something!"

Naruto bit his lip, fearing that he had been discovered. Then he heard the sound of metal striking stone.

"It's just a rat."

"Find him and kill him. If you even find a shred of his clothing, shave it into dust. I don't want anything left except his face, just to be sure he's dead."

It was better to take them by surprise than wait for them to find him. Naruto activated the Kyuubi cloak with all three tails and burst out of the rubble. He didn't pause to consider anything, instead releasing a wave of chakra to stun his captors before racing off down the darkened stone hallway.

He was around a corner moments before a jutsu exploded against the wall. Whenever he came across a ninja, he would shove them out of the way before they could react. He didn't know the layout of the base, but he guessed that the most trodden path should probably lead to the surface. He followed his nose, searching for passages where people came and went often. Twice it lead to a dead end. Once it passed through a large chamber which he guessed was used when Danzo had to talk with all his shinobi at once. Finally, after what seemed like many kilometers of running, Naruto came upon a spiraling staircase.

Up the stairs and an odama rasengan through a heavy wooden door and its two guards later, Naruto burst into the sunlight. He was in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. He heard the creak of wood and the rustling of grass and leaves and knew he wasn't alone. He ran across the open area, dodging most of the hail of projectiles that the sentries in the forest threw at him.

"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!" Straight ahead of Naruto, wooden tendrils snaked out of the forest, aiming to bind him. Naruto dodged by cartwheeling to the right, but the wood turned and slipped behind him to block his escape.

"**Don't let this catch you. Mokuton techniques can suppress demonic chakra!**" Naruto stumbled for a moment when Kyuubi invaded his consciousness to relay this information.

"**Kitsune-Bi: Furiya!**" Naruto sent the bright blue fox fire out in a wide area blast, severing the wood that surrounded him from its source and lighting it on fire. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto swerved off at an angle as he was obscured by smoke and fifty copies of himself raced in all directions.

Naruto reached the forest and heard one of his clones call out, "**Fuusha Rasengan!**" It was a good idea on the clones part. Naruto suppressed his chakra and continued, hearing a series of humming sounds followed by the crashing of falling trees off in the distance. The ninja nearest to him actually ran right past him and towards the noise, probably thinking that only the original would make a ruckus to defend himself.

It didn't take long for his nose and ears to lead him to the rest of his group. Jiraiya and Yugito looked a little roughed up, but otherwise everyone seemed to be in as good condition as when he'd left them. Everyone went silent and stared at him in shock, that is everyone but one. Misakiushi leapt from her mother's arms and slammed into Naruto's chest, wrapping her tentacles around Naruto and latching on.

"It's alright, Misa-chan, I am back," Naruto wrapped his arms around the young girl as she nuzzled him. He suddenly felt warm and happy. For the first time in his life, he had a family. A faint smile appeared on his lips. It was the first real smile he'd made since he had been attacked in Konoha by Akatsuki. His demonic eyes glossed over with tears of joy. He couldn't believe the feelings that wanted to burst from his chest. He wrapped his three tails protectively around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Misa-chan."

"Umm, Naruto..." Jiraiya interrupted his tender moment.

"Yes, yes, I love you too Jiraiya, but only as a friend," Naruto replied, "And I love Nari chan, and Neko-chan!" Naruto raced forward, catching his two mates in what seemed to be more of a double lariat than a bone-crushing hug.

"Raikage-sama..." Tsukiya whimpered.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," Naruto released her and laughed, "Anyway, you're the mother of my daughter, I think you at least should feel free to use my name."

"What happened to you?" Jiraiya asked, forcibly spinning him around to get his attention.

"I was captured by some ninja who was working for Danzo-teme whose going to die a very violent and painful death if I have anything to say about it."

"Naruto-sama, I believe the pervert is referring to your lack of demonic chakra and your reversion to a mere three tails," Yugito told him. Naruto snickered at Jiraiya being referred to as a pervert. He had ordered Yugito to refer to Jiraiya like that whenever around other women so that they would be wary of his habits and research.

"Oh! That's because I did something stupid and pissed her off. She can be quite a bitch when she's angry. I didn't even know she could take it back until she did it."

"You're acting strangely as well," one of the BOLT dared to say.

"No, he's acting normally. I haven't see him do that since the first time he had three tails," Jiraiya contradicted the BOLT, looking slightly worried, "And he wasn't anywhere near this close to normal then."

"I'm used to it now. It's as if I've been fed six bowls of ramen for every meal and then being asked if I have the stomach to be able to handle a single bowl," Naruto explained in his own unique way."

"Be that as it may, I think you probably answered the most important question first. Who did you say was in charge of the ninja that kidnapped you?"

"I didn't really see him. I only heard him talking after I woke up after blowing myself up."

"Perhaps you'd like to start at the beginning," Fu suggested, "that way we'll no longer be interrupting with our questions as you add more details."

One of Naruto's clones dispersed and Naruto gained its memories. The clones were wreaking havoc around Danzo's base, but it wouldn't be long before they were destroyed or out of chakra.

"I'll tell you guys everything, but we'd better get moving before those guys come back, my clones won't hold them off forever."

After a few hours of explanations, the party understood Naruto's story well enough to make intelligent conversation about the experience.

"So this Danzo used to be a Konoha nin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he was a member of the council. He secretly created a group of ninja that he called root. They were all ANBU level and unwaveringly loyal to him. He disagreed with Sarutobi's peaceful way of doing things and wanted to force the other villages into submission. His ways would have led to another great ninja war. He would have been executed years ago for treason if his operatives weren't so good. We never managed to take a single one of them alive."

"They have seals on them. They will kill any one of them that even thinks of betraying Danzo."

"That shouldn't even be possible. There must be more behind the seals," Fu pointed out.

"Maybe it is a long distance targeting jutsu used in conjunction with some of the Yamanaka jutsu. Or something similar to that," Jiraiya guessed.

"Once Shukaku is sealed, we'll come back with an army and kill Danzo. I told Anko-chan that I was Raikage, so Danzo knows where to find me, and he definitely wants me dead."

"Anko-chan, eh? Is that why you didn't just blow the entire place sky high?" Jiraiya winked at Naruto, nudging him with his elbow conspiratorially.

"Of course, Ero-sennin." Naruto smiled softly as he reminisced. "Snake-bitch was the only one who ever got treated as badly as I did. I feel like we have a connection."

"Like a sword through the heart."

"A painful connection is still a connection."

"Are you going to turn her into a demon too?" Jiraiya asked, beginning to drool as he imagined the possibilities, unconsciously groping the air ahead of him.

"Remember what happened to Neko-chan, there might not be anything left for you to drool over." Naruto reached out and groped Yugito's chest to demonstrate. "Tsukiya, you've been awfully quiet."

"I've not had anything to add, Raikage-sama."

"Are you feeling alright? Is it still painful?"

'"I'm doing fine."

"I don't like this. We're making camp for the night," Naruto ordered.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. He could smell a faint scent of blood around Tsukiya and that worried him. When she began to turn pale, he couldn't wait any longer and ordered the BOLT to examine her with their medical skills. He remembered when he had been traveling with Jiraiya and had almost killed him while trying to heal him. He decided that upon his return, he would always spare some of his clones to learn healing jutsu. Even medic-nin could use their skills in battle, so there was no reason that he should have neglected in training that aspect... except that at the time he hadn't cared whether his allies lived or died as long as it amused him.

"Her body is breaking down. It's as if it is tearing itself apart from the inside," the medic interrupted Naruto's brooding.

"Can you heal her?" Naruto asked.

"Most of the damage is internal and is focused around high concentrations of chakra. We fear that the demonic chakra from bearing the child has corrupted her chakra coils and she can no longer live without demonic chakra to sustain her."

"If I give her some of my chakra?"

"It will kill her even faster. Your chakra is too potent."

"And, Yugito's?"

"She is only human. She is not made to harbor demonic chakra. The only chance she has is sealing another demon into her body to complete the transformation of her chakra coils into those of a jinchuuriki."

"I'm heading off ahead. I'll get there by noon and seal the demon. Meet me at the former location of Sunagakure."

Naruto took his daughter and held her to his chest. Despite the fact that she was sleeping, the tails curled around him and latched onto his flesh. Then he picked up Tsukiya and hefted her onto his back and began to run with impossible speed, forcing massive amounts of chakra into his legs and leaping through the air.

* * *

When he first landed in sand after a powerful leap forward, Naruto wasn't prepared for the lack of friction from the loose particles. Had he not been carrying Tsukiya, he would have just allowed himself to tumble and regain his feet afterward. As it was, he knew it was too dangerous to pull such reckless maneuvers with a deathly sick girl on his back and an infant on his chest. He leaned back and dug his heels into the soft ground, digging deep trenches until his feet dug up a rock that sent him sprawling face first into the sand. He spayed out his arms and legs to stop himself from crushing Misakiushi, though he felt that she would probably survive the ordeal with no ill effect if he didn't. He crouched there on hand and knee, blinking furiously for several minutes as grains of sand dripped from his skin along with tiny rivulets of blood. He swore that he would sand paper the eyes of the next person he could take his anger out on.

"Raikage!" The voice called out before a shinobi shunshinned in front of him in a burst of vapor.

"Where's the damn raccoon?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle Akatsuki ninja and Shukaku now that he had so few tails. Hopefully he could deal with Shukaku without them interfering.

"I lost him when Akatsuki took out my team. I've been keeping an eye on them from a distance, so he should be close."

"And what of the Akatsuki abilities?"

"There were two of them. We couldn't kill either of them. No matter what attack they were hit with, they both kept coming. Gashuma-taicho decapitated one of them, and his head fell off as well. That man just picked up his head and continued as If nothing had happened until his partner sewed it back on."

"It wasn't some sort of puppet jutsu?"

"No, he couldn't see when his body went behind his head."

"Where are they?" Naruto asked. He would have to deal with them first. He couldn't risk them interfering with his sealing. He turned his head from left to right, sniffing and and twitching his ears.

"About a kilometer and a half that way." The ninja pointed and Naruto found the sweet stench of rotting death.

"Look after these two and wait here. The rest of my group should catch up by nightfall." He was rather glad that Shukaku and the Akatsuki had strayed almost upon the border of the Land of Fire. The others were sure to come at least this far before making camp, so he would have help when it came time to seal Shukaku.

He gave Tsukiya to the man, and lay Misa upon the sand.

"If anything should happen to them, you'll wish you had died trying to prevent it," Naruto warned.

"Yes, Raikage-sama!" The ninja saluted as Naruto took off in the direction of Shukaku and the unkillable monsters he was about to decimate.

* * *

Naruto approached from downwind with the sun at his back, but by the way the bulkier one continued to stiffly converse with his scythe-wielding partner, and the way his hearts sped up, Naruto knew he had been noticed.

"Jashin-sama needs more sacrifices. We aren't allowed to kill anyone worthy of the honour."

"We don't have time to waste on your time-wasting rituals, Hidan," the man with four beating hearts grumbled at his partner. Despite his young looks, this one smelled disgustingly like a very old man. He was healthy though, and strong. And pretending to cross his arms angrily while secretly performing hand seals.

Naruto leapt aside as a burst of lightning chakra burst from the man's back. "Kitsune-Bi: Furiya!" Naruto answered with a blast of wind-enhanced flame that seemed to be on target until simultaneous water and lightning jutsu combined to counter it.

"Not bad for someone so young."

"If you're just going to toy with him, Kakuzu, at least let me sacrifice him."

"No, this is a bounty we can't afford to lose. Do you not recognize a jinchuuriki when you see one?"

"Which is he? The eight-tails? But I only see three, and he doesn't look like a turtle."

"I can't believe you haven't heard of me... I single-handedly wiped your base off the face of the earth, as I did with Konoha."

"Proud to have betrayed your friends?" Kakuzu asked, "And they called me a monster."

"I do my best, but it's still a sore subject. There were a couple girls I'd have wanted to spare if I could do it over again." Naruto licked his lips as he thought back to the dream after the incident. If only Hinata had told him sooner, the he wouldn't have been alone, and maybe...

Hidan's triple-bladed scythe bit into his side while Naruto had been distracted. He leapt back, landing in a seal that had been drawn upon the ground and looked like a triangle within a circle.

"Jashin will have your blood." Hidan licked Naruto's blood from his scythe. His skin darkened until it was black except for a pale white pattern that looked as if a skeleton had been tattooed across his body. He began to chuckle and stabbed himself with his scythe. "Let Jashin-sama hear your screams!"

Naruto was surprised when he felt a sharp stab in he same spot as Hidan had stabbed himself. He glanced up to see Hidan do it again. The smell of blood began to affect him and his eyes glowed red.

"Heh... Hah, **Ha!**" Naruto began to laugh and dragged his claws across his own chest. He licked his fingers, tasting the blood as Hidan gazed at him. Naruto mimicked the design that Hidan was standing on, then slashed across his own thigh, once again lapping up the blood, laughing more and more crazily as his demonic instincts began to take over.

"**Take his blood!**" Kyuubi's voice blasted through the blood craze and Naruto listened, leaping towards the immortal and forgetting about Kakuzu. A doton jutsu slammed into him from below and rather than tackling Hidan, he flew over him and tumbled into the sand.

"**It's been a while since I fought someone fun. It's always over so quickly. They die, or give up before I can really get into it.**" Naruto's demonic voice rasped as he spat out a mouthful of dry desert sand.

"Kakuzu, let me use the long ritual on this one. Jashin will be so pleased with a sacrifice like this."

"I told you that we can't afford to kill this one. Don't underestimate this one either. He gives me the creeps, and that's saying something considering who my partner is." Kakuzu replied, his eyes darting around by reflex to make sure no one was going to come to the jinchuuriki's aide.

"**You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent.**" Naruto chuckled. This caused both of the immortal pair to turn their faces towards him as he slashed at the air with his claws. A blast of unfocused wind chakra burst forth, spraying granules of sand into the air. Hidan covered his eyes, but Kakuzu was too close and began blinking furiously as his eyes became irritated and blurred.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" One Naruto leapt at each of the S-class criminals while the others scattered, burrowing into the sand or henging into piles of it. The real Naruto's fangs slammed into Hidan's face, sinking deep into his cheeks and nose. He was surprised when he didn't feel any pain. He looked around and saw that his wind had blown the symbol that Hidan had used away.

"You should listen to your own advice!" A kunai Hidan had tried to stab into Naruto's throat glanced off his jaw bone, twisting and piercing through the soft flesh under his chin. The blade jutted into his mouth where he caught it between his back teeth. Naruto brought his arm rapidly across his chest. It slammed into the back of Hidan's elbow which locked as his arm was caught unable to release the kunai before his elbow bent backwards with a sickening crack and Hidan screamed. Naruto grunted and his head twisted to the side as Hidan's arm reached its limit and whipped the kunai out of Naruto's jaw, the snapped elbow becoming dislocated as well as broken from the force of the blow.

Kakuzu was faring no better. Attacks were launching at him from all sides. Some were feints. Some were combo attacks, and others were just suicide runs to keep him on his toes. No matter where he turned another Naruto was leaping towards him, prepared to launch some kind of attack. He stepped backwards to avoid a particularly nasty swipe of wind coated claws only to have a pair of hands wrap around his ankles.

"**Rasengan!**" A lone cried out as it leapt towards Kakuzu's back, a ball of spiraling purple energy extended in front of him.

Kakuzu turned one of his masks to face behind him and launched a great fireball attack towards where he'd heard the attack coming from. He didn't have time to take that in though, another Naruto had leapt at him from the side, preparing to launch a stream of fox-fire. Another mask came forth to raise a wall of water, but this had only been a diversion. The claws released his ankles and he stumbled backwards to have a bloody claw burst out of the front of his chest. He coughed up blood and stabbed the hand with a kunai. The clone dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"Doton: Domu!" Kakuzu announced, performing a snake seal. His skin turned black as he was covered in a solid stone armor. A clone's fist cracked against the armor and then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, Naruto had grabbed Hidan's good arm. He grinned wickedly as he held the hand firmly with the index finger outstretched and the rest forming a fist. He let his tongue slowly creep out of his mouth and trace around the tip of Hidan's finger. Hidan's eyes went wide with fear and surprise as Naruto gently brought his lips down and lightly sucked on the tip.

"What are you doing?" Hidan struggled, bucking his hips, but with one arm currently unusable, it was not enough to dislodge Naruto.

Naruto leaned forward more, sliding the finger even deeper into his mouth. Hidan became uncomfortably aware that Naruto was getting excited. Naruto brought his mouth down to the base of the knuckle, the flesh of the finger beginning to swell from the suction he was applying to it.

"Sto-o-o-o-p!" Hidan cried out. Then, with a crunch, his finger was gone.

A rush of blood seeped out of the finger and into Naruto's belly. He leaned forward and whispered seductively into Kakuzu's ear, "**You are so delicious, I could just eat you up.**" His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke and his teeth ground audibly against the bone.

"Jashin will have you. I swear!" Hidan said, trembling.

"**That look in your eyes is beautiful. The way your eyes tremble as they spread wide in fear. I love that look. I am going to love this in a way you can't even imagine.**"

"You're a monster." Hidan whimpered as Naruto brought his lips to Hidan's and dropped the remains of the severed finger into his mouth. Hidan gagged as the finger lodged in the back of his throat. His body shook with a violent spasm and his eyes watered and he screwed them tightly shut. He had no choice but to swallow the severed flesh. His body felt strange.

"**If you think that was good, you should feel this.**" Naruto brought down a single claw and gently pierced Hidan's flesh like a needle. It barely passed below the skin before it popped out again. The tiny prick on its own was barely noticeable... but it wasn't alone. Before the pain of the prick fully registered with Hidan, he felt it again, and again, and again. It was like a machine poking him with a needle several times a second – so fast he could barely distinguish one prick from another.

"What did you do to me?" His head twisted to the side to see lines drawn in the sand. The symbol shined as the sun glinted off of the newly made trough of glass created with Naruto's tails.

"**It's your technique. You should know what happens when you use your own blood for the catalyst.**" Naruto gave Hidan another light piercing. It didn't even draw blood. Almost instantaneously, his technique duplicated the damage. His body healed almost instantly from such a trivial wound, just fast enough for his technique to kick in and repeat the damage on the freshly healed flesh in an infinite loop of pain. Naruto pricked more and more holes until he had covered the immortal's whole body.

"**What does it feel like?**" Naruto asked, "**Is your skin on fire? Does the pain burn?**"

"Make it stop..." Hidan begged, but Naruto did not listen. Instead, he began to carve 'kyuu' into each of the man's fingertips. He had heard once that the most nerves in a person's body were gathered at the finger tips. Then, to top it off, Naruto leaned heavily on the man's testicles until the scream became high enough to hurt his ears.

Naruto stood up just in time to have a clone slam into him then disperse when lightning lanced out from a mask into him. Naruto was blown backwards by the energy. He flew through the air, flipping backwards and and landing in a crouch. He skidded back ten feet, his legs digging into the sand up to his shins. He looked up in time to see Kakuzu slaughter the last of his clones with a wind style great breakthrough.

"**I guess its it's time for me to deal with you now.**" Naruto straightened up and and stretched, arching his back until he was facing in the opposite direction, taking in a deep breath. "**Kitsune-Bi: Furea!**" He shot the fire in a wide angle, bringing it down as a great waves of fire from the sky.

"Doton: Moguregakure no Jutsu!" Kakuzu dropped into the sand and it became a thick sheet of boiling glass on top of him. Naruto thought he had burned the man to a crisp until black thread-like tendrils shout out of the ground, sewing his feet together before beginning to travel up his legs.

"**Fuusha Rasengan!**" Naruto's technique sliced through the threads with ease, but that had only been a distraction.

"Raiton: Gian!" Several spears of lightning impaled him from behind.

"**Damn, that hurt...**" Naruto coughed up blood and turned around. The lightning mask was already charging for another attack. Naruto, instead of trying to dodge, raced straight towards the mask and charged his claws with wind chakra. His claws pierced through the lightning and embedded themselves in the mask. He then ripped out a heart that had been beating inside.

"Jinchuuriki or not, I'm going to kill you for that." Kakuzu growled as he brought his other three masks to point at Naruto.

"**Luckily for you, I need to conserve chakra to fight Shukaku. So I am going to end this right here.**" The holes from the lightning were troubling him. He coughed up a great glob of blood then wiped his lips on his sleeve. "**Why don't I show you a new technique I've been working on. It's not perfect yet, but...**" Naruto crouched on all fours and raised his tails above his head.

"A final showdown? It's over-dramatic, but if it will save me time, it earns me money." Kakuzu agreed.

Naruto ran towards Kakuzu on all fours as a rasengan formed at the tip of his tails.

"Katon: Zukokku!" A small glob of fire shot out of one of the masks and straight towards Naruto.

Naruto leapt, flipping over the fire to see it hit the ground and explode outward. The rasengan grew, almost destabilizing as Naruto began to pump wind chakra into it. He landed behind Kakuzu and shoved the rasengan into his back just as it formed four whirling blades that made it resemble a shuriken.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan!**" Naruto called out. The wind styled rasengan exploded around Kakuzu, sending Naruto shooting off into the the nearest sand dune. His tails and butt were full of sharp stinging pain. He turned to see the result of his technique. The globe of spinning wind chakra was expanding, slicing everything within it. He could see Kakuzu almost seem to melt as he disintegrated under the assault. As if that wasn't enough, the expanding fire of Kakuzu's attack met with the globe of wind from Naruto's and the whole thing ignited and Naruto found himself flying backwards, blown away for a second time by the raging conflagration. "**I have got to learn how to throw that...**" Naruto thought before falling unconscious.

* * *

"**How many times do I have to tell you that you're an idiot before you stop trying to kill yourself?**" Kyuubi asked the dazed Naruto.

"Jut give up on me ever being smart enough to think that far ahead. Hard work and brute force are more my style."

Naruto shook the blurriness from his vision before letting himself tumble into the glowing warmth of the lava flow that accentuated Kyuubi's habitat, doing his best to ignore the scents that Kyuubi was not so subtly fanning towards him with her tails. Naruto let himself sink down until only his nose and eyes were above the molten rock.

"You think real lava would feel this nice?" Naruto asked. He knew that his demon body resisted heat and fire to the point that only the highest level fire jutsus would even slow him down.

"**Not with three tails it won't,**" Kyuubi replied, stretching seductively, "**And since you're probably dumb enough to try it, it will burn you to a crisp so don't even try it.**"

"You know that's not going to work. I have a lot more control since you took half my tails away."

Naruto tilted his head to look at the ceiling as Kyuubi stretched like a cat, raising her naked hindquarters into the and wriggling it at him and puffing out her fur.

"Hell, if you at least tried looking human like usual, I'd be all over that ass in a second."

"**If it's so easy to resist, then why are you looking away? You're half fox now, I bet you're hotter than the lava right now.**" Kyuubi teased.

"Just keep pushing. You know I can tame you if I try," Naruto threatened.

"**You can't do anything to me,**" Kyuubi laughed. She leapt over to him and playfully nipped at his ears, scrambling away before he could retaliate.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You like forever years old, act your age." The next nip was not so playful and Naruto found himself missing the tip of his ear.

* * *

"Raikage-sama? Are you alright?" It was the shinobi that he had left Tsukiya and Misa with. Tsukiya was laying next to him near the evening fire and Misa seemed to be trying to tear his ear off with her teeth.

"You look kind of pale," Jiraiya said from just outside of Naruto's field of view.

"Just remember one thing," Naruto said, "If you see a demon acting playful, run as if it was trying to kill you, then run faster and farther." He shuddered. "I think Kyuubi was taking Ideas from what Misa was doing to me." Naruto grabbed the aforementioned girl by the tails and pulled her off of him. "How is Tsukiya?" Naruto asked, gently running the back of his hand along the side of her face.

"She's getting worse." the team's medic replied, "If she does not have the demon within her tomorrow, I doubt she'll live long enough for another chance.

"Rest then. We move out at dawn. I want her filled with a bijuu before lunch." He was well rested, but he could tell the others were tired from their journey. They only had one chance to do this, and he wanted it done right. "You, what happened to the Akatsuki?" he asked.

"The one you hit with your technique... there is nothing left of him. The other survived. I saw him heading towards the Land of Fire. He looked frightened."

"Heh..." Naruto chuckled, then slowly began to laugh. "I guess immortality is not so great when you run into a real demon. I wish I could make all my most hated enemies immortal. I could eat them and they would live through it all, only to be eaten again and again. I could torture them whenever I wanted **without holding back!**" Naruto bit his lip in excitement, tasting the fresh coppery scented blood.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya laid a hand on his shoulder and Naruto calmed down, slightly.

"I didn't mean to use so much chakra against them, though. I'm going to be cutting it close," Naruto sighed as he noticed his chakra reserves were at less than half capacity, "Do we know where Shukaku is?"

As if to answer Naruto's question, there was a roar and a cloud of sand rising on the wind to the north-west.

"I believe he is that way," Jiraiya stated with a sagely nod. Naruto scowled and stood.

"Yugito, you're in charge of distracting him. Big fire attacks to melt as much sand as possible while Jiraiya and Fu help me set up for the sealing. The rest of you are on defense. This is the Ichibi, so we should come out of this with no injuries."

"Hai, Raikage-sama," the BOLT operatives and Yugito replied simultaneously then began racing towards the demon.

"It looks like we won't be getting that rest after all," Naruto stood up, gathering Tsukiya into his arms. He grabbed Misa with a tail and attached her to his back and headed towards Shukaku. Fu and Jiraiya followed.

"Are you ready for this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm low on chakra." Naruto admitted, "I may need some help if Shukaku is uncooperative."

"So, you need help." Jiraiya responded.

"Just make sure that the sealing is ready. Hopefully Yugito-chan will be weakened enough by the fight with Shukaku that she won't try anything afterward. I am going to be in no condition to fight her." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, checking his chakra reserves again.

"Kyuubi may give you back some of your tails if you are endangered," Fu suggested.

"I'm not ready to have them back. I am not strong enough yet," Naruto admitted, "You've seen what happens to me." He wondered what would happen if he got all nine tails. Would anyone be safe? Even at six, his loved ones were in danger from his uncontrolled rage and blood lust. He knew he had to learn to control it before...

"Naruto, look out!" Jiraiya called out in warning as a massive pillar of sand slammed down on where Naruto had been walking, thinking to himself. "Naruto!"

""What?" Naruto asked, appearing beside the old man and scaring him half to death.

"I thought you were dead," Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"Even if I hadn't done a replacement, that attack would not have finished me off, but I had better pay attention. Are we close enough for the sealing?"

Jiraiya nodded, keeping his eyes on the sand demon who was now being pelted by ball after ball of dark purple fire. He unfurled a large scroll revealing the complex sealing array.

Using demonic chakra to amplify his voice, Naruto called out, "**Shukaku! Get your sandy ass down here and into this woman before I use that sand-paper ass to grind your balls off you stupid, idiotic, and totally outclassed tanuki!**"

"**Pathetic runt! Who are you to challenge the might of the great Shukaku!**" The beast lowered its head, bringing its giant, madness-filled eye down to stare at Naruto.

"If I am pathetic, then what are you?" Naruto chuckled, allowing red chakra to flood his body. "I kicked your weak ass before I even had control over a single tail of chakra." Naruto stretched out his tails so that Shukaku could see them clearly. "Or don't you remember that."

"**There is no boy to wake up this time runt. I will crush you in my sand and take your blood.**"

Naruto reached out and grabbed Shukaku by his nostrils. Using the chakra control he'd learned from the sand armor technique, he held the bijuu's head together as he slammed the great beast into the desert sand.

"**Listen closely you dumb ass, I am the nine tails. You are the one tail. I can kill your pansy ass without breaking a sweat, but to do that I would need to use more than my current mere three tails. I don't like using more than three tails though because my demonic chakra is angry. The more of it I have flowing through me, the angrier I get. Believe me, you will not like me when I am angry. Now, you will sit quietly and become sealed into this woman. You will transform her into a demon like Kyuubi did for me and Nibi did for Yugito and Hachibi did for my cute little girl Misa. You will help Tsukiya to learn her new demonic powers. You will train her to learn all your techniques. You will help her raise my daughter to be one hell of a demon. And, you will sit back and enjoy it when I fuck her brains out. Are we clear?**" Naruto stared menacingly at the giant sand demon, not budging as the much larger demon glared back.

"**Fuck you fox bastard. Give me your blood!**" Shukaku struggled, sending pillars of sand shooting out in all directions.

"Kitsune-Bi: Furea!" Naruto calmly intoned as he took a deep breath before launching a long, wire-like blue flame from his mouth, bringing it down diagonally across Shukaku's massive form. The sand that made up Shukaku melted instantly as the flame cut through him like hot butter. In its wake, the flame left a trail of white-hot glass. Shukaku screamed in agony. "**Are you going to cooperate?**" Naruto asked as he stopped his stream of fire after cutting from Shukaku's neck to the middle of his chest. Shukaku struggled to move, but a large portion of his torso was fused into a useless blob.

"**I swear, I'll shove my sand down your throat and grind you into a bloody mist from the inside out!**"

Naruto repeated his fox-fire attack at the other side of Shukaku's body, causing a V-shaped mass of torso and the sand-demon's head to slide off the sandy body. Naruto caused the chakra he was using to hold the head become heated by his anger, beginning to crystallize the beast's head.

"This is your last chance." Naruto said almost inaudibly, "**Before I start having fun!**" Naruto clenched his hand, shattering the thin layer of glass that had built up on the inside of Shukaku's nose. Shukaku whimpered in pain and began struggling in earnest, but struggling not from his anger, but from his pain.

"**I surrender! I'll do whatever you want!**" Naruto released the disembodied head and it tried to squirm away.

"Yugito, enough!" Yugito stopped pelting Shukaku with fire balls. The had been almost completely ineffective when compared to Naruto's own attack. Yugito immediately leapt to Naruto's side. "I will use your chakra for the sealing." Naruto said. While the fox-fire used very little chakra, if he used his own chakra, Yugito may consider trying something in his weakened state. Yugito held out her hand and smirked smugly towards Tsukiya when Naruto took it in his own. She was playing dominance games already and Tsukiya wasn't even a demon yet. It didn't matter. Tsukiya would likely be able to easily out think and out fight Yugito thanks to her perfect memory once she had the chakra to use her skills effectively. Naruto wondered which would win, before he began channeling chakra for the sealing.

* * *

"**Smart choice, using your fox fire... Or should I say lucky choice?**" Kyuubi pounced on Naruto from behind, slamming him face down into the hard rocks of the volcanic cave environment of his mind.

"I needed to conserve chakra, and that move barely uses any." Naruto said, explaining his reasoning."

"**Water beats fire, fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, and earth beats water. Shukaku uses wind and earth. You use wind and fire. Your fire beats his wind, and both your wind and his own increases the power of your fire. You turned his strength into your own.**" She licked the back of his neck with her long vulpine tongue. She nipped playfully at him and he yelped in pain. Naruto tried to struggle, but she held him fast. That's when he smelled it. Her musk was stronger than usual, more erotic.

"Damn, you're in heat aren't you!" Naruto cursed.

"**You say that like its a bad thing,**" she purred.

"At least switch to your half-demon form." Naruto sighed, then coughed as his shirt was pulled tight around his neck until he chocked from the pressure. He could feel Kyuubi panting on the back of his neck as she pulled at the tough, ninja-grade fabric. Then, the shirt tore and flew off of him in one sharp rip.

In the split second her weight lifted off of his back, Naruto pushed off the ground, sending her sprawling. Before she could recover, Naruto leapt wildly on top of her, his hips slamming roughly between her legs and she whimpered. For a second, Naruto thought she had somehow been hurt when he had tackled her, but quickly found that is was a whimper of desire. Her hips were gyrating, rubbing against his crotch as her back claws poked sharply into his pant legs and grasping a hold of skin. He found his body responding against his will. His hips ground back against hers.

Then, he saw the smug, self-satisfied smile on Kyuubi's face. It brought back a sudden memory of recent events. Yugito's smile had been the same when he had opted to take her chakra. She had smiled the same way when he had taken her hand.

"Damn! It's not just you is it?"

"**You know... Saying I am in heat is kind of misleading... You're the one who is spewing pheromones screaming 'Come grab a piece of this hot blonde ass,'**" Kyuubi replied. There was a loud rip as her paws made quick work of his pants and leaving parallel bloody trails down his thighs. His erect penis jumped out of the ruined pants, resting on the fury mound of the fox.

"How long, exactly, does a male demon's heat last?" Naruto moved his hips, teasing her entrance as he asked.

Kyuubi smirked, "**Since this is your first time, I'd guess somewhere between fifty and a hundred years.**"

"Ah, crap!" Naruto cursed as he slammed his dick into her, completely forgetting that he had wanted her to transform first.

* * *

"How is she?" Naruto asked as soon as he woke up.

"She is stabilizing. There is no more degradation of her chakra coils and the decomposition of her body is being negated as her body changes. Naruto flinched. Misa had just latched onto his ear with fangs. He hadn't known she had fangs. With a quick growl, Misa released him.

"Changes?" Naruto asked.

"Her skin has jaundiced. Her eyes have turned to a sparkling amber color and here pupils have altered into impossible shapes, like plus signs. She has grown a tail which has puffy fur with rings of white upon a sandy tan which matches the rest of her hair now. Her nails have thickened and sharpened. Finally, she's become uncontrollably blood thirsty. She had to be sedated with a genjutsu while you slept."

"**Who knocked her out?**" Naruto's voice became feral with anger. There was no hesitation as all fingers swiveled to point at Yugito, who was still passed out from the chakra exhaustion of sealing the one tail. Naruto's eyes glowed red. Naruto's claws shot out and for a moment it seemed like nothing had happened, then the throat BOLT that had been reporting to him turned into a fine red mist and the head tumbled off as the body collapsed. "**I do not like when my 'loyal' ninja lie in their reports.**"

"Naruto, she's waking up." Jiraiya's information turned Naruto from anger, for now.

"**You all get out of sight, take Yugito with you. Watch for that immortal and see if you can track him.**" Everyone was more than glad to follow this order. "**Jiraiya is not the one to carry her.**" Jiraiya's face fell, then bounced back into a nervous grin as he walked past the passed out twin-tail, allowing another to take her. Thirty seconds later, the entire camp was gone, as if no one had been there in the first place.

Naruto knelt beside Tsukiya, examining her. She opened her eyes as Naruto hovered, crouched over her. "Have you learned to control your demon yet?" Naruto asked.

"I have learned to separate my mind into multiple sections. I have closed off the section where the demon resides. It it possible he could escape later, but I plan to have more mental barriers set up by then." It surprised Naruto to nee her acting so normally, or at least as normal in comparison to the way she usually acted.

Tsukiya sniffed the air a couple times, and Naruto noticed the hungry look she gave to the corpse he had just created. The sand began to shift around it, seeming to be anxious as it waiting.

"You can have him. Unless you broke the genjutsu yourself, I am guessing he is the one who knocked you out. You began coming back when I killed him."

Naruto crouched there silently for a moment, examining the girl. Her young body with her fluffy tail reminded him of the form Kyuubi usually took when trying to seduce him. Naruto reached out and touched her cheek. To his amusement, she gasped and wriggled her hips as if trying to suppress the feelings his scent was drawing from her. His fingers slid down to her lips. To his surprise, she snapped at him, sinking sharp little teeth into his fingertips. Her fangs were much smaller than his and caused little damage, but the sudden pain surprised him and the smell of blood excited him. She grabbed his wrist then took his bloodied fingers into her mouth, sucking on them and licking away whatever crimson stain remained. Until she had done that, he had half considered biting her back, but as she sucked on his fingers, glancing at him with wide innocent eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Naruto cursed when he realized the innocence had been an act. Sand clamped around his ankles, holding him still while more sand reached out in snaking tendrils to latch onto his wrists. Of course he should have suspected this. Even if she had the one-tail under control, she was a demon now and wouldn't let him have his way before proving who was the dominant one. He was slammed hard down onto the sand and his shackles thickened and hardened.

That's when he realized his second mistake. He felt the tiny hands of his cute little Misa grab onto his hair while her tentacles wrapped snugly around his neck. Tsukiya, as Misa's mother, already had a bond with Misa because Misa had imprinted on her when she had been born. He, however, was just her father. He had spoiled her, letting her do anything she wanted. He had never established his dominance over the eight tailed girl, and now she was taking advantage of his distress.

The sand squeezed harder, causing blood to spill into the sand. Naruto winced in pain. Kyuubi would beat the hell out of him for allowing this to happen.

"Good girl, Misakiushi, helping your mother like that." Naruto did not like the crazed look on Tsukiya's face. He struggled, but he could not move his arms or legs. The struggling only made the sand dig deeper into his skin. Misa squeezed tighter, making it difficult to breathe. "Rai-ka-ge-kun..." Tsukiya leaned over him, tracing a finger along the center of his chest.

Tsukiya was acting playful. Naruto knew this would be a bad sign.

"You, belong to me now." Tsukiya slammed her hand hard against Naruto's chest, digging her nails into his skin and holding him down as he screamed in pain. Particles of sand were tearing through his body, scraping through his veins as they wormed their way from his ankles and wrists to strategic locations throughout his body. Naruto had never felt anything like it, and for the first time since he had turned into a demon, he was truly afraid.

* * *

Current Number of Tails: 3

Jutsu:

Foxfire Flare: **Kitsune-Bi: Furea** - Breathes out super hot flames of combined wind and fire chakra.

Foxfire Fox Demon Guardian: **Kitsune-Bi: Yoko Goei** - Creates a fox-like mass of wind and flame chakra controlled by chakra strings that explodes on impact when released.

Pinwheel Spiraling Sphere: **Fuusha Rasengan**: A rasengan with a ring of super-fine chakra whirling around it like a buzz saw that can cut almost as effectively as wind chakra.

Spiritual Pathway: **Fuuin Jutsu: Mukei Tsuuro** - Allows objects to pass through the area of the seal on a solid barrier without disrupting it.

Original Characters:

**Tsukiya Nari**: 11-year old BOLT with perfect mental and physical recall. Unparalleled genius. Her abilities make her an important tool in his duties as Raikage. Mother of Misakiushi.

**Fu Shitzumo**: A retired ninja who is the proprietor of the ninja library of Kumo and the resident seal master.

**Uzumaki Tsukiya Misakiushi**: The daughter of Naruto and Tsukiya Nari. Misaki means fox-messenger, and ushi means ox. Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. Has horns, and fox-like features.

Cannon Stuff:

goto "naruto dot wikia dot com"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This will be the last chapter in this story. There will be at least one, and maybe 2 sequels that will follow different characters giving background and insight. When they will be written is unclear, but I need to end a story for now and I've been stuck at his point for too long. Naruto simply doesn't matter enough in the next section of the story for him to even be considered the main character. And by closing this story for now, hopefully I can finish off Heart of the Darkness and move on to Heart of the Fire since I haven't moved that series along for too long.

* * *

**Chapter 12: To Be Continued**

* * *

All of a sudden the pain stopped. Naruto shuddered as the tunnels the sand made through his body sealed up. Then, the sand on his ankles and wrists and tail released him. Tsukiya was astride him, smiling devilishly. Naruto fought back the urge to rip her throat out.

"Why?" He asked, his fists half closed to make raking claws.

"Because I will not be weak. I know you are going to gather the other bijuu, and you are going to put them in more women, but of those women, I will be number one because you will control them, and I will control you. If you don't make me believe you worship the ground I walk on... Well, you won't like it."

"**I will not submit to you, Nari-chan,**" Naruto growled menacingly. This earned him a solid backhanded slap to the face. His fangs dug into his cheek, drawing blood. He snarled angrily and slashed at her with his claws. He stopped in mid slash when he felt terrible pains in his chest. Then, his heart stopped in a sudden excruciating burst.

"There was a lot of blood in there, and you know, I like blood now. I like it a lot." Tsukiya licked her fingers thoughtfully. "How about a kidney? Or, maybe, your liver? I think I'll leave at least a little of your brain for now. I don't want to kill you yet."

Naruto say Tsukiya clench her fist. Another sudden burst of pain shot through him and he began to cough up blood.

"That was the lower half of your left lung," Tsukiya said, waving a hand and causing sand to collect the dribble of blood flowing down his face as he coughed. "You know, I read every book in the library when I was young. When I became a kunoichi, I read all the books in the shinobi library. There was a whole wing dedicated to medical texts. Dozens of books covered the workings of the human brain. I know you are not entirely human, but I would love to test to see if those texts were accurate."

"**I swear, when I am done with you...**" Naruto stopped mid sentence as he felt pressure in his head. He seemed dazed with eyes glossed over and staring emptily into space.

"Hmm interesting." Tsukiya swirled her fingers and Naruto seemed to snap back into life. He growled angrily but did not make any aggressive moves. "This can stop if you just submit to me." Tsukiya seemed to be enjoying torturing him. It reminded him even more of Kyuubi.

"**Make me!**"

Tsukiya laughed at the challenge. Naruto's arm went flailing out to the left of its own accord. When it reached as far as it could go, it continued, stretching painfully back until the elbow joint disconnected with an alarming pop. Naruto couldn't help but scream in pain, coughing up even more blood. He couldn't even direct chakra to the wound to dull the pain, it was all focused on rebuilling his crushed heart and keeping him alive.

"I guess I pressed a little too hard there," Tsukiya giggled. Naruto could not move or defend himself as Tsukiya continued her torture. First, she started with the index finger of his good hand. Each of the three joints were snapped slowly/ They wobbled back and forth, pulling harder and harder until they poped out of place as Naruto whimpered.

"Please, stop..." Naruto was feeling so helpless under her.

"Why should I stop?" Tsukiya asked. Naruto screamed in pain once again.

"I submit," Naruto screamed more. His spine began to arch, bending to a hairs breadth of breaking.

"What was that?" Tsukiya asked playfully, running a claw across his chest. The wound didn't close, leaving a trail of blood beading up on his skin.

"I submit, mistress Tsukiya. I am yours. Whatever you ask I will do. I am nothing but your slave. Please!" His scream carried across the dunes.

"Now that, my daughter is how to claim a man." Tsukiya said to Misa, "Next, I will teach you how to make sure he is yours."

Misakiushi released her father's neck and crawled over to her mother, slithering up her mother;s torso with undulations of her tentacle tails. She had decided that it was time for a delicious breakfast of freshly made milk. After a minute of suckling at one breast, the flow of milk stopped and Misa moved to the other as Tsukiya stroked the back of her head. Naruto watched, and despite the pain, could not help but feel happy as he watched the touching moment.

"Jealous?" Tsukiya asked.

Naruto realized he had been staring and blushed. "I was just thinking that I might not mind submitting to you." He grinned then ruined the moment by coughing up blood. A wave of sand washed over him, gathering up his blood.

"As long as you remember who is in charge, I am sure you'll learn to enjoy it." To emphasize her point, she cupped his crotch in the palm of her hand. With all the blood he had lost recently, the sudden rush of blood to the lower half of his body caused him to black out.

* * *

"**We're fucked.**" Kyuubi growled, sulking in a corner, "**How could you let the little harlot get you like that?**"

"Maybe it won't be so bad, besides, it's only until you can purge me of the sand," Naruto said with a shrug.

"**You are the biggest idiot I have ever met. You know she saturates the sand with her chakra to move it. If I try to expel it from your system, she will mess up your internal organs again and fill you up.**"

"So, the jutsu has to wear off sometime," Naruto said with a shrug.

"**And do you really think that someone who remembers everything will forget to add more sand or to add more chakra to the sand that's already there?**" Kyuubi asked derisively.

"There's got to be something we can do. Can't we release all our chakra at once and overpower her chakra?"

"**And boil your brain in your own blood? Excellent idea. We'll get free by killing you. Why didn't I think of that?**"

"Then I'll just run away when she's sleeping until I am far enough that she can't use it against me!"

"**And how far, exactly, is that?**" Kyuubi sneered, "**We have no idea what the range on her jutsu is. For all we know, it could trigger our deaths automatically if we try, or it could extend half way across the world.**"

"**As if you've come up with a better idea!**" Naruto shouted angrily at the fox.

"**Unlike you, I think my plans through before blurting them out and making an idiot of myself.**"

"**One day, I will escape...**" Naruto swore, "**Then, you will give me enough power that she can never do this again.**"

"**Good luck with that. Her weaknesses were low chakra reserves and lack of creativity. Now she has immense chakra reserves and Shukaku's insanity to bolster her genius. You should never have let her become this powerful in the first place.**"

"**And you should never have weakened me to the point where she could win,**" Naruto countered.

Kyuubi walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. "**Just remember,**" Kyuubi slammed her hand upward, pinning Naruto to the wall by his throat. "**There is one alpha female in our den, and it is me. Even if you have to drug her and remove her head as she sleeps, you will not disgrace me like this.**"

* * *

Naruto regained consciousness without a mark left on his body. Kyuubi had healed him completely, but now the sun was beginning to set over the dunes. Tsukiya was playing with Misa, finally having a body capable of handling the child. Naruto could not help but smile. Now, they were his family, and no matter what the Kyuubi said or did, he could never purposefully harm them because they were what he had always wanted. Besides, he had spent enough time with Jiraiya to know that there were other ways to make a woman submit to you.

"I am up," Naruto announced as he stood, making sure to display no signs of aggression.

Misa lost interest in the sand mound she had been making and raced over to him, crawling up his legs before adhering herself to his back with her tentacles. Naruto coiled his long golden tail around her, tickling her with the bushy tip until she grabbed a hold of it and pulled sharply, making him wince and then grin proudly.

"You ready to go home?" Naruto asked.

Tsukiya nodded, then in a flash of movement, he was kissing her. A moment later, his hip dislocated and he lay whimpering on the ground for a few seconds as it healed. "I am not going to fall for any of your tricks. You are mine and she," Tsukiya stepped on Naruto's stomach, "Is not the one calling the shots."

Naruto laughed. "She had nothing to do with that. I did it because I wanted to, and I'll do it again. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." He lashed out a tail, tripping her before catching her in his arms. He leapt to his feet and dashed towards the Land of Fire before Tsukiya could berate him anymore.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN: For Queen and Culling**

* * *

In this coming sequel, we will follow Tsukiya from her days in the academy, to the conquest of Cloud, to her life as first mate as she leads Naruto along his quest to conquer all five elemental nations and collect the Bijuu into his brides.

* * *

Current Number of Tails: 3

Jutsu:

Foxfire Flare: **Kitsune-Bi: Furea** - Breathes out super hot flames of combined wind and fire chakra.

Foxfire Fox Demon Guardian: **Kitsune-Bi: Yoko Goei** - Creates a fox-like mass of wind and flame chakra controlled by chakra strings that explodes on impact when released.

Pinwheel Spiraling Sphere: **Fuusha Rasengan**: A rasengan with a ring of super-fine chakra whirling around it like a buzz saw that can cut almost as effectively as wind chakra.

Spiritual Pathway: **Fuuin Jutsu: Mukei Tsuuro** - Allows objects to pass through the area of the seal on a solid barrier without disrupting it.

Original Characters:

**Tsukiya Nari**: 11-year old BOLT with perfect mental and physical recall. She is an unparalleled genius. The mother of Misakiushi and jinchuuriki to the one-tailed bijuu.

**Fu Shitzumo**: A retired ninja who is the proprietor of the ninja library of Kumo and the resident seal master.

**Uzumaki Tsukiya Misakiushi**: The daughter of Naruto and Tsukiya Nari. Misaki means fox-messenger, and ushi means ox. Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. Has horns, tentacle-like tails and fox-like features.

Cannon Stuff:

goto "naruto dot wikia dot com"


End file.
